Sonic Universe: The Next Generation
by GuyroMaster
Summary: /NOTE: If you have not read Chosen One, do not start reading this story yet.\ Blaze the Ninja has now joined Sonic and his gang in an attempt to stop the Dark Legion from taking control of the most powerful energy in the universe, the Zone Core. Along the way, the gang will encounter new friends and enemies; discover secrets of the past; and meet, for the first time ever, Pokémon.
1. The Shattered Timeline

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1: The Shattered Timeline / Learning of a Future Threat**

* * *

**Mobius: year 2212**

_Unknown PoV:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - __[Event] The Ruined World of the Future_

"_**I have grown up in this time and place, but everyone isn't cheerful or ever happy. They say they have no reason to be."**_

"_**I have traveled through time on more than one occasion to try to restore my own time, but . . . nothing I do seems to work."**_

"_**Are we truly destined for destruction? No, there must be a way to fix this and I'm going to find a -"**_

**CRASH!**

"**Huh? **_**What was that noise? It sounded close. Maybe I should investigate.**_**"**

The figure slowly descends into an abandoned alley to confront what is hiding there.

"**ALRIGHT come on out whoever you are or do I have to force you out?"**

Silence . . .

"**Alright then, I guess we are going to do this the hard way."**

The figure begins to glow in a cyan colored light, and the light picks up a dumpster, and it is thrown at the creature.

**CRASH!**

The dumpster pins the body to the wall as the figure moves in for a closer look.

"**Alright, what are you and where did you come from?"**

". . ."

"**Why won't you answer me?"**

Without a single warning, the dumpster is shot clean to the other side of the alley barely missing the imposing figure.

"**. . ."**

". . . Returning to base."

"**What? Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere until you tell me - . . . Huh? Where did it go?"**

"_**There is some type of portal here where it was standing. I'm not letting it get away from me!"**_

And with that, the figure jumps in to the light and gives chase to the thing that had attacked him.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Somewhere on Mobius: 20 years later**

**Mobius: year 2032**

Silence . . .

A portal materializes in what appears to be the remains of a courtyard as a figure and two glowing orbs emerge from the portal.

_Blaze's PoV:_

"I made it in one piece. Now, to figure out where I've landed and where I need to go."

As I begin to take in my surroundings, my mouth falls open in complete shock at what I see.

(0_0) "Ruins, ruins, and more ruins. What happened here? This place looks almost as bad as Silver's time."

_Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - __[Event] The Ruined World of the Future_

"_I wonder what happened to have caused this much destruction in one place."_ I wonder as I think to myself.

"Whatever it was is probably also the same thing that imprisoned all of the mobians on this planet."

I look up to see the two orbs swaying in the cold, hardened wind. I shiver to think of who else could still be alive on this planet seeing how uninhabitable it is now.

"No matter. I still have to save this planet and the mobians on it." I say out loud not expecting a response.

"**Well, you're wasting the precious time that you have left before you get turned into a 'core'. Those two floating next to you have already become one."**

I turn around to see someone standing on top of a big pile of rubble holding what looked to be some sort of sword in their hand.

Without warning, it jumps down the pile as I meet 'her' eye to eye. She had the face of an echidna like knuckles, but her face said cold and bitter.

"I'm not about to fail in my mission as you seem to think I am." I say with a *humph* as I start to walk away from her.

I could hear footsteps coming from behind me as the figure made her way toward me.

_(music stops)_

***humph* "You obviously have no idea what you're up against then now do you?"**

"Yes and no." I say as I continue walking.

"**Are you not afraid of what he will do to you?" **she asks me.

"He can't do anything worse than what I have already been through in the past." I state rather smugly.

She stops talking and I assume she is going to ask me something.

"**What is your name . . . and your title?"**

"Blaze. Blaze the Ninja." I take this opportunity and ask, "And you are?"

"**Jani-Ca. Jani-Ca the Guardian." **she says to me. "Where did you come from? You are obviously not from around here."

I hesitate then say, "I come from Earth 20 years earlier."

She was obviously shocked at my statement as she just stares at me with wide eyes. "What? Is something wrong?"

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Music - __Event 7_

"The planet that you speak of it . . ." she hesitated then continued, "it no longer exists."

"WHAT?" I was completely speechless.

"That's right. The planet known as earth no longer exists, because it was destroyed about 10 years ago."

"B-but how?"

"Let me explain the story that I remember my mother telling me." she says.

* * *

_**Flashback**__:_

"_Awhile back, 20 years to be precise, a gang of dark soldiers known as the Dark Legion came together in an attempt to conquer all the known worlds. They talked it over with their leader, still only known right now as 'X', but he told them that it would take years to plan the destruction of multiple planets simultaneously."_

"_One of the soldiers had done research and found out about 'the zone core'. He told them that the 'zone core' is the central controller of all the worlds and planets."_

"_With it they would be able to do whatever they pleased with their own worlds."_

"_The Dark Legion masters were from different worlds, but all had the same plan: conquest, domination, and destruction of their base planet."_

"_The worlds they came from varied, but each had its own guardian(s), hero(s), and villain(s). I still remember the list to this day:"_

_**Planet: Guardian(s), Hero(s), and Villain(s) [Current Status]**_

_**Earth: Avatar (deceased), The Techno (unknown), Dark Lord Nega (unknown) [Status: Destroyed]**_

_**Mobius: Knuckles / Lara-Su (turned into 'soul core' / unknown), Sonic the Hedgehog (turned into 'soul core'), Enerjak (ruling power) [Status: Conquered]**_

_**Arseus: Legendries (captured and destroyed), Chosen One (deceased), Sigma Force (ruling power) [Status: Destroyed]**_

_**Sol World: Princess Blaze (deceased), Blaze the Cat (deceased), Eggman-Nega (defeated ruler) [Status: Destroyed]**_

_**Shinobia: None, None, Avenull (ruling power) [Status: Destroyed]**_

"_and that is it basically it."_

"_They have the 'Zone Core'. No one can stop them now . . ."_

_**End of Flashback:**_

_(music stops)_

* * *

_FFX - __Someday the dream will end_

"That . . . is . . . unbelievable." I say in complete shock at everything she just told me.

"I know and now there is no one left to defend the final planet: Mobius."

(-_-) ". . . Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"I traveled in time, right?

"Right . . . I guess."

"Then this is a 'shattered timeline', one where I'm not there to defend earth, so I just need to stop this Enerjak guy and free the cores and stop any of this from ever happening!"

"But you **can't **stop **or** defeat him. He will wipe you off the face of Mobius before you even lay a finger on him."

"But that is where you are wrong '**Lara-Su**'. I **can** defeat him and I **will**." I look at her with renewed determination as she stares at me dumbstruck.

"H-how did you know that that was my true name?" she says in confusion, but I continue on . . .

"You are the last guardian and the only thing standing in the way of Enerjak's plans." I state bluntly.

I take a look to the horizon as the sun starts to rise in the sky giving off its warmth and light. "Like the sun that rises in the morning, I too have risen from my helplessness and know what I have to do."

"But what hope is there to defeat him? Is there really any hope left?"

(-_-) I take a deep breath . . . "As long as we draw breath, our hope remains alive and our will to survive strengthens our power."

". . . Then . . . I will do everything in my power to help you defeat him."

"Good, then we need to get going."

"Going? Going where?"

"Angel Island, The barren wastelands, and the Dragon Kingdom."

"What? Why do we need to go to those three places?"

"There are three powerful relics in those places. My Time Emerald won't be nearly enough power to takedown Enerjak. I have to have all four emeralds."

"Are these relics special like the 7 Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yes, they each possess a unique power. They are codenamed: Blossom (grass green emerald), Sand (sand yellow emerald), Chakra (sky blue emerald), and Time (bright, white/silver emerald)."

"Codenamed? Are these emeralds artificial?"

"Yes, I designed them, in the past, from the energy of the green, blue, yellow, silver, and purple Chaos Emeralds."

"One, two, three, four, five! I thought you **said** there were **four**, not five? What is the last emerald?"

(-_-) "The Dark emerald." I say in a cautious tone. "That emerald is the strongest of the five, **but** it consumes the user and can corrupt them. It was last seen with my dark side 'Negatron' or Nega for short."

"Who is he? *gasp* Is he Dark Lord Nega?"

I nod a yes. "You said his status is unknown, correct?" She nods. "He is most likely alive, but I'm not about to fight him here . . ."

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as we try to keep our balance. "What is going on now?" I ask with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"There is a fight going on in the ruins of the Grand Metropolis zone." Lara-Su responds. "We should see if they need help."

"You go." I say abruptly. "I need to gather those emeralds; otherwise we won't have a chance to beat Enerjak."

She nods in approval as we split up and head to our destinations. Little did I know that she gave me information on a new threat that I would face in the near future: **"The Dark Legion"**.

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**Grand Metropolis ruins**

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006- __[Event] Tension Silver Appears_

_Unknown PoV:_

"**ALRIGHT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" **

A bright cyan colored light envelopes a white furred hedgehog.

"**You seem to be growing tired. Perhaps it is time I end this fight." **Two blades made of energy appear in the hands of the second figure. **"Say your 'prayers' Silver the Hedgehog, but I doubt they will be heard." *Muahahahaha.***

"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM ENERJAK!"

Silver rushes at Enerjak as both prepare to battle to the death.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Next time: Fighting for a Better Future and Blaze's Promise**

* * *

_**Now entering the Mind Lounge.**_

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle – __Tutorial Music_

**Guyro: Well that was interesting don't you think? Guys?**

**Blaze: Eh, felt more like filler than anything.**

**Silver: I HAVE TO FIGHT A DEMI-GOD!**

**Both: Uh, yes?**

**Silver: WHY is BLAZE not fighting it?**

**Blaze: Because, if you had been paying attention, I have to collect the other artificial emeralds before you, me, and Lara-Su (Lara-Su: Jani-Ca!) faceoff against Enerjak for real.**

**Guyro: Aaand, it would also throw the story off, because of the fact that you have to first fight the 'cores' of the Chaotix crew, and then battle Enerjak, by yourself before you receive any extra help. Ok Silver?**

**Silver: (no response)**

**Both: Silver?**

**Silver: (no response)**

**Both: (Look over to see Silver gone and a note on his seat.)**

**Silver: **_**Dear Guyro, Blaze, and readers, I have decided for the sake of my life to leave this story and run away from the two psychotic maniacs that are trying to make me fight a Demi-god. I wish it didn't have to end this way. Signed: Silver the Hedgehog**_

**Both: *sweat drops***

**Guyro: SILVER! YOU BETTER GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU'LL REGRET IT!**

**Blaze: *sweat drops* (-_-) I don't think shouting at the top of your lungs is going to make him come back here. You know that right?**

**Guyro: (no response)**

**Blaze: Guyro?**

**Guyro: (no response)**

**Blaze: He's gone after Silver hasn't he. Well, I guess I'm in charge for the moment. Ok, well next time the chapter is going to start off with when Silver (**_**if Guyro catches him that is**_**) exited the portal and he will be able to confront the creature that he chased through time.**

**Blaze: Well I'll see you next time. I better help Guyro catch Silver. Later.**

**(The Mind Lounge is empty.)**

**Silver: (In the far off distant, we hear shouting.) YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!**

**Guyro and Blaze: GET BACK HERE SILVER!**

**Silver: NEVE – AAAAAARHG! (A Shadow Ball smacks silver in the back, and he trips and falls.)**

**Guyro: Nice shot Blaze.**

**Blaze: Eh, I've done better.**

_**Now leaving the Mind Lounge.**_

_(music stops)_

* * *

_. . ._


	2. Fighting for a Better Future

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 2: Fighting for a Better Future / Blaze's Promise**

* * *

**Grand Metropolis ruins: Mobius 180 years earlier.**

**Mobius: year 2032**

_Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - __[Event] Confirming the Future_

_Silver's PoV:_

As I reached the other side of the portal, I could tell that something was majorly wrong.

"_I don't sense anything. Is there no life where I'm going?" _I thought as I reached the other side of the portal.

I was not expecting all of the destruction I saw. "**What** happened here?"

As I look around, I realized something is wrong. "This is another 'shattered timeline'. Something happened in the past to cause this."

I didn't have the chance to think further on this because I soon realized I was not alone. . . . When I looked up I saw the thing that I had chased and recognized him.

"Vector?" he wasn't alone though. I was surrounded by the entire Chaotix crew, and they did not look too thrilled to see me.

". . ?"

"Vector it's me Silver. Don't you guys recognize me?"

"_**Who are you traveler?"**_ I heard a voice in my head say. _**"Did you follow one of my 'prelates' here?"**_

"_Prelates is that what these things are – _HEY!" I was starting to be pushed into a makeshift prison made of the surrounding rubble as the 'prelates' tried to crush me inside it.

"_**You've caught my attention . . ."**_

"No fair!" I yelled as I began to panic. "St-stop! . . ." It was no use.

"_**. . . but was I too hopeful?"**_

"_I'm not giving up yet!"_ The rubble began to shake as I unleash my power destroying the debris in the process. **"BACK OFF!"**

_(music fades out)_

_Sonic Generation 3DS Soundtrack - __S3&K: Big Arm Theme (Final Boss Remix)_

"_**Ah! You do not disappoint!" **_I began looking around to see who was talking to me.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

"_**If you wish to meet me . . . defeat my 'prelates' and we will see. . . **_**ATTACK THE TRAVELER NOW MY PETS!"**

"WHAT!" I had no time to react. They were coming and I would have to fight them.

_**Battle Start!**_

"TAKE THIS!" I shout as I start the battle off with my second strongest move. "PHYSCIC KNIFE!"

The attack took out two of them in one shot.

"I think this is going to be **too** easy." I say as I watch the two defeated prelates turn into small orbs of light and float away. "Ooookay?"

I let my guard down and was hit hard in the face by a strong punch that was followed up by a dropkick from above me. I was sent crashing into the ground.

"So . . . you want to double team me?" I say as I pick myself up.

I think it was about time to end the fight. "TAKE THIS!"

I picked up every piece of debris on the field with my telekinesis technique, as I'm surrounded by the cyan colored light that helps me focus my powers.

"HOW'S THIS! HA!" I throw every piece of debris floating around me at the two as they are assaulted by the unavoidable attack. "THIS FIGHT ENDS . . ."

"_**Incredible! His power is amazing . . . I must have it!"**_

"NOW!" I say as everything was launched at the last two 'prelates' with devastating force. "YOU'RE FINISHED!"

"_**I need to test him more to see if he is my next worthy vessel . . ."**_

Two more orbs float out of the wall of debris. "I win."

"_**Not yet you haven't. I still have plenty more to test you with." **_ What did he mean by that?

"Test me? What does that mean?" I say as I'm hit from behind by four more familiar faces. "Huh? No. How!"

I was staring at the four new 'prelates'.

"Tails? Amy? Cream? Rouge?" I was attacked again. "Stop this! I can't fight you four. You- You're my friends. . ." My emotions were starting to win.

"_**Fight them or THEY will finish YOU."**_

I had an idea. "IT'S NO USE!"

I grabbed them with my powers and just held them there suspended in the air.

"I WON"T harm them. It's better this way." I say as these 'prelates' seemed to go offline like they were robots being turned off. "What?"

They turned into orbs and floated away.

"_**Perhaps I underestimated your power Silver. You would prove to be a real challenge to me."**_

". . . WHAT?"

"_**Prepare yourself Silver . . . and don't disappoint me."**_

_**Battle Completed!**_

I watched as something began to descend from the sky over the destroyed city. "What is that?"

"**Your defeat, destruction, and challenger." **It spoke to me. **"I am the commander of the 'prelates' and the one who was talking to you through your mind."**

"You! Alright, who are you and why did you send that thing into my future?" I wanted answers and thankfully I got them.

"**You want to know who I am? I am Enerjak the ruler of this planet and controller of it."**

*More like dictator of it to me.* "Ok. So why did you attack my time?"

"I grew bored of not having any one to challenge, so I sent three of my 'prelates' to the past and the future. You fought one. I still don't know what happened to the other two though." he stated.

"So, you just wanted entertainment? Do you think the other two 'prelates' you sent to the past were destroyed? Where is everyone? **Where are the mobians?"**

*heh heh heh* "You fought eight of them already."

_(music stops)_

"WHAT!" I was enraged at his statement. How was that possible?

"I defeated them all and turned them into 'soul cores' . . ." he paused ", and now they work for me as 'prelates'."

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006- __[Event] Tension Silver vs. Shadow_

"**YOU . . . YOU MONSTER**!" I was now infuriated with him, and I was preparing to kill him. "**YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO STAND HERE AND LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS**!"

"Ah, now that is what I want to see. SHOW ME YOUR **TRUE** POWER SILVER!" he shouted to me motioning me to come at him with everything I had left.

"**ALRIGHT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"** A bright cyan colored light envelopes me as I let my fury out.

"You seem to be growing tired. . . . Perhaps it is time I end this fight." I saw two blades made of energy appear in his hands as a green energy envelopes him. "Say your 'prayers' Silver the Hedgehog, but I doubt they will be heard." ***MUAHAHAHAHA***

"**I'LL NEVER GIVE UP! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM ENERJAK!" **I shout as I push forward toward him.

"**YOUR DEATH WILL GIVE ME THE VESSEL I AM WOTHY OF! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR AFTERLIFE!"** he shouted back.

This was it the final fight, my fight for the future, a better future. **"I WILL NOT LOSE!"**

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Outside Grand Metropolis ruins.**

_Lara-Su's__ Jani-Ca's PoV:_

"_This is where the rest of my team was defeated by Enerjak . . ." _

"_I can't let him take more lives away from this world. I have to end this soon. I'm the only one who can stop his power."_

* * *

**Dragon Kingdom: Dragon Shrine**

_Blaze's PoV:_

_Planetary Pieces - __Chun-nan (Night)_

It was still night on this side of the planet. Nothing but ruins left of the once beautiful Dragon Kingdom.

"I know it's somewhere here. It must be buried under the rubble." I was looking for what remained of the ancient shrine.

As I'm digging through the rubble, I notice something off to the side of where I'm digging.

"A body?" I decided to take a closer look and see the body better. "Espio . . ." I trailed off

There was something in his hand. It was a note.

"_My life is at its end. I have figured out how to revive the cores of the fallen, but I was defeated before I had the chance. If anyone finds this message, learn this technique: __**Core Restoration**__. I have enclosed the information to teach this technique. Please, help me and the fallen." Espio the Chameleon._

I looked to see another note enclosed with the first.

_**Core Restoration technique:**_

_Step 1: Bring forth the power of time to reverse the effects with a 'relic of time'._

_Step 2: Use the Chakra Emerald that is hidden in my 'Negative Space' to restore the life-force._

_Step 3: Hold both items in hand and let the energy flow through you._

_Step 4: Shout this statement near a 'soul core': __**Chaos Revive**__._

_Result: The 'soul core' will change from an orb to a wisp of energy and find its body. This technique may be useable for other purposes, but this is unknown._

"So, he had the emerald after all . . ."

I follow the steps in order. Upon reaching step 3, I felt a new energy flow through me as I shout out **"Chaos . . . REVIVE!"**

The energy was strange, but it was powerful and I could sense it was trying to revive Espio's body.

"What? That other affect he mentioned . . . I learned a new ability." I quickly record it on my list of 'special abilities' as one of my support moves.

This is the list: **Special Abilities**

***Chaos Control:** Use this ability to freeze time and attack enemies or teleport.

**Chaos Blast:** Unleash a devastating wave of chaos energy on enemies surrounding you. **Note: allies will not be affected.**

***Chaos Restore: **Use your chaos energy to heal your allies' wounds. **Note: This move drains your energy in the process.**

***(New) Chaos Revive:** Use the powers of chaos to revive fallen allies in battle. **Note: Other uses to be recorded in the future.**

***Chaos Absorb:** Use this move to steal health from your opponents to refill your own. **Note: Can be used for an ally as well.**

**Aura Sphere:** Unleash a sphere that is charged with your own energy to deal massive damage to a single opponent. **Note: This attack can be used as an explosive to deal more damage.**

**Aura Storm: **Release all of your built up rage into a massive, devastating attack that defeats all enemies. **Note: This move can only be used when in a state of pure rage.**

**Shadow Ball: **Unleash a ball of dark energy at a single opponent. **Note: This attack uses your 'dark matter' energy. Caution is advised when using technique.**

***must have at least one Chaos Emerald**

As I put the list away, I recalled something that happened here in the past.

_(music stops)_

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 – __[Event] Just Smile_

"_**Blaze you really know how to be a hero when you have to be."**_

"_It's my job. I never would have thought that my counterpart would be __**here**__ though."_

"_**Who is he? Is he the one enslaving the free people?"**_

_(-_-) "Yes . . . I have to find a way to beat him again. This is like some type of endless cycle with him."_

"_**I know you can free them blaze. After all, you did free me."**_

"_Yes, but I'm not like them. I'm just a human with special powers. I'm nothing special, why I'm not even a mobian."_

"_**Yes, that is true, but you have a heart of gold that makes you have a will stronger than any mobian I know of. THAT is what makes you special Blaze."**_

"_I know, but I can't bear to see people get hurt, and . . . if I'm not fast enough to stop him . . ."_

"_**You don't have to do it alone Blaze. I'll help you and so will everyone else. I just know it."**_

"_Thanks. That makes me have hope that things will turn out okay."_

"_**That's the spirit. Always think positive, and things will turn out right, right Blaze?"**_

_*heh heh* "Yeah."_

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - __[Event] Is it Right?_

_**(scene changes to a facility blowing up around two people)**_

"_We're not going to make it out."_

"_**Yes we wil - UH!" (a piece of debris falls on the person)**_

"_NO!"_

"_**D-d-don't w-worry about me Blaze."**_

"_No, I won't leave you to-to die."_

"_**B-blaze . . . p-p-promise me that you will f-fight for the s-safety of others a-a-and not for yourself. Pro-mise me th-at you will p-p-protect the ones y-ou c-c-are for."**_

"_I-I-I promise Mina. I promise. . . ."_

_**End of Flashback:**_

I stood there in silence as a tear slowly made its way down my cheek.

"Mina . . . I-I-I won't ever forget you . . . or the promise I made."

I wipe the tear away as I slowly stand up to leave.

"Chaos CONTROL!" I say as I teleport to my next location: The Barren Wastelands.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**Next time: "Your timing couldn't have been better." and Revival of the Fallen**

* * *

_**Now entering the Mind Lounge.**_

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle – __Tutorial Music_

**Silver: LET ME GO!**

**Guyro and Blaze: Silver! Quit being a baby!**

**Silver: I don't want to fight him though.**

**Guyro: Did you actually fight him in this chapter?**

**Silver: Uh, no?**

**Guyro: If anything you really messed up those 'prelates'.**

**Blaze: Where exactly did you come up with that name 'prelates' though?**

**Guyro: *sweats* Uhhh . . .**

**Silver: Yeah, how did you come up with that?**

**Guyro: . . . I didn't.**

**Silver and Blaze: What?**

**Guyro: *heh heh* I found the name in one of the comics I've read. It is the location of the first arc though so don't worry. You'll both get to fight Enerjak at the end of the arc which is next chapter or next, next chapter.**

**Silver: As long as I don't fight him alone I'm ok.**

**Guyro: Good. Next topic: What did you think of that flashback?**

**Blaze: I wish you hadn't used that instant. I was saddened by her death greatly the first time.**

**Silver: You do realize this series is going to have more of those moments, right blaze?**

**Blaze: . . . No comment**

**Guyro: All right next topic: How about the music choices?**

**Silver: I loved the song you chose for my battle! It was epic and the others were good too.**

**Blaze: The music fits in very well with each instant. You've done a good job at choosing the tracks.**

**Guyro: Thanks. (^_^) Well it looks like it is time to wrap things up. Next time in the Lounge, we should have Sonic and Shadow.**

**Silver: Great! Oh yeah. (Guyro: What?) What is the name of this arc?**

**Guyro: "20 years later"**

**Blaze: That was the best you could come up with?**

**Guyro: *sweat drops* Yes. Well, goodbye.**

**Blaze: Take care.**

**Silver: . . . Uh . . .**

**Both: . . . Well?**

**Silver: Catch ya later.**

**Guyro: That was a _little_ better.**

**Blaze: *sweat drops***

_**Now leaving Mind Lounge.**_

_(music stops)_

* * *

_. . ._


	3. Revival of the Fallen

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 3: "Your timing couldn't have been better." / Revival of the Fallen**

* * *

**The Barren Wastelands**

_Blaze's PoV:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - __Dusty Desert - The Ruins_

I could feel the harsh winds again. They were blowing through the wastelands, and I could tell something was coming.

I wasn't sure at the moment what it was, all I knew was I was close to my destination: **The Quicksand Pit**. . . Only I knew the secret of the pit.

"Once I get the Sand Emerald, I'd better get out of here fast. I don't know what it is, but I've got a feeling something bad is going to happen."

I continue my search for the pit.

". . . Ah ha! There it is." I said as I jumped into it.

I sank slowly down underneath the sand as I resurfaced in the cave under it. This is the secret of the pit.

"I'm here. . . . **Now**, to find the Sand Shrine." I say as I start walking down the tunnel.

It was dark, but my eyes quickly adjusted. Soon I was in the room of the Sand Shrine.

"I knew it would be here, just where I left it in the past."

I grabbed the emerald sitting on top of the shrine and prepared to leave. I wasn't leaving as soon as I thought though.

**RUUUUMBLE . . .**

"**That** can't be good" I recalled something I neglected to remember ". . . oh. I forgot. I bubby trapped the area." *facepalm*

Out of nowhere the walls begin to collapse around me as the pit began returning to normal. "CRAP."

I didn't have time to think as the cave was filling with sand at an alarming rate. _"RUUUUUN!"_ I mentally screamed as I made a mad dash to the entrance of the cave.

I then remembered something else. I would have to go back through the quick sand pit to escape.

"No time to worry about the side-effect . . . I have to use it." I say in a rush.

I clutch the sand emerald in my hand and shout "Chaos . . . CONTROL!", and instantly my body turns to sand as I shift my way through the pit's entrance.

When I resurface above the pit, I remembered the wind was very strong.

"I better drop the emerald before my body is blown apart." I say as I release the emerald.

As soon as I did, the shifting feeling left me and I was normal again.

"I never **ever** want to do that again. That felt soooo weird just like the last time."

I picked up the emerald and prepared to leave when something caught my eye. A tablet? I picked it up and read the inscription.

"_To stop the Enerjak, remove his power. His power resides in the amount of 'soul cores' he has. Without them, he can only use chaos energy which is easy to overcome."_ is what it read.

"Chaos . . . CONTROL!" and I was gone, and knowing vital information for the future fight ahead.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Short time later:**

**Grand Metropolis ruins**

_Silver's PoV:_

_Sonic Adventure DX – __[Event] The Past_

*pant, pant, pant* "I . . . I . . . I cannot . . . lose to y-ou. UGH!"

I was beaten, badly bruised, and tossed aside by his overwhelming power, **and** I think he just hit me with an island.

"Was that Angel Island? You hit me with an islan- OOOF!" I was hit again.

"Pathetic . . . and here I thought you would have been a worthy vessel for my energy. It appears I was wrong." I was being mocked by him and could do nothing about it, and the person who came out of nowhere . . .

**She** was beaten so badly that it made me look helpless.

"I can't lose like this . . ." I trailed off.

"I'm not even interested in this anymore Silver. You had me guessing, **but** it was all for not." I was helpless and defeated. "You aren't worthy of my time . . . 'PRELATES'!"

I was surrounded by his army of 'prelates'. I knew this was about to end . . . ("DESTROY THEM!") It didn't.

**VAROOOOOOOOM! . . . . . .**

All the 'prelates' were destroyed in a matter of seconds?

"WHAT!"

"**CHAOS . . . . REVIVE!"**

I felt my energy restoring as I was lifted up off the ground to stand up and so was the other person who had fallen.

"Huh?"

"**Looks like I almost didn't make it."**

"Who?"

"WHO DARES TO INTERUPT MY TRIUMPH!" I heard Enerjak bellow.

I turned to see the girl, who had jumped at Enerjak earlier, smirk and say "Your timing couldn't have been better Blaze."

"Blaze?" Wait . . . I know that name. "Blaze, are you there?"

_(music stops)_

_Planetary Pieces - __[cutscene] Sonic Appears_

Out of nowhere, one of my human companions/ Mobian, Blaze, appears and strikes Enerjak in the head with a homing attack that throws him off guard.

"What the? Who's there?" Enerjak says.

"I'm here, and you're finished Enerjak."

_Blaze's PoV:_

That was too close. "Good thing I got here in time."

_Planetary Pieces - __[cutscene] Same as Ever_

I looked at Silver.

"Long time no see Silver. How ya been?"

He looked at me like he was upset. "How have I been? **I have been nice** dealing with that crazy nut, Enerjak, while **you** take your good old time getting here to **help** us . . . , AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HOW HAVE I BEEN'!"

*sweat drops* "Uh . . . why are you so angry at me? I have the key to Enerjak's defeat not you."

"SO? You didn't get badly beaten like me and this girl did." He said, pointing at Lara-Su.

"**I** had my fair share of problems too thank you very much." He was starting to bug me. "And frankly, you don't even look injured. Who healed your wounds hmm? Oh yeah, **that was me!**" I said.

I was getting irritated with Silver's complaints now.

* * *

_**10 minutes later:**_

"BOTH OF YOU **KNOCK IT OFF NOW!**" Lara-Su shouted.

Me and Silver had been arguing for the past ten minutes as Lara-Su **and **Enerjak both wanted us to shut up and stop already.

_(music stops)_

"**HE STARTED IT!"** we said in unison.

"I don't care **who** started **it**. All I know is IT ENDS **NOW**!" she responded.

"**FINE!"** we said as we turned away from each other.

"Now where were we?" she asked

*ahem* "I believe **he** was threatening me." Enerjak said pointing at me.

"Yeah, well I'm going to end you. I know how to defeat you now." I replied.

"Yes, but before we begin, HOW did YOU wipeout my entire army of 'prelates' at once?"

"I used my newest technique: **Chaos Wave** which shot out multiple waves of chaos energy at once. Your army didn't stand a chance against it."

*sweat drops* "Why did you tell him that Blaze?" Silver asked me. "I don't think telling the enemy your secrets is wise."

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - __Tails vs. Eggman 2_

"ENOUGH!" I was once again caught off-guard, this time it was Enerjak. "GOT YOU!" He had me in his grasp.

"**BLAZE!"** Silver and Lara-Su shouted.

"Struggle all you want, but it's no use." His grip got tighter as I felt my energy fighting him. "**NOW** . . . BECOME ONE OF MY FAITHFUL 'PRELATES' BLAZE!"

"N-never! **Chaos . . . BLAST!"** and the energy hit him hard as I was knocked away from him. "I **won't** submit to you! Not **now** nor **ever**!"

"Then **YOU** WILL **DIE**!"

"Bring it Enerjak! Your reign ends **here** and **now**." I stated as I prepared my charged energy. _"He won't know what him."_

"What's the matter? Come on give it your best shot. I'm sure you'll last longer than Silver and my _**former daughter**_ did."

"Huh? YOU'RE HIS daughter?" I said to Lara-Su questioning her.

"Y-yes, but not the way you think. My father was absorbed by Enerjak when he was turned into a 'soul core'." she replied.

". . . well at least it makes sense." I turned back to Enerjak. "Now, IT ENDS HERE FOR YOU!"

"You are pathetic to think you will beat me. I have defeated countless mobians, even the Hero of Mobius himself." he stated very smugly. "What makes you any different?"

At this statement, I felt my dormant **Aura Energy** build up in me as my anger increased. I became surrounded by my own aura as it turned scarlet red and settled on my body.

"W-WHAT H-HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

"I have **no** idea how I just tapped into my aura energy now, but I think this will give me an advantage to defeat you once and for all." I state boldly.

"You're glowing, so what? I can glow too, see?" With that, he made a vibrant green energy surround him as two blades of the same energy appeared in his hands. I recognized it as Chaos Energy.

"This will be an enjoyable fight, unlike the fight against the Sonic and Shadow 'prelates'." I say. I got into my fighting stance. "I'LL SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER!"

"THIS **PLACE** WILL BE **YOUR** **GRAVE**!" he shouted back.

It was to be one of many difficult battles ahead of me. "_Not!"_

_(music stops)_

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Original Soundtrack - __Boss Solaris Phase 1_

"You have written your **own** death. . . . **Now** **you** will pay for your treason to Enerjak."

"I make my **own** destiny. No one tells **me** what to do, and **you** are no exception."

"Such foolish words come from your mouth Blaze. I shall wipe your tongue clean of them."

"I **won't** stand for this anymore. You shall fall **today** Enerjak, and **you** will pay for all that **you** have done to the mobians **and** my friends."

"**PREPARE YOURSELF!"**

_**Boss Battle Start: Blaze vs. Enerjak (Dark Legion overlord)**_

The battle begins and we throw out everything we have at each other **determined** to make the other stumble.

"**YOU** cannot defeat **me**. Even if **you** manage to harm **me,** I'll call upon my 'prelates' to take the blows while I heal **myself** of my wounds."

"You have a big mouth you **know** that Enerjak. . . . SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!"

"Take this you insolent pest."

Needles of chaos energy were shot at me from every angle.

"**BARRIER**!" I deflected them and rushed at Enerjak with Sand Emerald in hand. "Chaos . . . CONTROL!"

He punched at me, but all he punched was sand. "**WHAT**?" I appeared behind him, solid again, above his head.

"**HIYA**!" I landed a strong round house kick to the back of his head knocking off his helmet in the process.

I was shocked. When his helmet came off, I saw the face of Knuckles. "What?"

"Surprised? This is what I look like, but it won't matter. It appears I have underestimated you, Blaze."

"**That** will make no difference in this fight. I **will** finish you!"

"Try, **but** my 'prelates' say otherwise. 'PRELATES'! he called his army of 'soul cores' "FINISH HIM!"

"_Now's my chance."_ I wait until the 'prelates' have closely surrounded me. "Prepare yourself Enerjak. You are about to lose your entire army to a **mere** human." I yelled out sarcastically.

"I highly doubt that."

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT." I yelled back. "CHAOS . . . (I build up powerful waves of energy to unleash upon his army.) **WAVE!"**

The waves of energy quickly pulse from my body, slicing through every single 'prelate' one after another until there are none standing left. All that was left was the 'cores'.

"NOW!" This was it for his overwhelming source of energy. "CHAOS . . . (The energy swelled.) **REVIVE!"**

The 'cores' all started to glow as multiple colored orbs changed into wisps and shot away to their respective bodies.

"**WHAT?" **"Silver, Lara-Su, **and** Enerjak all stared at the sight in total shock at what just occurred.

"**Your** **army . . . is . . . gone** Enerjak. I have **freed** the fallen and have **revived** them." I said turning to face him again. "**Your** **power . . . is . . . gone.**"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted. "YOU-YOU-**YOU** **WILL** **PAY** FOR THIS!"

"May this fight end **now**. I have grown tired of you." I said rushing at him again.

He rushed at me now weaker, but still just as powerful as before.

The **True Battle** was beginning now.

_(music fades out)_

_**Silver and Lara-Su have entered battle.**_

"**WHAT! **they both shout.

_Sonic Adventure DX - __Chaos 6_

"I'LL MAKE **YOU** PAY FOR THIS!" he shouted. "**YOU** TOOK AWAY MY ARMY . . . IN RETURN; I'LL TAKE **YOUR** LIVES!"

"Split up!" Silver shouts out.

"No." I say back. "We need to work together to beat him. Silver you know how to reflect chaos energy, right? (Silver: "Right?") You can deflect his power while me and Lara-Su prepare to deal the final blow."

_Silver's PoV:_

"What? You want me to fight him!" Blaze was nuts. "How can **I** stop **him**?"

"**You** are the only one who can do this Silver. He is relying on nothing but Chaos energy now. **That** energy can only damage him if **you** redirect it." Blaze told me.

"Wait . . . have I been going about this fight the wrong way? (Blaze: Yes Silver you have. Use your mind not your fists.) Okay. I'll do it." I state with more confidence.

I surrounded myself with my power and prepared for his attack. "You are going to be the first to die traveler of the future." He shot a beam of **chaos energy**! Blaze was right.

"I've been going about this the wrong way. I've been trying to match power for power thinking like a maniac." I started. "But I can't. Nothing can stop your level of power . . ., SO I'll LET **YOU** DO IT FOR ME AND TURN **YOUR** POWER AGAINST **YOU!"** I shouted as I sent his chaos energy back at him.

"**AUGH!**" he shouted in pain. "You think you're **so** clever. I triumphed over Super Sonic and gained the 7 Chaos Emeralds."

"**Yeah** sure whatever. I'm done with that 'tactic'. I said catching more of his energy he threw at me. "Here **CATCH!**"

He didn't "**RRRAUGH!**" I bet it has been a long time since he felt pain.

"You **ruined** this world and everything on it. . ." I said as I looked at Blaze. He gave me a quick wink with a smirk . . . It was time. ", AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO ANSWER FOR IT! . . . READY BLAZE?"

"Yeah. Hit him with your strongest attack and then leave everything to me." he said as Lara-Su spoke to him. (Lara-Su: Our fate is in your hands now, Blaze.)

"ALRIGHT, TIME TO END THIS!" I unleashed my power upon everything I could grab as I start forming it into a huge ball.

". . !"

"**METEOOOR SMASHHH!"** I threw it with tremendous force at Enerjak. It impaled him as I heard him shout in pure pain.

"**AAAAAAARGH!**"

_Blaze's PoV:_

He did it. "IT'S MY TURN NOW!" I said as I jumped to the air.

This was it. It all ends here.

The energy was building to an intense level and magnitude. "**AURA . . .** (I raised my hands above my head as everything went in slow motion as the energy charged . . .) **STOOOOOOOOOOOOORMMMMM!"**

I **just** released it and let it flow out of me as a super powerful beam of energy pierced the area where Enerjak was standing.

"**HUAAAAAAARGH!"**

"**RRRRRRRRRRRRAUGH!**" was all I heard from the beams impact.

Then everything went silent. Was it finished? Did we win? Was the fight truly over?

_(music stops)_

_. . ._

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle – __Event 12_

_Lara-Su's PoV:_

"IT'S TIME TO FINSH THIS" I shouted as I ran to the middle of the area. It was time to set things right.

"**What is there left to do?" **they asked as one was running over to me and the other was falling down towards my position.

I pierced my sword into the ground. "WE HAVE TO SET THINGS RIGHT!" I started to chant:

"_**THE SERVES WERE THE SEVEN CHAOS!"**_

"_**OUR HEARTS INTENSIFY THEIR POWER!"**_

"_**CHAOS IS POWER ENRICHED BY THE HEART!"**_

"_**THE SERVER EXISTED TO UNIFY THE CHAOS!"**_

(Blaze: I knew exactly what was going to happen . . .)

"**CHAOS . . ."**

(Silver: **"CHAOS . . ."**)

(Blaze: **"CHAOS . . ."**)

"**CONTROOOOOOOOL!"** we all said in unison as we all touched the sword I embedded into the ground. **FWASH!**

. . . . . Time slowed around us as the area became surrounded in light as everything came out of focus. . . . . .

"Did we do it?"

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Next time: Everything Restored? and The Dark Legion Surfaces in the Present?**

* * *

_**Now entering the Mind Lounge.**_

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle – __Tutorial Music_

**Guyro: What an ending that was.**

**Blaze: Wow . . . just wow.**

**Silver: I'm speechless. (Blaze: Then why did you talk?)**

**Guyro: I can't tell if everything is going as planned.**

**Blaze: It is going accorcding to plan, but arent you behind in your plan?**

**Silver: Not really Blaze. Did you see the length? Over 2,000 words. Guyro said he wanted about 1,000 words per chapter, so he technically could split this chapter in half if that is your argument.**

**Blaze: . . . Shut up. I don't need you correcting me.**

**Guyro: Both of you knock it off! You are not going to start another ten minute argument on my time! Now chill out both of you!**

**Blaze: *humph* Fine.**

**Silver: Whatever.**

**Guyro: Good. Now back to business. (^_^) What was the most interesting moment in the story so far?**

**Blaze: My transformation.**

**Silver: Lara-Su's examinations of Blaze.**

**Guyro: *sweat drops* That wasn't even on my list but ok. **

**Next question: What was the most touching moment in the story so far?**

**Blaze: My scene with Saria.**

**Silver: Blaze's flashback.**

**Guyro: Yep I have to agree with you both on that one. They were both touching moments.**

**Next Question: Who is the most likely person to return in the future episodes? Here are your choices: Silver, Lara-Su, and Enerjak.**

**Silver: Definitely me.**

**Blaze: *hmm* You said that the Dark Legion will surface soon so . . . Enerjak. The ****present ****Enerjak**** that is.**

**Guyro: Wow . . . you're both right, but Silver won't appear for a while longer after this arc, so Blaze won that one.**

**Blaze: *heh heh***

**Silver: *sigh***

**Guyro: Alright well that is it for now. Please note that I have not nor have ever owned any of the Sega or Pokémon franchises. I'm just using them in my story and that is all. I really don't want to have to do a disclaimer if its unnessecary.**

**Guyro: Time to wrap this up. Goodbye.**

**Blaze: See ya later.**

**Silver: . . . See you in the future.**

**Guyro and Blaze: *sweat drops***

**Blaze: Silver just say something normal.**

**Guyro: *sweat drops***

**Silver: I'll try better next time Blaze.**

_**Now leaving the Mind Lounge.**_

_(music stops)_

* * *

_. . ._


	4. Everything Restored?

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 4: Everything Restored? / The Dark Legion Surfaces in the Present?**

* * *

**Mobius 20 years later**

**Grand Metropolis ruins?**

_Unknown PoV:_

There is nothing but white as the flash from before is still very bright.

"**Did we . . . did we do it?"**

"**I'm not sure. Everything is out of focus."**

"**I see something Blaze. I can't make it out yet, but it's coming into focus."**

As Lara-Su, Blaze, and Silver try and figure out things, the scene comes back into view.

* * *

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - __The Last Scene (Event)_

_Blaze's PoV:_

As everything came back into focus, I was shocked at what I saw.

"What happened to the ruins?" The ruins were gone there was no destruction at all. It was the city completely rebuilt.

**Grand Metropolis Zone**

"I'm not sure Blaze, but I think we did it. Look." I followed Silver's eyes to where he was staring.

"Huh? How?" I was confused. I watched as everyone who had been turned into a 'prelate' appeared in the area around us out of nowhere.

. . .

"**Is it over?"**

"**Yes Sonic it is."**

***whew* "I'm glad that's over Tails."**

. . .

"**To think that we had been used against our wills for an army made up of our friends."**

"**I don't know how Shadow but thanks to Silver and Blaze . . . it's over."**

"**Yeah Rouge."**

. . .

"**Amy I was so frightened."**

"**Me too Cream, but now it's over."**

. . .

"**I can't believe we were defeated at his hands."**

"**Espio, I thought you said we could beat him?"**

"**Sorry Vector, I-I underestimated him."**

. . .

And the conversations among the fallen continued on for a while until the last two finally appeared again.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" Lara-Su yelled out. "It's over now."

"**I'm sorry everyone for this. I was under the Enerjak's control. I-I couldn't control my energy. I was his puppet."**

"**Don't fret Knuckles. Everyone came out of this okay, so I don't think you need to blame yourself."**

"Oh sorry. Blaze. Silver. These are my parents: Julie-Su and Knuckles."

"Nice to see you back to normal Knuckles." I said.

"Hey Blaze. Long time no see."

"Well if it isn't Blaze." this was Shadow. "How come you don't look older?"

"Isn't it obvious Shadow?" this was Sonic. "He came from the past or more or less, present . . . remember?"

"You used the technique didn't you?" this was Espio.

*heh heh* "Yeah I guess I did. Now I can use it to revive fallen fighters in battle."

"That will come in handy for sure."

"Wait? Where is Enerjak." this was Vector.

"I think we destroyed him once and for all." Silver said. "I can't sense his energy anywhere on the planet."

"Thank you Silver and you too Blaze." this was Amy. "We would never be here again if it wasn't for you guys."

"Yes. Thank you Mr. Blaze and Mr. Silver." this was Cream.

"I was happy to help." I said.

"Me too, maybe this will help my future." Silver said.

"I highly doubt that." this was Tails. "If this was a 'shattered timeline' then that means this could lead to something happening in the present. Blaze . . . you need to return to your time and you too Silver."

"Huh? Why?" I asked him. "The earth has been fine ever since the last catastrophe."

"Yes, but if you defeated Enerjak here, then that means the real one is the one in the present along with that organization: **The Dark Legion**." It made sense. "You need to gather up all of us and the others from your 'past' missions and adventures, and take on the **Dark Legion** head on in the present to ensure nothing will happen like this in the 'future'."

". . . That makes a lot of sense. They may have already gathered together." I said. "I need to prepare for anything."

"Yeah, and I need to see if there are any more clues in the future to help us figure this out." Silver said.

"Alright. Well then I guess this is goodbye for now." I said.

"No, this is so long, see you soon. That sort of thing."

"Yeah, I guess your right Sonic." I said as I started to open the 'Corridor of Time' again. "It's time for us to head back to our own times Silver."

"Okay. See you soon Blaze." Silver said as he jumped into the rift.

I took out the Sand, Chakra, and Blossom emeralds out of my inventory and gave them to Espio.

"Why are you giving these to me?" he asked. "Aren't they yours?"

"Yes, but these are from this time. I have to gather them in the present." I said.

"That makes sense. Well, take care."

"Yeah, you too." I said as I started stepping into the portal.

"**Goodbye for now Blaze."** everyone said in unison.

"Bye. See you soon." I responded as I went down the corridor back to my time. _"This adventure is only beginning. I just know it."_

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**Present**

**Two weeks earlier:**

**Earth?**

**?**

_Unknown PoV:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 – __[Event] He's the Iblis Trigger_

"**Sir, they are here."**

"**Good . . . send them in."**

"**Yes sir!"**

The scene is dark and we see six shadows walk into the room. **"I have been expecting you."**

"**Sir, we have come to the conclusion that we must destroy all the worlds at once to defeat the enemy."** the first shadow spoke up.

"**Good, but unfortunately it will take too long to destroy them all at once. We can do it one at a time."**

"**Not necessarily." **the second shadow started **"I have found out about a powerful energy known as the 'Zone Core'. According to the Legendries, this 'core' is the balance of all the worlds; and if captured, we will be able to use it for our own purposes. I have already told the others about this and there are 'keys' needed to gain access to the 'Zone Core'."**

"**Hmm . . . what are these 'keys' that you mentioned?"**

The first shadow spoke. **"The 7 elemental stones of earth . . ."**

The second shadow spoke. **"The 3 orbs of Arseus: the Space Orb, the Time Orb, and the Destiny Orb . . ."**

The third shadow spoke. **"The 7 Chaos Emeralds . . ."**

The fourth shadow spoke. **"The 7 Sol Emeralds . . ."**

The fifth shadow spoke. **"The 7 Dark Emeralds . . . I can get those myself . . ."**

The sixth and final shadow finished. **"And the 7 Time Stones."**

"**There are 40 'keys' in total."** The second spoke up. **"You have the last two: The 'Dark Core' and the 'Light Core'."**

"**Hmm . . . . . . alright then, spread out and gather the 'keys' on your appropriate worlds. We'll worry about the missing 'keys' once we have the main ones."**

"**YES SIR 'X'!" **they all shouted in unison and then left.

"**Soon we shall control everything. The Dark Legion will RULE!" *MUAHAHAHAHA* *AHAHAHAHAHAHA* . . .**

The scene pans out as time progresses forward.

* * *

**Today:**

"**We have gathered half of the 'keys', Earth is nearly under our control now. Soon . . . everything will be ready for the next phase . . ."**

Is this a repeat of the future, or is there hope left?

_(music stops)_

* * *

**One Month Later:**

**Earth 2018 **

**Near the City**

_Blaze's PoV:_

"_The portal is opening back up. I'm finally home again."_

At least this is what I thought. I was unprepared for what I would see.

_Sonic Heroes - __Event - Disquieting Shadow_

"This-This isn't the same place I left from!" I said rather shocked at the sight. "Why is the town so deserted? Why is the sky so . . . black?"

**"HALT!"** something shouted behind me. **"YOU ARE TRESPASSING IN SECTOR B. THIS IS UNATHORIZED TERITORY. LEAVE NOW OR BE SEVERLY PUNISHED."**

It was a robot of some sort barking out orders at me. "Who said I can't be here?"

"**INFORMATION IS UNPERMITED TO YOU. LEAVE NOW! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" **it barked out. I was getting irritated by this robot now.

"And if I say No?" I said sarcastically.

" **. . ! SUBJECT HAS RESISTED! PREPARE TO ENGAGE AND CAPTURE!"** Red lights started to blare on it.

"Oh great." I muttered. "Well you'll regret it, but fine."

_Sonic Adventure 2 - __Boss 1_

"You wanna push me around and tell me what to do you? You messed with the wrong individual then." I told it.

"**YOU ARE TO BE CAPTURED!"**

"SHUT UP! **HA!**" I slammed in to its chest knocking it back.

It fired a Gatling gun at me in a wide arc as I dodged its shots. **"YOU ARE LIMBER! PROCEEDING TO BATTLE MODE LEVEL 2!"**

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. "Take this! SHA!" I hit it with my homing attack in the cockpit, and it did more damage than the first hit did."

"**YOU ARE STRONG! TAKE THIS . . . BODY SLAM! CHARGE!" **it nailed me in the back. Now I was mad.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT. AURA . . . **SPHERE!**" It did the most damage thus far.

"**SYSTEM STATUS: . . . CRITICAL! *zzt* PROCEEDING TO COMBAT MODE LEVEL 3!"** I was going to win this fight for sure.

"YOU'VE GOT NOTHING LEFT." I shouted at it. That was my first mistake. It charged its energy up and began.

"**WEAPONS CHARGED . . . PLASMA BEAM READY . . . FIRE!"** What? How does it use that?

"CRAP!" It happened again that feeling. **"BARRIER!"** The beam hits my barrier as the force pushed me back. It almost broke it.

"***crzzt* SYSTEMS RECHARGING! *bzzt* SUBJECT RESISTED ATTACK! *zzt*."** That was it.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" I let the dark energy form. "(dark energy charged into a ball and I released it) **SHADOW BALL!"**

**SMASH!** The ball slammed hard against its hull, and left a big hole.

"**S-U-B-J-E-C-T *crzzzzt* T-O-O S-T-R-O-N-G! *bzzzt* *crzzzt* S-Y-S-T-E-M SHUTting dooooown . . ." **It trailed off . . . (**BOOM!),** and it exploded.

"I told you not to, but you insisted." I said to the robot as it exploded

_(music stops)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"**WELL, what have we here? A little ninja who has lost his way hmm?"** There was a voice behind me?

I turn to see no one there? "What? Who-what-where are you!"

"**I suppose you can see me, but can I trust you . . . is the real question."** the voice said.

"I don't know if I can trust you though." I said. "Do you work for the person in charge of that robot?"

"**Nope. That thing has been patrolling this area for far too long."** it said. **"I guess I should thank you for taking care of it for us."**

"Us?" There were more of them? I was confused. "What do you mean by us?" I asked.

"**Hmm . . . that is a fair question. I suppose I could show you, but if you turn on us or turn us in, we will hunt you down and finish you."** it warned.

"O-ok." I said a little nervous. I wasn't sure why. "I-I w-won't say anything."

"**Good." **it said. **"Now you can see me." *click***

I look around to see something appear out of nowhere.

It was a figure about my height but a little shorter, and was wearing a brown and dirty robe of sorts that covered the figure's entire body.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"**My name is none of your concern."** it snapped.** "Let me ask you something. Do you know what day it is or something to that effect?"**

_Sonic Heroes - Event - Disquieting Shadow_

"Hmm . . . let me check." I pulled my glove down enough so I could see the device mounted there. "Computer (yes it was a computer built into a watch) scan time of original departure to now."

"**Scanning . . . Scans complete."** it beeped. **"Time of departure . . . one month ago."**

"What?" I was shocked by this. "I-I've been gone a whole month!"

"**Yes. Scans also indicate that earth is now under unknown authority's control."**

"**Yes, that is correct. Come with me." **I wasn't about to argue.

"Ok. . . . Computer . . . standby for further instructions."

"**Understood. System is now in hibernation status."**

"Ok I'm ready now." I said.

"**Good. Let's go."**

_(music stops)_

* * *

I followed suit, not wanting to make the figure mad. "Exactly where are we going?"

"**To the Underground."** it said. **"It will be safer to talk once we're there."**

We ran in silence until we reached the side of what appeared to be a solid wall made in the side of an overhang under a cliff.

"Where are we-" the figure put a hand to its face telling me to be quiet. **"Wait."**

The figure started to concentrate . . . and suddenly the figure's hand started glowing in a purple light as it touched the side of the wall.

**Rumble . . . rumble . . .** The wall slid up to reveal a secret passage to what was called the Underground.

"**Let's go."** it said. I followed suit.

**Underground Cavern**

_Sonic & Knuckles - __Hidden Palace (Lava Reef Act 2) Remix_

"Ok." I started. "**Now** can I get some answers?"

"**You want answers? Then I'll take you to the guardian."** it said.

"The guardian?" I asked. "Who is that?"

"**Quiet!"** the voice snapped again. **"The guardian is the one who gave me my powers, and she has helped keep things stable here in the world."**

"She!" I started. "Who is **she**?"

"**You'll find out soon enough, and my identity as well."**

"Ok then."

"**Good. Follow me."**

The figure led me down a tunnel deeper into the cavern. I saw light at the end, and the tunnel opened up into a big, decorated room.

"**You have brought him."** the voice at the end of the room said. Her back was turned away from me, so I could not see her face. **"It has been a while Blaze."**

"Huh! H-how do you know my name?" I asked.

The figure slow turned around to reveal herself. **"Because"** she started, **"I'm YOUR guardian Blaze. You should know who I am."**

I got a good look at the guardian, and recognized her in a heartbeat.

The figure was a Mobian, a tan echidna with regal robes of an ancient time. In her hands was a human baby.

"Tikal!" I said. "What are you doing here!"

Tikal is my assigned guardian since birth, but I did not know of this until I was of 'age'.

"I'm here Blaze, because you **weren't** here." she stated.

"**Aaaand I've had to do what I could to keep things stable."**

"Ok, so now who are you then?" I asked of the figure from before.

"**You really are clueless aren't you?" **The figure began to take off the robe that covered its face.

It was another Mobian. It was a light and dark brown raccoon wearing green gloves, shoes, and a headband. It also wore a green blouse with a vanilla colored skirt. It was a girl.

"**Now do you recognize me!" **she asked again.** "I'm your wife Saria."**

"But, how are you like this!" I wasn't sure now what to believe. "How are you in your Mobian form?"

"That would be Tikal's doing." she stated angrily. "YOU HAVE BEEN GONE A WHOLE MONTH!"

She was mad at me now.

"I didn't know that!" and then it hit me. "Why were you playing with me earlier when you found me? Why didn't you tell me who you were then?"

"I wanted to see if you caught on. Which **you** didn't."

"She was following my orders not to tell you until you knew who I was." Tikal stated.

"But why . . ., and why are you holding that child?"

"Because, while Saria has been doing things in the 'field', she needed someone to care for **your** daughter Blaze." Tikal responded.

"Okay **now** I'm confused." I said. "Just what exactly happened while I was gone!"

***sigh*** "Looks like I'm going to have to tell you what happened while you were gone Blaze." Saria said. "Better sit back, because this may take a while."

"But I don't understand any of this." I said as I sat in a chair across from Saria and Tikal.

*shhhh* "You will Blaze." she said back. "Just listen to my story."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Next time: Saria's Story **

**Part 1: New Tension in the World**

* * *

_**Now entering mind lounge.**_

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle – __Tutorial Music_

**Guyro: Well that concludes another chapter. I liked the way it ended.**

**Blaze: Yeah . . . very interesting. I can't wait to see what happens next.**

**Silver: Are we going to use a flashback?**

**Saria: No Silver. I'm going to be telling the story from my view point in the next chapter and possibly another.**

**Guyro: Welcome Saria. Glad you can be here now?**

**Saria: What do you think? I'm not the baby sitter right now. (Tikal: You can thank me for that Saria.)**

**Guyro: True. Oh bummer. Silver you have to go for now, but you don't have to leave till the end of this segment.**

**Silver: Ok. I'm fine with that. Hey what about Sonic and Shadow? There aren't even here yet.**

**Sonic: We made it. We finally made it.**

**Shadow: You should have asked for directions Sonic. We kept going in a giant circle around the place.**

**Everyone (except for Sonic and Shadow): *sweat drops***

**Guyro: That would be Sonic alright. Never wants to ask for directions.**

**Sonic: THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

**Everyone: YES IT IS SONIC!**

**Guyro: Alright everyone, calm down and let's get down to business.**

**Everyone: Ok.**

**Guyro: Firstly . . . (**stops the music track**)**

_(music stops)_

**Blaze: Why did you do that?**

**Guyro: I wanted to see what you guys thought of changing the music to this:**

_Sonic Generations - __Collection Room [File Select from Sonic 3]_

**Guyro: What do you all think of this track? (**track begins to play smooth jazz)

**Blaze: Whoa . . . that is nice.**

**Silver: I give it a 'thumbs up' for relieving stress and it fits the style of the 'Lounge'.**

**Saria: Soft . . . soothing music. I like it too.**

**Sonic: Cool. Great selection Guyro. You the man when it comes to music selection.**

**Shadow: It is soft and gentle. Reminds me of another lounge at 'Club Rouge': the fighter's lounge.**

**Guyro: Well then, I guess that is decided for now. Next issue: the questions section.**

**Everyone: Okay.**

**Guyro: First question: Of everything that has happened so far, What was the biggest twist in the story?**

**Blaze: My return from the future. One month has passed on Earth.**

**Silver: I have to agree with that one as well.**

**Saria: Finding out Knuckles was being used by Enerjak.**

**Sonic: Nah. It has to be the 'one month later twist'.**

**Shadow: Agreed. **

**Guyro: You are outnumbered Saria. They are correct . . . that is the biggest twist so far. There will be more in the future though.**

**Blaze: . . . and I'm the only other person who knows what they are.**

**Guyro: Next question: Who has been the most influential person to Blaze?**

**Everyone: Mina.**

**Guyro: *sweat drops* Yes and no. She is one of many, but you all have been influential as well.**

**Blaze: Can't argue with that.**

**Guyro: Last question: . . . Who are the members of the Dark Legion?**

**Blaze: I understand that Nega is a member.**

**Silver: So is Enerjak.**

**Saria: Avenull the Caster.**

**Sonic: Eggman and Eggman-Nega . . . I think because, I heard something about the 7 Chaos Emeralds and 7 Sol Emeralds.**

**Shadow: 'X' is the name of the boss currently, and 'The Sigma Force' is under him.**

**Guyro: Wow you followed well then. That was pretty much the idea of each, but we won't know if or if not they are the true Dark Legion Generals. Just something to think about.**

**Guyro: Well that is it for now then. Tune in next time when Saria tells of what happened the past month. Goodbye.**

**Sonic: Looks like it's time to go now. See ya in the future of this series. (Sonic has left the 'Mind Lounge')**

**Shadow: That's my cue. See you around. (Shadow has left the 'Mind Lounge')**

**Silver: I'm finally going. Take care. (Silver has left the 'Mind Lounge')**

**Guyro: Well it's just us three now.**

**Blaze: Yep.**

**Saria: It seems that way.**

**Guyro: Why are you still in your Mobian form Saria?**

**Saria: I'm in this form for the rest of the series aren't I?**

**Guyro: . . . True. Well goodbye now everyone. Thanks for dropping by.**

**Blaze: See ya next time.**

**Saria: Ya'all take care now ya'hear?**

**Guyro: *sweat drops* Saria why are you talking like you're a cowgirl of some sorts?**

**Saria: My character's human form was born in the south, so it's natural.**

**Guyro: Whatever floats your boat.**

**Blaze: *snicker***

**Guyro: What are you laughing at huh Blaze!**

**Blaze: *gulp* N-nothing. (^_^) Honest.**

_**Now leaving the Mind Lounge.**_

_(music stops)_

* * *

_. . ._


	5. Saria's Story Part 1

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 5: Saria's Story**

**Part 1: New Tension in the World**

* * *

**One Month ago:**

**Earth 2018**

_Saria's PoV:_

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - __Shaymin Village__ music_

Shortly after my husband left to head to Mobius:

"_This has been the first time in a while since he's had to go to another world. But, I can take care of myself. After all, I'm not a child anymore."_

It had been what I was thinking when he walked out that day. "I can handle things here for a day or two."

"Come on Kaya let's go to the store and get the groceries." I said speaking to our little girl Kaya. "You will never have to leave your mother's side."

She was asleep. I strapped here into the car seat of our car and drove off.

* * *

"That didn't take too long now did it?" I said to the baby. I knew she couldn't hear me but, I wouldn't know for sure.

We had just finished shopping and were getting ready to head home.

"**Excuse me miss, but do you have a device on you that is able to track elemental energy?"** I turned around to see a strange man in a trench coat.

"N-no. I haven't even heard of such a device before." I said. "Why are you asking me this?"

"**Because I have one, and there are people looking for this device." **he said. **"Can I entrust you to keep this device out of their hands?"**

I was unsure about what to do. "Uh sure I guess I can hold onto it."

"**Thank you miss. Here." **he handed me a strange device and then ducked into an alley, vanishing from my sight.

**[You got the EE tracker.]**

"_I wonder what that was all about."_ I wasn't sure what I had been given, but I had that feeling something would happen soon, and it would not be good._ "Blaze, hurry home. The earth will need you soon."_

I drive home, and hope for the best. Little did I know how wrong I was about that idea.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Night:**

It's the middle of the night and I'm in a deep sleep.

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky – __Beyond the Dream_

_Dream:_

"_**Saria. . ."**_I heard a voice in the nothingness.

"_Huh? Who's there?"_ I wasn't sure what was going on.

"_**Saria, your time of awakening has come."**_ Time of awakening?

"_But, I'm asleep. Who are you?"_ I was nervous and afraid now.

"_**You know who I am. Don't you recognize my voice?"**_ The voice did sound familiar.

"_It's fuzzy but, I think I know who you are. . . . Tikal, right?"_ I knew who it was now, but why was she here in my dreams?

_***mhhh* **__"Yes, and as for your first thought, that was not what I meant. This is a different type of awakening."_ What did she mean by that?

"_W-what does that mean?"_ I was still unsure about that-this statement.

"_You'll know in the morning child."_ This was the last thing she said before she closed her eyes, and glowed. She released that glow at me and then I felt a gentle pain.

That was the last thing I felt before I went back into deep sleep. _"What was that all about?"_

_End of Dream:_

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Day 1: Morning (sunrise)**

_Sonic Unleashed - __A New Journey_

***beep, beep, beep*** . . . ***beep, beep, beep***

It was the alarm. I was expecting to wake up to the baby's cries. I was surprised that I did not feel tired.

"_I need to get up. What time is it?"_ I looked for the alarm clock. It was really loud for some reason. _"I don't even have an alarm clock do I?_

This was strange. It was like the ringing was going off in my head. It was loud but, gentle ringing coming from my mind like an internal clock.

"_Wait . . . is this an-an instinct? Is that what that ringing was in my head an instinct?"_

This was even stranger now than before.

I looked out the window to see . . . the sunrise. "Up with sun . . ." This was a saying they had on Mobius. That **is** weird.

I had to laugh at this as I rubbed my head. "The only way that could happen is if turned into a-" I stopped. "N-n-no. That wouldn't be possible."

. . .

Then I felt it. Something . . . actually two things were on top of my head.

"_That isn't possible."_ I wasn't taking any chances.

I rushed to the bathroom, and looked into the mirror.

"I'm a-I'm a-I'm a Mobian!" I yelled out in shock as I stared at my reflection.

What I saw was a nineteen year old light and dark brown raccoon. I was wearing green gloves, shoes, and a headband. I was also wearing a green blouse with a vanilla colored skirt.

"I'm in my M-Mobian form. How is that possible?"

I wasn't sure what to make of all this. What I did know was that I was no longer Saria the human girl. I was Saria the Raccoon.

_(music stops)_

"Why did this happen to me?" I asked myself. "Why am I a Mobian again?"

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - __Mystifying Forest__ music_

Then I recalled the dream, and Tikal's words _"Your time of awakening has come."_ and _"You'll know in the morning child."_ and then that glow she cast at me.

"_Was I transformed in my sleep?"_ I asked myself. _"That gentle pain . . . did-did it transform me?"_

That must have been it. There was no other explanation.

"Well I'll have to make do with my current situation." I smiled at my reflection and showed my teeth.

I wasn't sure what to make of what was in my mouth.

I had four new small, sharp fangs where my molars had been on the top and bottom. _"Why do I have these? H-how am I supposed to hide these in public?"_

I was really worried now. I could hide the fact I was younger and that I was a Mobian, but hiding fangs? That is pretty much impossible.

"_**You need to embrace your change Saria."**_ That voice. Was it the same voice in my dream?

"Tikal?" I asked. "Are you there?"

"_Yes child. I'm in your mind right now. You need to listen with your mind right now, because things are about to become dangerous in your world."_

"W-what? What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"_Talk to me with your mind Saria. You just need to think what you want to say to me."_

"I can't do that. I'm not like you."

"_You are capable of learning the ability: __**Telepathy**__. With it you can communicate with your mind instead of your mouth."_

"Hmm . . . telepathy. I'm not sure if I could use that . . ." I started, "_, but I'm willing to give it a try ._ . . If you'll help me that is."

"_That's good to hear. I'll be here tomorrow."_ she told me. _"You will need my help to keep things in order. Tension has built up in this world and that device you got will play an important role for you in the upcoming events."_

"Ok. What do I do until then?" I asked.

She sent me one more message to tell me about something I needed to check out.

_(music stops)_

* * *

_Sonic & the Black Knight - __Transform into Excalibur Sonic_

"So, the Dark Legion . . . they are going to take over this world and then the others?" I started. "Not on my watch."

I was going to do everything I could to stop this new threat. I was the defender for now.

"I'm not gonna stand by and do nothing."

I pumped a fist into the air as I made my declaration.

"From this moment on, I'm moving on to never turn back again." I said. "Dark Legion, watch out because this tension is going to pass, and I'll be the last one standing."

This was just the beginning of a month long battle.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Next time: Saria's Story **

**Part 2: The Month of Take Over and Saria Levels Up**

* * *

_**Now entering the Mind Lounge.**_

_Sonic Generations - __Collection Room [File Select from Sonic 3]_

**Guyro: Well?**

**Blaze: Short . . . but it does give a good introduction to the rest of her story.**

**Saria: This was just filler.**

**Blaze: No it wasn't. Fillers are information that is not necessarily important to the plot. The info that we got regarding you was very important to the story. You are no longer human and now you have to defend the earth, during my absence, against the Dark Legion. Those are both important to the story.**

**Guyro: (0_0) Wow . . . I did not know you were that informative Blaze. *ahem* Yes this was a short chapter. Don't worry though, the next one will be much longer and over the next chapter I will be using a timeline to keep track of Saria's month of tension.**

**Saria: Ok. I'm fine with that.**

**Guyro: Good. Now I have one question for you.**

**Saria: What is it?**

**Guyro: What do you think your secondary ability is as a Mobian? **

**[All mobians have a 'Secondary Ability' that they can use to help out with in a fight.]**

**Saria: Hmm . . . I know Blaze's is being able to see Aura's and use his Aura in battle. This is what the Pokémon Lucario is able to do.**

**Blaze: Why are you talking about me? I was given those abilities ****before**** I was a Mobian. My secondary ability is 'Adapt'. I can learn new moves and abilities and combine them in attacks or in other cases with the help of my Aura.**

**Guyro: *sweat drops* Blaze, why did you reveal that?**

**Blaze: Saria was going to do it, so I had to make sure she didn't screw it up.**

**Guyro: . . . Fair enough. Now Saria, what is your answer?**

**Saria: Maybe, since I can't stand too be hurt or see people get hurt, some type of defense energy?**

**Blaze: *cough 'Healing Touch' cough***

**Saria: Huh? What was that Blaze?**

**Guyro: Blaze . . . (-_-) *smacks Blaze on the side of his face hard***

**SMACK!**

**Blaze: (_) Owie! I can't believe you did that to me! Why would you do something like that? I'm leaving.**

**Smack!**

**Guyro: Don't you _ever_ give out hints under your breath like that, **_**OR**_** QUOTE THE MOST ANNOYING CHARACTER IN THE SONIC GAMES! I ****HATE**** THAT OMACHAO!**

**Blaze: Sorry. Won't happen again I promise.**

**Guyro: You'd better. *cools down***

**Saria: *?* Did I miss something?**

**Guyro: No Saria, and you made a good guess, but that little fight wore me out, so we will see what your secondary ability is in the next chapter.**

**Saria: *sigh* Ok. (^_^)**

**Guyro: Well goodbye. Bye the way, please Read and Review (R&R). I like to get feedback on my story(s). Thanks.**

**Blaze: It's been fun. Please review so he will shut up. (Guyro: Hey! *Guyro tackles Blaze and they start rolling around the floor.***

**Saria: I'm still the clueless one here, but . . . See ya!**

**Guyro: You've got some nerve Blaze! (Blaze: I'll say what I want when I want!)**

**That's it! I'm going to set some ground-rules for next time!**

_**Now leaving the Mind Lounge.**_

_(music stops)_

* * *

_. . ._


	6. Saria's Story Part 2

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 6: Saria's Story**

**Part 2: The Month of Takeover / Saria Levels Up**

* * *

**Day 1: Night**

**Secret Facility**

_Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) - __Gene Gadget Zone Act 1_

_Saria's PoV:_

"This must be the place." I said looking at what might have been an abandoned factory years ago. "To think that this has been planned right under everyone's noses."

I was nervous. Was I even able to do this?

"I'm the only hope for earth right now. I have to be brave."

I took a deep breath and moved on. It was time to infiltrate the Dark Legion Base.

"_I must be out of my mind. How am I supposed to infiltrate an entire base?"_

I pondered this for a minute and then got a real good look at the place.

It was heavily fortified, with around the clock guards and robots at every turn. There was a giant fence surrounding the entire facility and there were search lights all over the place, and all the guards and robots had weapons.

"_I must be crazy to try and do something like this, but Tikal said this can't wait. I have to trust her better judgment."_

Okay here I go. Ready or not. I was most definitely not.

"_**Quit delaying Saria." **_It was Tikal. _"I'll guide you through the best I can."_

"_But, I'm nervous. I'm not even sure how to avoid those guards."_

"_That's easy. Create a diversion."_

"_What kind of diversion?"_

"_Something to draw all the guards away from the gates."_

I look down and saw a rock sitting in the dirt. _"I wonder . . ."_ I picked it up and hurled it at the building. I forgot about my Mobian strength.

**CRASH! . . . Bang! . . . Thump! . . . Bonk! . . . Claaaaaaaaaang!**

"Oops." I said as I covered my mouth in shock at what I had just done. "I forgot how strong I was in this form."

The rock went through a window, hit someone's weapon which fired, crashed into a crate of something that hit the ground hard, ricocheted off of a lever of some type, and hit something metal very, very hard.

"_Well . . . that's __**one**__ way to do it."_ Tikal said in my mind. I could have sworn she sweat dropped in the place she was.

All of a sudden, a siren starts blaring and I hear: **"The nuclear reactor was hit by a rock, and damaged the system to keep it from overheating. It's going to melt down in less than a minute. WE HAVE TO EVACUATE!"**

Did I do it? Did I actually stop them that easily?

"**No."** another voice said. **"We are not abandoning this base." ("But sir, we have a base established in each area of the world. What good is there to waste our lives on one?") "Avenull, use your power and send this reactor into deep freeze along with the soldier that defied my orders."**

I spoke to soon. **"Yes sir."** The entire base glowed in a light blue color as I heard someone shout "Freeze!" I assumed this was the one called Avenull. The air around the base grew cold, and then I heard a scream of pain before it just stopped.

"That . . . was . . . cruel." I said in horror at what just happened inside the base. The scream was more than likely from the soldier that defied the 'leader's orders. "I thought he was kidding with that statement."

_(music stops)_

_Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) - __Panic Puppet Zone Act 2_

"I won't stand for someone treating another person like that!" I yelled somewhat loudly as I picked up another rock and hurled it with more force than the first. I was attempting to knock out the man who gave that order to the one called Avenull.

The rock went through the window . . . **SMASH!**

Something hit it. "I hope that it hit him." I said as I made a mad dash to the gate of the base. I didn't even try to stop.

"**Stop! You are not to pass these gates!"** Someone kept yelling at me.

"_I must stop this here and-_** Whoa!**" Something tripped me and I fell. "Wh-what tripped me?"

I looked back to see someone had grabbed one of my legs and was gripping it hard. I gritted my fangs as I turned and shifted my weight away from the shady character to break free of his grasp.

"**You're not supposed to be here little girl. I suggest that you leave now or suffer far worse than me gripping your leg."**

I had had it! "I'm not leaving until this base is no longer standing!" I yelled out gritting my fangs in anger.

"**You are in over your head. You cannot hope to beat the Dark Legion. You would be best to run from this place now, or I could take you to the boss and let him deal with you."**

"SHUT UP! I'll fight you now!" I yelled. "You have gotten on my nerves you and your petty group."

"**You cannot defeat me, Dark Legion general: Nega. You are asking for it now girl!"**

_(music stops abruptly)_

_Sonic Heroes - __This Machine_

(AKA: Theme of Dark Lord Nega)

"What? You're Nega?" I was in over my head now. "I-I-I didn't realize . . ."

"You didn't realize you were in over your head? How childish." he said at me. "Your fault has cost you your current freedom!"

_**Boss Battle Start: Saria vs. Negatron (Dark Lord Nega)**_

"You could have left while you had the chance, but you decided to challenge me instead." he said.

I was going to lose this battle so fast. I didn't want to fight Blaze's dark side. "L-look isn't there another way to settle this?"

"No, **you** challenged me, but since you don't have a lot of power I'll make this interesting. If you can dodge my attacks, I'll let you go free, but you will only dodge a few of my attacks unfortunately." he said with an evil grin.

I had a chance now. "Ok. I'll play your game."

"Good it begins . . . now!" he shouted.

"Ok. Bring it on!" I shouted back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Take this." He threw a ball of energy at me that, when it came close, exploded.

"Wha!" Instinct kicked in and I gracefully rolled away from the attack. "Whoa that was close."

"Bravo. That was level 1. This is level 2: **'SHADOW** **GRAB'**!"

"What!" I jumped as two shadows tried to grab my own and pull it into the darkness. "WHAT KIND OF ATTACK WAS THAT!"

"Does it matter?" he said. "You dodged it and that is all I care about. Level 3: Mach Speed!" After he said that he vanished.

"W-WHA! Where did he go-" Something was coming from behind me. I ducked and let my instincts take over as I used a 'sweep kick' to knock him off of his feet. He got back up quickly and faced me again.

"You are doing quite well for someone who lacks a lot of power. Perhaps I should just end this before you try something crazy." he said. "This is my level 10 attack: "**Nega** **Pulse!**"

I watched as black energy pulsed around him and then he released it. It was a dome that was growing from around him, and I was caught in its expanse.

"**AHHHH!**" I screamed in pain as the negative energy shocked, burned, froze, and drained me of all my energy.

Then everything went black as I blacked out.

_**Battle Lost!**_

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Day 2: Noon**

**Dark Legion Base: Prison Chamber**

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - __In The Nightmare__ music_

_Nega's PoV:_

I was given the duty of guarding this child who attacked the base yesterday.

"She has been out since my 'Nega Pulse' attack."

She was still breathing but they were strained and raspy breaths. I think she was having a nightmare as well.

"I think the side-effect of my attack was too much for her to handle."

After I had defeated her and she collapsed, the rest of the Legion came out to see the one who threw the rocks.

"She is a Mobian. But, how is she here on earth?" I was still pondering this issue.

". . . t-i-kal . . . h-elp . . . m-me . . . pl-ease. . . . I-it-it . . . i-is . . . s-s-s-so . . . d-d-d-d-ark." I knew she was suffering from my attack.

She looked sick and only spoke in these broken sentences.

"The added effects from my Darkness Emerald are causing this." I spoke out again. "She will be like this for nearly a month."

The boss, 'X', wants us to start the mass take over while she is unconscious.

"This world will soon be the property of the Dark Legion. No one will stop us . . ."

What about those other two troublesome boys? Where are they?

"The avatar / guardian, is roaming the universe and my counterpart, Justin / Blaze, is nowhere around." I said. "Maybe we will succeed without any issues."

Things were about to become horrible for the planet, but great for us: the Dark Legion.

"One month . . . and this planet will be ours."

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Day 3:**

**Dark Legion Base: Command Room**

_Skies of Arcadia - __Valua City_

_Unknown PoV:_

"**The time has come. Everything is in place. Our first step is to take over each continent."**

"What about the two that aren't presently here? What if they return to stop us?"

"**Do not worry about that Nega. I have a surprise for both of them if they do come here. Avenull . . . you know what to do."**

"Yes sir. We make them our puppets to do our bidding."

"Yes that sounds very affective, but can we actually control them?"

"I am a caster of magic I can imprison them in stone if I wanted to."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but Justin is immune to negative magic."

*Avenull sweat drops* "WHAT! How is that possible?"

"It happened a while back when I was on Mobius. We clashed in a battle and then I tried to use my trump card at the time: 'Petrification' to imprison him. But he absorbed that magic and became immune to it instead. Now he is immune to any magic that is negative, but he can still be healed by it."

"You never mentioned this before."

"**Yes, why did you not tell us this before?"**

"It didn't pertain to the current situation."

"**Hmm . . . fair enough, but that should be his only immunity, right?**

"Currently . . . yes."

"**. . . what does that mean? Currently?"**

"His secondary ability, as a mobian, is 'adapt', so he is able to gain more immunities over time more than likely."

"**This is a minor setback. We made need **_**him**_** to come here and assist you two if this is the case. I want to be safe about this."**

"Very well."

"Agreed."

"**Enerjak . . . I summon you here."**

**Fwash! "What do you need of me?"**

"**Accompany Nega and Avenull in the takeover of earth."**

"**Yes sir."**

The scene pans out as time moves forward.

_(music stops)_

_Shadow the Hedgehog - __Cosmic Fall_

**Day 3: **Asia is conquered and the people now live in fear of the future.

. . . . . .

**Day 4: **China tries to attack a Dark Legion base. Their forces are wiped out and the country is left in complete desolation.

. . . . . .

**Day 5:** Japan tries to negotiate with the Dark Legion. The Dark Legion tells them to submit or die. They choose to submit.

. . . . . .

**Day 6: **Europe slowly falls into the control of the Dark Legion, but the people resist.

. . . . . .

**Day 7:** The people decide to stand up for their freedom. They are overrun by the Dark Legion forces, and forced out or killed for arrogance to the Dark Legion.

. . . . . .

**Day 8:** The people escape from the country of Europe and leave for North America by boats.

. . . . . .

**Day 9:** The Oceana areas are controlled by the Dark Legion.

. . . . . .

**Day 10:** Australia is taken over and a base is established. One of the elemental stones (**Earth**) is found in a mine on the continent.

. . . . . .

**Day 11:** Africa is attacked and the people submit without a fight. One of the elemental stones (**Wind**) is found in a ravine.

. . . . . .

**Day 12:** A crystal is found in the Alps. It is assumed to be one of the elemental stones (**Ice**).

. . . . . .

**Day 13:** South America is attacked and the people go to war against the Dark Legion. The crystal is confirmed to not be an elemental stone just an ice shard.

. . . . . .

**Day 14:** South America is wiped out by the Dark Legion and the revolt is silenced. One of the elemental stones (**Fire**) is found inside of a dormant volcano.

. . . . . .

**Day 15:** South America is completely controlled by the Dark Legion and they prepare to attack Central America.

. . . . . .

**Day 16:** The world is up in arms and ready to fight the threat. Mexico is desolated by the Dark Legion.

. . . . . .

**Day 17:** Central America is taken over, and a Dark Legion base is established in Mexico.

. . . . . .

**Day 18:** One of the elemental stones (**Water**) is found in The Great Barrier Reef.

_(music ends)_

. . . . . .

* * *

_Super Mario Galaxy - __Tension_

**Day 19:** The Dark Legion prepares to attack the North American continent. The Dark Legion establishes a base in the Artic areas of the north and south poles.

. . . . . .

**Day 20: **Alaska is taken over and the Dark Legion establishes their rule in the state.

. . . . . .

**Day 21:** Canada is attacked, and the country retaliates. A pitch black orb with an ominous aura is found in the depths of the Pacific Ocean.

. . . . . .

**Day 22:** Canada's forces are driving back by the enemy, until the people are overrun by more troops. The black orb is brought to a base for examination.

. . . . . .

**Day 23:** Canada's efforts to drive back the enemy fails, and the country is taken over by the Dark Legion. The Dark Legion prepares to attack America.

. . . . . .

**Day 24:** The black orb is not an elemental stone (**Shadows**), but is similar to it. The Dark Legion plans to attack the last country, after all preparations are made, in 5 days.

. . . . . .

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Day 25: Morning (sunrise)**

**Dark Legion Main Base: Prison Chamber**

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - __In the Morning Sun__ music_

_Saria's PoV:_

"Ugh . . . my head is throbbing."

I was awake at last.

"I can't believe that attack knocked me out in one shot."

I had no idea how long I was out for but I was in some type of chamber with multiple cells lining the walls.

"_Where am I? Am I inside the base? Was I brought here when I was unconscious?"_

"_**Saria?"**_ It was Tikal. She sounded worried and upset. _"I have been trying to contact you for the last 24 days!"_

"_WHAT! I have been passed out for 24 days!"_

"_Yes, and it gets worse. During your unconsciousness, the Dark Legion has taken control of nearly the entire planet. The only place untouched is your country, America._

"_I-I have been foolish Tikal. I thought I could fight one of them and I was doing fine until I was taken out in __**one**__ hit. I'm so ashamed of my actions right now."_ I was on the verge of crying.

"_That is not important right now. You need to find where I have gone with Kaya. You need to find me so I can train you properly before you try and take on the Dark Legion again."_

"_But what am I to do against them. I'm no match for their power."_

"_I can teach you how to increase your power, strength, agility, stamina, defense, energy, and resistant's to attacks once you find me."_

"_But how am I going to break out of this prison chamber?"_

"_You should be able to find your '__**Attack**__ or __**Speed Spheres**__' in the area you are in."_

**Attack Sphere: **Increases your abilities as a mobian. (from sonic 1 – sonic generations abilities in the games)

**Speed Sphere:** Increases your speed, acceleration, and stamina capabilities. (same)

**Saria: current levels**

**Attack Sphere lvl. 3: **Consists of: power spin dash, bounce jump, sweep kick, summersault combo, power homing attack, and light speed dash technique.

**Speed Sphere lvl. 3:** Consists of: lvl. 3 speed dash, lvl. 3 acceleration, panel wall jump, and lvl. 2 grinding.

**[Just to note, this is going on in Saria's head this level process thing.]**

I understood what to do, but was there one close to me?

"_You should find one in your cell somewhere. It is more than likely Attack Sphere lvl. 4."_

"_Ok Tikal. I'll start looking for it."_

"_Once you have found it . . . I'll send my light to tell you your new abilities."_

"_Ok. See you soon hopefully."_

"_Yes, that sounds good."_

I started looking right away.

After I turned over just about every piece of furniture in my cell, it hit me.

"It's in the ceiling or somewhere hidden on it." I jumped at the roof.

**Crash!** I hit my head on the ceiling hard with my spin jump technique.

In a matter of seconds, the entire roof collapsed into my cell, and there in the middle of the mess was a glowing sphere of energy that only I could see.

It was red. "Found it!" I said as I shook my head from my little collision with the ceiling.

I stepped in to the area around it as I felt the energy surge inside of me. A small glowing light quickly came into the area and spoke to me:

"_**You got Attack Sphere lvl. 4! You can now use the 'boost dash', 'targeting homing attack', 'crouch/slide technique', 'stomp jump', 'wall jump', 'air boost' , and 'power light speed dash' techniques. Collect Rings to use the Boost. This is called your ring energy. Now you should be able to escape from the prison chamber and find me."**_

The light vanishes and I'm alone again, but now I'm more powerful than before.

"Alright . . . time to test out my new abilities."

_(music stops)_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Next Time: Saria's Story**

**Part 3: Prison Break and Learning of a Gift**

* * *

_**Now entering the Mind Lounge.**_

_Sonic Generations - __Collection Room [File Select from Sonic 3]_

**Guyro: Well sorry we didn't finish Saria's Story saga yet. I can't believe this chapter is over 3,000 words!**

**Saria: I was unconscious for most of it, so I hope the next chapter really focuses on me.**

**Blaze: It will. I already read it.**

**Saria: What? How is that possible!**

**Blaze: I'm the Main character here. I get to know all of that stuff.**

**Guyro: *sweat drops* Blaze, do you mind stepping outside for a moment so I can talk to Saria?**

**Blaze: Sure. I don't know what you need to ask her though.**

**Guyro: Just do it Blaze.**

**Blaze: Ok. *he walks out of the 'lounge'***

**Guyro: Now! *click* **

**Slam!**

**Blaze: Hey! Why did you lock me out?**

**Guyro: Because you were saying too much Blaze. This is Saria's saga not yours.**

**(Blaze has forcibly left the Mind Lounge.)**

**Saria: *?* What did I miss?**

**Guyro: Nothing that you should worry about.**

**Saria: *?* Ok I guess.**

**Guyro: Good. Now down to business. What did you think of the explanation of the power spheres used to 'level up' in the story?**

**Saria: I'm ok with it, but don't make it sound so much like a videogame.**

**Guyro: Ok. I'll work on that. What about the timeline sequences?**

**Saria: Those worked really well to set up for the takeover of earth.**

**Guyro: Ok. Last question: What did you think of the theme for Nega?**

**Saria: Song is 'This Machine' and Nega is technically a machine, so yeah it suits him well.**

**Guyro: . . . and his signature move 'Nega Pulse'?**

**Saria: *shivers* That attack gave me nightmares. I don't want to ever get hit by that again.**

**Guyro: That's fair enough.**

**Saria: Are we done then?**

**Guyro: Yes, yes we are done. Goodbye and see you next time. (^_^)**

**Saria: Take care and see ya soon.**

**Blaze: *goodbye even though you can't hear me***

_**Now leaving the Mind Lounge.**_

_(music stops)_

* * *

**_. . . Please R&R . . ._**


	7. Saria's Story Part 3

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 7: Saria's Story**

**Part 3: Prison Break / Learning of a Gift**

* * *

**Day 25: Noon**

**Dark Legion Main Base: Prison Chamber**

_Saria's PoV:_

"Here we go!" I was breaking out now and nothing would stop me.

"Hyah!" I thrust my body into a strong boost that slammed me into the door of my cell.

**Clang!** The metal door broke off its hinges from the over whelming pressure. I was free.

"Now to get out of here . . . , and fast." I said as I started running down the hall looking for the exit.

_Sonic Adventure 2 - Prison Lane_

"Okay, now to get out of this place . . ."

I look around for some way to move forward. There was nothing.

"This might be a bit more difficult than I thought."

"**HALT! PRISONER ESCAPING!"**

What is that? A robot? Let's see how much my attacked increased.

"You're done for! **SHA!**" I hit it with my homing attack.

**BOOM!** The robot flew across the room and exploded.

"Wow. I do have more power now." I said as I clenched my fist. "Maybe I can punch through the door . . ."

I wound up my punch and threw it.

**CLAAAAANG!** "OUCH!" I screamed. My fist was throbbing now. "Not the best of my ideas."

This door had a slot to the side of it for some sort of 'key card'.

"Great. Now where am I going to find a 'key card' in a prison chamber?" I saw a red light and touched it:

"_**Take a look around. You may find something useful."**_

"Okay I guess a 'key card' could have been left by someone."

I started searching for one when I came across another robot, but this one was bigger and looked like it was the leader.

"Leaders usually have important items. Maybe . . ."

I moved in closer to the robot. It didn't even notice me.

I got close, and wound up another punch . . .

**POW!** I hit the robot from behind and sent it flying to the other side of the chamber. **BOOM!** Something flew my direction. It came off of the robot that just exploded. I caught it.

**[You got the 'Key Card': Use this to gain access to areas behind secure doors.]**

"Yes! Now I can move forward." I said as I ran back to the door from earlier. "Let's see if this works . . ."

I slid the card through the slot . . . ***Bing*** the door opened, and it led down a corridor to an elevator.

"Okay. I'm making progress now." I ran to the elevator and when the doors opened . . . "Nothing is here! Where is the elevator box?"

I looked to see a sign to the side of the elevator-less elevator:

"**Elevator out of order. If you wish to leave prison chamber use the wall jump technique."**

"Now I have to wall jump to freedom?" I was more or less annoyed now. "Well let's try this out."

I moved to the base of the elevator and approached the wall. Nothing happened.

"Okay. How am I supposed to wall jump now?" I saw another red light and touched it:

"_**Use the wall jump technique to escape the prison chamber. To perform a wall jump, you have to be moving towards the wall while in midair. Be quick though, because you will start to slide down if you don't jump to the adjacent wall. This move is more accurate when you use an 'air boost' on the wall."**_

"Oh, so I have to have some momentum to do this. Ok." I wasn't giving up now. "Let's try this again."

I jumped towards the wall, and my hand grabbed it as I started to slide down. I followed the pattern, and was soon at the top.

"Now to get past the two guards guarding the entrance." I said.

I approached the robots.

"**HALT! (HALT!) YOU ARE TRESPASSING IN THE PRISON CHAMBER! YOU MUST BE AN ESCAPED PRISONER! PROCEEDING WITH CAPTURE!**

"SHUT UP!" I yelled annoyed of it. "I'm not about to be stopped by you two. Take this! **HYAH!**"

I rammed my body into the two as they fell backwards.

"Now to finish this . . ."

I jumped into the air. When I was above the two robots, I came down leading with my foot on the top of the robots, crushing them underneath. **BOOM!**

"That must have been the 'stomp jump'. That sure packs a punch."

I was finally out of the prison, now to escape the base itself.

_(music stops)_

**Dark Legion Main Base: Factory Warehouse**

I walk into the next room that should be the main floor, and see the warehouse.

"Wow . . ." I said trailing off. "This place is huge, but in a way reminds me of the Power Plant zone on Mobius. I hated that place a lot."

_Sonic Heroes Soundtrack [HQ] - __Power Plant_

I took in my surroundings to see multiple machines and robots scattered around the factory.

"They're making new weapons and robots. I wonder what else they are planning for the war with the U.S."

I thought about my best options at the moment. I needed to cause a little bit of havoc on my way out.

*heh heh* "This will be fun." I said with an evil grin on my face.

Let us begin.

"Time for some payback."

I jumped down to the lower level and made a quick dash to the closest machine I could reach.

"**HALT! HALT! HALT!"** There were tons of robots chasing me. I guess they didn't want me to destroy anything, because they started shooting at me as I ran faster to escape the blasts.

"This gives me an idea."

I dodged the blasts with great timing, and led the robots to the machines. I was going to let them do the hard part for me.

"Hya." I said as I jumped over the first of many machines in my path.

The blasts hit their marks.

**BOOM . . . BOOM . . . BOOM!** The robots caused the machines to explode as I ran between the falling and chucked debris that came from the explosions. Soon enough, none of the machines were left standing.

Now to take out the robots, and escape from this place. "Let's see how they like THIS!"

I pivoted in a fast arc, and reset my direction to face the robots.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1." I counted down as I gained speed. "**GO!**"

It felt like I hit the acceleration button on a game as I boosted at the robots with such tremendous force and speed.

"**DOES NOT COMPUTE! SUBJECT SHOULD NOT BE THIS STRONG!"**

I barreled into the robots one after another, flinging them in every direction as I boosted my way to freedom.

"Nothing will stop me now!" I shouted triumphantly. That was my mistake.

_(music stops)_

The door to leave slammed down in front of my path. "Shoot!"

I had to skid to a stop before I slammed head first into it.

"**Leaving? So soon?"** There was somebody behind me now. **"I was about to come and visit you too. How rude of you to try and leave without my permission."**

"I don't need **your** permission to leave this place." I yelled at the man. He did not look very happy that I yelled at him.

"**You should learn some respect girl, if you know what's good for you. I am 'X' the leader of the Dark Legion. I deserve respect."**

"**You** don't deserve anything. You attack people who are helpless, you take over countries like a dictator, you wreak havoc on my home, and you kill off innocent people just for fun, **and** you think I should respect you? I was infuriated now. "THE LAST THING I'LL EVER SHOW **YOU** IS RESPECT! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY!"

"**YOU foolish child! How dare you speak to me like that! I am the one in control, I am the one who decides what happens, and I am the one who decides the fate of yours and every little pathetic individual's LIFE on this planet!"** He was ranting.** "Don't you DARE tell me what to do . . . EVER!"**

Okay, now I was upset. I gritted my fangs and tightened my fists in complete anger at the boss of the Dark Legion.

"You will not succeed in your plans of domination! I'll make sure of that!"

"**Then prepare to be captured little girl . . . AVENULL!"**

"Yes boss."

"**FINISH THIS GIRL OFF!"** he yelled. **"I have business to attend to."**

"As you wish." I was in for a painful fight.

_**Boss Battle Start: Saria the Raccoon vs. Avenull the Caster**_

_Sonic Adventure DX - __Final Eggman_

"You weren't wise to leave your cell. Now you will return to it badly beaten or possibly cursed by my powers. I am Avenull the Caster!"

This was going to be my worst fighting experience ever.

"I will fight you with everything I have left." My fangs were still gritted, but I was in complete fear of this person. "I won't stand down now."

"Ok. It's your choice, but this fight will be quick and, most likely, very painful on you."

"I-I-I won't give up! **Sha!**" I was making my move.

I froze in midflight.

"Huh? H-h-how did you . . ." I was thrown away by him into the closed door. "That hurt a lot!"

"You really thought you could faze me with your homing attack? That move was easily avoidable."

"Okay then . . . **Hyah!**" I boosted at him.

"WALL!" he yelled out.

I hit it hard. **SMASH!** I hit it with my face.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" That seriously hurt badly. I slammed into a wall that he made appear in front of him. "I can't even hit you . . ."

"I already told you. You are out of you league here. It is just about time we finish this. THUNDER!"

A lightning bolt hit me in the head, and electricity traveled through my entire body. "**AAAAAAUGH!**"

"That was just for your personal weakness to lightning." He looked at me with an evil glare. "This is the real punishment."

"What?" I saw his hands glow in a dark black and gray energy. What was he about to do?

"**PETRIFY . . ."** Oh no!** "STATUE!"**

He hurled the energy at me as I just stood there not sure what to do. It hit me hard, but I did not move from my standing position.

"W-W-What was that energy . . ." I began, but was cut off by a sharp pain inching through my body. No words could come out.

I brought my hand up to my face, but it felt heavier for some reason. I stared in horror as I watched it solidify and turn darker. I knew what he had done now. Avenull was making sure that I would not escape. He was turning me to stone.

It happened slowly. Wherever pain was, I was petrifying. In less than a minute I could no longer talk, sense, smell, or feel, but I could still see and hear perfectly.

"I win." I heard him say in a sadistic sounding voice. "Now what can you do to stop me? You are nothing but a statue now. This is your punishment for trying to escape the Dark Legion."

I had lost, and had suffered unimaginable pain.

_**Battle Lost.**_

_**Status: Petrified. You are incapable of any movement what so ever.**_

_(music stops)_

"What a pity for you to lose your mobility. You had to try and escape just once." He said. "I feel though this punishment is much more suitable for you then you having to feel the pain of your beating."

"**Well done Avenull. This is the best job you've done so far, . . . but the little girl did levels upon levels of damage to our progress. She must be severely punished for this."**

I did not like where this was going.

"How should she be punished?"

"**. . . She is a statue now. I think she . . . should . . . be . . . shattered."** What!** "Yes. Smash her to smithereens."** He dragged this statement out long and potently.

"_If I were to be smashed while in this state . . ."_ I thought in my mind. _"I-I-I'll d-d-die?"_ Now I was panicking.

"As you wish, sir." He approached me. "Your life ends now."

_Sonic Unleashed - __Gaia Temple_

"_**I don't think that would be a wise move on your part Avenull."**_ A new voice came into the mix.

"Who-Who's there!"

"**What's wrong now!"**

"_What's going on?"_

. . . . . . . . . . .

"**You have tried for so long to gather your army and yet you still have not learned the error of your ways Avenull."** the voice said. **"Captive Light!"**

A blinding flash ensued from out of nowhere. "Augh! My eyes I can't see anything."

"**What is going on!"** 'X' yelled.

"**I'm taking your prisoner and you will not stop me 'X'. If you don't want trouble . . . I suggest you leave her be."**

A red light was now in front of me, and was getting bigger until it dimmed. I saw who it was now.

"_**I thought I told you not to fight them? You are far from ready to take them on right now and I think you know that now. Right Saria?"**_

"_Yes Tikal, I understand. How are you here though?"_

"_How do you think? I teleported here."_

"_Oh. Please help me Tikal! I feel frozen in a scary and nightmarish way."_

"_Don't worry. I'm sure they won't interfere."_

The light dimmed, and I was expecting them to be awestruck at Tikal's presence. That did not happen.

"YOU! You dare to interfere with our plans!"

"**You dare and come to my base Tikal. I'm still upset at you for my banishment. You, all the guardians, those brats, and those despicable legendries will all pay for that soon."**

"You should show some respect to a guardian 'X'. We can get angered quite easily."

"**SILENCE! LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!"**

"I'll gladly leave, but with your prisoner in tow."

"**That is not going to happen. Avenull, teach this guardian a lesson she'll never forget."**

"That is most unadvisable for you to do that."

"I'm following my orders. Now you will pay guardian Tikal."

"I warned you." she stated coolly. "**Heaven's Justice!**"

Three lightning flashes appeared and struck Avenull hard. "**AAAAUGH!**" he fell unconscious.

"You forced this upon yourself." she said as she raised a fist high and shouted. "**Wrath of Gaia!**"

She slammed it into the ground. The ground started to quake as the quakes increased in magnitude.

"**NO! Not here!"**

"This facility is going to come crashing down in less than ten seconds 'X'. I suggest you run while you can."

She ran to me as the quakes reached critical levels.

"_How are we going to get out of here!"_ I asked her in panic.

"Like this . . . Chaos Control!"

We vanished from that awful place. I was glad to leave. I could hear the last of 'X's shouts of rage.

"**RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Underground Cavern**

_Sonic & Knuckles - __Hidden Palace (Lava Reef Act 2) Remix_

I was still immobile, but I could talk with my mind to Tikal.

"_Where are we now?"_

"We are in a secret cave I found when things were getting bad on the surface of the planet." She turned to me. "It is time to restore you. Hopefully you can figure out how to do this."

"_What does that mean Tikal? Aren't you going to free me?"_

She looked away from me and said, "I **can't** free you. Only you can free yourself with your 'secondary ability'. You know about that right?"

"_Yes, but how can I free myself?"_ I was puzzled at her statement.

"You can use the 'sacred' secondary ability. It is called the '**Healing Touch**'. With it you can heal and revive yourself and other allies. Your aura allows this unique ability."

What? I have a sacred gift? _"How do I use it? I can't move right now, so how?"_

"Focus your aura using your mind. When the energy is ready, your hand will glow with a purple light. This signifies that your aura has manifested in that place."

"_Okay. I'll try and focus."_

Even though I was a statue, I concentrated on the power of my aura. I felt it surge through me and it felt . . . strange. It was flowing now all around my body.

"Now focus it into your hand. Once it settles there, aim it where you want it to go with your mind."

I did as she instructed. I looked at my hand, because it was frozen within my peripheral, and saw a purple glow start to manifest there. I focused it at myself, and it emitted a beam of purple energy at my face. I suddenly began to feel my body again. I was freed, and now had learned of my own gift: The Healing Touch.

"You did it on your first try. I'm impressed."

"Thank you Tikal. I was just wondering . . ."

"Yes?"

"What moves were those that you used when rescuing me?" I asked her.

"'**Captive Light'**. I used this to blind everyone in the room for 30 seconds while I made my appearance. **'Heaven's Justice'**: This is a very powerful move that has more effect if the person attacked has a heart filled with evil intentions. The attack calls upon lightning strikes to deliver 'just' damage to the opponent. **'Wrath of Gaia'**: The attacker unleashes the power of both Light and Dark Gaia in a destructive quake after the user impacts the ground with a fist. This attack deals increasing damage as the attack progresses. Once the attack has reached its maximum power the area around the quake is decimated." she explained to me.

"Wow. No wonder you're a guardian. Those attacks are powerful."

"Indeed, but a guardian is only permitted to use them in dire situations."

"That was a dire situation then."

"Yes."

"So, now what am I to do?" I thought of something. "Is Blaze here? Did he return while I was unconscious?"

"No. From what I was told, he is helping a future guardian in her struggle to take down a powerful energy being known as Enerjak. The fight is happening right now. Blaze is not the only one there though. Silver, from the future Mobius, is battling as well."

Blaze was still there? Silver . . .

"I remember him. Silver came from the future to help us stop that monster that was using Dark Gaia to change the planets to his own design."

"Yes, but there is something you don't know."

"What is that?"

"Blaze is fighting a Dark Legion general. That is what Enerjak is."

"How many do we have then?"

"I don't know all the names yet. We, the guardians, are working on that right now."

"Hmm . . . Nega, Avenull the Caster, Enerjak, and their boss 'X' is all I know of right now."

"That's all the guardians know of as well, but we believe that Eggman and Eggman-Nega might be members, but that is unconfirmed."

"Well then . . ." I started. "I guess I'll have to help in the cause. I understand I set their plans back by blowing up all of their machines."

"And I leveled their Main Base with my attack. They had planned on attacking the last area in 4 days. How far did we push it back?"

"I bet at least a few days of delay, but not a lot. They can still do lots of damage without the machines."

"This gives me extra time to train you, and prepare you for the fight ahead."

"Ok. Let's get started tomorrow. I'm really tired after today's events."

"That is because you have low stamina. Get some rest Saria. We'll start in the morning."

"I'll do my best Tikal." I said as I yawned and walked away. "Wait . . . where do I sleep?"

_(music stops)_

*chuckle* "You can find the 'rest area' two rooms over."

"Thanks." *yawn*

That was the beginning of my training period.

This was only the beginning, for sure, of the fight ahead. _"I have to be ready for anything now."_

_**End of Story:**_

* * *

**Today:**

**Earth: 2018**

**Underground Cavern**

_Blaze's PoV_

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle – __Event: Strategy_

". . . and after I finished increasing all of my stats and abilities, I was heading out to destroy the robot that **you** destroyed, and you basically know the rest."

Saria had finished telling me all that I had missed while I was in the future.

"I can't believe all this happened in a month's time."

"Believe it Blaze." Tikal said to me. "Now we have the upper hand in the fight to protect the worlds."

"Not necessarily Tikal, I was told by a future guardian that the planets were taken over in less than a year's time. If that is the case, then the Dark Legion is probably working in secret, and no one is aware of them, **or** their agenda."

"Blaze is right Tikal." Saria said. "Most likely their boss, 'X', went into hiding after the destruction of his base."

"Hmm . . . that does make sense. But for now, we need to focus on defending the earth and work our way to the other planets and their galaxies."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan then." I said. "When do they strike?"

"That can't be determined yet." Tikal said.

"We still need more Intel." Saria chimed in.

"How do we get that? We would have to have a spy for that." I started. "Maybe I should teleport Him to this location."

"No, save Him for when we go to Mobius." Tikal said in rejection.

"Who's Him?"

"You'll know in due time Saria." Tikal said.

"Hmm . . . maybe we could get a human to spy on them." I said raising the question.

"They won't let anything in unless it is a robot **or** one of the Dark Legion generals." Saria started. "I should know, because I tried to infiltrate their base and was captured for 25 days."

_(music stops)_

"Find a robot and reprogram it?" I suggested.

"Not a good-"

* * *

_Sonic Colors - __Robots & Wisps_

**CRASH!** We all jumped.

**SCREEEEEEEAL!** That sounded like metal scraping against the ground.

"**CAPTURE IT! CAPTURE IT!"** That sounds like sentry robots. **"CAPTURE THE ESCAPED ROBOT CYBORG! IT MUST NOT GET AWAY!"**

"**Leave me alone! I never wanted to be like this in the first place! That's the last time I put a cybernetic glove on my hand!"**

"**YOU RESIST THE SIGNAL! YOUR MEMORY MUST BE REPROGRAMMED!"**

"Ok. What the heck is going on up there?" I said.

"I'm not sure Blaze, but that second voice sounds like a mix of human **and** robot, and it sound like the other robots want to capture it."

"Well I'm not sure what's going on up there Saria, but I'm going to find out." I said heading to the entrance. "You coming?

She nodded. "Of course. Tikal, can you take care of Kaya for me?"

"Sure. Go see what's going on up there you two. _I have a feeling this will be important._"

We nodded and left, heading up to see what was going on.

_(music ends)_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Next time: Mech the Metal Sonic Robot and The Perfect Spy and Ally**

* * *

_**Now entering the Mind Lounge.**_

_Sonic Generations - __Collection Room [File Select from Sonic 3]_

**Guyro: And there we have it. The Saria Story saga is done. I took too long to complete it though.**

**Saria: Are we going to let Blaze back in now? Wait . . . how many words long is this chapter? Almost 4,000! Jeeze that is a long chapter.**

**Guyro: I know. *click***

**Blaze: I'm back, but I never left.**

**Saria: Welcome back Blaze.**

**Blaze: I'm not alone though. Come on in Tikal.**

**Tikal: Thanks Blaze.**

**Saria: Wait. I thought you were babysitting Kaya?**

**Tikal: Was. Now Amy and Cream are caring for her during these segments of the Mind Lounge.**

**Guyro: Okay then. The whole current cast is here then. Time for some questions, okay?**

**Everyone: Ok.**

**Guyro: First question: Of all the characters in the Dark Legion, who is the most dangerous?**

**Blaze: I would have to say Nega. No matter how many times I beat him, he always comes back stronger. That makes him more and more dangerous.**

**Saria: I think 'X' is going to end up being the most dangerous considering he is the boss.**

**Tikal: I must agree with Blaze and Saria, but every one of them is equally dangerous in their own way.**

**Guyro: Wow. Tikal won that one, but individual wise, Nega is going to play the biggest role in the Dark Legion. That won't happen for a while though.**

**Next question: Who has the most lethal attacks?**

**Blaze: Me, Nega, Tikal, and Avenull.**

**Guyro: You were supposed to say one name Blaze . . . NOT ALL OF THEM!**

**Saria: Will you chill out Guyro? That was not necessary. Any ways, Tikal because she is a guardian. Guardians have lethal attacks.**

**Tikal: I'm going to have to say Blaze and Nega. They are both lethal in their attacks, but they never intend to do too much unnecessary damage.**

**Guyro: Tikal won again. Blaze and Nega both have the most lethal attacks, but they are able to control their power.**

**Next question: This is more of a 'what do you think?' type question. What do you think of the theme I used for Tikal?**

**Blaze: Better than here original one. At least that is my opinion.**

**Saria: I like this theme, because it has a more mystic feel to it. The original was sort of choppy and very pitchy. Maybe if there was a remix of the original, then maybe it would sound better. No offense Tikal.**

**Tikal: None taken; and I have to actually agree with you. My original was too pitchy and did not feel very mystic. The Gaia Temple track fixes that up nicely. Good choice Guyro.**

**Guyro: Thanks. Glad you support it.**

**Next question: What do you think of this track for the next lounge segment?**

_(music stops)_

**Blaze: I can barely stand the suspense.**

**Guyro: Cool it. Here it is.**

_Sonic Unleashed - __Media_

**Blaze: Nice. You love the piano don't you?**

**Guyro: Yes, but what do you think guys?**

**Blaze: Eh . . . sort of repetitive, but will work for the lounge.**

**Saria: Soft and soothing, but very short before it repeats again. The last one was like a lot longer and it played differently a couple of times.**

**Tikal: It is good for a short time and then it repeats and you start the whole thing over, but you do have to admire the piano.**

**Guyro: So . . . Yay or Nay?**

**Blaze: Yay, but I hope you find something with more variety.**

**Saria: Nay. Sorry Guyro.**

**Tikal: Yay, but it will only work for a short time.**

**Guyro: Ok. Will do. I'm still looking into the Sonic Colors hub music.**

**Blaze: Was that the last question?**

**Guyro: No we have one more: What will the next characters significance be?**

**Blaze: Spy.**

**Saria: Our Spy.**

**Tikal: Same as them.**

**Guyro: *sweat drops* Yes . . .**

**Okay let's end this nicely. Goodbye.**

**Blaze: Bye.**

**Saria: Later.**

**Tikal: See you soon.**

_**Now leaving the Mind Lounge.**_

_(music stops)_

* * *

**_. . . Please R&R . . ._**


	8. Mech the Metal Sonic Robot

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 8: Mech the Metal Sonic Robot / The Perfect Spy and Ally**

* * *

**Earth 2018**

**Outside of Underground Cavern**

_Blaze's PoV:_

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - __Shut Up Faker! (Boss)_

We, me and Saria, dashed out of the room heading to the entrance of the cavern.

"I'll open the door Blaze." Saria's hand glowed and the wall moved.

"Okay let's move, and find out what the entire ruckus is."

We were outside now, but we didn't see anything.

"**Leave me alone! Get away!" **The voice was coming from above the overhang.

"They're on the top. Let's get up fast. I'm curious about that voice."

"Okay Blaze." Saria said. "There is a way around this way . . . **Hey** no fair!"

I had already jumped to the top. "We've got no time for going around. Just **jump** up."

"I'm not as strong as you, and you know that."

"Why are you trying to measure human strength **verses** mobian strength? We're on a completely different level in this form."

"Fine I'll try it. ***humph***" She pushed off the ground with her feet, . . .

**SMASH!** (Ugh!) and crashed into the underside of the overhang.

(-_-) "*chuckle* You may need to work on your aim some. *chuckle*"

"Blaze . . . shut up. I don't need your smart comments right now." She jumped again, and made it this time.

"You done **now**?" I asked sarcastically.

She gave me a death glare. "You might want to wait until I've cooled off before you say anything else Blaze."

I clammed up.

"Good choice. Now, let's go." I followed in silence.

"**I'm not playing around. Leave me alone!"**

"**YOUR THREATS ARE USELESS! YOU HAVE RECEIVED TOO MUCH DAMAGE ALREADY!"**

"**I still have my second wind, and I'll use it if you don't leave me alone."**

"**USELESS THREATS! SAVE YOUR BREATH FOR YOUR TRUE PURPOSE WHEN YOU SERVE THE DARK LEGION!"**

The voices were getting closer. Saria had cooled off by now, and decided to ask me something.

"I think the thing that is trying to escape those robots is **another** robot, but "why?" is really the question."

"I know, but I've got that feeling this is going to turn into something greater."

We turned the corner. I saw what looked to be about 50 or so robots surrounding a very familiar looking blue robot.

"**I'm not playing anymore. I'll make my stand now!"** it said.

"**YOU SHALL FALL HERE! YOU CANNOT RESISTS US! . . . ATTACK!"**

_(music stops)_

"Now Blaze?" Saria asked in a hushed tone.

"Now." I said in response.

"**I'm not done yet. You haven't seen what I'm truely capable of!"**

_**Challenge Battle: Defeat the Robot Sentries and help the Rogue Robot.**_

_**(don't let it get captured)**_

_**Start!**_

_**50 robots remaining**_

_Sonic Heroes - __(Boss) Robot Carnival ~ Robot Storm_

"**GET HIM!"**

"Now Blaze?"

". . . NOW!" We jumped from the trees and landed in front of the rogue robot.

"**Huh? Who are you?"**

"No time for explanations now." I responded briskly.

"**ANALYZING NEW TARGETS . . . SARIA THE RACCOON AND BLAZE THE NINJA. THREAT LEVEL . . . MINOR AND . . . CRITICAL! PREPARING TO USE DEADLY FORCE!"**

"Saria, take out the front robots!" I said. (Saria: "Roger that. Good luck.") "I'll take care of the big gunners. Can you assist me with that?" I asked the rogue robot.

"**Sure. By the way, you can call me Mech."**

"Okay Mech, let's get this started."

"**The one barking out the orders is the leader, but he is the strongest and most powerful.**"

"Ok. I'll take that into consideration."

Me and Mech were heading right to the gunners.

* * *

_Saria's PoV:_

This should be easy.

"Take this! **SHA!**" I slammed into a row of five robots with my homing attack.

_**(45 left)**_

"**RAM HER HARD! BODY SLAM HER!"**

Okay this was going to hurt. 5 robots were all running at me. I was surrounded.

"What to do." I recalled Blaze's words, _"We're on a completely different level in this form . . ."_. "That's it."

I let them get close to me, and . . .

"Hyah!" I jumped up, and all the robots crashed into each other as I descended close to the explosion.

_**(40 left)**_

"Well that wasn't so hard- *ack!*"

I was grabbed by a colossal robot, and it was squeezing me to death.

"*Ack* stop it I *wheeze* can't breathe!" I was gasping for breath, but the robot was just squeezing tighter and tighter.

"**YOU ARE USELESS GIRL. I HAVE NO USE OF YOU!"**

I was losing my fight to stay conscious.

"Please . . . loosen your grip . . . *ack* *cough* *wheeze*." It was no use.

"**YOU SHOULD NEVER INTERFERE WITH DARK LEGION BUSINESS! YOU CAN BE BADLY HURT, OR WORSE. YOU . . . CAN . . . DIE."**

This robot was going to kill me! "Are you really going to *ack* kill me?"

"**YOU SERVE NO MORE PURPOSE TO US. YOU MUST BE ELIMINATED, BUT YOU STILL HAVE THE TRACKER WE NEED!"**

The tracker? He must have meant that device I was given a while back. "I'll *cough* never give *wheeze* it to you, or the *ack* Dark Legion!"

"**THEN YOU WILL BE TAKEN BACK ALONG WITH THE ROGUE ROBOT."**

I let in my last few breaths. "You won't stop him. *ack* Blaze will beat you . . ."

I lost consciousness.

_(music stops)_

* * *

_Blaze's PoV:_

Me and Mech took off at the robots.

"Stay close Mech. Those gunners want to take us both out, and I'm pretty sure they won't hesitate to shoot their fellow robots."

"**I'm a robot, but I'm not one of them. I don't have a master. Once this is over I'll explain to you how this all happened to me.**"

"Okay. Well let's focus on taking out the-"

"**LOOK OUT!**"

_Sonic 4: Episode II - __Vs. Metal Sonic_

Mech shoved us out of the way of a plasma blast that would have hit us both.

"Okay. Now they're asking for it. **Huuuuuraaaa!**" I ignited my aura around my body. "NOW YOU'LL GET IT!"

"**How did you do that?**"

"I have an innate ability to control my aura and use it as a weapon." I said.

"**Wow. All I can do is shoot a laser and emit a unique shield to protect myself, but I'm greatly damaged right now, so I'm running off of reserve power. I can't use attacks or defense without full power.**"

"So, you need a recharge to give you a boost?" He nodded. "Okay. I think this should do the trick." I pulled out my Time Emerald, "Here use this."

He stared at it. "**Is that a Chaos Emerald? I thought those didn't exist.**"

"That is my Time Emerald. I built it off of the design and powers of the silver Chaos Emerald. It has the same energy and wave lengths as a real one."

"**But aren't the Chaos Emeralds fictional? I can't believe any of this.**"

"I use to think that too, but that was years ago. Now I know the truth." I said. "Use it to reenergize your body."

"**Okay. I guess it can't hurt.**"

Mech took the emerald, and he started to glow in the power of the emerald.

"**This power . . . feels incredible. I think we can do it now. I'm at full power now.**"

"Yeah. You were bluffing earlier right? You didn't have a second wind until now right?"

"***heh heh***** Yeah I was bluffing. I was hoping they would fall for it.**"

"Well . . . you ready now?"

"**Yeah. It's payback time now.**"

"Okay here we go!"

"**Let's do it to it!**"

*sweat drops* "You really had to quote Sonic?"

"**I was caught up in the moment.**"

_(music stops)_

_Sonic the Fighters - __Metal Sonic Battle_

"**ATTACK!"** The robots were charging their shots up. **"FIRE . . . FIRE . . . FIRE . . . FIRE!"**

They shot blast after blast at us. Their aim had gotten better.

"**Look out for the rockets. They home in on their targets.**"

"I've got it. AURA . . . **SPHERE!**" I shot sphere after sphere at the rockets. Mech just stared at me.

"**How can you use a pokémon move? I thought that was the signature attack of Lucario?**"

"Who do you think taught it to me then?" He looked stunned at my response. "Is something wrong?"

"**W-what? Pokémon actually exist?**" He looked shocked.

"Yes, but they live in another galaxy far beyond human reach, and they don't live on another earth, they live on the planet that is known as Arseus named after Arceus himself."

"**. . .**" I think I blew his mind at this.

"You okay Mech?"

"**That is . . . INCREDIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS JUST TOO AMAZING!"**

He was acting like a kid.

"Dude. Don't get **that** exited. I think we best focus on this fight."

"**PLASMA BEAM!"**

"**REFLECTOR!**" Mech was engulfed in a prism of colors. "**You won't hurt me anymore!**"

The beam hit the reflector, and bounced back at the robots that had fired.

"**SYSTEMS GOING OFFLINE . . ."**

He took out ten of them, and I took out ten more with my Aura Spheres.

_**(20 left)**_

"Nice job. So that is what you call that move '**reflector**'. I always thought it was called 'defense prism, defense curl', or something like that."

"**You too, and I think we should finish off the others before they retaliate.**"

"Good call."

There were 19 left.

"Can you pick off the leaders?"

"**Yeah Blaze. You got something planned?**"

I started to compress my energy, as it turns red.

"Yep. I'm going to use Chaos Blast to finish this."

"**Okay then . . . take this!**"

**FWASH!** Mech shot a beam of energy from a jet rocket in the center of his body.

"Keep at it! I'm . . . almost . . . there . . ."

Mech shot blast after blast at the robots, taking out a total of four.

_**(16 left)**_

"It's ready. Get close or behind me now!" I yelled at Mech.

"**Okay. Do it Blaze!**"

"Okay." I built up my energy to the max as I was engulfed in Chaos Energy and my aura.

"**DANGER! SUBJECT IS ABSORBING ENERGY AT AN ALARMING LEVEL! FALL BACK!"**

"**CHAOS . . .**"

"**FALL BACK!"**

"**BLAST!**" I unleashed it.

"**FALL BAC-"** It hit them, all of them.

"**Whoa!**" Mech said. "**That was incredible!**"

"Thanks. That eliminated all of them right?"

_**(1 left)**_

_(music stops)_

"**I think so, but-**"

**CRASH!**

"MECH!" Mech was hit by something.

"**I'm losing p.o.w.e.r…**" He collapsed.

"What did I miss? I thought we defeated them all?" I was thinking over this. "Wait! Where is Saria!"

I looked to where Mech had fallen. He was gone as well.

_Sonic Heroes [HQ] - __Boss Egg Albatross_

"**MISSION COMPLETED! THE TRACKER AND THE ROBOT HAVE BEEN RECOVERED! RETURNING TO BASE!"**

"Huh? What tracker is it talking about? Where is it? Who said that?"

Just as if to answer my questions, I see a robot that is larger than any of the others I had faced thus far.

"Who the heck are you?" I said in anger. "I didn't even see you appear until now!"

"**YOU ARE BLAZE THE NINJA! I HAVE NO BUSINESS WITH YOU! I HAVE WHAT I CAME FOR, BUT TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION; I AM THE DARK LEGION'S MOST POWERFUL AND STRONGEST ROBOT GENERAL. I AM CODENAMED: TANK."**

"TANK? What does that stand for?"

"**NOTHING. IT IS JUST MY CODENAME!"**

"But, that means it has to mean something if it's codenamed."

"**THEN IT IS NOT A CODENAME. I AM TANK, HAPPY?"**

"I just wanted to clarify."

"**NO RESPONSE! I'M RETURNING TO BASE WITH THE TRACKER, THE RACCOON, AND THE ROBOT!"**

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere!"

"**TRY AND STOP ME IF YOU DARE!"**

Did it just threaten me?

"YOU DID **NOT** JUST SAY THAT?"

"**IF . . . YOU . . . DARE!"**

He pushed me to far now.

"**HUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**"

I was engulfed in my aura tenfold now.

"I'm going to make you suffer now! **NOBODY THREATENS ME!**"

"**TRY AND DAMAGE ME IF YOU DARE!"**

"**HUUUURAAAAAAAH! **Now I'm going to make you pay!"

_**Battle Start!**_

"AURA . . . SPHERE!" I threw a large sphere at him.

"**USELESS ATTACK!"** TANK said as he batted it away. **"TAKE THIS!"**

What? He batted my attack away? TANK shot a beacon of energy at me. It had a shadowy aura to it.

"Not yet! Shadow Ball!" I took out his attack. "Hyah" I boosted at him with my aura arcing around me.

"**CHARGE!"** TANK yelled as he rushed at me surrounded by a yellow energy field.

We collided, and our energies pushed at each other. We both new at this point that whoever broke would be finished off in a heartbeat.

"Give up!" I yelled baring my fangs at him. "You can't stop me!"

"**YOU THINK YOU ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN ME? THAT IS INSUFFICIENT DATA. YOU CANNOT DEFEAT US!"**

"I only know when to give up, and that is **not** today! **HUUUURAAAAAH**!"

***break*** . . . ***claaaaang!*** . . . ***bzzt*** ***crzzzt***

I broke through. I broke right through TANK's central units. "*huff . . . huff . . . huff*"

"**DOES NOT COMPUTE . . . DOES NOT COMPUTE . . . I HAVE FAILED . . . MISsion f.a.i.l.e.d . . ."**

TANK collapsed, and dropped both Saria and Mech. Both were unconscious and badly beaten.

"That was *huff* difficult." I was out of breath.

"**INICIATE SELF-DESTRUCT IN 3 . . ."**

"Time to go."

"**2 . . ."**

_(music stops)_

"Chaos . . ." I pulled my Time Emerald out.

"**1 . . ."**

". . . CONTROL!" All three of us were gone.

**. . . BAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The explosion was enormous, and caused major damage to the area of battle.

* * *

**Underground Cavern**

**Tikal's Chamber**

_Tikal's PoV:_

_Sonic Unleashed - __Gaia Temple_

"They've been gone a while Kaya."

I was waiting for Blaze and Saria to return.

"I hope nothing bad happened. You have such a role to play little child."

_No one is aware of the things that will take place in the future._

"I need to give you your powers." I said as I glowed in the same light I used on Saria. "It is done."

Kaya glowed for a moment, and then she looked exactly the same.

"Your change will not happen until you set foot on Mobius. That will be happening soon I feel . . ."

**FWASH!**

"Wha!"

"Tikal, you here?"

It was Blaze.

"I'm here. How did it go- *gasp!*" I looked, and saw Saria and another robot unconscious.

"They need help, now." Blaze looked as if he was out of breath.

"What happened up there?"

He told me everything.

"So, after TANK initiated his self-destruct, I warped out of there with chaos control."

The Dark Legion had developed a robot general as well?

"What am I supposed to do Tikal?"

"Use Chaos Revive."

"Oh right. *face palm* Here goes . . . Chaos Revive!"

". . . uhhhh . . ."

Saria was coming to, but the robot was not affected by the move at all.

"It didn't work on him." Blaze said. "What do we do?"

"Blaze . . . did . . . we win?" Saria was awake now.

"Calm down Saria." I said. "You need to let your energies restore before you try to get up."

"Okay Tikal."

"What about Mech? How are we supposed to revive him?" Blaze asked.

"Let me take a look and . . . Ah here is the problem." I showed Blaze the back panel of Mech.

"What is that?" He asked.

"That Blaze . . . is a power ring, but it is burnt out of energy completely."

"Hmm . . . so, we need to give him a new one then?"

"Not just one. We need 50 just to start him back up, but it will take 500 power rings to reenergize him completely."

"That's no problem at all."

Blaze reached behind him, and pulled out his '**ring counter**'.

"With this I can access all of the power rings I have collected. I have . . . 500,500 rings in it."

I forgot about that device of his. He gave one to Saria and just about all of the Mobians he knows on Mobius.

"This collects and stores any power rings I have collected on the worlds in my travels."

"That explains why you have so many." Saria, who was now fully awake, said. "I only have 5,000 in my counter."

"Still, this makes it easier to gain access to them quickly."

Blaze put in the number _500_ on it, and the counter gave him one power ring.

"I thought you said it would give 500?"

"It did, but would I really want to try and carry that many rings at once? The number of rings is engraved on the power ring itself."

I took a look at the ring that was taken out of the machine. It did have a _500_ engraved on it.

"I better give Mech a ring counter too, so he can collect energy himself."

I watched him pull out another small machine, and placed the rings in it.

"How is this going to work?"

"Just watch Tikal. I just make a small adjustment here and a wire connection there, and done!"

"What did you do exactly?" I asked a little confused at what he did.

"I installed the ring counter to the power ring slot. I notice that he burns the ring's energy if he takes damage, and he burns one ring per day on top of that just to remain activated. The only time he does not use ring energy is when he is asleep, or in his case Sleep Mode. **Now** the ring counter will monitor the ring count and let Mech know when he needs to refill it."

Okay I was confused now, but understood what he was saying.

"He should be coming to about . . . now."

"**Systems rebooting . . . I'm back online now.**"

"Welcome back Mech. You were knocked out for quite a while." Blaze said.

"**Thanks Blaze. That was the first time that has ever happened to me. You have no idea how unfortunate being a robot is at times. Not being able to activate . . . it felt like I was dead.**"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him. He turned and looked at me.

"**Y-y-you're Tikal!**" he started freaking out. "**I know Blaze told me that everything about Mobius was more than just a videogame, but this is unreal. I'm meeting Tikal the Guardian of Chaos!**"

"Mech . . . Tikal is my guardian too." Blaze said.

"**What! You're guarded by Tikal!**"

"Yes he is Mech." I said regaining my composure after Mech's outburst. "I'm Tikal one of many guardians out there. What did you mean by what you said 'you have no idea how unfortunate being a robot is at times'? Weren't you manufactured by the Dark Legion and turned rogue on them?"

Mech stared for a moment, and sighed.

*sigh* "**I guess I'll have to tell you now. Blaze, Saria, Tikal . . . I-I-I was never originally a robot. I was transformed.**"

"Wait. Are you saying you use to be a human?" Saria asked him.

"**Yes, yes I was a human. My name was Mike. It was short for Michael. I might as well tell you what happened, how I ended up looking like Metal Sonic.**

"Please do tell." I said.

"Yes, tell us Mech." Saria said. "We are all friends here."

"I would like to know how this happened as well." Blaze said.

"**Okay then. I'll tell you my short story of the event.**"

_(music stops)_

* * *

_Mech's PoV:_

_**Flashback:**_

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - __Shaymin Village__ music_

"_**It was a normal day like any other. I woke up to get ready for school and leave.**__"_ I narrated.

"_**I had missed the school bus, so I was forced to walk their instead, because both of my parents were at work.**__"_

"Great. I hate it when that alarm doesn't go off. Now I have to walk there instead of taking the school bus."

I began my long walk to school. I had made it to the town so far.

"Whenever I have these problems . . . I wish there was a way to ease them, such as missing my alarm clock and walking to school. If only there was some way to ease them."

I was soon interrupted in my thoughts by a man in a trench coat running into me.

"Oof!" I was knocked backwards and onto the ground.

"**Oh my goodness! I'm sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going."**

"That is quite alright." I said getting up and brushing myself off. "I was just thinking about a way to make my life easier without all the issues I face."

The man looked at me curiously.

"**Hmm . . . now why would you want that sort of thing to happen?"**

"Because, I'm sick of my boring uneventful life! That's why."

"**Well, be careful what you wish for."** He looked behind himself as if to check for someone or something following him. **"Here take this glove. There are people who are after it, and I think it is in very capable hands with you."**

I stared at the glove the man gave to me. "What is it?"

"**That is a cybernetic enhancer. Consider it my apology for running into you."** the man said as he ran into an alley and vanished from my sight.

"Weird." I checked my watch. "Crap! I'm late, and I'm still 30 minutes away!"

I started to run. I could not miss 2nd period I had a test in that class.

"_**Things at school went the same as always. The only thing different was that I kept think about the glove I was given.**__"_

It was the end of the last period of class.

"I can't believe how badly I did on that test, and on top of that I have to see the principle about being late, and then sit in detention."

"**Hey it could have been worse Mike. At least you didn't miss anything in 1st period."**

"I know Greg, but I can't stop thinking about this glove." I said showing it to him. "I wonder why He said it would be in capable hands with me?"

"I don't know Mike. Maybe you should put it on once we are done with detention. Who knows what it could do."

"I don't know, but with the world being nearly taken over by that group called the Dark Legion, I'm just not sure what to think anymore."

We walked down the hallway. When I had finished explaining to the principle what had happened that had made me so late, I was let off easy, and told to get a new alarm clock, so I would not be late again.

I met up with Greg in detention, and told him what happened.

"Lucky . . ."

After detention was over, me and Greg headed down the hall and out the doors of the school.

"I better go. I have a long walk ahead of me."

"Wait. I thought you were going to try the glove on?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that."

I took the glove out of my pocket, and put it on my right hand.

_(music stops)_

"Well how does it look?"

"You don't feel any different?"

"No, but why is the glove's patterns glowing?"

Without warning, a sharp pain shot down my hand and coursed through my body.

"Ow. Why is the glove hurting me?"

"Try to take it off!" Greg said panicking.

_Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II (Episode Metal) Cutscenes - __"Metal Sonic Reborn!"_

I reached for my hand to take it off, but the glove was gone, or actually the glove was my hand. I looked down my arm to see it turn metallic and slowly turn a shade of blue. I felt my whole body become metallic as it shifted and twisted shape.

"AUGH! What's **happening to** me?"

My voice sounded like it was becoming slightly robotic sounding as my hands changed colors and my fingers became more claw like. My shoes were breaking as my feet shifted shape and became red shoes. My body felt heavier as my torso changed into a jet engine thruster.

"**AUGH! I-I-I can't take anymore . . .**"

My eyes were losing focus, and just like that, I lost consciousness.

"_MIKE!"_ I heard a voice.

"_**Systems activating . . . Metal v. 4.0 activated."**_

"MIKE!" It was Greg's voice.

My vision was a blur like when a TV or computer screen is turning on, and then everything came into focus. My vision had become sharper and clearer.

"Mike? Are you in there?" he said not sure if I was me.

"**Who do you think is in here? What happened to me?**" I asked him.

"It is you! I'm not sure how to tell you this, but you're not human anymore. You're the splitting image of Metal Sonic from the games.

"**I'm what? I-I'm a robot now. I'm Metal Sonic? How can this happen?**"

"My guess is the glove did this to you. I wonder if this means you can use attacks and stuff."

"**I don't care about that right now. I just need to get out of this open area, and out of sight.**"

_(music stops)_

"Yeah let's go to my place. My brother is an expert in this field."

"**Okay let's go. Once we get there I'll phone my house, and tell my parents I'm spending the night.**"

"Okay. Let's go then."

* * *

_Sonic 2 - __Mystic Cave Zone_

We ran alright, I found out that I was now able to move much faster and I could actually sense things.

"**I think my brain is like a computer now, and it is sending signals to the rest of my body. I could get use to this.**"

"Why would you want to remain a robot? How are you going to face your parents or go to school like that?"

He had a point.

"**Well maybe your brother can find a way to make my new body shift shape or something.**"

"I don't know about that, but it never hurts to ask."

We rounded the corner to Greg's house. Greg is the youngest of his siblings. He has an older brother and a sister.

"I'll do the talking Mike." Greg knocked on the door. "Hey sis, bro, you guys in their?"

The door opened. **"Oh Greg you're home, and . . ." **his sister looked at me. **"Who or what is this?"**

"This is Mike or at least he was Mike until earlier." She looked at Greg in disbelief. "I'm not lying to you Margie. It really is Mike. Is Dan home yet?"

"Y-yes he is, but how did this happen?"

We told her everything that had happen from the time I ran into the strange man all the way to when I transformed.

"Wow. A lot has happened today hasn't it?"

"**Yes unfortunately.**" I said. "**Can we see Dan now?**"

"Yes. Both of you come in quickly." She led us in. "I suppose you need to tell your parents what has happened?"

"**Yes. Where is the phone . . . **_**Calling home . . .**_** Huh?**"

"What? What happened?"

"**My mind just said 'calling home'.**"

"How is that . . . wait . . . you're a robot now. That might be an internal device."

"**Margie . . . what does that mean?**"

"I'm not sure, but to test my theory, think of calling Greg's phone number."

"**But I don't have a cellphone. I normally call from home.**"

"Just do it Mike." She was not taking my excuses.

"**Okay then . . .**" I thought about calling Greg. "_**Calling Greg . . .**_** What?**"

***beep beep beep*** I heard a phone going off.

"Oh my phone is ringing." Greg said pulling out his cellphone. "I don't recognize this number: _**406-3825**_"

"Answer it Greg." Margie said.

"Okay." he said. "Hello? _(__**Hello?**__)_"

"**Hello? Wait how come I'm talking to you with my mouth, but I can hear you in my head?**"

"Mike? How is- how are you talking to me on the phone?"

"I knew it!" Margie yelled. "Mike's robot body has a built in walkie-talkie system. Mike keep connected to Greg, and try and call the house phone."

"**. . . Done.**"

***riiiiiiing*** It was their house phone.

"I've got it." Margie said. "Hello?"

"**Hello Margie. Is this what you were trying to figure out? '**_**Yes Mike it was. I'll hang up now.'**__"_

"Okay now since we have established that, save that number Greg. We can use it to contact Mike now, and as a plus, he can call and stay connected to each of us at the same time."

"So, his number is 406-3825? That is a bit bizarre if you ask me."

"Not really. That is the binary codename: 4.0, M(6), e(3), t(8), a(2), l(5). In other words, Metal 4.0 is your model number or something."

_(music stops)_

"**When I first 'came online', my mind said **_**'Metal v. 4.0 activated'**_**. I guess that is my model number then.**"

"So in other words, you're _Metal Sonic v. 4.0_. But I don't get exactly why." Margie said.

"Yeah it doesn't make any sense." Greg said chiming in.

"**Actually it does."**

We all turned to look, and see Dan standing in the hallway.

"**How long have you been standing there? Did you hear everything we said?**"

"Yep." Dan replied. "I think I would be the first to know this sort of thing."

"Oh really Dan . . . so you already know this is Mike right?" said Margie a bit sarcastically.

"Yep that's right." Dan said. "I also know that Mike is version 4.0, because the last Metal Sonic was version 3.9, but it has not been destroyed yet. Version 3.9 is the first version to run off of ring energy and does not require a primary power source."

"**How do you know so much about the Metal Sonic line?**"

"I have resources." he said plainly.

"**From where? I never knew about that sort of info.**"

"It's a weird story, but the person who writes the updates states he has been to the planet and has seen the entire line up of Metal Sonics."

"**What is the guy's name?**" I was wondering who this person was.

"He doesn't give his real name. He calls himself _**BlazeMasters**_. That's all I know."

"**Hmm . . . can I see the entries?**" I asked Dan rather curious about this info.

"Sure. No problem at all." he said.

All four of us went into his room, and he turned on the computer.

"Let me put on some music . . ." He turned on a track from Sonic Generations.

_Sonic Generations - __Collection Room [Door Into Summer]_

"Okay let's get to work." Dan said as he typed in something and a forum came up.

"**The 'Mobius Forum by BlazeMasters'. There is more than just stuff about the metal sonic line in here.**" I was overwhelmed at this.

"Wow Dan, I did not know you knew about this sort of thing." Greg said. "There are character bios, and . . . who are these two?"

I looked at what he was looking at.

"Those two mobians are known as Blaze the Ninja and Saria the Raccoon. According to the forum, they were brought to Mobius and gained mobian bodies after a certain amount of time was spent on the planet." Dan said explaining. "I still don't know the whole story behind them at all. The coolest bio is on Sonic, Shadow, and Silver."

"**Wait . . . I thought the events of Sonic Next Gen. never happened. How does Silver still exist?**"

"You can the read the forum to find that out. It explains everything in detail."

"**Maybe some other time. Can we see the Metal Sonic Series now?**"

"Sure thing Mech . . . err I mean Mike."

"**Mech . . . maybe I could call myself that if I don't want people to know who I am. I like that nickname.**"

*heh heh* "Sorry about the slip up. Anyways, here we are: Metal Sonic version 3.9 . . . wait there is a new entry here: Metal Sonic version . . ."

"**What's wrong?**"

"Yeah Dan, why did you stop?" Margie asked.

"We need the info to help Mike." Greg said.

"The new entry . . ." Dan began, "is on version 4.0."

_(music stops)_

_Kirby Super Star Ultra - __Dyna Blade's Nest_

"**What? When was it updated?**" I asked somewhat alarmed.

"One week ago. I haven't been on here for a while, so he must have had time to update it."

"**What does it read?**" I asked.

"It talks about the new design for robots using cybernetics to transform flesh and bone into metal robot slaves."

"**What? So, this was no accident? Does that mean I'm to be made into a robot slave?**"

"We won't let that happen. That's a promise." Greg said.

"**Thanks guys, but does this mean the process is irreversible?**"

_(music stops)_

_Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - __[Event] Is it Right?_

Everyone looked at Dan. He hung his head down.

"I'm sorry Mike . . . there is nothing I can do to reverse the cybernetics, because they are fused to your body now. I can't do anything about that."

I hung my head and began to sob, but no tears would come out. "**Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I receive the glove?**"

"Hey. You shouldn't start feeling sorry for yourself." Margie said trying to cheer me up. "Think positive. You were given a gift, but what you use it for is all up to you Mike. No one can control that, only you can."

"Yeah Mike. Maybe you could learn how to use that form, and then find some way to attack the Dark Legion." Greg said.

"Mike, cheer up. You can still change shape to your human form. I just read the cybernetics will allow you to change your robotic form to disguise yourself."

"You hear that Mike? You can still maintain a human form. See there is hope left. Don't give up now." said Greg and Margie.

I looked up to see them all staring at me. I had to be brave. Things will get better.

"**Okay guys. I'll do it I'll make the best of this situation, and train my new form so I can fight the battles ahead of me.**"

"Okay but do you want to call your parents and let them know what is going on?" Greg said.

_(music stops)_

* * *

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - __Defend Globe (Ending)_

I had forgotten all about calling them until now. I knew what I had to do.

"**Yes. I'm going to tell them everything that has happened, but I'm nervous about telling them I won't be coming back home.**"

"We're all here for you Mech. I think we should get used to calling you that now." Margie said.

"You can do it Mech." said Greg and Dan.

"**Thanks guys. I'm glad you guys are my friends. I couldn't have asked for better ones.**"

"Mech, you can make your own choices. Just follow your heart, and you will always know what to do." Margie said.

"**Okay it is time to call them . . . **_**Calling home . . .**_"

"_. . . Hello?"_

"_**Mom?**__"_

"_Mike? Where are you? Me and your father have been worried sick."_

"_**I'm fine mom, honest.**__"_

"_I don't recognize the number. Where are you calling from?"_

"_**You need to save that number. It's the only way you can contact me now.**__"_

"_What? You don't have a cellphone. Where are you?"_

"_**I'm at Greg's house. I'm not sure how to explain this but . . .**__"_

I told her everything that had happened.

"_But how is that possible? How can you be a robot now?"_

"_**I told you that I was transformed. I need to learn how to use my new body before I return home. I wanted to tell you this sooner, but I was afraid of what you would say.**__"_

"_Well you're only 13. But, I understand how you feel. I just want you to be careful. Don't do anything reckless."_

"_**Wait. Are you saying that you will be okay if I don't return for a while? I don't want you to be mad if that's the case.**__"_

"_You may be young, but you have just gone through an experience that has scarred you for life. You need to adjust."_

"_**Thanks mom. Is dad there?**__"_

"_He just picked up the other line."_

"_Hello? Mike? I heard everything you and your mother discussed. I support your decision based off what she just told me."_

"_**Dad . . . thank you. Thank you for being so understanding in this situation.**__"_

I wanted to shed a tear, but being a robot meant no emotions.

"_Son, just do what you have to do. I'll let the school know you are taking some time off to adjust to an unexpected event that happened to you."_

"_**Thank you dad. This is goodbye for now, so you need to remember that number, so you can contact me. I'm not sure how long I'll have to leave, but I will return home when I learn to control this new body."**_

"_*sob* I don't want you to forget us or anything. Understood? Me and your father will manage."_

"_Do what you have to do son, then you can return home."_

"_**I know. Dad, take care. I'll see you later. Mom I'll keep my promise to you. I won't do anything reckless.**__"_

"_I know you won't dear. I just wanted to be sure. I love you so much. You are our only child. I don't want anything to happen to you."_

"_You mother is right. We both love you more than you know."_

"_**I think I know that now. I love you both so much. It pains me to leave, but this is something I have to do.**__"_

"_We know dear. I love you. Take good care of yourself."_

"_Yes son. Take care of yourself."_

"_**I will. I have to go now. I love you both. I'll miss you.**__"_

"_We'll miss you too son. Take care. *click*"_

"_Goodbye dear. *sniff* I will call you soon. *click*"_

"_**Goodbye . . . End of call**_** . . .**"

I had been given leave.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**The Next Morning . . .**

"So you're gonna try and find the guy who wrote the forum, and get answers Mech?" Margie asked me. "If you are I want you to be careful."

"**I'll be careful. I bet the guy has something to do with that name: **_**Blaze**_**. If I find him . . . I'll let you guys know everything I learn.**"

"Okay Mech. We'll be waiting for your call." Greg and Dan said.

"**Yeah you'll hear from me soon.**"

I headed out to find him - the Forum writer.

"**Wow it is such a nice day.**"

I was taking in the scenery. It was breath taking. I was out of the town, and had my way through a forest into a vast valley.

"**Maybe I should stay here for a day. It's so nice.**"

Sadly, my moment was interrupted.

_Sonic Heroes - __Egg Hawk_

"**HALT! CYBORG LOCATED! CALLING THE SENTRIES NOW!"**

I turned to see a large robot standing a few feet to my side.

"**Who are you, and why did you call me a cyborg? I'm not a cyborg!**"

"**CYBORG HAS NOT BEEN BRAINWASHED! CAPTURE HIM! CAPTURE HIM FOR THE DARK LEGION!"**

"**. . . I think this is my cue to leave.**"

I started accelerating trying to get away from the robot. More robots showed up, and gave chase to me.

"**I'm not going down now! **_**I've got to get out of here.**_"

I ran and ran until . . .

**FWASH! . . . clang*zzt* . . . . SCREEEEEEEEEAL!**

"**They knocked my rockets out! I've got to get out of here. LEAVE ME ALONE!**" I yelled as I ran as fast as I could, but I was badly damaged now.

"_**. . . And you know the rest.**__"_

_**End of Flashback:**_

_(music stops)_

* * *

"**And that is how I came here.**" I said finishing my story.

"You saw him too?" Saria stated.

"**What? What are you talking about?**"

"The man in the trench coat! You saw him!"

"What are you two talking about?" Blaze asked. "I was thinking about something important."

"Like what Blaze?" Saria said slightly annoyed.

_Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - music - __Friend_

"Like why you, Mech, were looking for me, aaaaaand **how** did your brother find my Forum? I had it under secret files that only **I** could access."

"**He is an expert hacker, and I wanted answers.**" I said to Blaze. "**So why did you make the Forum? You're Blaze, right?**"

"Yeah I'm Blaze, Blaze the Ninja. So, you want to know about the Forum?"

"**Yes. Any info you have could be quite helpful.**"

"Hmm . . ." Blaze was thinking I think. "I'll let you see the info, **but** you need to stay here so we can help you adjust and learn how to use that body of yours. Also, since you'll be staying with us . . . do you think that you can be a spy?"

"**A spy? What kind of spy?**" I asked.

"A Dark Legion spy. You would be perfect, and I can make some changes so they can't control you, **plus** you would be helping us out by becoming a member of the . . ." He paused. "Saria . . .

"Yes Blaze?"

"What is the name of this group called?"

"Umm . . . I never got around to naming it."

(-_-) "Oh . . . Weeell, how about we call it the Resistance Force?"

"Well it's better than nothing."

"Ok then." He turned back to me. "Mech welcome to the Resistance Force."

"**Thanks Blaze. I'm honored.**"

"Welcome to the group Mech." Saria chimed in.

"Same here." Tikal said.

"**Looks like I'm just in time. Long time no see."**

_(music stops abruptly)_

_Metroid Fusion Soundtrack - __Environmental Tension_

Everyone turned to look at the entrance to the Chamber.

"Who are you?"

"**I've been looking for you Blaze."**

"Wait how do **you** know my name?"

"**Well aren't we in a rush. I'm just checking up on everyone."**

"But I don't know who you are . . . wait your voice sounds-"

"**AHH!**" me and Saria screamed. "**IT'S THE MAN IN THE TRENCH COAT!**"

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Next time: Trouble on Mobius and Return of an Old Friend.**

* * *

**_Now entering the Mind Lounge._**

_Sonic Generations - Sky Sanctuary [modern]_

**Guyro: And another chapter is done! *applause* And we've got epic music for this lounge.**

**Blaze: How did you get that many words for one chapter?**

**Saria: Over 7,000!**

**Mech: 7,000! Man you are insane Guyro.**

**Tikal: How can you write so much?**

**Guyro: Welcome Mech to the Lounge, and to answer your question Tikal, I just write until I feel the chapter is done. What do you think of the cliffhanger?**

**Blaze: Fitting. We will finally see who the person is under the trench coat.**

**Saria: Yeah. Everyone won't be expecting who it is. By the way Guyro, great music choices once again, and I approve of this track for the lounge. It's saying things are starting to unfold and get exciting in the upcoming chapters.**

**Guyro: Thanks Saria. **

**Mech: Nice job with my flashback. It told the story well.**

**Guyro: Thanks Mech, or do you prefer Mike?**

**Mech: Mech will suite me just fine.**

**Blaze: Let's get on with it already people.**

**Saria: Why do you have to be that way Blaze?**

**Guyro: (-_-') Lets just move on before a fight breaks out in here.**

**Tikal: Good plan.**

**Guyro: Okay first question: What do you think is going to happen next, judging by the title?**

**Blaze: We'll be meeting an old friend, and we will see what is going on, on Mobius while this is taking place.**

**Saria: Agreed.**

**Tikal: I have to agree with Blaze.**

**Mech: I think it is the other way around, but same here.**

**Guyro: Blaze is correct, but it is the other way around. We will start off the next chapter on Mobius and then see who the trench coat man is.**

**Next question: Who are we going to see playing a big part in the next chapter?**

**Saria: For some reason I think Sonic will have a big part to play.**

**Tikal: I don't know for sure, but that is a pretty good guess.**

**Blaze: I can't say, because I already know the answer. It would spoil the story for me to say something.**

**Mech: I'm going to agree with Tikal and Saria.**

**Guyro: Good choice Blaze. Sonic will have a part to play, but he doesn't have the biggest part yet.**

**Next question: What other villains will be seen in the upcoming chapter?**

**Mech: I bet Eggman and, for some reason, Enerjak.**

**Saria: Eggman and Nega.**

**Tikal: Eggman and Metal Sonic v. 3.9.**

**Blaze: Eggman and Eggman-Nega, but also Mecha Sonic and Metal Sonic v. 3.9.**

**Guyro: ('-_-) I think you all said Eggman. He is one, but there are other's too. You all had good second and third guesses.**

**Tikal: What is the difference between Mecha and Metal Sonic, Blaze? I thought they were the same creation.**

**Guyro: I'll answer that one. Mecha Sonic is one of the older Metal Sonics, but he became his own master after being exposed to high levels of Chaos Energy. The Chaos Energy changed his form and gave him freedom from Eggman's control.**

**Does that clarify things?**

**Tikal: Yes, yes it does. Thanks.**

**Guyro: No problem. Next question: Two chapters from now, three fighters from Blaze's team will be joining the group. Who are the three fighters?**

**Blaze: I'm not answering this one.**

**Saria: '?' I have no clue.**

**Tikal: I can't say who it is either.**

**Mech: I've got no clue.**

**Guyro: Good I'm glad you don't know the answer yet. You will know soon though. I encourage the Readers to think about who the 3 fighters are as well.**

**Last question: Something will happen in the next episode or following episode that delays the Dark Legion's plans even further. What is it, or are they? (multiple choice)**

**a) ****The Chaos Emeralds are scattered across the universe.**

**b) ****The elemental stones remain hidden. (This implies that the true Elemental Stones have not been discovered yet.)**

**c) ****The Sol Emeralds are stolen from one of the Dark Legion Generals.**

**d) ****There is a problem that happens in the Dark Legion base that gives them a major setback.**

**e) ****Both A. and C.**

**f) ****Both B. and D.**

**g) ****A., B., and C.**

**h) ****All of the above.**

**Everyone: ('-_-)**

**Blaze: You couldn't have made a fewer number of choices?**

**Guyro: No Blaze . . .**

**Saria: Umm . . . . . . H. sound like a safe choice.**

**Tikal: This is somewhat overwhelming, but I choose A.**

**Mech: Ouch. This hurts my brain/computer. I'm going to go with choice E.**

**Blaze: Can I answer Guyro?**

**Guyro: ('-_-) . . . only if you don't know the answer.**

**Blaze: I don't. Honestly I don't know the answer. Umm . . . G. is my guess.**

**Guyro: I would like to encourage anyone who reviews this chapter to take a guess as well.**

**Okay. Well, so I don't spoil the suspense, I'm not going to give the answer until after the answer is revealed in the story.**

**Everyone: What!**

**Guyro: This concludes the Mind Lounge. Everyone, say goodbye.**

**Everyone: No!**

**Guyro: ('-_-) . . . or don't. Their choice.**

**Bye.**

**_Now leaving the Mind Lounge._**

_(music stops)_

* * *

**_. . . Please R&R . . ._**

**_P.S. I'll post chapter 9 soon._**


	9. Trouble on Mobius

**Quick Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Sega or Nintendo Frachises. I own my characters and the story, and that's it.**

* * *

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 9: Trouble on Mobius / Return of an Old Friend**

* * *

**Mobius 2012 **

**[There is a 6 year difference between Earth and Mobius]**

**Angel Island: Master Emerald Shrine**

_Unknown PoV:_

_Sonic Advance 3 - __Chaos Angel Map Remastered (2011)_

The scene zooms into the Island as we see a lone figure sitting guarding the Master Emerald.

"**Something doesn't feel right . . . that feeling again . . . something is about to transpire down on the surface of Mobius. I just know it. **_**Should I leave and help face the threat?**_** I bet Sonic can handle it, but then again, he hasn't been able to find any of the Chaos Emeralds."**

The lone figure looks out to the main lands.

"**I shouldn't let this worry me that much, but the Chaos Emeralds are missing and we haven't seen or heard from Eggman in a while. Is he still in that 'white space' that Sonic defeated him in?"**

Looking out once again, the figure sees something different and then . . .

**BAROOOOM!**

"**! ! ! That came from the main lands!"**

Smoke clouds begin billowing up from the main lands. A bomb has just gone off.

***breeeeeeep*** Something is going off on the figures wrist.

"***crrzzzzt***_** Knuckles . . . come in Knuckles! **_***zzt*"**

"Tails . . . what's wrong? I saw a big explosion and smoke rising. What's going on!"

"***crrzzzt*** _The main land has been attacked! Eggman is back, but he's not alone this time! We need your help!_ ***bzzt***"

The line goes dead.

"What is going on down there? Eggman's back, but he's not alone? What does that mean?"

Knuckles takes another look to the main land . . .

**BOOOM! . . . BOOOM! . . . BOOOM! . . .**

One after another, explosions are coming from all over the main lands, the South Island, Green Island, and Westside Island.

"What is he up to this time?" Knuckles says. "I better go down there and help them out. No doubt that G.U.N. has already gotten involved."

With one last look to the Master Emerald, he jumps off the edge of the Floating Island, and begins the long glide to the main lands.

"I hope nothing bad happens."

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Main Lands**

**United Federation: Central City**

_Planetary Pieces - __Cutscene - Eggman Again_

The scene changes to where everything is happening.

"**OH HOHOHOHO! I love doing this to the citizens and watching them scream in terror."**

"**Eggman, remember what we came here for. The Chaos Emerald is in this city according to the tracker we have."**

"Err . . . quite right Eggman-Nega. Maybe we should get the people's attention the old fashion way. ***click***"

All of a sudden, more explosions are triggered as the people are gathered around the center of town.

"That is one way to round them all up." Eggman-Nega says as he clears his throat. "***Ahem*** Ladies and gentlemen, may I give you the pleasure of the presences of Eggman and Eggman-Nega!"

_(music stops)_

_Sonic Adventure 2 - __E.G.G.M.A.N._

"Thank you, all of you for coming here today against your wills. HE HE HEH."

"Yes. Now if you would, give us the Chaos Emerald that is here and we will leave without harming any of you. **Refuse** and we will send in the troops."

"That's right. If you refuse then we will send in the robots. You know what they say; the more the merrier!"

(-_-') "Was that truly necessary?"

"I felt it was quite appropriate at the moment. **Now** who wants to talk?"

"**. . ."**

No one says anything.

"So, you want to be stubborn eh. Very well . . . ***snap***" Eggman snaps his fingers.

From the sky, a giant battleship appears and begins dropping robots all over the town.

"Behold my new robots, the egg pawns."

"Oh boy this should be interesting. Why do these people give us such a hard time? We didn't have this much of a problem against Blaze. The Sol Emeralds were **too** easy to collect off of her."

"**You should leave this place now or the G.U.N. units will be deployed! We shall not be turned over to the likes of you two!"**

"Oh great . . . the G.U.N. agents are here now? OH HOHOHOHOHO! Then we will make sure to give you quite the show." says Eggman as he pulls out a remote control and presses a red button on it.

"**Prepare yourselves troops! They aren't going down easily."**

"**YES SIR!"**

"It was nice knowing you soldiers, but . . . IT ENDS HERE. **FIRE!**"

"**Don't back down men! OPEN FIRE!"**

Just like that, the robots and G.U.N. units begin firing at each other's group.

"That's it. Finish them off!" Eggman-Nega yells out. "Leave no troops standing!"

"Hey! I'll be giving the orders to my robots not you 'Nega'!"

"Fine . . . let's end this already. We are wasting precious time."

"Very well . . . EGG PAWNS . . . SET WEAPON LEVELS AT CRITICAL **NOW**!"

"**UNDERSTOOD!"**

The robots prepare to unleash deadly attacks at the G.U.N. units.

"**! Prepare yourselves troops! They're not holding back any longer. Set up the blast shields quickly!"**

"**YES SIR!"**

The G.U.N. units set up metal bars around their troops, and with a push of a button, the metal bars form an energy barrier around them.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? **FIRE!**"

"**WEAPONS CHARGED! FIRING AT LETHAL LEVELS . . . NOW!"**

Massive blasts of energy are shot towards the shield, and the shield is shattered.

"**NO! It broke right through the shields. We can't stand up to that kind of power!"**

"You're outnumbered, and no match for our robots. Surrender yourselves and maybe we will not kill you, but then again, we may do it any ways. OH HOHOHOHOHO!"

"You really are enjoying this too much Eggman. Let's stop messing around."

"You really are a bother sometimes 'Nega'."

"Now, since everything is under control, where is the Chaos Emerald? Don't try to hide it. We know it's in this city. If you don't tell us in the next ten seconds . . ."

Eggman-Nega pauses for a moment and an evil smile is seen on his face.

"WE WILL LEVEL THIS CITY AND TAKE THE EMERALD BY FORCE!"

"**We will not submit to you that easily."**

"Very well then. **10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . .**"

The robots arm themselves for a massive blast of destruction on the city.

"**7 . . . 6 . . . 5 . . . 4 . . .**"

Something is heading in the direction of the robots at a very fast pace.

_(music stops)_

"**3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .**"

The troops are preparing for the worst. Suddenly . . .

**WHOOOSH!** A blue blur speeds right through the middle of the robots.

**Crash . . . crash . . . smash!** The robots begin to thin out as the blur makes quick work of them.

"What the!" Eggman looks up to see something standing on top of a pile of trashed 'egg pawns'. "**SONIC**!"

_Sonic's PoV:_

_Sonic the hedgehog 2006 - __His World (E3 Version)_

"Yo Eggman, decided to start a party without me?" I said standing on top of the pile of robots I just trashed.

"You speedy little . . . I thought you would be dealing with the little present I left for you? HOW COULD YOU BE HERE SO SOON?"

"I didn't even bother with it. When I saw it was from you, I ignored it. I got a message from Tails saying you were back, and terrorizing the people with your weapons and robots." I said. "Did you forget that I'm the defender of Mobius? Nothing happens without me knowing, and . . . Eggman-Nega? What are you doing here? Is it the 'Eggman Convention' or something?"

"I'll try to forget you said that." he said as he turned red in the face. "To answer your question, I have teamed up with Eggman to find the Chaos Emeralds."

Why are they looking for the emeralds? Maybe I should get some info out of them.

"Why do you need the emeralds? Not to seem rude or anything, but the Chaos Emeralds are gone for some reason. We can't find them anywhere, so you two are on a useless search."

"That is where you are wrong Sonic." Eggman says. "You have not been able to find them because we- *mmmmguph*." Eggman was cut off by 'Nega' putting his hand over Eggman's mouth.

"Quiet you dimwit. You were about to tell him something that he should not hear."

"What shouldn't I hear?" I say responding smugly. "Are you not going to tell me Eggman?"

"My lips are sealed hedgehog. You won't get me to say anything." Eggman lifted a remote. "REINFORCMENTS!" he yells.

The sky got dark as I see a giant battleship appear. Tons of Eggman's old and new robots drop from the ship, and land in the surrounding area.

"*humph* Is that how we're going to play the game Eggman? Okay then."

I drop to the ground and get into a fighting stance.

"Alright bring it on!"

"**Want some help Sonic?"**

"**We're ready when you are Sonic."**

It was Tails and Knuckles.

"I was waiting for you guys to show up. Ready to team up?"

"**Yeah!"** They both say in unison.

"Alright! 'Team Sonic' is back in action!"

"I'm going to destroy you, you blasted hedgehog! Ready all weapons . . . **Attack!**"

"Alright team, let's go!"

_(music fades out)_

_**Challenge: Defeat all Enemies**_

* * *

_**Team Sonic**_

"Let's blast through this with sonic speed!"

"Ok."

"Alright!"

* * *

_**Battle Start!**_

_Sonic Adventure DX music - __Egg Hornet_

"Bring it on Eggman!"

"Humph . . . this is only the beginning Sonic." says Eggman as the first wave of robots appear on the field.

"Look at all those Eggman's robots." Tails says.

"I'll take care of them." I retort. "Let's do it! **Hyah!**"

We slam into the robots with our homing attacks. Suddenly a bigger robot falls down and almost crushes us.

"Knuckles" I began, "we're counting on you."

"Got it. **Shift . . . Hurrah . . . Take this!**"

Knuckles uses me and Tails as cannonballs, and shoots us at the robot.

**CRASH!** The robot goes down with a loud thud and explodes. Eggman sends in more robots.

"I remember these robots. If it grabs you, you won't be able to escape. Destroy them first!"

I forgot to take into account the flying enemies and was nearly hit by a laser burst.

"Tails, flying enemies are all yours!" Knuckles said. "Take them down with your thunder shots."

"Alright I've got it! **Take this!**" Tails shot me at the first enemy, and I directed my homing attack to the rest of them.

Knuckles was on the ground taking out the grabbers.

"You won't get me that easily! **HURAGH!**"

Knuckles slammed his fists into the ground, and hot fireballs shot out that took out the rest of the wave of robots.

"What's the matter Eggman?" I say smugly. "Got nothing left?"

"You have not even begun to make a dint in my robots." Eggman retorts. "Let's see how you handle three 'Armored Giant Egg Pawns'!"

**THUD . . . THUD . . . THUD!**

"Shoot! Those robots can't be damaged by our normal attacks." Tails says. "Sonic, we need to use 'Sonic Overdrive'!"

We hadn't used that attack in years, but then again, we hadn't battled like this in quite some time.

"Okay. Ready anytime!" I yell out to Knuckles and Tails.

"Already!"

"All set! Let's do it Sonic!" Tails finished.

Knuckles grabbed Tails' legs, and Tails grabbed me.

"Let's do it!"

Knuckles spun me and Tails around then let us go in the air. I curled up as Tails launched me higher into the air.

"_Here we go!_ **BLAST AWAY!**" I said as my spin attack turned into a light speed dash. "**Sonic** **Overdrive**!"

I slammed my light speed dash into all three of the robots and landed back on the ground with a light touch.

"Don't get too excited Sonic. I'm not done yet!" Eggman yells out. "EGG PAWNS ATTACK!"

We were surrounded by the Egg Pawns. They all started firing at once.

"Augh!" I was hit, (Tails: "Uraaahh!") (Knuckles: "URRAUGH!") and so were Tails and Knuckles.

"OH HOHOHOHO! Did you really think it would be that easy! I think that you haven't suffered enough yet, so . . . EGG PAWNS!"

The egg pawns turned their attention to Eggman.

"SET WEAPONS TO LETHAL DAMAGE! I will finally beat Sonic once and for all!"

Was this really it for me?

_(music stops)_

"**CHAOS . . . SPEARS!"**

_Shadow the Hedgehog music - __Central City_

Yellow spears of chaos energy jutted across the sky and hit all of the egg pawns.

"NOT AGAIN! I was so close this time to finishing off Sonic!" Eggman yelled out in anger.

"Calm yourself Eggman." 'Nega' said. _(I had forgotten he was still here.)_

"**Looks like you could use a hand Sonic."**

I looked up to see Shadow the Hedgehog standing in front of me. He offered me his hand, and I took it.

"Thanks Shadow. Glad to see you buddy!"

"Sonic . . . how many times must I tell you '**I am not your buddy!**'?"

"Till I remember Shadow." I retorted smugly. "Can you help Tails and Knuckles too?"

"Already taken care of. Rouge is tending to them right now in the G.U.N. base."

Shadow and Rouge both work for G.U.N. along with a robot that betrayed Eggman, E-123, codenamed Omega.

"Okay Shadow. Let's you and me show them a thing or two. You ready for some tag action?"

"Just don't get in my way, or you could get hurt."

He never wants to do that. He just wants to sound tough.

"Whatever. Come on let's take'em down!"

He gave a small nod then turned his attention to the two Eggmans.

"Doctor, long time no see. Sorry that we are not meeting on better terms."

Was Shadow really just casually talking to Eggman? Why?

"Shadow, I have no time to deal with you. All I want is the Chaos Emerald that is in the city. Now if you would be so kind as to- AAAUGH!" Eggman ducked as a Chaos Spear went flying over his head.

"You will leave now or **face the consequences!**" Shadow said in a demanding tone of voice. "I don't care what you came for. You're harming this city that I am supposed to protect. **NOW LEAVE OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!**"

"Boy Shadow, you really know how to stick it to the villains."

"ERRRRRG! I'M NOT LEAVING THAT EASILY! EGG PAWNS . . . ATTACK!"

"Wrong choice doctor." Shadow said. "You had your chance now you will deal with **me**."

"Oh trust me Shadow. I'm more formidable than before. You might be surprised . . . or you might be shocked at the difference, but either way-"

"SHUT UP! I don't have time for this!" yelled Shadow.

I think he lost his temper by now, because he was glowing in that dark red aura he surrounds himself with.

"Whoa! Shadow, get a grip on that temper of yours!" I yelled at him. "I'm fighting to you know, and I would like to not get hit by you because of your temper!"

"***humph*** Fine, but don't get in my way."

*facepalm* "You completely missed my point."

_**Shadow has joined the challenge!**_

"Here we go!" Shadow says in a rush as he dashes at the nearest robot. "This is your new robot? Pathetic, simply pathetic doctor."

_(music stops)_

"You-YOU-**YOU DARE TO CALL MY GREATEST CREATIONS PATHETIC!**" Eggman looked like he was about to explode. "**I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S PATHETIC! SET WEAPONS DAMAGE TO LETHAL! SHOW SHADOW I'M NOT MESSING AROUND!**"

"**AFFIRIMATIVE! WEAPONS SET AT LETHAL DAMAGE! PREPARING TO ENGAGE!"**

Now Shadow had really gone and done it.

"Shadow, what are you thinking!"

He ignored me and said . . . "DOCTOR, THIS WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL!"

"_I'm not going to do so well in my current condition, but I've got to try. Eggman seems so calm. Why?_ Shadow, I think Eggman has a trick or two up his sleeves still. Be careful."

"Watch your back Sonic. You're still injured from those blasts from earlier. Don't try to overdo it."

"Ok then . . . let's go!"

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - __Masters of the Desert_

"You two are in over your heads. EGG PAWNS . . . ATTACK!"

They were coming. Did we have a chance?

"Useless heaps of metal. Do they really think they stand up to me?" Shadow said. "I'm the **ultimate** **life** **form**. I won't be taken down by scrap heaps."

"Shadow . . . don't get cocky. That's how they took me and my team down. They caught us off guard." I said trying to reason with Shadow.

"I'm not intimidated by them. **CHAOS . . . SPEARS**!" Shadow shot four of his Chaos Spears at the egg pawns.

**DINK!** What?

"They ricocheted right off of them?" I said in shock.

"What?" Shadow said.

"OH HOHOHOHO! Surprised aren't you." Eggman started. "With the help of 'Nega' here, I was able to design these new Egg Pawns that are completely resistant to your Chaos energy based attacks. Are you still so sure of yourself now Shadow?"

"HUUUUUURG . . ." Shadow was infuriated now. (I could tell) "THIS DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!"

"Shadow . . ."

"I can still use my basic attacks, but we may need to team up Sonic."

He finally admitted it.

"Okay then. Let's try our combined attack we used during the Nocturnus event '**Atomic Strike**'."

"Hmm . . . that might actually be more effective. If he increased their defenses against Chaos energy, then there is no defense left to protect against other attacks."

Shadow had a good point.

"It makes senses. Let's do it!"

"Now's the time!"

We both started to use a 'spin dash' to get momentum going.

We formed a wide circle around the robots as a small energy nucleus began forming in the center of the circle.

"_Okay its working!_"

We both started to encircle each other until we both encircled the nucleus that was getting bigger and bigger as our rotations increased.

"Wha-what's happening? The robots stopped moving? Where are those two?"

"They're inside of that field of energy! I could be wrong, but I think that the energy is going to implode any moment now!"

The energy was getting intense, and more concentrated.

I called out to Shadow.

"Shadow, the energy is going to destroy everything soon. We have to get out of here!"

_Shadow's PoV:_

I didn't answer him.

"_The energy . . . it doesn't have enough strength to destroy all the robots. I need to give it a boost, but I don't know what will happen to me."_

I pulled out the green Chaos Emerald, and shouted . . .

"**CHAOS CONTROL!**"

The energy of Chaos Control strengthens the attack's power tenfold, but I could feel myself and the emerald disappearing. To where though was the real question.

_(music stops)_

_Sonic's PoV:_

_Sonic Advance 3 - __Nonaggression_

"**CHAOS . . . CONTROL!**"

That was the last thing I heard Shadow say before the energy field's power intensified.

"_Shadow had a Chaos Emerald? Now I understand why Eggman is here. Shadow had the emerald the whole time."_

I threw myself from the field of energy.

"**ERROR . . . ERROR . . . ERROR! SYSTEMS OVERLOADING!"**

The robots weren't able to hold that much power. They were going to self-destruct from all of the energy once the nucleus collapses.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Eggman yelled. "THE EGG PAWNS ARE GOING TO OVERLOAD!"

"I've got to get away from that field! When that thing goes off, it's going to release a lot of energy!"

"**ERROR, ERROR, ERROR! DOES NOT COMPUTE, DOES NOT COMPUTE, DOES NOT COMPUTE!"**

The robots were going haywire now. I was looking around for Shadow, but I couldn't find any trace of him.

"What happened to him?"

***CRRRRZT . . . CRRRRRZT***

The nucleus was about to explode.

"No time for second guessing. I've got to get away from that thing!"

"**AAAAAUGH!** YOU . . . **YOU** . . . **YOU** **VILE LITTLE HEDGEHOG!** I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Eggman was really mad now.

"Eggman, I think we should be more concerned about getting away from that energy field before it disables our hovercraft!"

"FINE! GET US OUT OF HERE 'NEGA'!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"I DO TO. SHADOW HAD THE LAST CHAOS EMERALD, AND NOW HE'S GONE!"

They weren't paying attention to the expanding energy field.

"Hey Eggman, the field is expanding, so I suggest you get out of here fast!" I said.

Eggman and 'Nega' both looked to see the field inching closer to their hovercraft.

"Uh oh! Time to go!"

The hovercraft went flying into the sky.

"And good riddance!" I yelled after their retreating vehicle.

"I better move it too, before that field reaches me!" I said as I dashed out of the location of the energy field.

_(music fades out)_

"I hope Shadow is ok."

* * *

**Earth 2018**

**Dark Legion – Main Base: Command Room**

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - __In the Future__ music_

_Unknown PoV:_

"**Did you find her?"**

"**Master 'X', this not exactly the easiest person to try and locate on Arseus. I had my dealings with her in the past, but she can still be quite the cold, heartless hunter that she is known for being."**

"**That does not matter. She would be such a great asset to the team. We need someone like her, and what is the status of the other hunter known only as 'J'?"**

"**As for 'J', good luck finding her, but . . . I think I just found the girl we're looking for."**

"**Bring her location up on the main monitors."**

"**Yes sir."**

A screen lights up and we see a map of 'Victory Road'.

"**She's on the Victory Road? What is she doing their?"**

"**Master 'X', it appears as if she is being chased. By the . . . NLP (National League Police)."**

"**Hmm . . . teleport her in . . . quickly. We need her alive and unharmed."**

"**Yes sir! Preparing the teleporter. Launching . . ."**

* * *

**Arseus 2018**

**Kanto: Victory Road**

"**You won't capture me that easily!"**

We see a dark figure running down the rough road pursued by police officers.

"**Give up hunter! Your days of stealing and selling Pokémon are over! You cannot escape us this time!"**

"**I'm not getting caught today!"** the hunter yells as he/she continues down the pathway.

Out of nowhere, another squadron of police, from the NLP, comes from the opposite direction blocking the hunter's escape path.

"**NO! IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!"**

"**We have you surrounded! Surrender at once or we will-"**

**VOIP!** The hunter disappears in a flash of light.

"**W-What? Where did she go?"**

* * *

**Earth 2018**

**Dark Legion – Main Base: Command Room**

The light disappears, and the hunter is seen slightly dazed from the trip.

"**W-W-Where am I?"**

"**You are on the planet Earth in the Dark Legion Headquarters."**

"**What happened to the NLP, and who are you?"**

"**Ah . . . the NLP is probably standing baffled by your disappearing act, and as for my name . . . well for now you know me as the leader of The Sigma Force on Arseus."**

"**Y-You? I heard rumors about your group. Is it true that you have Pokémon DNA mixed with your human DNA?"**

"**Yes, but that is not why you have been summoned here."**

"**I have been summoned? By whom? And if you were wondering what my name is, I'm Mirage."**

"**I already know who you are Mirage. Yes, you have been summoned by our leader."**

"Wait, I thought you **were** the leader?"

"**I'm not the leader of **_**this**_** group. We are called the Dark Legion, and our leader is known to us as 'X'."**

"**'****X'** . . . interesting name. The Dark Legion . . . I have never heard of them before."

"**That is because we have been working in secret for the past couple of years. We finally revealed ourselves, because we are looking for a way to gain access to the 'Zone Core'."**

"What is the 'Zone Core'?"

"**The 'Zone Core' is an infinite source of power that regulates the balance between the 'Worlds'. If one gains control of the core, that person will gain the power to control everything in the Universe. They will be able to create and destroy the galaxies and planets, and will be unstoppable."**

"Oh my! That would cause a lot of chaos!** I like it!**"

"**I knew you would. Anyways, the master is waiting. Let's talk to him about 'your joining' the team."**

"Hmm . . . I will be included as an equal in this group?"

"**Yes, yes you will be. I will make sure of that. Soooooooo . . . interested?"**

Mirage takes a moment to decide, and gives her decision.

_(music stops)_

"Yes. I will join the Dark Legion and get revenge upon all of those horrid legendries, **and** those miserable children who ruined me and so many other groups, especially that little brat who came from another world, Justin."

"**Then welcome to the Dark Legion Mirage. And the 'traveler', Justin, is here. This is his home planet."**

"Then I will enjoy taking my revenge upon this planet, and the 'traveler' as well."

"**Then shall we? Master 'X' is waiting."**

The two head down a dark corridor, and vanish from sight.

* * *

**Meanwhile . . .**

**Earth 2018**

**Dark Legion (Former) Main Base**

**Abandoned Lab**

_Shadow the Hedgehog music - __GUN Fortress_

_Shadow's PoV:_

"Uhh." I finally woke up from my little trip with Chaos Control.

"Where did it send me? A lab?"

I was taking in my surroundings. It was the remains of some type of abandoned lab in a factory.

"Weird . . ."

I still had the Chaos Emerald, but it wasn't glowing at the moment.

"I must be on another planet. The emerald is nearly drained from the trip."

The Chaos Emeralds lose energy in long trips from using Chaos Control, because of the distance between planets.

"I need to let the emerald recharge. While it does that, I better figure out where I am."

I look at the lab, and notice some of the equipment.

"This is human technology . . . then I must be on Earth."

I recalled something that had taken place a little while back a month ago, and a few days ago.

"I wonder if those devices I gave out have been put to good use? The people I gave them to . . . I gave the energy radar to that women I met, and I gave that cybernetic glove to that kid."

Tails had given me a device he said would be able to detect Elemental Energy, and Chaos Energy. He said, "I call it the **Chaos Radar**. Can you send it to Earth for me? If you give it to someone who can figure out how to use it, it should be helpful to us in the long run."

I still can't figure out how this radar would be helpful to us in the long run.

"I should see if I can locate the person I gave it to . . . and maybe the owner of the glove as well."

The **cybernetic glove** was a device I stole from Eggman's base. I thought that the Chaos Emerald was leading me to another one, but instead I found that glove locked in a security safe. I brought it back to Tail's workshop so he could inspect it. "It's not just a glove" he said, "its cybernetic. I think this should be sent to Earth just in case Eggman has plans for it. If you say that you found it because of your Chaos Emerald, it must have dangerous technology that shouldn't be used by Eggman at all."

I was sent once again to Earth to get rid of the glove. I gave it to a kid who wanted his life to be more exciting. The glove would add some form of excitement to his life, but I wasn't sure what kind of excitement.

"Let's see where the tracker is . . ."

I pull out a device and two lights were glowing on the screen in the same location.

"They are in the same place? I guess the two individuals met each other. That saves me some time of looking for them both."

The emerald still needs to charge.

"I guess I'll have to go on foot."

I took off from the factory following the signals of the items.

"I hope they aren't dangerous now."

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Short time later . . .**

_Sonic 3 & Knuckles - __Lava Reef Zone__ music remake_

I was standing next to an under hang of a short cliff.

"The signal is inside. There must be a cave or something hidden here. I can warp in there without the emerald's power."

**Voip!** I teleported in. I heard voices coming from deeper inside.

"_Interesting place. It looks like some type of base."_

As I neared the location of the voices, I recognized one of them.

"_That voice . . . that's Blaze's, but who are the other three?"_

I turned the corner, and could see into the room. I was hidden by the shadows of the cave, so I **snuck** in.

"**Ok then. Mech welcome to the Resistance Force."**

"**Thanks Blaze. I'm honored."**

"**Welcome to the group Mech."**

"**Same here."**

"_That's Saria and that's a female Echidna. Metal Sonic? Wait he doesn't look hostile . . ."_

I looked at the device again. Saria had the radar, and Metal Sonic had the glove. I closed down the tracker and disguised my voice.

"Looks like I'm just in time. Long time no see."

Everyone turned to look at the entrance where I was standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked me.

He didn't recognize me.

"I've been looking for you Blaze." I told him.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" he said slightly alarmed.

I had to keep my act up. I wanted to keep my appearance hidden until Blaze figured it out.

"Well aren't we in a rush. I'm just checking up on everyone." I said cooly

"But I don't know who you are . . ." Blaze paused, "wait your voice sounds-"

He was interrupted by a scream from Saria and the robot.

"**AHH!**" they screamed. "**IT'S THE MAN IN THE TRENCH COAT!**"

The gig was up now.

_(music fades out)_

_Blaze's PoV:_

I knew who it was, now that I was thinking about it.

"Will you two calm down?" I said to Mech and Saria.

I looked toward the direction of the shadow.

"Hello Shadow." I said plainly.

_Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - music - __Friend_

Saria and Mech both looked up to see the figure come into the light.

"Shadow?" Saria looked slightly annoyed.

"**SHADOW!**" Mech sounded more alarmed than anything.

"Hello Shadow." Tikal said. "You never actually met me before. I'm Tikal."

"Hello everyone." Shadow started. "Sorry about keeping my identity a secret when you two first met me. I wasn't supposed to draw attention to myself."

He said that pointing at Saria and Mech.

"Oh is that all?" Saria looked very annoyed now. "Can you explain why you gave this device to me, and the cybernetic glove that changed Mike into a Metal Sonic robot?"

"The glove did this to **him**? So . . . that is the true power of the glove." Shadow said.

"**Saria it's okay. I don't care **_**that**__**much**_** anymore. Hi Shadow. My name is Mike, but you can call me Mech. That glove you gave me turned me into a newer version of Metal Sonic: Metal Sonic v. 4.0.**"

Shadow looked at Mech for a moment. I could tell that Shadow was a little shocked by the statement.

"Hmm . . . I'm sorry about causing this much trouble for you. I didn't expect this to be the result of the cybernetics." Shadow said. "Perhaps this was the Doctor's plan all along."

I decided to finally cut in.

"So . . . Shadow, what brings you here besides scaring the heck out of the two babies over there? (Saria and Mech: "HEY!" WE ARE NOT BABIES!) Do you have something to tell me? You did say you were looking for me right?"

"I came here through Chaos Control. I was helping Sonic take on the Doctor and Eggman-Nega."

"Wait-wait. Eggman is back, and he teamed up with 'Nega'? Where is Blaze then? I'm sure she would know about this."

"I don't know anything about Blaze or why the Doctor teamed up with 'Nega', but I do know that they are looking for the Chaos Emeralds. According to Sonic though, the Chaos Emeralds are nowhere to be found on Mobius."

I took all of this in. What is going on, on Mobius?

"Well for starters, Eggman probably found the other emeralds already," I started, "and Eggman-Nega likely took the Sol Emeralds from Blaze."

"Well, if that is the case, then what are we going to do?"

I thought about this for a moment.

"I suppose I can get my team together and help you stop them."

"Are you sure about those two?" Shadow said pointing at Saria and Mech. "Last I remember Saria couldn't even hold her own in a fight, and as for Mech . . . I'm afraid that he might be turned against us if the Doctor sees him."

_(music stops)_

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle music - __Event - The Base_

"Mech is good in that area. I already infected his system with a virus that makes him completely free of anyone's control. And if the virus fails, I inserted a backup device that blocks all signals to his body that are not from him. As for Saria . . . she has had to deal with a new threat to Earth for a whole month while I was gone helping set things right in the future."

Shadow looked unsure of my response.

"You think she can handle herself now? I don't doubt you, but did she ever learn how to use that 'special' power you told me about?"

I forgot about that completely. Saria is in her mobian form now, and I haven't had time to teach her about controlling Aura.

"No unfortunately I haven't had time to test her abilities. **But** we won't be alone in this fight. I can get my team, and be ready to leave as soon as we need to."

"Um . . . your team is right here."

"No not the Resistance Force team; **MY** **team** as in my personal team of fighters."

I think I was confusing Shadow now. Heck I think I had confused myself.

"Oh. Okay then. I'm not sure if I understand what you mean by that, but okay."

Shadow just stood there with his arms crossed like he was waiting for something.

"Soooooooo why are you still here then? Can't you get back to Mobius on your own, or are you stranded here?"

He looked at me with a stern and serious look.

"I can't leave until the Chaos Emerald recharges its power. That could take a while though considering how far I traveled."

Was that it? He couldn't recharge the emerald himself?

"Here" I held out my hand, "may I see the emerald?"

_(music fades out)_

"Why do you need to see it?"

"Shadow, just let me see it."

"**Humph**, fine. Here is the emerald." He handed me the emerald.

I felt the Chaos Emerald's energy flowing, but it was weak.

"Okay . . ."

Shadow looked at me as I took a deep breath.

"Chaos Absorb."

_Planetary Pieces - __Cutscene - Temple Activated_

The emerald started to glow as everyone turned to look at the Chaos Emerald in my hand.

Suddenly the emerald emitted a bright flash of light, and then it dimmed down just as fast as it happened.

Next thing everyone saw, the Chaos Emerald was floating in the air all by itself. We all noticed a green energy flowing into it refueling the emerald.

_Planetary Pieces - __Cutscene - Chip's Memories_

"W-What's going on Blaze?" Saria asked me slightly scared of the event.

"**Yeah what's going on?**" Mech chimed in.

"What did you do to the emerald?" Shadow asked. "I've never seen a Chaos Emerald do that."

Me and Tikal just stood there watching the sight.

Then it stopped and the emerald floated back down into my open palm glowing with powerful levels of Chaos Energy.

"You figured out another use for the move **Chaos Absorb**." is all Tikal said.

**[New use for Chaos Absorb: If one of the 7 Chaos Emeralds is drained of energy, use this move to draw in the needed energy from your surroundings. (example: Green Chaos Emerald will draw in earth energy from plants and various natural sources.) This is a way to give a Chaos Emerald an added boost of power. Maybe if used on all 7 at once, you can go Hyper without the Master Emerald.]**

"I can use the move '**Chaos** **Absorb**' to refuel a Chaos Emerald."

"Wait, are you saying you can bypass the recharge time with this move?" Shadow asked.

"It would appear so, but there are still many uses for all of my moves and abilities. I just haven't figured them all out yet."

"So now you can recharge a Chaos Emerald? That's helpful . . . I think . . ." Saria trailed off.

"**Does this mean that you can recharge my energies too with that move?**" Mech asked me.

"I'm not sure Mech, but I bet that this emerald is now fully recharged above and beyond its normal levels right now." I turned to Shadow. "Shadow, I bet now you can use the Chaos Control move and it will not drain any energy from the emerald right now."

Shadow nodded as I handed him back the emerald.

"Alright then . . . I'll see you soon. Chaos . . . **CONTROL!**"

**FWASH!** Shadow disappeared in a flash of light.

"See you soon Shadow. _Looks like I'm taking the fight to Mobius now._"

_(music fades out)_

"_I had better be fully prepared."_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Next time: A Battle for Control and Meeting up at Last**

* * *

_**Now entering the Mind Lounge.**_

_Sonic Heroes music - __System Screen - Select_

**Guyro: I have completed another chapter, and have changed the music to fit the theme of this chapter. Sonic Heroes references and such are a dead giveaway.**

**Blaze: Nice track and nice ending to the chapter. We are slowly starting to see what I am truly capable of.**

**Guyro: Slowly but surely. A lot of your past is unknown to just about everyone except for Tikal.**

**Saria: Hey! What are you hiding from me?**

**Guyro and Blaze: ('0_0) Nothing. WE are not hiding anything, honest. (^_^)**

**Saria: ('-_-) **_**I don't believe you.**_** Whatever. Let's just get down to business.**

**Tikal: Why are you so pushy right now Saria?**

**Saria: Umm . . . no reason.**

**Mech: Yeah, why are you so upset? You look mad or something.**

**Saria: *blood temperature rises* I . . . AM . . . NOT . . . UPSET!**

**Everyone: ('-_-) **_**She's oblivious right now.**_

**Saria: Why did everyone stop talking?**

**Guyro: Umm . . . moving on. (Saria: HEY! Answer me!) We now know who the mystery person is. Come on in Shadow.**

**VOIP! **Shadow warps in.

**Shadow: Good to be back. I haven't been in here since chapter 4. What have I missed?**

**Guyro: Nothing to be concerned about right now.**

**Shadow: For some reason that does not sound very good.**

**Guyro: Don't worry about it right now. Let's get on with the questionnaire.**

**Everyone: Ok. (Saria: WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING ME!)**

**Guyro: ('-_-) **_**Saria, please shut up for now.**_** Ok the first question is a 'what do you think': What do you think is the significance of adding Mirage to the Dark Legion?**

**Blaze: This one is a guess, but since she is some type of hunter, will she be chasing after me and the others like a bounty hunter?**

**Saria: I think that was too in-depth Blaze. She is a hunter from Arseus, so will she be the Pokémon expert?**

**Tikal: Sorry I don't think that is even close. I don't have a good guess though.**

**Mech: I'm not going to even try and guess this one. We'll just have to wait and see what happens with her.**

**Shadow: She is going to help capture some type of power or energy maybe? I'm not a hundred percent sure.**

**Guyro: Well the good news is that she will have a vital role to play later on in this story, but that might not be for a while.**

**Everyone: Ok.**

**Guyro: Next question: What is the next villain to make an appearance?**

**Blaze: Hmm . . . I still think we are going to see Mecha Sonic very soon.**

**Saria: I think Metal Sonic is going to return with Eggman and 'Nega'.**

**Tikal: I think they are both right.**

**Mech: I'm agreeing with them, but I think Mirage will also appear with the one who contacted her.**

**Shadow: I'm not sure of a definite, but I think Mecha Sonic will be coming back.**

**Guyro: Plenty of good guesses. We'll see in the next chapter.**

**Everyone: Ok.**

**Guyro: Final question before we wrap things up in here. Blaze, you can't answer this one. Since the chapter mentions Blaze's 'team', what does his team consist of? (multiple choice)**

** A. Robots**

** B. Pokémon**

** C. Androids**

** D. All of the above.**

** E. None of the above.**

**Blaze: Really Guyro . . . (-_-)**

**Saria: I'm going to go with A. robots.**

**Tikal: None of the above.**

**Mech: All of the above.**

**Shadow: I think the answer is C. androids.**

**Guyro: What do you think Readers? Do you know what Blaze's team is made up of?**

**Well, we will see what the answer is next time. Everyone, let's say goodbye.**

**Blaze: See ya later.**

**Saria: Talk to you later.**

**Tikal: I'll see you soon.**

**Mech: See you next-a time.**

**Everyone: *looks at Mech***

**Mech: What? (^_^)**

**Everyone: ('-_-)**

**Shadow: Farewell.**

**Guyro: See ya later, and keep reading this story. Things will get more interesting as the plot thickens.**

**And Mech . . .**

**Mech: What?**

**Guyro: Why did you say goodbye like Mario? You threw in the '-a' in your "next time".**

**Mech: Sorry. It won't happen again.**

**Guyro: Ok. **

**Bye.**

_**Now leaving the Mind Lounge.**_

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**. . . Please R&R . . .**

**P. S. Next Chapter should be done by the end of this week.**

**P. P. S. Even if no one reviews or reads my story, I will still write it and post it, because I enjoy reading what I wrote myself. This story is not going to die for a long time. (Unless unforseen events happen that cause me to stop.)**


	10. Meeting up at Last

**Guyro: Okay. I'm finally done with Chapter 10. Sorry that it so long. To make it up though, I'm going to try and pull out the next chapter within the next two weeks. Enjoy.**

**Blaze: It's over 20,000?!**

**Saria: What? 20,000?!**

**Guyro: ('-_-) No Dragon Ball Z referance please . . .**

**. . .**

* * *

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 10: A Battle for Control / Meeting up at Last**

* * *

**Earth 2018**

**Resistance Force HQ: Tikal's Chamber**

_Sonic Advance 3 - __Ocean Base Map__ - music_

_Blaze's PoV:_

We just said farewell to Shadow, and now we were all deciding our next move.

"What if we were to attack them head on? Eggman can't be that difficult to beat. Right Blaze?" Saria said.

"Unfortunately, I still don't feel very comfortable about the whole issue on Mobius, but you two need training and some gear." I said pointing at Mech and Saria.

"**How are you going to do that? I doubt that you can make me weapons to install in my system.**" said Mech.

"That is where you are wrong. I can make plenty of weapons, but I don't need to. I have everything we need in my original lab."

"Huh?" They both said.

"Where do you have a lab at Blaze?" Saria questioned me. "Is there a lab under our house?"

She didn't catch the part of me saying 'original' lab.

"No Saria. I mean the lab that I **had** underneath the house I grew up in."

"**What is a lab doing there?**" Mech asked.

"A good question and the answer is acceptable." I began. "When I was younger, I worked with a government group that dealt with kids that had 'special' abilities. I was considered a genius, so they gave me the equipment I would need to build a lab for my own purposes. I built myself a special suit that I called the 'Techno Suit'. With it, I was able to use the powers of a **Techno Path**, and help build better weapons for the organization. That lab is only able to be accessed by me and, reluctantly, Nega my dark counterpart."

"So . . . Nega is the only other person who can access it? Do you think he has been tampering with your things from your past?"

"No." I say bluntly. "We can go there and train in the 'Time Chamber'."

"**The time chamber? What's that?**" Mech asked.

_(music stops)_

I can't help but smirk at his sudden curiosity.

_Pokémon HG/SS soundtrack - __Route 47_

"Well . . . would you like to find out?" I ask as I toss my Time Emerald in my hand.

Mech just nods.

"I guess I can leave Kaya with Tikal for now." Saria says.

"I can take care of her for as long as you need." said Tikal. "Hurry up. Mobius needs you guys."

"Ok then." I start, butting into the conversation. "So . . . we are going to use Chaos Control to return to my childhood home. Any questions?"

"I have one." Saria begins. "I'm just a little curious about this new information you gave us. Can you tell us about your time with the organization you mentioned and about some of your journeys when you were younger?"

(0_0) I didn't expect that to be her question.

('-_-) "Heh heh. Maybe at a later time, but not right now. I'll tell you later. K?"

Saria sighed.

"Ok Blaze." she finally said.

"Alright then . . . everyone, except Tikal, get close to me."

Both Saria and Mech came closer to me.

"Alright. **Chaos . . . CONTROL!**"

**VOIP!** We were gone and heading to my home. (Tikal: _"Be safe everyone."_)

We were going to prepare for the battles ahead.

I have the feeling they will be tough. We need to be ready for anything now.

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**Blaze's Home: Underground Lab**

**Sub-Floor Level 1**

_Sonic Adventure DX OST - __Final Egg (Mechanical Resonance)_

"**WOW!"**

That was all they could say. They were stunned at the size of the lab and the machinery in it.

"Done sightseeing yet?" I asked them. "We need to head into one of the lower level rooms."

"Wait . . ." Saria started. "You mean to say that there is more than one floor in this place? Just how big is this lab of yours?"

She was acting like a child at an amusement park who keeps saying, 'let's go and do everything here!'

"This lab has three floors and each floor has the same amount of space, but there is the fourth floor containing my private info and other knick-knacks. **That** floor is off limits to the both of you."

"Why can't we go to the lower floor Blaze? Are you keeping secrets from your wife? Hmm?!"

She was really pushing it now.

"I'm not hiding anything from you Saria."

"Then why can't we go to the private floor?"

"Because it is **private**. Don't you understand what the word private means?" I said getting slightly irritated.

"Yes, but if you've got nothing to hide then you would let us into that area without any hesitation. I think your hiding something from me and-"

I was in her face at that very moment extremely irritated.

"**I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING! YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING AT . . . ALL!**"

". . ."

I had just realized what I had done now. I was in for it now.

"Uhh . . . Sorry Saria for yelling at you and-" I stopped.

*eyes narrow at Blaze in pure rage* "**YOU . . . are . . . going to . . . PAY for . . . YELLING . . . AT ME!**"

That did not sound like a good thing.

*gulp* "Uhh . . . Saria, don't do anything rash." I was beginning to panic.

"YOU AND ME IN THE ARENA. NOW!"

"What? You want to fight me?!"

"YES. NOW GET THIS PLACE READY FOR A FIGHT!"

"**If no one minds, I'll stay out of this. I don't want to have any part of this quarrel.**" Mech said and walked down the hall.

"If you want to fight, then let's go to the third floor. Everything else is down there as well as a virtual arena."

"Humph. Fine then let's go down there."

We walked to the elevator. Mech was there waiting for it.

"We are going down to floor three. You can find some gadgets down there too."

"**Ok then let's go to the third floor.**"

The elevator arrived just as he said that. We all got in and I pushed the button for the third level.

I noticed that Saria kept eyeing the red button for the fourth floor.

I was about to fight Saria. She can't stand up to me in a full powered battle, but she insists on it.

"_If it helps her rage subside I'll play along with this battle, but she still won't be able to win."_

**Sub-Floor Level 3**

I walked out first once we reached the floor.

"This is the battle and prep floor. You can find everything you need from newer equipment to virtual training arenas."

"Ok then Blaze. Set up a one on one battle, but since you have so much more experience in fighting, I want you to put my handicap setting at max."

I was hoping she wouldn't think of something like that. The way the device for the virtual arenas are set up, is to control how much power one has in the battle or increase the abilities of the fighter. This is what is called the handicap settings.

_(music stops)_

"Fine . . . Setting Saria to Level 9 handicap. *Cheater.*"

"Come on already let's get this going."

"One more thing . . . Do you want the victory jingles?"

"Yes. '!' Wait . . . you can set a victory jingle?"

"Yes. Yes I can. Everything is set up now. Step onto the virtual pad Saria."

She stepped onto it and I pressed a button while I stepped on mine.

Our bodies digitalized, and we were standing on an arena.

* * *

**?**

**Virtual Arena**

"Nice place Blaze. This place reminds me of the Pokémon stadium stage in that fighting game you like so much. It's even got the symbol in the center of the field."

"I'm glad you like it. Enough talking. It's time to fight. Take it easy or you might get hurt."

"I think you're the one who is going to get hurt." She said as she stomped the floor with here foot. She made a mild crack in the floor.

"Welcome to the Virtual Console. This is the world where video games come to life."

**(New World) Virtual Console**

**Virtual Arena**

"This place is its own world? I'm impressed Blaze. You must really be quite the genius if you came up with this place."

"I said this is the world where video games are real, and you can interact with the characters from the game that is inserted. There is no game inserted right now."

"Whatever. I'm done wasting time. Let's battle!"

"Humph . . . very well, I won't hold back!"

_**One on One Battle: Fight till your HP runs out.**_

_**Blaze the Ninja vs. Saria the Raccoon **_

_**(Lvl. 80) vs. (Lvl. 30 + Handicap Lvl. 9)**_

_**Ready?**_

_**. . .**_

_**Battle Begin!**_

_Sonic Heroes music - __Boss - vs. Team Battle_

"You are going to pay for yelling at me Blaze. This time . . . NO MERCY!"

"Saria, there's no time for games. We need to get ready to go to Mobius."

She didn't respond. Instead, she rushed at me with fist drawn.

"**HIYAH!**" she yelled.

"What the!?"

I jumped out of the way as she smashed right through the wall I had been standing next to. The wall crumbled as she withdrew her fist.

"Impressed? That handicap setting really does come in handy."

*face palm* "KNOCK IT OFF. THIS IS NO TIME TO BE PLAYING GAMES!" I said very irritated. "If you're not going to play by the rules, I'm going to hit you with everything I've got.

"Oh really? Then take your best shot. I dare ya!" she said with a snide remark.

That was it. I was going to teach her a very good lesson about humility now.

"AURA . . . **SPHERE!**" I yelled as I threw a powerful Aura Sphere at Saria.

"That is your best attack? That's really weak compared to my new power." She said as she punched the sphere and it was disseminated.

Wait a second. I had to train to reach the level I'm at now. She can use hardly any of her abilities. All she can really do is throw punches, kicks, and use the power of the Attack Spheres. She was bluffing the whole time and she doesn't even know it yet.

"Well then show me your new powers. I'd like to see these so called new powers of yours."

"Very well." she said as she jumped into a sphere. "SHA!"

It was a homing attack, but it was making wind currents form around it, and it was heading straight for me.

"_I've got to hold my ground. I can catch her attack without any problems."_

She neared me with the wind power increasing as she moved. She was getting closer . . .

"_Wait for it. Wait for it._ NOW!" I yelled as I grappled my arms around her sphere.

"Wha-what?! You caught me? How?"

I didn't answer her; instead I walked to the edge of the virtual stadium. I held out my arms and turned the sphere's direction away from me.

_(music stops)_

I decided it was time to let Saria know something.

"Saria, just to let you know, falling off the edge of the arena results in an automatic 0 HP. I hope you learned a lesson about controlling power."

I released her as she flew in the opposite direction of me right off the edge of the arena.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she yelled as she uncurled from her attack.

I just stood there with my arms crossed and a smirk on my face. "Sorry Saria, but I'm not able to teach you how to fly."

"BLAZE! This isn't funny." she said as she tried to reach the edge of the arena. "I don't wanna die!"

"Don't worry. You won't. You'll just be very sore when you get back up here."

She lost the battle with gravity, and started falling out of sight.

"NO FAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair . . ." she trailed off.

A bright flash emanated from where she fell to mark her defeat.

"I told her not to go overboard, but she didn't listen."

Moments later, Saria fell from the sky and landed face first on the ground.

**THUD!**

"ouch . . ." she said as she collapsed from fatigue.

_**Battle Complete!**_

_**The winner is . . .**_

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - __Act Mission Results_

_**Blaze!**_

"Is it over already? Oh well. Better luck next time."

. . .

"I'm sorry for doing this Saria."

". . ."

"Some lessons are learned the hard way and this is one of them."

". . . why did you . . ."

"Strive to become stronger through training not through cheating."

"I will, but why did you hurt me like this?"

"I didn't. You hurt yourself, because you became prideful, and thought that you were beyond me."

"*sigh*"

"I hope you remember this fight when you really achieve the power level that you were at just now."

"Why?"

"If you remember this battle, you will remember to be humble and not prideful. That is the lesson you learned through this."

"I understand now. I'm sorry for getting so mad at you Blaze."

"Eh don't worry about. It's all good now."

"I'm sorry Blaze. Please forgive me."

"I already do forgive you. Come on it's time to get everything ready for the battle on Mobius. You need to train, and so does Mech."

"Ok. Let's go then."

The portal opens and we step in and appear back in the real world.

* * *

**Earth 2018**

"**Welcome back to reality. I saw the whole thing. Sorry Saria that you lost.**"

"It's okay Mech I deserved to lose that fight. My motives were wrong for fighting."

"**Well what do we do now?**"

I cut in. "We need to get ready to go to Mobius, but first you both need to train and hone your abilities."

"Okay Blaze. Where is the 'time chamber'?"

"The Time Chamber is . . ."

I was looking around the room, and came across the secret room.

"Right . . . HERE!" I said as I pushed down a button.

A hole appeared in the wall and you could see the entrance to the time chamber down the hallway.

"Let's go."

We walked into the area and I activated the chamber.

_(music fades out)_

"I just want to let you both know that no time will pass while we are in here."

"How is that possible Blaze?" Saria asked me.

"My Time Emerald allows the chamber to experience no change in time outside, but you can train for as long as you want inside. This is probably one of the best ways to train."

"**Wow. Now that's pretty cool.**" Mech said.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Ok then let's train. After we are done, we will be heading straight to Mobius."

We walked in and I shut the door.

"_I hope we are able to fully prepare for this."_

* * *

**Earlier:**

**Mobius 2012 (Day)**

**United Federation: Station Square**

**Town Square**

_Sonic Adventure DX OST – __Welcome to Station Square_

_Shadow's PoV:_

**VOIP!**

"I'm back on Mobius."

I notice I'm in the middle of the city.

"Station Square by the looks of it."

"I need to head to GUN Headquarters, and I also need to report what I found out about the cybernetic glove to Tails. The fastest way to get to the base is by using . . . Chaos Control!"

**Voip!**

**In another part of the city:**

**Emerald Coast entrance**

_Sonic's PoV:_

"Tails, are you sure that you picked up a Chaos Emerald reading in the city?"

"Yes Sonic, but the signal just moved all of a sudden, now it's on Prison Island in the GUN base."

Hmm . . . the Chaos Emerald warped. That means . . .

"It has to be Shadow. I wonder where he went earlier. He disappeared right in the middle of the fight against Eggman and 'Nega'."

"Hmm . . . he must have used an unstable Chaos Control attack, and it sent him somewhere away from Mobius."

"Umm . . . I'll go with 'he used Chaos Control and warped to another planet'. Right?"

"Right. I'm also picking up energy fluctuations in another part of the city."

"Well for now, let's check out that other energy fluctuation. I wonder if it's a Chaos Emerald."

"Most likely, it won't be since Shadow's signal is a whole different reading on the radar."

"All the more reason to check it out."

I get ready to dash to the radar's location . . .

"WAIT!" Tails yelled.

"What?! What's wrong now?"

"The energy is moving now. Someone must have picked whatever it is up."

"Okay then let's get a move on to the location of it before whoever it is gets away."

"Alright let's go then."

We run down the streets of the city until we come to the entrance of the highway.

**Building: entrance to Speed Highway**

Once we were about to enter the building, Tails stopped me.

"Sonic, I'm getting a strong reading of some type of powerful unknown energy reading."

"What do you think it could be?"

"I'm not sure. Keep your voice down and let's take a look."

"*Okay.*" I said as we approached the entrance of the building.

We peered around the corner . . .

"**GIVE ME THAT 'AURA ORB'! I NEED TO ABSORB ITS LIMITLESS POWER." **said a mechanical voice.

"**NO WAY! I'm not giving this to you. You are not going to harm anyone with this orb!"** responded a medium-pitched girl's voice.

"*Sonic, isn't that Amy Rose in there, a-and Mecha Sonic?*" Tails asked me slightly scared.

"*Yeah that's Mecha and Amy all right. What is Amy doing here?*"

I didn't have to wait to find out.

"YOU'D BETTER GIVE IT TO ME NOW; OTHERWISE . . . YOUR LIFE IS FORFEIT." Mecha said as he threatened Amy.

"YOU better back away, or I'll use my 'Piko Piko Hammer' on you!" Amy said as she pulled out the mentioned weapon.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU'RE TRAPPED AND YOU'RE THE ONE THREATENING ME? I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU ALREADY, BUT I HAVEN'T. NOW **GIVE ME THE AURA ORB NOW!**"

I decided it was time to step in. I grab Tails and I rush around the corner of the wall.

I use my boost attack and smash into the side of Mecha.

He landed next to Amy . . ., and grabbed her?!

"What do you think you're doing Mecha?! Put Amy down NOW!"

Mecha looked at me and laughed his evil laugh.

"NEVER! SHE IS MY HOSTAGE NOW!" he said as he jumped into the elevator as the door closed.

"SHOOT! Tails, we have to rescue Amy!"

"Okay Sonic!"

Me and Tails rode the other elevator up to the Highway. We have to catch Mecha Sonic before he gets away.

_(music stops)_

**Speed Highway**

_**Challenge!**_

_**Catch up to Mecha Sonic and rescue Amy!**_

* * *

"_**Here . . . we . . ."**_

_Sonic Generations - __Speed Highway Modern_

_. . . . . . . ._

* * *

"_**GO!"**_

I boost down the highway at max speed blasting through anything that gets in my way.

"Sonic, Mecha is going to get away if we don't find a way to match his speed! You need to try and keep your boost at max speed. You'll lose speed if you run into a car or hit something that can't be destroyed."

I nod in agreement.

"Got it! Time to push it to the max!"

I was going to really see exactly how fast I am now. Not!

**SMASH!** I run head first into the side of a building, missing the door, and I smash right through it, but I lose a lot of speed in the process.

"SONIC!? Are you ok?" Tails asked me.

"Ow. Yeah I'm fine, but I lost a lot of speed. How far away is Mecha right now?" I say as I continue running while Tails flies closely behind me.

Tails looked at the tracker on his wrist.

"They've . . . stopped?"

"What? Where?"

"They stopped at the area under construction."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but let's keep moving. We can't let them get away."

"Okay then let's go!"

"Right."

We head in the direction the signal points.

We dodge cars and just about every type of police bot that Eggman set up here.

"Stay sharp Tails! We are about to go down the side of the building."

"Sonic, couldn't we have just gone around it instead of you racing through it to the top?"

I never had thought about that I just went with it.

"I didn't think about that."

We reached the edge of the building.

"Going DOWN!"

"SONIC! Look out for the helicopters!"

"Huh!?"

I look and see at least three helicopters close to the building's wall I'm scaling down.

"WHOA!" I yell as I quickly 'sidestep' the helicopters as I near them. "That was **too** close!"

"Sonic, more police bots are tailing us! We need to get them off of our trail!"

"Humph, no problem. Stay close. We're going to go right through the middle of the glass structure."

"WHAT!?"

"Just trust me. I've done this before 'literally'."

"Just watch out for anything that might slow us down. . . . LIKE THOSE AIR VENTS CRISS-CROSSING THE WALLS!"

"WHOA!"

Once again I quickly sidestep the obstacles before colliding with them, but there are even more as we go down.

"This place was obviously not meant for running!" I say as I quickly dodge the air vents.

"What was your first clue Sonic; the sign on the roof that said, 'No attempting to climb or rundown building's walls!'?"

Oh. He was talking about the sign that I plowed right through, and launched clear out the window. Oops.

"Umm . . . I didn't see it." I lied.

"Maybe that's because you sent it through the window and never read it." Tails responded sarcastically.

Shoot! I was hoping he wouldn't have noticed that.

"Heh heh. I guess I should have slowed down some?"

"*sigh* Never mind Sonic. Let's just catch Mecha and save Amy."

"Okay. There is the floor of the building."

We jump and make a clean landing as all the police bots come to a crashing halt with the floor.

"Don't worry about those junk heaps. Let's keep moving." I say as we continue through the building exit.

We are back on the highway, and only a few steps away from the construction area, but we find a pile up of cars, construction equipment, and twisted metal blocking the road, and a detour sign is directing the flow of traffic down another path.

"I don't like the looks of this Sonic. I have a feeling Mecha is waiting for us if we force our way through the debris."

"Hmm . . . is there another way through to the area?" I ask.

"Not that I can see. Mecha has gotten stronger it seems. Do you think we should get help from our friends?"

"No way! We can handle this without the others help."

"Well what do you want to do then?"

I thought about this and came up with a solution.

"Why don't we try combining an attack? Maybe the 'spin dash'? We both know how to use it, but what if we combine it to make 'turbo dash' which combines the spin dash with my boost attack."

"Well that could work. Let's try it."

"Ok. Here we go."

Tails took his stance for the spin dash and held out his hand for me to grab. I took it and started my own spin dash.

Next thing we knew, our spin dashes were combining into one, and to keep hold we had to hold each other's hand.

"Sonic, this is intense. Are we going to be able to pull it off?"

_Sonic Generations - __Speed Highway [Going Down]_

"Just hang in there Tails. I'm going to accelerate with my boost. **Hyah**!"

As soon as I had accelerated, we were sent flying right into the wall of debris at high speed.

**CRASH! . . . SMASH! **We slammed into the wall of debris, and it just exploded as we plowed right through it, but we didn't feel a thing. It was like we were invincible in this state.

When we made it through, we stayed in that formation until we reached the area under construction.

We uncurled from the attack and looked back at the path we made. There was **nothing** left standing in our path.

"Wow." we said at the same time.

"Sonic, that attack is powerful, and dangerous. We need to be careful when we use it."

_(music stops)_

"Yeah . . ." I said as I just looked at the damage we had done. "Let's find Mecha Sonic and rescue Amy."

[**(New Attack!) - 'Rolling Combo' or Turbo Dash: Use the power of the spin dash with Tails to bowl through tough obstacles and leave nothing standing in your wake. I wonder what would happen if you were to combine this move with other team members? Different effects? Try it out with different partners.]**

We started walking around the area looking for Mecha Sonic and Amy.

"Where could they be?"

"I'm not sure Sonic, but I do sense energy coming from underground somewhere."

**Crk**. We both look around.

"Tails . . . did you hear something?"

"I heard something, but the question is what is it?"

**CRCK.** There it was again, but louder.

"Don't let your guard down yet Tails. Something is trying to sneak up on us."

"Ok Sonic."

**CRCK . . . CRAC . . . CRAK . . .**

Now it was happening faster. Suddenly I felt the ground start to give.

**RUMBLE . . . RUMBLE . . . RUMBLE . . .**

"Tails . . ."

**CRAAAAAAAASH!**

The ground fell out from under me.

"WHAAAAA!"

"SONIC!"

I was falling down, and I was nowhere within reach of Tails.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**Prison Island**

**GUN Base (Rebuilt): Command Room**

_Shadow's PoV:_

_Shadow the Hedgehog music - __EVENT - COMMANDER'S MEMORIES_

"**It would seem as if things have just gone from bad to worse commander."**

"**Your right Rouge. If we don't find a way to stop the Eggmans, they will not only destroy the United Federations, but the entire planet will be at their mercy."**

"Well until Shadow returns, we can't do anything, and Omega is currently in Soleanna on a recon mission, but I don't know when he could be returning."

"**Then we must wait for Shadow . . ."**

"Somebody looking for me?" I said as I walked into the command room.

"Shadow. You're back. Where did you end up after using Chaos Control?" Rouge asked.

"I was sent to Earth. While I was there, I learned about what happened to the cybernetic glove I stole from Eggman's base."

"**What did you find out?"** asked the commander.

"For starters, I found out that the person who got the glove was turned from flesh into a version of Metal Sonic. The first of the new line of 'MSs' (Metal Sonics), version 4.0. Second, I made contact with Blaze the Ninja and asked of his assistants in the current issue with Eggman." I told them.

"**This is incredible! A human turned into a robot!"**

"Hmm . . . Shadow, did you talk to Sonic about bringing Blaze back here? You do know that he holds a small grudge against Blaze."

"No Rouge, but I am going to talk to Tails soon. I'll let Sonic know then."

Rouge suddenly looked at me like something was wrong.

"Shadow, what is that glow? Is that a Chaos Emerald?"

"Yes. Why are you looking at its glow?"

"Because, it is a lot brighter than a 'normal' Chaos Emerald's glow. Why is it so strong?"

"Blaze was able to power it up to where it has the same level of energy a Super Emerald has."

"**Blaze powered up a Chaos Emerald? Why is he able to do that and not any of you?"**

"I wish I knew, but Tikal said something about his Aura . . ." I thought of something. "His aura gives him insane amounts of power. That power can be used to combine our attacks with his own style. Maybe that allows him to control such high levels of Chaos Control. I still don't understand it though."

_(music stops)_

"**One person able to activate that much power of his own will. Could he be able to defeat our threat?"**

I was thinking he could, but I wasn't going to get the commander's hopes up, so I didn't answer him.

"Sir I understand that you have been in contact with the other continents?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"**No Shadow. They don't want to discuss anything with us, but enough about that . . . its time you two head to the following location."**

I looked on the screen to see what looked to be downtown Station Square.

"**This is Mission Street."** he began, **"We have picked up high levels of unknown energy and I want you two to scout out the area and find the source before any enemies get to it."**

_Shadow the Hedgehog music - __EVENT - DETERMINATION_

"Commander . . . I have my suspicions, but it feels like something bad is going to happen by going after this energy. It doesn't feel right."

"Shadow, don't start with your 'bad omens' now. They don't help in the mission at hand. I fully trust what the commander says." said Rouge.

"I didn't say I don't trust him, I'm just saying that I feel something will happen. That's all."

"**Why would something bad happen, Shadow? I'm pretty sure it's nothing that you can't handle."**

"Perhaps, but I still don't feel good about it."

"**Well if you want to think about it . . . don't let your guard down during your mission. We can't waste any more time. You need to head to Mission Street. I expect a full report of the situation soon; is this understood?"**

"**Yes sir!**"

"**Good. Don't do anything reckless to draw attention. Good luck!"**

"Alright Shadow. You ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

I held out my Chaos Emerald . . .

"**Chaos . . . CONTROL!**" (**VOIP!**)

"**Good luck . . ."**

_(music stops)_

_Unknown PoV:_

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle music -__ Event 7_

After Shadow and Rouge leave . . . the commander goes to a secure area with a waiting soldier.

"**Commander!" **says a guard as he salutes the official.

"**At ease soldier. Activate the sub-chamber elevator, and take me down to the 18th floor, the Hydro Preservation Room. I need to see our progress."** says the commander.

"**Yes sir! Right this way."**

The soldier leads the commander to the secret elevator, and punches in a code to access a hidden panel with four buttons: floors 15, 16, 17, and 18.

The soldier pushes the appropriate button.

The elevator heads downward.

* * *

**Sub-Floor 18:**

**Hydro Preservation**

The doors open to reveal two men in lab coats working on two separate computers, watching readings flash across the screen being generated from a test tube that is stationed in the middle of the room.

"**Any progress to report gentlemen?"**

The men look up to see the commander.

"**We have discovered only two things sir."**

"**And what would those two things be?"**

One of the men hands a clipboard to the commander and then shows the results.

"**Firstly, she appears to be possibly in some type of coma and we can't detect whether or not she has obtained any loss of her memories, but her body is stable."** said the first man.

"**Secondly, her vitals are getting stronger. She has already passed the 60% mark, and they keep rising, but it may still be about a week before she is fully recovered."** finished the second man.

"**Mmhmmm . . ."** says the commander looking over the charts. **"And what about the reason she is recovering much faster than before? She wasn't showing any signs of improvement more than a week ago. What caused the change, and why is it that she is only about sixteen now? She should have gained years of aging . . . yet . . ."**

"**We haven't discovered a reason to either of those things yet, but we are going to do a full body analysis once the vitals are above 90%. We have to wait till she is nearly stable otherwise the scans could have negative effects."**

The commander hands the clipboard back to the first man.

"**Very well. I will check in on our project when she is ready for the scans, but inform me if anything else appears such as life signs or memory issues."**

"**Yes sir. We will let you be the first to know."** the men say.

"**Excellent."** the commander says as he turns to leave. **"Oh! I almost forgot."**

"**Yes sir?"**

"**I don't want Shadow or Rouge to know anything about this for now. Let's keep this a secret until we have full control of the situation. Understood?"**

"**Yes sir!"**

"**Good. Now I'll leave you back to your research."**

The commander walks back to the elevator and the doors close.

As the elevator returns to the surface, the commander is in deep thought.

"_**I wonder if the she will survive? When she was first found, they thought she was dead, but no she was still alive. I owe it to the men who saved her life. If it weren't for them she would have been left for dead. Thank you for your sacrifice . . ."**_

**. . .**

* * *

**Just who is this 'she' that the commander keeps talking about and why is the commander hiding a project from Shadow and Rouge? The answers are still to be revealed.**

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**Earth 2018**

**Dark Legion Base: Command Room**

_Pokémon - Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky - __Power of Darkness __- music_

"**It is time to make our move. We will divide into three groups. Listen carefully."**

"**We await your orders 'X'!"**

"**Alright then . . . ."**

There is a brief pause.

"**Group one will consist of Enerjak, Avenull, and our newest member, Mirage. You will be heading to Mobius to pick up the 'Aura Orb' one of our spies there have picked up the signal, and tracked it to a place called Mission Street." **'X' pauses and then continues, **"Group two will consist of solely Nega. You have the job of capturing the Avatar. He is returning to this planet soon, so now would be the chance to capture him and make him create the 'Doom Bomb' to destroy this pathetic planet." **another pause, **"The last group will consist of me and two others that are currently working on deciphering a code to find a hidden power known as 'Mephiles the Dark', and unlock a hidden force called 'DSS'; I will be making the final preparations for the ultimate destruction of this planet. Is that understood?"**

"**YES SIR!"**

"**Good. We need to make sure everything goes according to plan. The first two groups mustn't fail if we are to succeed in the final destruction of Earth. Now go . . . and do not fail me."**

All of the groups disband and prepare for their tasks.

It seems that the Dark Legion is ready, but what about Blaze and everyone else? What are they going to do now?

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**Blaze's Home: Underground Lab**

**Sub - Floor Level 3: Time Chamber**

_Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door music - __Boggly Woods_

Deep within the white and vast space of time known as the Time Chamber we find Blaze and Saria training, or at least it looks like they are training.

_Blaze's PoV:_

"_Now . . . Saria . . . do it one more time. Focus your power into your palms and release it."_

I had been in the Time Chamber for extensive hours possibly days trying to train Saria how to control Aura.

"_I can't Blaze. I just can't. I haven't been able to even focus my aura. How do you expect me to unleash it?"_

I looked at her, and I was not impressed by her attitude. Mech was already back in my lab. He had no trouble learning his new abilities; Saria is a whole nother story . . .

"_You can!" _I said as I formed my own Aura Sphere. _"You can't expect to release anything if you force it to come out. You have to control it and let it flow from you."_

As I spoke, the glowing sphere in my hand grew bigger.

"_How do you control that kind of power? I can only ignite aura for a few seconds. How can you do that without even focusing on it?"_ Saria said puzzled by my ability.

"_This . . . is second nature to me. I have grown use to the power it gives me, and now I can-"_

**BREEEEP! BREEEEEP! BREEEEEEP!** The computer's alarm sounded resonating in the vast, white emptiness.

"_Now what?!"_

"_**Blaze!"**_ It was Mech. _"__**Something is happening on Mobius**__**already! We need to get a move on and go there now!**__"_

I knew something was wrong by the way he said that.

*nod* _"Ok then. Saria, we'll work on this another time. I will help you master the aura. That is my promise to you!"_

"_Ok, but we need to go. Let's get back to the Underground and warp to Mobius."_

We ran to the entrance of the Time Chamber, and went through.

_(music fades out)_

**Sub – Floor Level 3**

_Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 2 music - __Episode Metal: Mad Gear Zone_

_Saria's PoV:_

I was ready for anything, or at least I thought I was.

"Blaze, um . . . do you think we will have to um . . . fight?"

He looked at me like I was joking.

"You can't be serious right? Why do you think we did all that training? Just to show up and let someone else do the fighting?"

"N-n-n-no . . . that wasn't what I um . . . meant. I was just um . . . wondering was all." I said making up a quick lie.

"Humph, whatever you say." He said as he turned around and opened up a compartment to reveal a dusty shelf that looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

He blew off some of the dust and-

*cough, cough, cough* "Blaze, what are you-"

He put his hand over my mouth then continued studying the shelf.

"Hmm . . . ahh there they are." he said.

I watched as he picked up three small orbs that were red on the top half and silver on the bottom half with a black ring and what looked like a button located in the middle of the orb's front. He handled these orbs with special care like they were really important to him.

Next thing he grabbed was a pouch that he connected to his 'storage belt'.

"Okay" he said, "I'm ready now. Have you finished making your preparations?"

I nodded and so did Mech.

"Good. Now first, I'm going to teleport the lab to the '**Underground Cavern**'. Then we will leave using my teleporter. It is fully functional and it should connect us to '**Tails' Workshop**' since I already have it preprogramed to that location."

Wait . . . did he say that he was going to teleport the lab?

*click* He put his Time Emerald into a slot next to the computer, and said the words.

"CHAOS **CONTROL!**"

. . .

"Um . . . Blaze, nothing happened."

"Oh really? Why don't we go back to the first floor and see for ourselves." he said as he walked to the elevator. "You coming?"

Me and Mech ran into the elevator.

. . .

We were now on the first floor, and I was shocked to see Tikal standing in front of us slightly startled.

"When Blaze told me that he was going to move the lab . . . I wasn't expecting it to fuse with the cave's structure. Now there are four additional floors in the cavern, but the only way to get to them is by using this elevator." she said.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Underground Cavern: Lab Entrance**

**Base Floor 1**

_Zelda: Twilight Princess music - __Boss Defeated_

I was just speechless. I didn't even notice the lab move.

My thoughts were interrupted by Blaze as he said it was time to go to Mobius now.

"Wait!" It was Tikal. "Before you go, I want you to take these . . ."

"Wha . . . are these . . ." Blaze said.

"Yes, they are the 4 elemental stones of Earth: Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. Please take them with you and keep them safe."

What? I thought those had been collected by the Dark Legion, and I remembered hearing there were 7 not 4.

"Only you and Saria can use their powers since you are from this planet."

"**What about me?**" Mech asked.

"You are from this world too, but since you are a robot now . . . the stones are relatively useless to you Mech." she said.

**[Blaze received the elemental stones of Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind from Tikal. The use for each depends on the mind of the holder of them.]**

Blaze looked at Tikal, and then back me and Mech.

"I'll make sure to keep them safe. That's a promise."

"I know you will Blaze. I sense that things are about to become chaotic throughout the universe. The stones should be safe with you."

"Ok now everything should be ready right?"

"Um . . . Blaze . . ." I started as he turned to me, "please, promise me that you will not do anything to put the rest of us in harm's way. I . . . I don't want- I mean, I just want us to be safe."

He smiled at me.

"Yes Saria. I promise."

I felt more at ease now knowing that he would do his best to keep me safe.

"Ready now Saria?"

*mhhmm* "Yes."

I followed him down to the second floor where Mech was waiting.

"**Are we leaving now?**" Mech asked.

"Yes, yes we are going to leave now. I just need to turn on this and . . . ok it's all fired up now." Blaze said as he started up the machine.

"_Here we go . . . I don't want to fight, but I don't think I have much choice."_I thought as we walked into the machine. "I'm ready."

Blaze pressed a button (**VOIP!)**, and we were gone.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**Mobius 2012**

**Mystic Ruins:**

**(deep within the ruins . . .)**

**Lost Labyrinth**

_Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 2 - music - __Episode Metal: Lost Labyrinth_

_Unknown PoV:_

Somewhere deep underground beneath the ruins, we find a robot moving at a rapid pace moving through the labyrinth. It seems it's looking for something.

"**Processing data . . . Scanning . . . Catacombs revealing strong energy readings coming from further down in a sealed room. 99 percent probability the power source should most likely be there. Commencing retrieval mission . . . now."**

The robot is on the move again. It comes to a stop in front a solid wall.

"**A switch must be activated to proceed deeper to destination." **

**. . . . .**

"**Location revealed . . . Infrared Vision activated."**

The robot steps forward (***click!***) a switch is activated.

**Ruuumble!** The wall lowers to reveal a deeper catacomb submerged underwater.

"**Activate 'Bubble Shield' . . . Proceed forward . . ."**

The robot continues on its mission despite the water hazard as the Bubble shield protects it from the element. It manages to find a secret alcove that directs it down a steep incline with a rapid stream of water spilling out into an empty abyss. The robot jumps before the drop into the abyss, and is now standing in front of a four pillar sealed door.

"**Scans indicate power source is nearby . . . Must be behind this sealed alcove. Scans indicate that deepest part of explored area is beyond this wall."**

The robot looks at the wall.

"**Initiating power spindash . . . Charging . . ."**

The sound of a full powered spindash is heard as the pillars collapse under the pressure of the attack.

**CRASH! . . . Crumble.** The pillars are destroyed.

"**Obstacles removed . . . Proceeding with retrieval."**

"***crzzzzt* Eggman to Metal Sonic. Do you read me? Have you found the power source yet?"**

"**Not yet. Scans indicate power source is not here, but I have found footprints leading out of the cave. Pursue the tracks sir?"**

"**Yes. Make sure to steal it from whoever has it. If you need help handling the situation, contact me. Is that understood?"**

"**Affirmative . . . New priority . . . Find and capture Aura Orb from current possessor."**

The robot exits the cave as it begins its new mission.

Metal Sonic has no intentions of letting anyone stop him.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Back with Blaze's Group:**

**Mobius 2012**

**Emerald Town: Tails' Lab**

**(Note: Tails has more than one lab. He has one in the Cocoa Island **_**[Tails Adventure]**_**, Mystic Ruins **_**[Sonic Adventure / Sonic X]**_**, **

**Emerald City **_**[Sonic Battle]**_**, west of Water Palace Zone area **_**[Sonic Rush]**_**, and Central City **_**[Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood]**_**.)**

_Blaze's PoV:_

We just arrived at our destination.

**Now** I remember something I have to do.

"Guys, lets head out of here. There is nothing we can do in here right now."

"Ok Blaze." Saria said. "Come on Mech."

Mech followed behind her.

**Emerald Town: Street**

_Sonic Battle music - __Emerald Town_

"I want to know what you think about splitting up." I said getting right to the point.

"What!? Why?" Saria asked me as she gave me her 'you're hiding something from me' look.

"I need to take care of something. That's all Saria. Can I trust you and Mech to get to Sonic and the others?"

"No Blaze, because you're not leaving us. And on top of that, you're holding the Element Stones."

"Saria . . ." I was starting to get fed up with this. "I need to retrieve some items before I go any further."

"Well can you at least tell me what the items are?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." I turned to leave. "Bye!" And dashed off.

"**BLAAAAAAAAAAAZE!**"

_Saria's PoV:_

He just ran off.

"Uhhhh! I hate it when he does this!"

"**Is something bothering you Saria?**" Mech asked me.

*sigh* "Nothing that I can't solve on my own. I just wish Blaze would stop keeping secrets from me."

"**Oh like you've never kept anything from him? He does have the right not to tell you anything.**"

"Th-that is not the issue here! I have my reasons for not revealing personal and private matters."

"**Then why are you constantly trying to pry personal information from Blaze? Hmmm?**"

Mech had a point, but I still don't like it when people keep secrets from me.

"Never mind . . . I'll worry about it later."

"**Ok. Where are we anyways? I don't recognize the location.**"

"Don't you have like scanners or something to figure that sort of thing out?"

"**Well . . . I don't know. Sorry.**"

"Ok. Well . . . then the first thing to figure out is where we are."

As if to answer my question . . .

"**You're in Emerald Town! To your North is the Holy Summit, the South: the Beach, the East: Tail's Lab and Central City, and the West: the Monorail System that takes you from here to the Station Square area."** A voice said from behind me and Mech.

I turned around.

"Thanks kid. Umm just to ask, what is your name?"

"**Oh, I'm Cream. Cream the Rabbit. Are you looking for someone by chance?"**

I didn't recognize it was Cream. I never did meet her when I came here with Blaze awhile back.

"Yes, yes we are looking for someone. We need to find Sonic. Do you know where he is Cream?"

"Oh . . . Sonic? Sorry. He isn't in this area right now. Sonic and Tails went to Station Square looking for a Chaos Emerald. It's been weird that no one has found a Chaos Emerald in the past 5 months."

"_The Chaos Emeralds are missing?"_ Well at least I know where he's at now. "How did you know I was looking for someone?"

"Well I took a guess that you might be looking for someone. I'm waiting for Amy to come back. She is one of my friends. She went out to the Mystic Ruins exploring, but she has been gone a very long time. I'm worried. Maybe she decided to go to Station Square on her way back."

"**Hmm . . . that could be a pretty good guess.**" Mech said chiming in.

Cream looked at Mech with fear in her eyes.

"M-M-Metal Sonic! Quick! We need to get away from that robot!" Cream said startled.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't see Metal Sonic."

"W-What are you talking about? He's right next to you!" She said pointing at Mech.

"Oh him?" I had to chuckle at this. "That is not your average Metal Sonic robot Cream. This is Mech."

Mech decided to clear things up for her.

"**I'm sorry if I scared you Cream. Perhaps it would be easier to tell you what happened.**"

**5 minutes later:**

"**And that is why I look like Metal Sonic.**"

Cream looked more or less relieved by Mech's story.

"Oh I'm so glad that you're on our side Mech. I'm sorry I misjudged you."

"**It's okay Cream. I'm still getting used to it myself.**"

"Oooooooookay . . ." I said butting in. "Now since we have that cleared away, are we going to go to Station Square and look for Sonic now?

"**Yes, yes we should get moving. Knowing how fast Sonic is, we might miss him if we don't hurry.**"

"Okay then. Let's go Mech." I said as we turned to leave Emerald Town.

"WAIT!" Cream yelled. "Umm . . . would it be okay if I tag along with you two? If you're going to the city, I would like to look for Amy."

I thought about this.

"Well I guess you can come, but are you able to handle yourself Cream?"

Mech grabbed my arm and whispered something to me.

'**Don't think that Cream is useless Saria. She was helpful at some points in the Sonic Heroes game.**'

'We shouldn't discuss those things around her. What is if she asks us about that?'

"If you're trying to whisper something, you're doing a poor job at it. And I already know what you're talking about. I know all about that stuff."

We both looked at here and sweat dropped.

"And to answer your question, I can handle myself, but I usually have my chao Cheese with me. He is very good at protecting me from harm."

_(music stops)_

_Sonic Battle music - __Library_

"Wait. I don't see a chao with you. Where is Cheese?"

"I sent him away to find Amy earlier. He should be back soo-"

"**Chao-chao-chao-chao CHAO!"**

We all looked up to see a small blue and yellow creature wearing a red bowtie coming from the sky in the direction of Station Square. It looked like it was panicked about something.

"Oh Cheese! What's wrong?" Cream asked the creature, that I had determined was a chao.

It was pointing to where it had flown from.

"Did you find Amy?"

The chao nodded.

"Is she on her way back?"

The chao shook its head back and forth.

"Is she okay? Did she get hurt?"

This time the chao went over to Mech and pointed at him.

"I think he wants us to play charades."

Cheese nodded still pointing at Mech. I decided to take a turn.

"Metal Sonic?"

Chees shook his head, pointed at Mech, and said 'cha'.

"Mech cha?" I wasn't getting it.

"**Hmm . . . Mech cha. My name and what he keeps saying both have the c-h-a in it. Is it Me-cha?**"

"No." Cream said. "I know what he's saying. He's saying Mecha. Mecha Sonic. Is that right Cheese?"

"CHAO!" Cheese said with a nod.

Next he started grabbing the air. He pointed at Mech then grabbed the air over and over again.

"Grab or grabbed? Mecha Sonic grabbed?" I said.

"CHAO!"

I was on the right track.

Next thing Cheese did was a little funny to watch.

Cheese started by putting his hands together like he was holding something, then he made a very scary looking face, and started swinging his hands down over his head repeatedly like a madman.

"Cheese!" Cream said.

Me and Mech were bursting out laughing at Cheese's little act. It was too funny.

"Oh . . ." Cream said sounding somewhat upset at Cheese's dance. "I know that one all too well."

Me and Mech looked up, and were starting to calm down.

"That's Cheese's impersonation of Amy" Cream said.

Me and Mech stopped. I broke the silence.

"Mecha sonic grabbed Amy and, I'm guessing, he took her away somewhere?!"

Cheese nodded abruptly and then he motioned for us to come.

"I think he knows where they're at." Cream said.

"Ok then lead the way Cheese!" I said as we started running after Cheese.

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**5 minutes later:**

**Station Square:**

**Mission Street entrance**

"They're in there?" I asked Cheese as he pointed at a tunnel.

"CHAO!" Cheese said as he flew back to Cream.

"Okay is everyone ready?" I asked.

"I'm ready. Let's do it!" Cream said.

"**I'll try my hardest.**" said Mech

"Okay then! Let's g-"

***sirens wailing* "HALT METAL SONIC! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! FIRE AT WILL!"** a voice boomed over a speaker.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!** Gun shots are fired at Mech.

"**Whaaa!**" he yelled as he ran through the tunnel as the police and GUN vehicles gave chase.

"MECH!" I yell after him, but it's no use. He is running for his life now. "Cream, we have to catch Mech! Come on!"

"Umm okay." ("CHAO CHAO!")

**Mission Street**

_**Mission: Catch up to Mech before the police do!**_

"I'm not giving up! _I hope I don't have to fight._"

"I'll do my best!"

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - __Mission Street__ - music (HD)_

"Let's go!" I shout as we make our way through the tunnel on to a giant bridge.

I look over the edge to see nothing but black.

"Umm Cream, is this place over an abyss?"

"No. That's the water down there, and above us are parts of Speed Highway."

I looked over and up to see a lit area above where we are. I notice a blue streak, but decide it is nothing important.

"Let's get moving Cream."

"Okay. I'll fly us over any area that is out of reach."

We made our way across the bridge, but that was not going to be an easy task. The area was surrounded by GUN troops, GUN robots, and Jets that kept dropping missiles and rockets on the road.

"If they keep this up, the floor is going to give from all the explosions!" I shout out.

Some of the robots turn to me, and raise their guns at me. I froze.

"Miss Raccoon, you can't try to reason with these guards!" Cream yelled, but I still didn't move.

Suddenly, a small blue ball is sent flying at the robots.

It ricochets off of them, and the robots explode.

"_Where did that ball come from?_" I wonder to myself.

"Good job Cheese!" Cream says to the ball that uncurls to reveal the small chao Cheese.

"CHAO!"

"Umm okay . . ." I start as I regain my composure.

"Miss Raccoon, don't you know how to fight or defend yourself?"

I didn't expect her to ask me that.

"Firstly, my name is Saria, and . . . no; I don't really know how to fight. I'm kind of against fighting. I don't like getting hurt."

"Hmmmm . . . I use to be the same way about fighting until I met a special robot named Emerl. I helped him see the true reason to fight, and in return, it made me stronger. He made me strong enough to fight for the ones I love and hold dear. That is why I fight now, to protect the ones closest to me. Do you understand Saria?"

I just stood there staring at Cream. Who knew she could be so knowledgeable.

"I-I-I never thought about it that way before. Fight to protect the ones closest to us . . . _Blaze . . . Kaya . . . my family._"

I understood what Cream was saying now.

"I'll fight t-t-to protect the ones I love." I said, but I was still unsure of myself.

"Okay. Well, why don't you try using a homing attack to destroy those robots and also get us across this gap? I can't use the move, but your type can."

My type? "Umm Cream, what do you mean by type?" I asked.

"I mean the three main types: Speed, Power, and Fly. You do know of those, right?"

". . . No, no I don't."

". . . umm . . . well then I guess this will be your quick tutorial."

"What?! Why do I have to learn? Can't I just figure it out?"

"Well more or less, it's entirely based on instinct. If you feel threatened, your instinct should tell you to dodge, attack, or protect."

"Well can I try then?"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

. . .

**5 minutes later . . .**

"We are FINALY past the gap." Cream said. "I can't believe that you took that long to get across the bridge Saria."

"Hey at least we made it out of the tunnel and back on to the streets."

"But it initially took you 10 tries before you even got across the first gap! You hit me once, Cheese once, and you smashed into 8 different suspension beams before you were even able to figure out how to home in on the right things!"

"Please don't tell anyone about this." I said.

"Just please try and learn how to do it, so you don't waste precious time."

"CHAO!"

We walked for a good couple of minutes through the street until we came to another area that led to a dead end.

"No one is here. Maybe we should check-" I stopped.

I looked down the path, and saw Mech frozen in fear about half way to the dead end.

_(music stops)_

Me and Cream ran to him.

"Mech!" I shouted. "We found you!"

He didn't move or say anything back.

I looked into his eyes, and turned to see what they were fixed on.

"***gasps!***" said me and Cream.

Mech was staring at Mecha Sonic.

* * *

**Angel Island:**

**Ancient Forest**

_Blaze's PoV:_

_Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) - music - __Rusty Ruin Zone Act 02_

It was pouring down rain in this forest. Hardly any sun got through the dense trees that make up the forest.

I had already gotten both the Chakra and Sand emeralds from their current resting places. **[For locations, refer to chapters 2 and 3]**

I knew where to find the last emerald, Blossom, but getting to it was another story. I placed it in the deepest part of this forest.

There is an exotic plant there that recognizes auras.

I could easily say it looked like a Venus Fly Trap, because the plant will only open up to reveal the emerald when the right aura is detected.

"I think I'm lost again. This place is so big, but it is like a maze. A very difficult maze."

I really should have made the emeralds pick up each other's signal.

"Perhaps I can try this a little differently." I say as I pull the element stones out. "The stone of Earth . . . will it connect me to the location by way of the signals of the plants growing?"

I held up the green stone, and I felt a connection. I could sense the plants energy giving off a green glow.

"Am I seeing things, or have I discovered a new power?"

I let go of the stone and everything has a bluish outline. Was I seeing things?

"This is really weird. I know I can sense Auras, but why am I seeing them in vibrant colors now?" I asked myself.

'_**That would be because you are the true Chosen One Blaze.'**_

"Huh?! W-W-Who said that?!"

'_**You already know who I am. I was the one who taught you how to use the power of Aura.'**_

"Oh. I know who you are now."

'_**Good. Listen to what I have to say now. Don't speak until I'm through, understand?'**_

"Yes, yes I do."

'_**Good. Now, understand that you can now see Aura as I see it. I can see Aura with a vibrant color that can depict nature energy, emotions, cosmic energy, and true nature of individuals. You activated the first one because you focused your Aura while holding a stone that connects you to nature energy. You will see earth and plant life as green Aura, water and ice as blue, fire and heat (heat vision) as red, and wind and electricity as yellow. I'll tell you about the other three when you discover them. For now, refer to them as Aura detections: Nature Detect, Emotion Detect, Cosmic Detect, and Truth Detect. That is all for now. Bye the way, I wish to speak with you in **__'__**person**__'__** about a matter of utmost importance soon. I expect to hear from you through our Auras. Good luck Blaze. **__Find me . . .__**'**_

**[(New) Aura Ability: Nature Detect – detect the natural energies of the surrounding elements.]**

The voice was gone now.

"I know where to go now. I'll use my Aura to find the plant and retrieve the emerald."

I focused again using my Aura and saw the colors of green and I saw blue puddles from the rain.

I focused on the green Aura, and it gave off a trail leading deeper into the path I was on.

"That way. I'm getting closer."

I ran in the direction guided by my Aura and I was soon at the archway that led to the center of the forest.

"This is it . . . the deepest part of the forest."

I walked into the center and found the plant directly in front of me at the edge of the center area.

'_Only the true Aura shall make me open',_ the plant said through my Aura.

"Here goes nothing."

I reached my hand out and ignited my Aura.

'_You are the true one',_ it said as it slowly opened to reveal a fragile flower.

The flower bloomed to reveal the Blossom Emerald.

I reached out for it, and plucked it from its place.

"I have gathered all four together. Now I can use the attack **Chaos Wave** again."

**[(Regained) – Attack: Chaos Wave – Releases multiple waves of Chaos energy that is able to cripple defenses.]**

"Now I can reunite with the rest of my team." I say as I head out of the forest.

_(music stops)_

For some odd reason, Chaos Control doesn't work in this forest. Perhaps because this is an ancient forest.

"I'll meet up with you guys soon. _Once I get out of this forest that is._"

* * *

**Back with Sonic . . .**

**Between Speed Highway and Mission Street (sky)**

_Sonic's PoV:_

_Sonic Advance 2 Original Soundtrack – __16: Extra Ending_

I was falling at an alarming rate on a part of Speed Highway to where Mission Street ends.

"SOOOOOONIC!"

It was Tails. He was flying towards me trying to keep up with the falling debris.

"OVER HERE!" I yelled out to direct him to where I was.

I could see him making his way over to my platform.

"HURRY TAILS! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING DOWN NOW!"

Suddenly the ground broke apart and I was now free falling to my death.

"_If I survive the fall, I could still be crushed by the debris."_

"SONIC!" It sounded like Tails was right above me now. "QUICK GRAB MY HAND!"

I extended my hand out. It wasn't far enough.

"COME ON TAILS! PUSH IT TO THE LIMIT!"

"UUUUAGH!" He yelled as he grabbed me and pulled us out of the mess of falling debris.

"Whew! That was **too** close!"

_(music stops)_

"You're telling me." Tails said.

We suddenly heard a loud crash below us.

"That must have been the debris."

We slowly made our way through the night sky to the ground below, but I knew something was up.

"I think Mecha Sonic planned that attack. We fell right into his trap."

"I know Sonic, and I think you may want to see what is down there waiting for us."

I looked down to see Mecha Sonic with his arms crossed watching our descent to the floor.

"Oh great."

* * *

**Back with Shadow . . .**

_Metroid Fusion- __Environmental Sound 1 (Silence)_

**Voip!**

"We're here, Mission Street or at least the end of it that is."

**Mission Street (end)**

_Shadow's PoV:_

Me and Rouge had just finished our briefing about the current situation.

"Shadow is it just me or . . . am I getting a bad feeling about what is waiting at the end of the street?"

I could feel a dark presence here as well.

"I feel it too. Let's move on. It won't do us any good to just stand here and-"

**CRAAAAASH!** (**"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!) **The ground violently shook after we heard a loud crash, and there was a loud scream that came after it.

"What . . . was that?"

"I don't know Shadow. Should we check it out? It's in the same direction as what we are looking for."

I thought about this.

"Fine. Let's take a look."

We made our way around the corner to find two kids and a robot looking down the path. They did not see us, but I could recognize Cream out of the group from where I was standing.

I made my way forward.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Back with Saria . . .**

_Saria's PoV:_

_Metroid Prime 2: Echoes soundtrack - __Dark Samus Appears_

I could hear what Mecha was saying. It sounded like a lot of threats.

"**GIVE ME THE AURA ORB! IT HAS NO USE FOR YOU!**" said Mecha Sonic.

"NEVER! If I give this to you, you'll try and destroy us all. I can't let that-"

The pink hedgehog stopped and looked over the shoulder of Mecha Sonic. I think she saw us.

"**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!**" Mecha said as he slowly turned just his head to look at me, Cream, and Mech. "**Who are these children?**" he said staring at us.

I was unable to move. I was frozen in fear of the monstrous robot. He had no soul, and it felt like he was looking directly into mine with the scanners that were his eyes.

"**If you value your lives . . . leave this place, or . . . I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!**" he said.

I wasn't able to feel Cream tugging at me trying to snap me out of my 'trance'.

"CREAM! TAKE YOUR FRIENDS AND RUN!"

"**Cream . . . Cream the Rabbit? I remember you, but I don't recognize either of your 'friends'. Scanning . . . No information on robot or raccoon.**"

Suddenly . . .

**CRASH!** Something fell out of the sky and crumbled into chunks of debris.

I screamed. My scream caused me and Mech to realize what was going on, and release us from our 'trance'.

"**About time they got here.**" Mecha said.

I couldn't see what he was talking about, because the debris blocked my view of Mecha Sonic and the pink hedgehog.

"Saria, that was Amy. What does Mecha Sonic want with her? We need to save her." Cream said in a rush.

"**Perhaps I could be of assistance."** a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see . . .

"SHADOW!" I shouted out. I ran up and hugged him, but he slowly pushed me away from him.

"Was that you who screamed?" he asked me.

"Y-Y-Yes that was me. I was frozen in fear for a moment, and then I was jarred from it after something crashed into the ground."

"Hmm . . . I see. What caused you to be frozen in fear?"

"H-H-Him." I said pointing over the pile of debris at Mecha Sonic.

Shadow looked in that direction.

"YOU." he said as he went forward as he threw a yellow spear of energy at the pile causing it to explode and clear the pathway.

"What is he going to do?" I said.

"**He's probably going to do what he did the last time he saw Mecha Sonic."** said another voice from behind me. **"I don't know if you remember me or not. I'm Rouge. Rouge the Bat."**

"I remember you, but it has been a long time since I've been here."

"I see that you do remember some of us, but I don't believe you ever met Cream the last time you were."

"That's ok now. We've met already today."

We ended our little conversation and watched as Shadow went to confront the mechanical Sonic.

_Shadow's PoV:_

"Mecha Sonic." I said walking toward the robot intent on destroying it.

"**Long time no see Shadow. If you don't mind . . . leave now! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF IMPORTANT BUSINESS!**"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You are still considered to be the most hostile and dangerous Metal Sonic built by Eggman. It's my job to DESTROY you."

Mecha didn't speak. Instead, he laughed maniacally at me.

"**DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME? YOU WON'T STAND A CHANCE!**"

"SHADOW, PLEASE DON'T FIGHT HIM!" said Amy in Mecha's clutches. "HE'LL DESTROY US BOTH, AND SONIC TOO!"

What did she mean by that?

"What are you talking about Amy? I don't see Sonic anywhere."

"**Try looking behind you Shadow."** said a smug voice. Sonic.

"Sonic . . . this is no time for games. Since you're here, let's take Mecha down together."

"Eh . . . fine by me. Now . . . MECHA SONIC, LET GO OF AMY!" Sonic said.

"**Fine; besides . . . I've got what I wanted!**" he said holding up a pinkish, glowing orb. "**THE AURA ORB!**"

With that, he tossed Amy to the side, and motioned me and Sonic forward.

"YOU MONSTER! How can you be so cruel?!" said Sonic as we approached Mecha.

"**What does it matter to you . . . especially when you're about to die?**"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"**I mean . . . this dead end . . . will be your graves.**" he said. "**You won't even land a single blow on me without any of the Chaos Emeralds, but I've heard that the emeralds . . . have disappeared, correct?**"

_(music stops)_

"Yes, that is correct, but I won't lose to you Mecha Sonic! I will destroy you here and now!"

"**Very well then. It's your funeral.**"

_**Sonic and Shadow vs. Mecha Sonic**_

_**Defeat Mecha Sonic!**_

* * *

"Let me show you my real power!"

"Let's do this!"

* * *

_**Battle Start!**_

_Sonic Advance OST - __Metal Knuckles (Part 1)_

"**If you wish to end your lives so quickly . . . ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK!**"

Mecha Sonic proceeded to come at us directly with an armed spin attack.

"Shadow, look out!" said Sonic.

Mecha was heading for me first.

In a split second he uncurled and unloaded three missiles from his arm gun at me.

"Do you really think those will touch me?" I said as I warped behind Mecha. "You're fin-"

Mecha Sonic nails Shadow right in the gut with a punch that knocks Shadow into a wall.

"**I expected that. Any second now Sonic will say 'ready' and try to hit me with his 'Light Speed' attack.**"

"Ready . . ." Sonic says, but is quickly knocked back and into Shadow before he can attack. "Ouch."

"Will you get off me! We need to work together if we're going to survive this. Let's try the-"

"**Atomic Storm attack?**" Mecha said.

Me and Sonic looked at him.

"How did you know that was what I was going to say?!" I said somewhat shocked.

"**Did you really think that I haven't made any upgrades to my attacks and abilities Shadow? You will have to do a lot better than that if you're going to damage me.**"

"Wait. Does that mean you know what we will try next without even guessing?" asked Sonic.

"**Did you not here me the first time!? I can predict every move you make!**"

"Sonic, any ideas? We need something Mecha won't expect." I said.

"Hmm . . . got it! The Turbo Dash!" said Sonic.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"We will combine our Spin Dashes into one."

"How Sonic?"

"Take my hand and follow my lead." said Sonic as he prepared to do a Spin Dash.

I think I knew where he was going with this.

"Here we go!" I said and started up my spindash.

When we both had gained enough speed on our spin, our attacks formed together into a new level spindash Sonic called the Turbo Dash.

Sparks of Chaos energy started coming off of our attack as the energy around us became more powerful.

I felt it, Sonic felt it, and I'm sure that Mecha felt the power of the attack too.

When me and Sonic were ready ("READY . . .") we rushed Mecha.

"**Chaos Blast Dash!"**

The attacked move so quickly that Mecha didn't have time to react.

"**Huh!?**"

**BOOOOM!** The attack slammed into him, and exploded after contact.

Me and Sonic were knocked away by the blast, but it didn't hurt us.

We landed safely, skidding to a stop, as we looked at Mecha Sonic.

_(music stops)_

"Sonic what kind of power was that?"

"I can't say for sure, but I'm sure that Mecha Sonic is ready for the scrapheap now."

**[(New!) – Turbo Dash – Chaos Blast Dash: Combine Sonic and Shadow to create a pulse of positive and negative energy that will explode when it comes in contact with the intended target. Deals hits to multiple enemies, but the target will receive the most damage from the impact.]**

We look where Mecha Sonic was and see a pile of rubble start to shake as the pile explodes and an extremely 'ticked off' robot emerges.

"**HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME LIKE THAT!**" Mecha said.

"You wanted to see something new, so I gave you a taste of my new move, the 'Turbo Dash'!" said Sonic grinning.

"It's over Mecha. We've won." I said with my arms crossed across my chest.

"**Not YET! YOU WILL REGRET YOU EVER SAW ME AGAIN!**" Mecha shouts in rage.

Mecha pulled out an object from behind him.

"**ENOUGH OF THIS! I'll make sure to destroy you both, so you can never be a bother to me again!**" Mecha said holding up the orb from earlier.

_Sonic 3 and Knuckles - __Doomsday Zone Mash-Up (Original/Project Chaos)_

Suddenly the orb glows and Mecha Sonic starts glowing too until everyone is blinded by the light.

"**UUUUUUUUURAUGH!**

When the light dimmed down . . .

"**WHAT! THAT'S-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"** me and Sonic said at the same time.

Mecha Sonic had just gone into his powerhouse form, 'Semi-Super Mecha Sonic'.

"**I'LL CRUSH YOU!**" he yelled as he came at us.

We . . . were . . . doomed.

_Saria's PoV:_

There was a blinding flash on the field of battle and then it reveals a very frightening sight.

"M-M-Mecha Sonic can transform?!" I said shocked and scared by the transformation.

"Yes, yes he can, and he is not to be taken lightly when he does." said Rouge from behind us.

"He did this before?"

"No, not like this. When he was still a Metal Sonic, he transformed into a powerful monster that resembled the Water Spirit, Chaos." said Rouge.

"So what is the difference?" I asked her.

"Mecha Sonic is able to obtain a Super and a Perfect form using the 7 Chaos Emeralds, but he doesn't have any right now. How is he using his Semi-Super form without at least 4 emeralds?" said Rouge pondering the current situation.

"I don't know, but LOOK OUT!" I shouted as I grabbed Mech and Cream and ducked behind an overturned car.

Rouge had gotten out of the way just in time before Mecha Sonic could plow through her.

I looked to see Sonic and Shadow being pulverized by the titan as he continued to dash and slash through them.

"**HAD ENOUGH YET? DIE!**" Mecha yelled as he threw both of them in the direction of our groups that were trying to hide from the monster.

I began to panic, crouched down, and cowered.

"Blaze . . . WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled out.

"**STOP!**"

That voice . . . it was Mech. What was he doing?

"**HMM?** **WHO DARES TO DEFY ME!?**" Mecha shouted out into the air.

"**I DARE!**" said Mech as he jumped out of hiding and stood in front of Mecha Sonic. "**YOU WON'T HURT ANYONE ELSE HERE, OR ELSE . . . YOU'LL FACE ME!**"

Was he nuts?

"**HMM HMM HMM! HAH HAH HAH HAH!**"

Mecha was laughing at him.

"**AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'LL DO TO ME?**" Mecha said as he mocked Mech.

Mech just stood there.

"**I'll destroy you Mecha Sonic!**"

"**MORE LIKE I'LL DESTROY YOU!**" responded Mecha.

I saw Mecha begin charging energy in between his hands as electric static flows around it.

"**I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU SUFFER A SLOW AND PAINFUL SHUTDOWN ROBOT! THIS ATTACK WILL FRY YOUR CIRCUITRY UNTIL YOU SUFFER AN OVERLOAD! NOW DIE!**" he said as everything started to move in slow motion from my view.

I made my decision, _"Protect the ones you hold dear . . _._"_

The energy was making its way to Mech.

"NOOOO!" I said as I jumped.

_(music stops)_

_Unknown PoV:_

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - __Event Madness__ - music (HD)_

Mech doesn't even see Saria as she jumps in front of the blast.

"_**That's it . . . just a little closer . . .**_** REFLECTO**-"

Mech stopped short as he and everyone else sees Saria get hit dead on by the powerful blast of electricity as time seems to go in slow motion.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGH!" she screams out in sheer pain as time once again is restored to normal.

Everyone looks on as she falls to the ground totally paralyzed, and losing the fight to stay conscious.

"**SARIA!"** everyone yells out as she falls unconscious. Her mind and body are no longer responding to what is happening around her.

_Shadow's PoV:_

She jumped out of nowhere and took the full blunt of Mecha's attack.

I was still trying to figure out why Mecha was able to transform in the first place.

"Y-Y-You monster!" It was Sonic. "How could you **'do something like this!?'**"

Sonic was getting up faster than me for some reason, but I have to admit that he looks slightly different.

"_Is that rage? Why are their sparks of blue lightning coming off of Sonic?"_

I thought this was a good time to ask what was going on, but I was interrupted by Mecha Sonic's mouth.

"**She jumped into it. She deserves her own death. What are you going to do about it Sonic?**" Mecha said mocking Sonic.

"Urrrgh . . ."

Now the lighting was becoming more defined and it was clearly visible.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" I asked hoping for an answer. I got my answer from Tails.

"Sonic is enraged Shadow. Which means . . ." He paused. "We had best get away from here."

"What? Why?" I asked still not able to figure it out.

Tails looked at me and said, "Sonic is going to go DSS on us."

"What? What does that mean?"

"**Sonic** . . . **is** . . . **going** . . . **to** . . . **turn** **into** . . . **Dark** . . . **Super** . . . **Sonic** again!" he said dragging out the words so I could understand. "We don't want to be near him when that happens!"

We could hear Sonic growling and he sounded dangerously enraged.

"We don't have much time! Shadow, take the girl, Saria, and let's all get out of this area!"

I didn't argue. Sonic was sounding more and more enraged with each passing second.

"Alright then let's get out of here." I said as we all made our way back to Station Square.

_(music stops)_

_Unknown PoV:_

_Shadow The Hedgehog music - __EVENT - BETWEEN DARK AND DOWN_

Mecha Sonic is staring at Sonic as the rage and energy continues to grow in Sonic.

"**What could he possibly do to me without a Chaos Emerald?**"

"**I'm . . . your worst nightmare. I am free once again thanks to you. You have unleashed the hedgehog's fury enough that I have been able to take over."** says a mysterious voice.

"**WHO'S THERE?! I DEMAND YOU SHOW YOURSELF!**" Mecha shouts out to the voice.

"**I'm here . . ."**

Mecha looks in the direction of Sonic to see the dark energy build around him until he is engulfed in it.

Mecha continues to watch as Sonic's spines turn from blue to an ominous black coloring, and Sonic looks up, as if to speak, and Mecha sees that his pupils are gone leaving nothing but white in them.

"**Ahh it's so good to be back. Sadly this won't last for very long, but . . . I'll make sure to enjoy every minute of it."** says the voice coming from Sonic.

"**You are the one who was speaking? You're not Sonic anymore are you?**"

"**My name is DSS, but you can call me . . . Dark Super Sonic. I'm going to destroy you, and then anything else I decide to destroy."** DSS says in a dark and malicious tone.

"**HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO DO THAT!? I'M STRONGER, FASTER, AND MORE DURABLE THAN YOU ARE, AND I'M IN A SUPER CHARGED FORM! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO BEAT THAT?**"

"**You'll find out soon enough."** DSS says in response. **"I would warn you to attack when I'm visible, but you'll never see me . . . so there is really no point."**

Suddenly DSS disappears completely from sight and Mecha looks around trying to figure out where DSS went.

"**YOU WISH TO PLAY GAMES WITH ME?! I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE EXTENT OF MY POWER!**" Mecha yells out.

_(music stops)_

Suddenly Mecha is hit and knocked backwards by nothing at all.

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - original soundtrack - __Boss Mephiles_

"**You say you'll show me your true power, but . . . can you beat the TRUE POWER OF DARKNESS?"**

"**I'M THROUGH WITH THIS GAME! SHOW YOURSELF SO I MAY DESTROY YOU!**"

"**Very well, but I promise that you'll regret this."** DSS says as he is visible again. **"You are now to be the victim of my pleasure."**

_**Semi-Super Mecha Sonic vs. DSS (Dark Super Sonic)**_

* * *

"**I'LL CRUSH YOU!**"

"**YOU WILL PERISH IN DARKNESS!"**

* * *

_**Battle Start!**_

Mecha starts off by blasting multiple bullets around the area in hopes of hitting the dark Sonic.

"**Is that really the best you can do?"** DSS says as he is not fazed by the attack in the slightest.

"**DIE!**" yells Mecha Sonic as he switches to using a powerful energy beam on the creature.

The beam hits DSS, but does nothing except for knock him backwards.

"***sigh* Must you really be such a hassle? Give up already. You can't win and . . . **GET OUT OF MY MIND YOU THING . . .** Why don't you sit back and let me destroy this creature Sonic."** says DSS.

"_**Was he arguing with himself just now? Maybe this energy is overshadowing Sonic, and Sonic is trying to regain control of his body and mind.**__"_ thinks Mecha Sonic as he watches DSS approach him again.

"**There will be no more interruptions!"** said DSS as he ignites a dark blue Aura around his body and rushes at Mecha. **"Take this!"**

Mecha has no time to react and is hit dead on by a powerful punch that throws him into the nearest wall, but DSS is still holding onto Mecha and starts running around at high speed keeping Mecha pinned against the wall as he runs. Mecha is scraped up and down the walls, and across the bridge back into Station Square where everyone escaped to.

* * *

**Station Square**

The noise of scraping metal could be heard all over the town as DSS shows no signs of stopping this tactic, and runs all over the town dragging Mecha everywhere he goes.

"**ENOUGH! CHAOS . . .** (red energy swells around Mecha Sonic)** BLAST!**"

The attack takes out an entire building complex and knocks back DSS as he appears to have taken a great deal of damage from the attack. No one is the building that was destroyed though.

DSS stands to his feet as he looks at the damage that Mecha had just caused.

"**I must say that I'm impressed that you managed to not only catch me off-guard, but do a great deal of damage to me as well."** says DSS dusting himself off. **"But it won't change the fact that you are about to lose."**

Once again DSS rushes Mecha Sonic, but this time instead of throwing a punch, he attacks with a very powerful spindash.

The attack hits Mecha Sonic dead in the chest knocking the robot back, and also knocking the Aura Orb out of his grasp. This results in Mecha Sonic losing his Semi-Super form.

"**UUUURAUGH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SONIC. I SWEAR IT!**" Mecha Sonic yells as he retreats by using Chaos Control to escape.

"**Don't you run away from me-"**

Dark Super Sonic suddenly collapses, and the dark aura leaves to return Sonic back to his normal state.

The hedgehog fell unconscious from the strain of the DSS form.

_(music fades out)_

None of the others saw him collapse, but they were right on the tails of the two after they crossed into Station Square.

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack - __On the Beach at Dusk_

"Hmph. It appears that Mecha has escaped and Sonic is drained of energy." says Shadow as the rest of the group catches up.

When the group catches up, Amy starts looking around for something.

"Amy, what are you looking for?" asks Cream.

"I'm looking for the orb that Mecha Sonic tried to take- Ah there it is!" she says as she picks up the pink orb off the ground close to where Sonic collapsed.

She holds it up to the light so everyone can see it better.

"I bet none of us have ever seen anything like this before, right?"

"Hmph. I can't say that I have. What do you think Rouge?" said Shadow.

"Well . . . my first guess would be that this is the thing that the commander spotted on radar."

"Me and Sonic were following the same signal then, because we chased after Mecha on Speed Highway since Amy had been taken hostage." says Tails recalling the events that happened recently. "I still wish we knew what this orb is though, and I'm sure everyone would like to know why Mecha was able to transform with it."

Everyone looks at the orb at that point trying to come up with the best answer. They would have to wait for it.

_(music fades out)_

"URRAGH UGH UHH!"

Shadow collapses to the ground as a blue streak passes by him with a powerful blast from a turbine blast attack. The thing snatched up the Aura Orb and it also manages to take Shadow's Chaos Emerald.

"Shadow!" yells Rouge as everyone watches the blue streak turn around preparing to make another rush at the group that was now down to 5.

"Cheese, get him!" yells out Cream as her faithful chao dashes at the thing and knocks it off course and into a brick wall. The chao took no damage from the encounter, and returns to Cream.

"Good job Cheese!"

The group is able to get a good look at the thing that knocked out Shadow.

"**IT'S METAL SONIC!"** says the group alarmed by the fact that they were about to face another powerful robot.

_Sonic 4: Episode 2 - __vs. Metal Sonic__ - (music)_

Before anyone moves, Metal Sonic is able to free himself and looks at the group. He takes a fighting stance and prepares to do battle.

Everyone prepares to fight back.

"**Let me handle this.**" says Mech as he walks in front of the group. "**I'll take care of Metal Sonic while the rest of you get Saria, Sonic, and Shadow some much needed medical attention.**"

The group nods in agreement, but before they have the chance to leave . . . energy barriers appeared around the entire 'current' battlefield trapping them with Metal Sonic.

"**Why haven't you left yet?**" Mech asks turning around.

That was a big mistake.

Metal Sonic rushes into the back of Mech, knocking him into one of the barriers damaging him greatly.

"**That . . . was a dirty trick.**" Mech says as he regains his balance.** "You call yourself a fighter? More like a coward to me.**"

Mech realizes that he is going to have to be careful, because of the fact his allies are trapped in with him.

"Don't hold back because of us Mech. You can do it." yells Rouge from the sidelines.

"**Oh really? I don't think he has a chance against Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic is unbeatable!"**

"Who asked you Eggman?" Rouge pauses pondering her last statement. "Eggman!?"

"Who did you think it was? Metal Sonic! Don't hold back on it. It may look similar to you, but it's no match against you!" Eggman yells to Metal Sonic as he watches from the other side of the barrier.

Eggman-Nega just prepares for the show.

"Boy this should be good." 'Nega' says.

_(music stops)_

**Mech (MS version 4.0) vs. Metal Sonic version 3.9**

* * *

"**It has come to this . . .**"

* * *

_**Battle Start!**_

_Sonic - __Mad Gear Act 1 ~ Metal Sonic__ - Mashup_

_Mech's PoV:_

It's my turn now.

"**Take this Metal!**" I yelled as I hit him with my spin rush attack.

He dodged and came at me with a homing attack.

"**Reflector!**" I was protected.

Metal bounced off the prism and landed on his feet. He motioned at me to come and face him. As Metal did this, electricity was forming around his hands.

"_**So he can use the same attack as Mecha Sonic . . . this shouldn't change anything.**_"

I charged up a spin attack to counter his attack.

I released and was preparing for impact when I was suddenly hit by his fist, uncurling me and leaving me exposed.

"**Crap.**" I said as Metal threw his hand forward and a pillar of electricity appeared underneath him.

It made its way towards me slowly, but while it moved it grew until it surrounded me.

"**This does not look good.**"

I was trapped, but maybe I could jump over and out of its way.

"**Here goes . . . hyah!**" I jumped just high enough to escape, but I wouldn't clear it unless I could hover. As far as I knew I couldn't.

"_**Scans indicate need of shoe rockets. Activating . . . now.**_" I heard that computer voice in my head again.

Suddenly I felt lighter. I looked down to see that I was now floating over the pillar.

"**Whoa. This . . . is . . . awesome!**" I said. "**How do you like me now Metal Sonic!?**"

I used my rockets to propel myself into Metal Sonic digging him into the ground with a lot of metal grinding noises.

Metal Sonic grabbed my arm and threw me in the direction of a dumpster.

"_**Scanning . . . Turbine Jet activating . . .**_" My brain was helping me out.

I used the turbine on my back to slow my speed. Now I could fly around with both activated at once. I now had the ability to control the jets and rockets.

"**This should make things more interesting.**"

Metal Sonic rushed me with his metallic claw like fingers outstretched ready to slice me with them.

"**This should get your attention.**"

I charged a blast from my turbine directing it from the front like a laser. It hit Metal Sonic knocking him backwards giving me time to decide my next move.

I rushed at him and I was going to give Metal a little ride, but as I went to grab him, he took hold of my hands and we were locked on each other.

Me and Metal were in a constant stand-off at this point pushing back with all our might to make the other falter.

I could tell he was weakening, but so was I. I wouldn't last for too much longer.

"**I need to end this.**"

We released at the same time. Metal Sonic decide to spin dash again.

I matched him in it. We barreled into each other keeping our attack moving as the energy charged around us.

Soon we were literally flying around clashing into each other with our spin attacks. We were too evenly matched.

"**It's no good. There is no way I can win or lose at this rate.**" I said finally realizing that me and Metal were at our limits.

We both landed back on the ground. Metal Sonic had sparks coming from his body and so did I showing how low our energy was.

It was useless to continue fighting at this point.

"DON'T GIVE IN YET METAL SONIC!" It was Eggman. "UNLEASH YOUR FINAL ANNIALATOR BEAM! DESTROY THAT ROBOT!"

"**Oh** **no!**" Eggman was giving Metal permission to kill me.

As soon as Eggman gave the command, Metal Sonic started charging the last of his reserve energy into his turbine jet.

"**If a beam is emitted from that jet, it will cause a lot of wide spread destruction. I need to use my reflector to redirect it.**"

Soon the beam was charged and ready to fire. Metal Sonic was bursting with electricity. He was likely not going to survive the blast.

"**Here it comes.**"

As soon as I said this, the beam began a direct path at me. This was happening in slow motion from my perspective.

"**REFLECTOR!**" I was once again surrounded by the prism.

The beam hit my reflector and it took all my strength to keep the beam from penetrating.

Metal Sonic pushed all his reserves into the blast. It was too much for the shield to handle.

**Crk . . .** The shield was cracking. I was able to balance the beam out directing half the power back at Metal Sonic. Then it happened.

**FWASH!** My prism shattered scattering light, energy, and some type of digital material around the entire area.

The blast knocked me back into a wall, and pushed me so deep that you couldn't even see me buried in the wall.

With multiple sparks jumping around my beaten and battered body, I knew I was going to shutdown. I could still see out of one of my eyes and saw Metal Sonic, sparking just as badly as me, collapsing to the ground going down on his knees.

I wasn't sure but it looked like he threw something away from himself. Then his eyes went dark and he fell forward as dead weight.

The only I had available started to go dim now.

"**I-I-I d-id i-it . . . I-I-I w.o.n. . . .**" I had shutdown.

_(music stops)_

_Amy's PoV:_

"Oh no!"

I had just watched another one of my rescuers fall at the hands of the enemy. Now there was just me, Tails, Cream, and Rouge left.

"OH HOHOHO!" said Eggman. "I can't believe this has been so easy. Thanks to your friends, I have managed to collect all the Chaos Emeralds and . . . the Sol Emeralds."

"What!?" said Tails, "But how?"

_Planetary Pieces - __Cutscene - The Egg Dragoon_

"While you have been off looking for the Emeralds with your little groups, the Emeralds were already within my clutches. The only one I didn't have was Shadow's, but thanks to Metal Sonic's little fight, I was able to retrieve it."

"Eggman, you won't get away with this!" I yell out in frustration.

"We'll be taking those Emeralds back now." added Rouge.

"Give us the Chaos Emeralds!" added Cream.

"We won't let you get away!" finished Tails.

This was it; our final stand.

"Oh really? Me, 'Nega', and our new robot think otherwise." said Eggman as he and 'Nega' fly over the barrier and into the battlefield. "Behold!"

Suddenly a giant robot that resembled a dragon appeared in the sky and dropped onto the field.

"**The Ultra Prototype 3!"** proclaimed the Eggmans in unison.

"It is equipped with the 7 Sol Emeralds . . ." began 'Nega'.

"and the 7 Chaos Emeralds!" finished Eggman.

_(music stops)_

They attached their hovercrafts to the vehicle and the machine buzzed to life.

"Get ready to be schooled!" said 'Nega'.

_**Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Tails vs. Ultra Prototype 3**_

_Egg Dragoon__ - Sonic Unleashed/Sonic Generations Fusion_

"You're going to just love this!" yelled Eggman. "This machine will relieve you of your rings now."

Like a magnet, I saw all the rings that each of us had collected get sucked into the robot.

"HA HAHAHA! That's better. I prefer the one hit finishers better that the annoying weak blasts."

"Everyone, be careful! Don't let your guard down." said Tails.

_**Battle Start!**_

"I want my rings back Eggman!" says Rouge as she jumps at the main hull of the robot. "Take this- Ugh!"

Rouge was about to land a blow on the robot, but she was knocked away by an icy blast that KO'd her.

"One down . . . three to go." said Eggman.

I had finally had enough.

"Alright; it looks like I'll have to take care of that hunk of junk myself!" I said as my 'Piko Piko Hammer' materialized in my hand.

"Hold on Amy, we need to keep cool heads and try to work together to take the robot down. I think Eggman wants us to rush him so he can take us out one at a time." said Tails.

"Ooooooooh . . . fine! I assume that you have a plan then right?" I asked him.

"Uh . . . heh heh . . . no." said Tails as he rubbed the back of his head.

". . ."

"Guys, we need to come up with a way to get our rings back." said Cream. "Maybe if we land a hard enough blow on him, maybe that will knock some rings out of it."

Cream had just given me an idea.

"Ok here is the plan. Cream is going to fly me up high enough to wear I can get a good drop on the robot knocking it down. Next, Cream will tell Cheese to 'Chao Dunk' the robot knocking it all the way onto the ground. Then you Tails will do what you do best, Tinkering. By doing that, we can disable the Chaos and Sol Emerald power from the robot. And finally, we will assault the robot with everything we got until it collapses."

I was very proud of my plan.

"Good plan and all, but how are you going to get high enough without them noticing you?" said Tails.

I had to think about that for a second.

"I think that you could lure the robot's attention away with one of your gadgets."

Tails looked at me like I was crazy.

"You actually want me to be the bait?! Why not you?"

"Because I'll be with Cream. It has to be you."

After we had our plan together, Tails made his move.

"Hey Eggman, look at this!" said Tails holding up our decoy.

"HUH? Rings? HOW DOES HE STILL HAVE RINGS!?"

"You want'em? Catch!" Tails threw the 'dummy rings' at the robot, and the rings explode in the robot's face.

"Amy, you ready?" asked Cream.

"Yeah. That attack Tails used is sure to get Eggman's attention."

"Ok. Hold on tight." said Cream as she lifted off the ground.

"Why you little - HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME LIKE THAT!" yelled Eggman at Tails.

"Would you get a hold of yourself? It's not like the rings did any harm to the machine." said 'Nega'.

"_I hope the girls are in position._ Eggman!" Tails yelled at the robot and threw a small, flat device that stuck to the hull. "NOW!"

Tails pressed a button on a remote control, and the device exploded. It covered the area in thick, gray smoke that blocked the robot's view.

"Ugh!? NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" yells Eggman again.

"Amy, were ready when you are." said Cream.

"Ok. Here I go!" I said as I jumped down.

"I land on the hull of the robot, and smash my Hammer down hard on it.

The robot had lost some altitude.

"Now Cream!"

"Ok! Cheese, get them!" yells Cream and the little chao dive-bombs the robot. "Chao Dunk them Cheese!"

Cheese flies right into the robot, and causes it to crash into the ground with a thud. This causes all of the rings that were vacuumed up to scatter all over the ground.

Everyone grabs their share of rings.

"Alright!"

"Yeah!" said Cream.

"It's my turn." said Tails as he ran up to the downed robot and started messing around with the internal components. "Hmm . . . ah here we go. Done!"

"What you're already done?" I said shocked at how fast he was able to figure it out.

"I disconnected the Emeralds energy from the main circuits. The robot is now much more vulnerable without the all of the Emeralds' power." said Tails.

The robot began to move again.

"Not bad. I'm surprised that you figured out how to hurt us, but . . . it is all in vain. NOW YOU'LL PAY!" yelled Eggman as he directed the robot into the air and out of the sight of the group.

"Where did they go now?" asked Tails. "I can't even see the robot anymore."

Suddenly we all saw something come from the sky.

"Look out!" I yelled as a giant drill came flying at us drilling into the ground nearly hitting us as it created huge holes in the ground.

"I'm going to skewer you into submission!" yelled Eggman from the sky.

"We're not going to be able to attack unless we can get up close to him, but he is way beyond our reach!" I said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. *click*" Tails had just pressed a button on his remote control.

The drill came at us again, but just as it was about to hit the ground, it stopped its spinning motion and fell like dead weight to the ground.

"Huh? What happened to it?" I asked completely confused.

I got my answer from Eggman and Tails.

"Ghaaaaa - NO! The controls won't respond! All systems losing power! Wing units are off-line; we're going to crash!" yelled Eggman frantically.

"What did you do Tails?" I asked.

"I simply hacked the robot's systems while I was doing the rewiring, and I just finished shutting off the robot's weapons systems with my remote here."

Suddenly, we see the robot falling from the sky, and we watch as it crashes into the ground with a loud sound of crushing metal.

"Uuuuh . . . Now . . . NOW YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN HACK INTO MY ROBOT AND GET AWAY WITH IT!?" yelled Eggman even more infuriated than before.

"Eggman give up! You've lost. We have disabled all your weapons. What could you possibly do to us now?" I said.

Eggman looked up and I could see an evil grin on his face.

"I'll just do . . . THIS!"

Eggman shot another weapon at us that blasted us all back and . . .

"Oh no I-I can't move!" I said.

"I'm stuck!" said Cream

"How is this possible!?" said Tails.

_(music stops)_

"OH HOHOHOHO! Do you like it? I had planned on trying this new weapon out on Sonic, but I decided to not wait any longer." said Eggman.

"What are you talking about? What new weapon?"

_Planetary Pieces - __vs. Dark Gaia_

Eggman held up a device in his hand and said . . .

"Behold! My new line of weapons! The 'Status Ailment' line! I finally figured out how to cause status effects on you annoying pest. The beam I used on you was the 'Faze Beam'. You can't move from your spot because of its effect!"

_**Status: Fazed**_

_**Your team is fazed. You can't move from your current spot. No defense or protection during this status either.**_

"Ooooooooooh . . . now what do we do?" I asked the group after Eggman told us what he did to us.

"You can't DO anything. You're nothing but sitting ducks right now." said Eggman in triumph.

"Why don't we finish them off?" said 'Nega'.

"An excellent idea and I have the perfect weapon to use on them." said Eggman. "Fire up the 'Egg Beam Cannon' and let's finish off these pests!"

"Alright then. Cannon is charging . . . diverting all power to the cannon . . . diverting Chaos and Sol energy into cannon."

"How long is this going to take?"

"Relax . . . the cannon is already at 50% . . . 80% . . . 99% . . ." said 'Nega'.

"FIRE!" yelled Eggman from inside the robot.

There was nothing we could do to avoid the blast.

_Unknown PoV:_

The attack hits all three of them. An instant KO on each one. No mercy was to be shown.

"Aaaah!" said Amy as she was blasted back into a wall.

"Oooh!" said Cream as she went spinning through the air into a tree.

"Oooooooh!" said Tails as he crashed into Sonic's fainted body.

The field wasn't spared by the blast either. Everything was scorched or charred to ashes.

Meanwhile, off in the distance . . .

* * *

**Mystic Ruins**

"**What was that multi-colored lightshow all about? That looked like some type of laser blast."**

This figure suddenly sees the robot and notices the two driving it.

"**Oh no . . .**"

The figure dashes towards the battle area without any hesitation.

"**I hope that's not what I think it is . . ."**

* * *

"OH HOHOHOHOHO! Now THAT is what I call a weapon!" says Eggman as he looks on at the damage he has just done.

"Well then, shall we retrieve what we came here for?" asked 'Nega'.

"What? Not yet. This is the biggest chance of a lifetime! I finally have the opportunity to defeat and destroy that pesky hedgehog, Sonic, and his pathetic allies." said Eggman.

"*sigh* Alright, but let's make it quick." says 'Nega'.

"Let's fire up the cannon again!" says Eggman.

"Very well . . . all systems loading; ten seconds till cannon is ready to fire." says 'Nega'. "10 . . ."

The figure from earlier is jumping through trees as it makes its way to Station Square.

"9 . . . 8 . . ."

The figure jumps down from the trees and continues a mad dash through the outskirts of the city following the highway.

"7 . . . 6 . . ."

"**Time to pour on the boost. Huuuraah!"** says the figure as it makes its way off the highway boosting, not even realizing the race against time.

"5 . . ."

The cannon is starting to show immense power spikes as the energy fluctuates.

The figure is in the city now and is not stopping for a moments rest.

"4 . . ."

Sparks of energy start to ignite as the beam grows with more and more power.

The figure is turning down the streets at a fast and accurate pace.

"3 . . ."

Eggman grins evilly as he prepares to finally rid himself of Sonic once and for all.

"2 . . ."

The figure turns down the final street as it draws a sword that is sparking with some form of energy.

"1 . . ."

Eggman is set.

The figure is upon them.

"**FIR-**"

"**HYAH!" **the figure yells from behind them.

**SLASH!** The sword of energy slices right through the center of the robot, destroying the core and causing the robot to lose all power left.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!? I WAS SO CLOSE TO BEATING THAT HEDGEHOG." yells Eggman as he rants.

The robot is now completely disabled and the cannon is stopped.

The robot suddenly explodes from the core being destroyed. Both Eggman are thrown from the robot, and their hover units are unscathed by the blast.

"Why me!" yells Eggman.

"You had to try and destroy Sonic. We could have gotten what we came for and left, but no you wanted to end the spiked blue rat. Instead, THE SHIP IS DESTROYED!" says 'Nega'.

_(music fades out)_

"The real question I have is . . . Who is responsible for this?" says Eggman.

"**That . . . would be me."** says the figure as the sword it was holding vanished. **"I'm glad I made it, but I think I should have been here sooner."**

"Wait . . . that voice. No, it couldn't be. Blaze? Blaze the Ninja?" says Eggman.

The figure turns around and removes the black covering that is covering its nose and mouth.

"It is you." says Eggman.

"Hi, long time no see Doc." says Blaze.

_Blaze's PoV:_

"Well if it isn't the big boy on campus." said Eggman while me and 'Nega' looked at him.

"What was that supposed to be? You just made a complete fool of yourself Eggman." said 'Nega'.

"*sigh* Alright I'm not going to waste any time on this. Let me make this quick." I said to the Eggmans.

I concentrate and I can sense 14 powerful gems within my vicinity.

"The Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds are here. 'Chaos . . . . Attract'!" I say as a powerful energy courses through me.

_Sonic Generations OST - __Super Sonic Transform (Sonic4)_

"**WHAT?!"** says both Eggmans.

Suddenly all the Emeralds are pulled to my location from where they were strewn about.

The Emeralds in circle me as I stand there like a magnet.

"What . . . what just happened?" said Eggman as he watched the 14 Emeralds circle around me.

"I used an energy that caused the Emeralds to be pulled to my body as if I were a giant magnet." I said. "Now, to finish this!"

The two groups of emeralds shift to opposite sides of my body.

"First, the Sol Emeralds. Sol . . . CONTROL!"

The Sol Emeralds vanished. I teleported them back to the Sol world.

"NO STOP! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!" yelled Eggman.

"I'm not done yet. First, to fix the mess that you two have caused here in Station Square."

The 7 Chaos Emeralds surrounded me as I concentrate. A field of positive Chaos energy domed out around me as I said the words . . .

"Chaos . . . REVIVE!"

The field releases a wave of green cyan colored energy and everyone who had fallen in battle was revived as far as I could see.

"Chaos RESTORATION WAVE!"

A green wave came forth and anything that had been damaged was restored to its original state as if nothing had happened.

Everyone was stirring from being unconscious.

"Now . . . to scatter the Chaos Emeralds far from your reach!"

The Emeralds moved around me again.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" yells Eggman.

"CHAOS . . . (the emeralds all started to vibrate) . . . CONTROL!"

The 7 emeralds all vanished in their own unique way.

The Red emerald burst into flames and vanished.

The Blue emerald was covered in smoke and vanished.

The Yellow, shined brightly for a second and the next second it was gone.

The Green, it became covered in Chaos energy and vanished.

The Gray, a field of energy surrounded it and it warped out of sight.

The Cyan, turned digital and became pixelated until it was no more.

The Purple, turned black and flew into the shadows as it vanished.

"*pant, pant, pant* There . . . That should keep them out of your evil grasps for now." I said tired from my great exertion of Chaos energy.

_(music stops)_

"Why . . . WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? I WORKED HARD TO COLLECT THOSE!" yelled Eggman.

"I am not letting you take them so easily. Good luck finding them. Now both of you . . . GET OUT OF MY SITE!" I yelled.

The two Eggmans scrambled into their hover vehicles and flew off.

"AND TAKE YOUR METAL SONIC WITH YOU!" I yelled after them picking up the said robot and chucking it at them.

Clang! "OWW!" said Eggman. I assumed I had hit him with his own robot.

"That takes care of that now."

I turned to the group that was getting up from the ground.

"Hey guys. Sorry I didn't get here sooner." I said rubbing the back of my head trying to keep a straight smile.

They all turned to look at me, but once they turned my direction, they looked beyond me at something.

"What?"

That's when I heard what sounded like clapping.

* * *

"*clap, clap, clap*** Bravo, bravo! What a wonderful performance you displayed for us. Now the real show can begin."** said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see three figures covered in black robes with hoods.

The three took off their hoods and said who they were.

_Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music - __EVENT - MEPHILES' WHISPER_

"**My name is Mirage. I am an expert hunter when it comes to any rare species, and I understand that our boss 'X' has a huge bounty on your head."** the first one said pointing at me with her last words.

"**My name is Avenull. I am a powerful caster who specializes in any and all magic, and I am one of the few remaining beings that originated from the planet Shinobia."** said the second one.

"**My name is Enerjak. I am to be considered a demi-god, and I will crush anyone who gets in my way. You would be wise to come quietly and not resist us for we are elites. We are the Elite 3 of the Dark Legion."** said the third one.

I looked at the three and couldn't help but smirk at this demand.

"You really think I'm going to go without a fight? You really should pick your fights better." I said.

"SILENCE!" said Enerjak. "YOU ARE THE FOOL! We saw you exert all your energy into the last three attacks you used. You won't last more than a minute."

I considered this.

"Plus we know how you'll attack and how we can avoid your moves, but besides collecting you . . . we are also assigned to collect that Aura Orb. You won't stop us in our task. GIVE UP!" said Avenull.

"Hmm . . . well how about I cut a deal with you." I started. "If you can beat me in a one on one battle, I'll go with you, but you only get three chances because there are three of you."

Mirage laughed at this deal.

"HA! I'm game with this deal. This will be a cinch!" she says as she grabs a round object from her robe and it enlarges to fit into the palm of her hand. "Go! Dragonite! Show this pest we mean business!"

She released the ball and a giant dragon emerges from a beam of red light. The creature roars at me as it gets into a battle stance.

"You fight with a monster?" asked Avenull.

"No, I command this creature on my home world, and it obeys my commands, plus it is very powerful." said Mirage.

"_So she wants to have a Pokémon battle . . ."_ I thought thinking up my strategy."Heh heh . . ."

I grab a small sphere off of my belt and it enlarges in my hand.

"If that's the way you wanna play . . . I'm happy to oblige." I said.

I released the ball as it spins through the air.

**[Scene fades out]**

_(music stops)_

* * *

**?**

**?**

_Sonic Battle - __021 - History_

"**Soon everything will be complete. The pieces are nearly in position, and this time . . . nothing will stop me. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

A mysterious shadow is sitting at a table across from two big monitors that are divided into 8 screens on each. The table is the only thing lit in this darkened room.

"**Every piece has an advantage and a weakness. I will use those to my advantage."**

The table is a chess board and there are 16 pieces on each side of the board that are black and white. The pieces are not normal though. They have a different person on each one.

"**The players are preparing for a battle, and I will make sure that everything goes according to plan."**

Some of the characters seen on the white are Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Tikal the Guardian, Chaos the Water Spirit, Tails, Knuckles, and many other characters from Mobius.

"**Who will win? Good or Evil?"**

On the black is Mirage, Enerjak, 'X', Avenull, Eggman, Eggman-Nega, Negatron (Nega), and many other Evil characters.

"**The players are set . . ."**

The monitors turn on. Every character mentioned is on one of the monitor screens.

"**. . . and the field is ready."**

The figure closes its eyes for a mere second then opens them as he says,

"**LET THE GAME BEGIN! . . ."**

**. . .**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

Who is this new figure and what are his plans? Will this interfere with the Dark Legion or help them in their conquest?

The board is set and it's time for the first move to be made. What will ensue in the thick of this upcoming battle? Find out next time on **Sonic Universe: The Next Generation!**

* * *

**Next time:**

Blaze has finally arrived and has been challenged by 3 Dark Legion generals. One of the Elites has released a strange creature that is not like anything on Mobius. Meanwhile, Silver is looking for clues as to what is the real cause of his timeline's destruction, and if it has anything to do with Blaze the Ninja, but Silver is not alone. Something or someone is searching for him. While all this is going on, Omega of G.U.N.'s Team Dark squad has uncovered something that will shock not only G.U.N., but the other Heroes as well.

All this to come next time:

**Chapter 11: Past, Present, and Future / The Secret of the Soleanna Temple**

_(music stops)_

* * *

_**Now entering the Mind Lounge.**_

_Dreams Of An Absolution - Instrumental Remake_

**Guyro: Well . . .**

**Blaze and Saria: Um . . . we are sort of speechless right now.**

**Blaze: Why did it take you so long to release this?**

**Saria: Yeah why?**

**Guyro: Umm . . . let's see. First I had to make sure that the timeline didn't get screwed up. Second, I am still working on improving fight scenes. Third, I had to choose the right music. Fourth, I have a job now, and Fifth, I don't like to rush making something that should be worth reading like some other stories that I have read, and they were very poorly organized. I'm not saying I'm an expert, but it helps the story development when everything makes sense.**

**Blaze: Ok. I can't argue with that. By the way, you said this is a 'Pinnacle Chapter'. What does that mean exactly?**

**Saria: I'm curious to know that too.**

**Guyro: Basically I'm going to give you 9 chapters that lead into an event that takes longer to write down. Every 10th Chapter should be a 'pinnacle chapter' give or take, and it will be used to bring together key components of the story. Does that it explain it better?**

**Blaze and Saria: Yes.**

**Guyro: Good. So how was my song selection? To anyone reading this, I wouldn't mind getting feedback on my story. It helps me make the story better so please R&R.**

**Blaze: Aside from the overall length of the chapter, the music still seems to match the current situation, and throws in a bit of comedy without completely changing the story.**

**Saria: Great. Excellent choices for the fights, but I would work on making the fights better.**

**Guyro: As I said again, I'm working on that. Give me time to figure that out.**

**Blaze and Saria: We'll hold you to that.**

**Guyro: Good. Now, let's get back on topic.**

**Silver: Awesome! It's time for some trivia!**

**Everyone: (0_0) SILVER?!**

**Silver: Yeah it's me. What's wrong?**

**Saria: How did you get in here?**

**Guyro: Someone didn't close the door right?**

**Blaze and Saria: *nods* NOT ME.**

**Guyro: ('-_-) It was me. Sorry.**

**Blaze: Why did you forget to close the door?**

**Guyro: I think I was having writer's block so I opened up the lounge to think of something. That is probably when he snuck in.**

**Saria: *sigh* Can we just move on with the questions?**

**Guyro: Oh. That's right I almost forgot . . . ('-_-) we don't have any.**

**Everyone: What? Why?**

**Guyro: I've been doing some thought, and decided that it is time for me to get my readers involved.**

**Everyone: How?**

**Guyro: Basically if someone reviews a chapter, they can send me a question to ask in the mind lounge to the cast. Sounds simple right?**

**Everyone: . . .**

**Blaze: Alright. So to all readers, if you review and want to have a question answered in the mind lounge, put your question in the review.**

**Saria: Now that that is cleared away . . . I'm curious to know something.**

**Guyro: What's that Saria?**

**Saria: I kinda want to know the scheme of things regarding the sonic games timeline. Do you think that you can make some type of timeline to give me an idea?**

**Guyro: . . . Well . . . I guess, if I can find time to do it, I can make a timeline of the story. I'll consider it.**

**Saria: Ok. Looking forward to it.**

**Blaze: Don't you have enough to do as it is?**

**Guyro: That doesn't mean I can't make time for other things.**

**Blaze: Humph.**

**Silver: I want to ask something?**

**Guyro: What?**

**Silver: What are you going to do if reviewers ask you about the events that you give a glimpse into, but don't reveal fully? I saw at least four in this chapter. I'm sure that someone will want to know the answers.**

**Guyro: *sigh* I noted within the chapter that some of the events shown will be revealed in later chapters. If reviewers ask, I'll give them my best response without revealing much info.**

**Silver: Okay. Is it time to wrap up yet?**

**Guyro: Yes. I need a break after the next chapter is up.**

**Blaze: Don't forget about us then Guyro.**

**Guyro: I won't. Everyone say your good-byes.**

**Blaze: See ya . . .**

**Saria: Later!**

**Silver: Take care.**

**Guyro: Thanks for reading my story up to this point. If you like it or think I could make changes to it, let me know by reviewing.**

**Bye! Take care.**

_**Now leaving the Mind Lounge.**_

_(music stops)_

* * *

_. . ._


	11. Past, Present, and Future

**Opening Words**

**GuyroMaster: Hello everyone! Here it is; the beginning of a crossover!**

**Blaze: What is the crossover?**

**Guyro: You'll find out.**

**.**

**Also, I would like to thank Senil-888 for my first review. I hope that it will the first of many. And another thanks to Senil for letting me use his OCs, Senil the Hedgehog and Symphony the Wolf, in my story. These two will appear in upcoming chapters. Thanks again Senil-888!**

**P.S. Senil, I got your message and I'm looking into creating an account so I can start posting some of the Characters for the story.**

**.**

**Guyro: Okay with that taken care of, let the Chapter begin!**

**Blaze: Enjoy!**

**Saria: Happy reading!**

**Guyro and Blaze: ('-_-) Really Saria?**

**Saria: What?**

**. . .**

* * *

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 11: Past, Present, and Future / The Secret of the Soleanna Temple**

* * *

**Mobius (future): year 2212**

**Ruined Library**

_Unknown PoV:_

_Sonic Advance - __Egg Rocket Zone (Remix)_

We are in the future again as Silver is trying to find out anything he can about the present regarding the Dark Legion, and the events that could be the cause of his time's current decline and destruction.

"What's this, a library? Maybe I can find something in there. Maybe a history book, a diary, a journal, or . . . anything." says Silver as he heads into the abandoned, rundown building.

Silver enters into the hall of the building.

"What a mess, but look at all these books. I'm sure there has to be something in one of these." says Silver as he picks up one of the books and dusts off the cover.

"Kaya's Diary. Hmm . . . I don't think that will have anything to do with the present. Let's see here . . ."

Silver one again starts rummaging through the books coming across different titles.

"The Great Mobian War, The Fourth Great Civilization, The Gaia Chronicles, Maria Robotnik's Diary, History of the Black Comet . . . What's this? The Legend of the 20 Orbs of Aura? That could be an interesting read for later."

"What about this . . . Revenge of the Dark Legion and The Wrath of the Legendries. I'm not sure about the second book, but the first could hold some info about the Dark Legion." says Silver as he takes the two books to a table that is somehow still intact despite the devastation around it.

As Silver starts skimming through the book a dark figure is watching from behind a wall.

Silver begins reading where he stops skimming, and his eyes widen at something in the book.

"Look at this! 'The time has come for us to take over this world and claim the power of the Zone Core. Our enemies are on the verge of collapse, and I feel it is time for us to exterminate the legendries that have held us back from our goal. With everything in place we can move forward with my plan. Once those fools have led me to the Core . . . I'll take it for myself and become the ruler of everything says I Dark Legion Gen-'."

"Awe the page is torn. So . . . there is a traitor among the enemy themselves. I need to let the others know about this." says Silver as he gets ready to leave.

He stops and sees a leather satchel that is hanging on a broken pillar.

"Hmm . . . maybe I should put those other books into this that way I can find them if I need them."

Silver gathers up all the books he has looked at and stuffs them into the satchel.

As he is doing this, a small tremor hits the building and causes a single book to fall off a banister right above Silver's head.

**Thud!** "OW! What the . . ."

Silver looks around to see what hit him. He sees the book lying face up and the title as clear as day. His eyes widen at the title.

"Saria's Diary."

Silver takes one more look at the cover and decides to stuff this book into the satchel with the others.

_(music stops)_

_Sonic Generations music - __Cutscene 4 (Mirror Scene)_

"I guess that is everything for now." says Silver.

"**Not quite . . ."** a dark figure suddenly appears from behind the broken wall.

"Who are you!?" says Silver preparing for anything.

"**I'm the one you call the traitor of the Dark Legion."** says the figure. **"You have discovered too much. Now you may very well interfere in my grand plan. I cannot have that so . . ."**

The figure pauses as if waiting for Silver to say something.

"What. You can't have what?" asks Silver.

"**SILENCE! YOU CANNOT INTERFER SO . . . I CURSE YOU, SILVER, TO THE FORBIDDEN ZONE! BEGONE!"** says the dark figure as it raises its hands to the air.

Suddenly, a hole appears in time and space creating a white vortex. The vortex pulls at Silver becoming stronger and stronger at it tries to suck him in.

"WHA!? NO!" yells Silver as he disappears within the vortex.

The vortex closes and the dark figure is the only one left standing.

"**Enjoy your demise Silver. You're not the only one who will."** says the figure as it disappears into a rift.

_(music stops)_

The satchel was flung off of Silver and into a crevice in the wall. It is buried by the remains of the wall, hidden from sight as if no one had even been there moments ago.

**. . .**

**[What happened to Silver? The answer will be revealed in a later chapter.]**

* * *

**Present:**

_Shadow The Hedgehog music - __LAVA SHELTER_

**Mobius: year 2012**

**United Federation: Station Square**

The sphere Blaze had thrown, hit the ground and a flash of white light came from it.

When the light disappeared, a small brown fox with a white mane appears in front of the Dragonite that was summoned by Mirage.

_Blaze's PoV:_

"Huh? *snickers* What is that supposed to be, a play toy for my Dragonite?" said Mirage as she suddenly burst out in laughter.

I sweat dropped at her sudden outburst.

"What are you implying? That my Eevee can't take down your Dragonite?" I said somewhat angry at the Dark Legion general.

Mirage answers still laughing. "Yes."

"I bet that my friend here can take down your Dragonite in less than 5 turns." I said presenting Mirage with a challenge.

She stopped laughing and looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Well I won't stop you from making a fool of yourself. I know that an Eevee's level ranges from 1 to 45 at the max from what I've heard. My Dragonite is level 65. You have no chance." said Mirage as she gloated.

"Hmm . . . well we'll see about that. Don't under estimate my girl. She can get feisty in battle."

"Mirage, I would recommend that you don't get reckless in this fight." said Enerjak.

"Don't worry. I've got this battle in the bag." said Mirage. "Dragonite, let's show this Eevee what power is!"

The Dragonite let out a roar and got ready for battle.

"Eevee, come here for a minute." I said as I got down to a lower height to talk to her.

Eevee scampered over as Mirage yells out insults. (Mirage: "Is the wittle baby Eevee to scared to fight?")

"Listen, I know that it is a Dragonite, but you have been trained well. I know you can do this." I said.

"**I know I can Master, but what should I do if I run out of attacks?"**

"Use the last move I taught to you. Use it only as a last resort though, and please don't call me 'Master'. I'm your friend not your master." I said talking to Eevee.

"**Alright then, I'll do my best for you Blaze. I'll follow everything you say, and win this for us."**

"Good to hear. Now get on out there and show the Dark Legion what you're made of. I'll assist you in any way possible."

Eevee nods as she scampers back onto the field of battle. She sets herself up in a strong battle position ready to fight.

"Well . . . now can we begin?" said Mirage in a mocking tone.

"Yes. Let's see what you can do." I say preparing for battle.

_**Objective: **_

_**Defeat the 3 Dark Legion Generals!**_

_**Battle 1 on 1 against each General.**_

_**. . .**_

_**Pokémon Battle!**_

_**Eevee Lvl. ? Vs. Dragonite Lvl. 65**_

"I hope you enjoy losing because this is going to scar your level of ability, and put a damper on your lingering hope of defeating the Dark Legion." said Mirage getting in a battle stance.

"I don't think you're going to like the battle's outcome, but it appears that you have a very good reputation as a hunter." I said back. "I hope you won't mind losing this battle."

"Ha! You really think that you'll beat me? I would like to see you try."

_(music fades out)_

_Unknown PoV:_

**READY?**

**. . .**

**FIGHT!**

_SSBB soundtrack - __Battle Theme (Melee)_

**[Turn 1]**

"I'll put you out of you misery fast and with a lot of pain." says Mirage. "DRAGONITE, ATTACK WITH EXTREME SPEED!"

The Dragonite takes off at an astounding speed flying around the field.

"EEVEE, BRACE YOURSELF!" says Blaze as the Eevee sets its self for the impact. _"Wait for it . . . wait for it . . ."_

The Dragonite begins its descent to try and crash directly into Eevee.

"NOW! EEVEE USE PROTECT!" yells out Blaze abruptly.

The Eevee is suddenly surrounded by green energy acting like a barrier. The Dragonite has no time to react and slams into the shield with a very hard impact.

The Eevee smirks at the Dragonite as if it's saying 'you can't hurt me' in a mocking tone.

**[Turn 2]**

"DON'T QUIT NOW DRAGONITE! USE BODY SLAM ON THAT BARRIER!" yells Mirage from the other side of the battlefield.

"EEVEE, USE QUICK ATTACK AND MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" yells Blaze.

The Dragonite slams against the barrier, but the Eevee is already out of the way and is standing behind the Dragonite ready to make the next move.

**[Turn 3]**

"EEVEE, USE TAKE DOWN! KNOCK IT TO THE GROUND!" yells Blaze.

Mirage realizes the Eevee is behind Dragonite.

"DRAGONITE, LOOK OUT!" yells mirage, but it is too late.

Before the dragon can react, Eevee uses its body and forward motion to knockdown the creature in a powerful Take Down attack.

The Dragonite tries to get up. It succeeds but it looks fatigued.

"How is that possible? I can't be losing not like this." says Mirage. "What level could that Eevee be?"

"My Eevee is weaker than your Dragonite, but the endurance training that was given to her is what really gives her the edge." says Blaze "As for Level . . . it is 59."

_**Eevee Lvl. 59 vs. Dragonite Lvl. 65**_

Mirage looks at Blaze shocked by the level of his Eevee.

"What!? Why would you not evolve it then?"

"I don't make that decision. I let my friends make their own choice."

"What do you mean friends? Are you saying that those tools are your friends?"

Blaze looks at Mirage with a glare that could pierce the soul.

"Don't . . . you EVER CALL THEM TOOLS! EEVEE, KEEP DRAGONITE PINNED DOWN!"

**[Turn 4]**

Eevee does as Blaze ask.

"Urrrrgh! DRAGONITE, THROW EEVEE OFF OF YOU AND USE THUNDER!"

The Dragonite struggles, but is finally able to push the Eevee off and uses Thunder.

Lighting falls from a cloud and strikes Eevee directly.

(veeeeeeeee!)

"Eevee! Come on don't give up! I know you can do it." yelled Blaze encouraging Eevee to stand back up.

**[Turn 5]**

"The Eevee is down! Rush in and use Dragon Claw!" yells out Mirage.

The Eevee stands up once again, and Dragonite is rushing in to use Dragon Claw.

"_**I mustn't disappoint 'Master' Blaze. I'm out of attacks . . . maybe I can use my last resort . . ."**_

The Eevee braces itself for the Dragonite.

Mirage sees that Eevee is not doing anything and smiles with an evil grin.

"You lose." says Mirage.

"Not yet." answers Blaze.

Suddenly, Eevee is engulfed in a bright light and rushes to meet Dragonite.

Dragonite prepares to attack, but just as he is about to strike, Eevee comes out of nowhere and slams directly into Dragonite.

Both sides watch as the two Pokémon are engulfed in the light from Eevee. The glow transfers to Dragonite and what looked to be yellow stars slash across its entire body.

Everyone watches in astonishment as the stars continue to slice across its body dealing heavy damage.

Finally the light dies and we can see the Eevee standing on the fainted Dragonite in triumph. The Dragonite's eyes are swirled signifying it is fainted.

(Eevee!)

_**The winner is**_

_**. . .**_

_**Eevee!**_

"That's my girl. Awesome job Eevee!" says Blaze as Eevee returns to him.

Mirage just stares, unsure what to think.

_(music stops)_

"Bu- But how? How could I lose like this?" says Mirage. "I think you cheated! You used an unregistered move!"

Blaze looks over to Mirage raising one eyebrow (if it was visible that is).

"That move is called Last Resort. It can only be used after a Pokémon depletes all other available moves."

"Why would you keep that move on an Eevee!?"

"Who says I can't? Eevee, take a break you deserve it."

"**Yes 'Master' Blaze. Thank you."**

Blaze looks as Eevee heads to the sidelines.

Mirage is ready to speak up again, but Avenull tells her to be quiet.

"You really think you can beat us all?" says Avenull. "Your luck is out. I'm not going to hold back on you, and **I'm** fighting.

"Very well." says Blaze as he reveals another Pokeball. "I'll give you a good fight."

Blaze throws the ball and it releases another white flash of light.

"You ready?" says Blaze talking to the light.

"**About time I get some action. I knew you wouldn't forget about us."**

"Show Avenull what you got Umbreon!" says Blaze revealing the creature to be an Umbreon.

_**Umbreon vs. Dark Legion General: Avenull**_

_Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness music - __Shadow Lugia Battle_

"Oh so you have more of these inferior creatures? I'll show that creature what true darkness is!"

"**Bring it on creep!"**

_**Ready?**_

_**. . .**_

_**Fight!**_

"I'll make the darkness your worst nightmare." says Avenull as he begins chanting a spell. "_Darkness rising shadows fall, now come and bring darkness to all! Blanket everything in this place; now make it so hard to see what is in front of your face!_"

As this is spoken, the battlefield is enshrouded in darkness, covering everything, making it impossible to see.

**Status: Darkness**

**The field has been covered in a veil of dark magic that has made visibility, to everyone but the caster, set to zero. **

"Dang it!" says Blaze. _"I can't see anything, but this won't affect Umbreon because he is a 'Dark Type'."_

"**Master Blaze, Umbreon won't be affected by this. He is a Dark Type after all."**

"I know Eevee. Stay close to me so you don't get lost in this. I'm going to see if my Aura Vision can penetrate through this."

Blaze activates his Aura and, thankfully, he is able to see both Umbreon and Avenull on the field waiting for one side to make the first move.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Sneak!"

**[In this case, Shadow Sneak can be used as either an attack or as an ability to remain in the shadows for as long as shadows are present.]**

"What? What is Shadow Sneak?" ask Avenull.

Before he gets an answer, Avenull sees Umbreon disappear from his sight.

"What is the meaning of this!? How can that creature see!?" yells out Avenull in confusion.

"No time for questions." says Blaze. "Umbreon, use Sucker Punch!"

Umbreon appears in front of Avenull for a split second as the rings on his forehead and legs glow. Two slashes are made on Avenull from thin air that damage him and, for some reason, cause more pain than normal.

The attack forces Avenull to the ground.

"Ugh! What? How can this creature hurt me? I-I shouldn't be feeling any pain, but my body feels like it was sliced by darkness." says Avenull as he stands to his feet.

Blaze is pondering this new info.

"_How can he be having added affects from the attacks unless . . . is he being registered as a 'Psychic Type' because of his magic?"_

"**Blaze, I think he is vulnerable to Dark attacks and doesn't even know it."**

"I'm starting to think that too Umbreon. Let's try it out. Use Dark Pulse!" says Blaze.

**[Note: There are two different versions of Dark Pulse (Dark Pulse 'Games' and Dark Pulse 'Anime'). I will use both at one time or another. Just follow the description to determine which is which.]**

(Ummmbreoooon!)

Umbreon proceeds to form a ball of dark energy. When it is fully charged, he throws his head back causing rings of dark energy to pulse through the air heading straight for Avenull.

"RAAAAUGH!" yells out Avenull in agonizing pain as he is thrown backwards by the attack.

Blaze and Umbreon both agree on the result.

"**It's Super Effective!"**

"The battle registered him as a Psychic Type and it cost him big time!" says Blaze.

"GET OFF OF ME AVENULL!" yells Mirage from nowhere.

Suddenly the darkness dissipates and Avenull is seen lying unconscious on top of Mirage.

_**The winner is**_

_**. . .**_

_**Umbreon!**_

_(music stops)_

"ENERJAK, GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" yells out Mirage getting irritated.

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky soundtrack - __Growing Anxiety_

Enerjak says nothing, but he continues to look at Blaze.

"This child . . . has more power than we originally thought." is all that is said by him.

On Blaze's side, Umbreon has returned to him.

"Great job Umbreon. I knew you could handle him!" says Blaze.

"**It was his own fault for not knowing what his own weakness was. He set it up for me to win by casting the first spell."**

"I couldn't agree with you more." says Blaze to Umbreon.

Enerjak decides to ask something.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Huh. Didn't you figure it out? I'm talking to my fighting companions here." responded Blaze not sure where this conversation was leading.

"Oh? How is that possible? I only heard those two creatures say their name over and over again. How could you possibly understand them?" says Enerjak.

"_Uh oh . . . I can't tell him why or there could be a bad result later on."_

Blaze replies . . .

"I just can. I don't know why though, but I can." says Blaze covering up the truth.

Enerjak frowns at this thinking he was going to find something interesting out.

_(music stops)_

"Hmm . . . very well. Now you shall face me and I promise you that I won't be that easy for your creatures to defeat, but seeing that they are both very worn out, I doubt that they will last more than one minute against Me." says Enerjak with an evil glare.

Blaze stands back up and tells Umbreon to rest.

"Oh so you think I'm not prepared for another fight?" says Blaze as he reaches into another pocket on his belt.

"You really think that you can fight me by yourself? Hah! Don't make me laugh!" says Enerjak.

"Who said anything about me fighting you?" says Blaze as he reveal a black and white orb with yellow stripes on the top half.

Mirage is the first to take notice of it.

"Enerjak, that's an Ultra Ball! He must have a really powerful Pokémon inside it." says Mirage.

Enerjak looks at her.

"Really? Whatever you have will not lay a finger on me."

Blaze shrugs and proceeds to throw the orb.

"This is the strongest and smartest member of my team." says Blaze as the orb opens and releases a white beam that hits the ground and takes shape.

When the glow vanishes, a small, blue creature emerges and takes a fighting stance.

The creature stands no taller than the knees of Blaze. It is standing on its back legs and on its hands (paws) a small, white bump is visible. Its face has a small snout and the fur around its eyes makes a black mask. Its eyes are red and it has two black sack-like things dangling at the side of its ears.

Both Mirage and Enerjak both look at it, then at Blaze, then back at it. They appear to be puzzled.

"**That's** what's supposed to be his most powerful creature?" says Enerjak confused, but he gets over it. "I think you just made this **too** easy for me."

"I've never seen a Pokémon like that before." said Mirage.

Blaze doesn't respond, but in his mind he hears a voice.

"_**I am ready Master. My foe is too sure of himself, but I can also sense a great deal of power in him."**_

"_Are you ready for this Riolu? And please don't call me 'Master'. Friend suits me better."_

"_**Yes. I will follow every direction you give and achieve victory!"**_

"_Then __**let's**__ do it Riolu!"_

Blaze shifts his attention back to Enerjak.

"Are you ready?" asked Blaze.

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 - __Primal Dialga Remix_

Enerjak looks at him and steps forward into the field of battle.

"I'm not holding back on you or anyone who gets in my way! This is **where** **you** **fall**!" says Enerjak.

_**Riolu vs. Dark Legion General: Enerjak**_

"Don't let your guard down Riolu!"

Riolu nods and take his stance facing Enerjak.

_**Ready?**_

_**. . .**_

_**Fight!**_

"Riolu, use your Quick Attack to get in close! I'll guide you through everything he throws at you."

As the battle begins Enerjak can notice something special between the two.

"A bond . . . this means they could easily be in sync with each other's movements and thoughts."

**Status: Synchronized**

**Blaze and Riolu are in sync with each other and have formed a strong bond that will help each other in battle.**

Enerjak now notices Riolu rushing at him.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm . . . Do you really think you will be able to get close enough to do whatever you plan on doing? I THINK NOT!" yells Enerjak as he lifts off the ground just slightly.

Riolu stopped and looked at Enerjak waiting for what was coming.

Enerjak began to fly backwards forming energy in his hands getting farther away from Riolu.

"TAKE THIS! CHAOS SPEARS!" yells Enerjak as multiple spears, too numerous to count, are fired, ready to attack if Riolu gets to close. "Try and dodge that!"

Riolu hesitates, but Blaze is not ready to let Riolu get discouraged.

"Riolu, I'm right here. I won't let **anything** happen to you. Use your Aura Vision to detect the attacks faster. I'll guide you through his trick!"

Riolu looks at Blaze and a small smile is visible as Riolu continues to move forward heading right into the attack.

"Huh? The creature is actually going to kill itself? Pity . . ." says Enerjak as he watches the first spear direct itself at Riolu.

. . . Nothing happens.

"What?" says Enerjak as he watches the scene in front of him.

Riolu moved out of the way of the first spear in a split second before he was hit, and continues to follow the same pattern as he moves through the attack.

Enerjak watches with wide eyes not sure what to make of this new development.

"He can detect the attacks just before they hit him?! Let's speed up the time of the spears then!" says Enerjak as he causes the deadly spears to hurtle faster and faster as Riolu continues to maneuver through the spears.

"Come on Riolu! You're almost there now, don't give up!" yells Blaze cheering Riolu on.

After this word of encouragement, Riolu begins moving through the attack even faster than before. If you were watching you would barely be able to see Riolu dodging the deadly projectiles.

"Where?" says Enerjak noticing Riolu vanish from his sight.

Blaze smirks at Enerjak's cluelessness.

"Now Riolu! USE FORCE PALM!"

"Huh?!"

Unknown to him, Riolu is behind him about to hit him in the back with Force Palm.

Riolu grunts as he slams his paw into the back of Enerjak.

"Ugh! What the?!"

Enerjak is hit and pieces of some form of armor are sent flying in all directions.

"What!? My armor!? How could it pierce through my 'unbreakable' armor!?" yells the confused Enerjak. He is unable to retain the fact his armor has been shattered.

"His armor . . . RIOLU, ATTACK HIS ARMOR!" yells Blaze.

Riolu does this and begins attacking Enerjak with Force Palm on every inch of the armored body. Soon all of the armor is shattered except for Enerjak's helmet/mask.

"WHY YOU LITTLE NUISANCE! TAKE THIS! **HAA**!" yells Enerjak in rage as he forms another spear, but it is still in his hand.

He back hands Riolu hitting him with the spear.

(Riiiii!)

Riolu clutches his arm that is hit by the spear that left a small, painful gash, but Riolu is not ready to give up yet.

"RIOLU, set yourself up to endure his attacks! I'll guide you from there." says Blaze not ready for Riolu to give in yet.

Riolu braces himself as a red energy swells around him creating a soft red glow around his body's outline.

**[Riolu is now set to Endure.]**

"Understand this now Enerajak, Riolu is now not going to be forced to faint for at least '5 Turns'." says Blaze.

Mirage is shocked at this statement and interjects.

"What?! How is that possible? Endure only lasts for '1 Turn', so how can you say that it will last for five?" asks Mirage.

Blaze smirks and replies.

"The reason for the increase of time the attack lasts is because of Riolu's 'Endurance Training'. This training was able to make his body more resistant to multiple attacks, and it strengthened all his abilities as well." says Blaze giving a very detailed explanation.

"Now Riolu! Use Force Palm one more time!" yells Blaze.

Riolu starts to make his way forward.

"I'm not letting you get close this time! Let's see just how much Chaos Energy your little body can absorb before it implodes from the pressure!" says Enerjak.

Enerjak began pouring massive amounts of energy at Riolu, but due to Riolu's Endure, the attack is not able to faint Riolu.

"Come on Riolu! I'm not giving up and neither should you! You can do it!" says Blaze. _"I gotta figure out how to bring down Enerjak's defenses."_

Riolu continues to push through the waves of Chaos Energy, but the pressure is so great that Riolu is not able to move very fast.

"YOU'RE **STILL** STANDING!? WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!?" yells Enerjak getting rather annoyed by Riolu's persistence.

Blaze can sense Riolu is only a few feet away from Enerjak now.

"_If we don't lower Enerjak's defenses, Force Palm won't be able to have its full affect . . . wait I know . . ."_

"RIOLU, USE COUNTER ON ENERJAK!" yells Blaze as he figured out what to do.

Mirage gasps at the command knowing full well the power of Counter.

"Enerjak, look out!" she yells.

"Huh?" says Enerjak puzzled. "What's wrong now?"

Before she can tell him, Riolu bursts out of the Chaos Energy waves, glowing white, with one paw ready to use Counter on Enerjak.

He connects with Enerjak's face causing Enerjak to lose focus of his attack.

Enerjak falls backwards and Riolu stands on his chest ready to deal the next blow.

"Ugh!"

Blaze sees the events and decides it is time to end this fight.

"NOW! RIOLU, USE FORCE PALM AT FULL POWER!" yells Blaze.

Riolu is set and his paw glows in a bluish Aura. He slams down his paw on Enerjak's chest with a loud grunt of power as sparks of electricity are left where the blow penetrated.

Enerjak yells in a jolting pain as his body stiffens not wanting to respond to him.

"Wha? I-I can't move!" says Enerjak.

"What? How is that possible?" says Mirage confused by the attack's added affect.

Blaze smiles and decides to tell the two Dark Legion Generals something.

"First off, Enerjak has basically lost. Second, Force Palm has an extra effect of paralyzing the foe once in a while." says Blaze remaining calm and collective.

**[Enerjak has been Paralyzed.]**

**Status: Paralyzed**

**Your body will not function on its own properly due to static shock. **

Riolu has returned to the middle point of the field, ready to dash at Enerjak for the final blow.

Sonic and his group have been watching Blaze the entire time as he commands the different Pokémon, and now everyone is awaiting the finishing blow to Enerjak.

"Ready Riolu?" asks Blaze.

Riolu turns to look at Blaze and nods.

"Alright then, Riolu, let's use our 'Sync' attack!" says Blaze.

Riolu nods and starts running at Enerjak preparing another Force Palm.

Blaze has his hands cupped together and is forming his own attack.

"Ready!?"

"_**Ready!"**_

"Aura . . . (A sphere of blue energy is forming in Blazes hands) . . . SPHERE!" yells Blaze.

The Aura Sphere is heading in the same direction as Riolu.

When the Sphere catches up to Riolu, he moves his Force Palm into the Sphere.

When the two attacks connect, instead of causing any kind of damage, the two attacks combine as Riolu continues his path to hit Enerjak.

Blaze smiles and yells out the final command.

"NOW RIOLU, USE 'FORCE SPHERE'!"

"**WHAT?!"** says everyone except for Blaze and Riolu.

Enerjak sees Riolu coming in with the combined attacks.

Realizing there is nothing he can do; Enerjak bows his head in defeat.

The combined attacks collide with Enerjak, digging into him until the force knocks him off the ground and sends him flying backwards, unconscious, right into Mirage.

_(music stops)_

"OH COME ON!" yells Mirage who is once again struggling to free herself of another unconscious comrade.

_**The winner is**_

_**. . . **_

_**Riolu and Blaze!**_

_**. . .**_

_Sonic Generations soundtrack: Blue Blur - __Menu 2-(HD__)_

* * *

_**Blaze has defeated all 3 Dark Legion Generals!**_

_**Eevee has leveled up to level 60!**_

* * *

(Eevee!)

"Alright team great job!" says Blaze congratulating his team.

Sonic and his gang are applauding the group for a job well done.

"I knew we could do it!" says Blaze.

(Eevee!) **"We won!"**

(Umbre_on_ umbre.) **"That was **_**too**_** easy."**

Riolu grunts. _**"That was kinda rough, but we pulled through."**_

On the other side, Avenull is waking up and helps pull Mirage out from under Enerjak.

"I can't believe we lost. 'X' is going to skin us alive for this." says Mirage defeatedly.

"I'm not going to wait to find out. We had best go now." says Avenull.

The two pick up Enerjak, open a portal and jump in and out of sight.

_(music stops)_

_Blaze's PoV:_

"They escaped . . ."

I looked up after I congratulated my team to find that the three Dark Legion Generals had escaped.

"**It's okay Blaze. At least now they know not to underestimate you or any of us for that matter."** said Eevee in her 'Poké' language.

**[A/N (authors note): I'll explain how Blaze got his Pokémon and how he is able to understand them later on in future chapters.]**

"Yeah you're right, and I'm sure their boss won't be happy about it either." I said stifling a chuckle.

I decided to talk to Sonic and his gang and find out what was up.

* * *

**Meanwhile . . .**

**Soleanna:**

**The Soleanna Temple**

_Unknown PoV:_

Deep inside of the ruins of an ancient temple lie secrets and treasures that represent stories of the past civilizations and much more. But to certain individuals . . . these relics may tell more than should be revealed . . .

One such relic has been kept for centuries undisturbed. It has the power to reveal the past of an individual with only the slightest touch, but anyone who is in its presence will as well see the past of that person.

This relic is known today as the 'Memory Stone', but its true origins are said to date back to the time of the first Gaia Guardians. It was known as a mythical object able to see the reflections of any past . . . even the past that an individual cannot remember . . .

"**Scan surroundings . . . the Memory Stone is in this chamber." **says a mechanical voice.** "I am picking up powerful energy readings."**

The figure is moving around the chamber looking for the Memory Stone. Upon a pedestal, a large piece of blue crystal is reflecting some form of light. Embedded within the pedestal is some type of scepter that has an ominous darkness radiating from it.

_Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) music - __EVENT - THE ACCIDENT 10 YEARS AGO_

The figure looks in the direction of the objects and moves towards the pedestal.

"**One touch will reveal if this is the Memory Stone or not."**

The figure reaches out for it, and a bright light emits from it. The crystal is showing an event of the past.

. . .

* * *

_Inside a room, all around there is destroyed machinery and sparks coming off of them. It looks as if a war was just fought there._

_Looking around, the scene shows a bat sitting in the rafters looking down and thinking. The bat is identified as Rouge._

"_Now I get it . . . now I know what this is all about." says Rouge. "You're mad at Eggman for sealing you in this room."_

_The robot she is pointing at tilts its upper body down. _

_Rouge turns to look at another figure identified as Shadow._

"_And you . . . you can't remember anything can you?" she says._

_Shadow does not say anything but looks away instead._

* * *

. . .

The scene disappears as the crystal returns to its original status.

_(music stops)_

"**Must contact G.U.N., Shadow and Rouge about this immediately."**

* * *

**United Federation**

**Station Square**

_Blaze's PoV:_

_Sonic Generations music - __Cutscene 3_

"WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?" said Sonic directly in front of my face.

"Well . . . is that any way to talk to the guy who just saved your but from extinction?" I retorted.

Sonic crossed his arms and gave me a look that said 'I don't need your help.'

"Humph! You did not save anyone!" said Sonic. "Why are you here anyway?"

Shadow backed up not wanting to get into our conflict.

"Shadow **asked** me to come and help out, but all you're doing is complaining. Very immature Sonic." I said wagging my finger back and forth.

Sonic was not too happy about that at all.

"Look at whose being immature wagging his finger at me." Sonic retorted with a smug grin. "I don't know why Shadow would ask **you** to come here. I could handle the situation just fine without you."

Now my Pokémon were backing off knowing that it wasn't a good idea to stick around me right now.

"Okay then. You **really** don't want me here? Do you **really** not want me here?" I said getting mad now. "I could easily leave **your** planet and let the Dark Legion do as they please. Jeeze . . . I think your worse than Silver right now."

"Oh is that right. Well I bet Sil-" Sonic stopped. "Wait did you say Silver as in Silver from the future?"

"Yeah. Why?" I said.

"When did **you** see him? I haven't seen him since he showed up at my birthday party after the whole 'Time Eater' incident." said Sonic.

**[A/N: Silver was at Sonic's 20th Birthday Party after the Time Eater was defeated in Sonic Generations.]**

"Well, it's a long story." I said.

Sonic just looked at me.

"I'm all ears." he said.

_(music stops)_

**[A/N: The events happened in the first 4 chapters. Read them if you don't know what Blaze is referring to.]**

**. . . 10 or so minutes later . . .**

_Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - music - __Friend_

"And after I returned to Earth, in the present, I learned that the planet had already been taken over, basically, because I had been gone for a whole month in the future. Silver, on the other hand, went back to the distant future."

"He said that he'll be coming back to 'this time' in the near future." I said finishing the story of what happened 20 years in the future.

Sonic just went wide eyed after finding out about the fate of his planet.

"**Hey guys, think I could get some help over here?"**

That sounded like Mech.

"Mech, is that you?" I asked. "Where are you at?"

"**I'm buried in the wall over here. Metal Sonic did a big number on me, but I can't say he was lucky either.**" he said.

"I'll get him out." said Shadow. "CHAOS . . ."

"**NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT-**"

"SPEAR!" yelled Shadow as he threw chaos energy at the wall.

The wall shattered and Shadow walked in.

"Wow." I said. "How in the world did he end up back there?"

Sonic shrugged. He didn't know either I guess.

"To be totally honest, I don't even know who Mech is." said Sonic.

**[A/N: Mech's back story is in Chapter 8.]**

**. . . 5 minutes later . . .**

"Okay. How did a human turn robot?" asked Sonic after I told him who Mech was.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it has something to do with Eggman." I said.

Sonic didn't look convinced.

"Eggman may be a smart scientist, but even **he** couldn't figure out how to do that. He doesn't know how to do transformations." said Sonic.

"I know. That is what is still bugging me. He would have had to have extra help to pull off that sort of thing, but from who is the question."

Sonic shrugged.

"I don't know. We will have to look into that at some point." said Sonic.

"Wait . . . what do you mean we?" I asked.

"You're going to help us stop that future from ever happening right, so we need ya." he said.

"Does this mean you're not mad now?" I asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier. I didn't know how serious the issue was. If Tikal is involved . . . then this is not a threat to be overlooked."

I nodded in agreement of that fact. When Tikal is involved it usually meant that the fate of the world(s) is at stake.

"Then let's get to work." I said.

"Alright then . . . the first thing we need is the Chaos Emeralds." said Sonic.

"Uh . . . heh heh."

Sonic looked at me.

"What?"

_(music stops)_

"Well . . . we'll be able to find at least one." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

_Planetary Pieces - __Cutscene - Same as Ever_

"One? Why only one?" asked Sonic.

"Well, while you and everyone else was getting back on their feet . . . I kinda teleported the emeralds into the other galaxies. I was trying to make sure that Eggman and Eggman-Nega couldn't get a hold of them for a while." I said.

Sonic looked at me and his right eye was twitching.

"Uh Sonic?"

Then it happened.

"YOU DID WHAT!? YOU LAUNCHED THE CHAOS EMERALDS INTO SPACE!?" yelled Sonic.

Everyone turned to look at us after hearing that statement.

"SONIC, CHILL OUT! I know exactly where each emerald is." I said trying to get the infuriated hedgehog to calm down.

Sonic cooled down slightly.

"YOU'D BETTER or . . . you won't like me later on." he said as he calmed down. "Tails, how soon can we prep the 'Blue Typhoon' for another space voyage?"

Tails came over to where Sonic was.

"Hmm . . . if we can get a strong enough power source . . . we should be able to leave within the next couple of days." he said.

"Well we can mark the Chaos Emeralds off of the list." said Sonic, glaring at me.

"Oh don't start. If I recall correctly, you did the same thing when you couldn't beat a Metarex General, and it was Knuckles who chewed you out." I retorted.

**[N/A: This happened in the Sonic X season 3 premiere.]**

Sonic sweat dropped as he recalled the event.

"I . . . wasn't thinking?" he said trying to take the blame off himself.

_(music stops)_

I sweat dropped at that.

"*sigh* Well then where do we start?" I asked.

Sonic thought about it for moment.

"Hey Shadow, do you think you can find the first Chaos Emerald?" asked Sonic.

Shadow walked over with Mech (who was now freed from the wall).

"You mean this emerald?" he said holding out the green Chaos Emerald.

Me and Sonic stared at Shadow.

"**How did you get that already?"** we said at the same time.

"It just appeared in front of me, and I picked it up." he said like it was no big deal.

I didn't even want to try and figure out how the emerald appeared near Shadow. I thought I had sent it somewhere far away on Mobius, but it was right in front of me at that moment.

"Shadow . . . is that emerald like I don't know . . . attracted to you?" asked Sonic. "Every time I've seen you, you are always holding the green Chaos Emerald."

"I can't really say. It's just a coincidence I guess." said Shadow.

"**Hey Blaze, where is Saria?**" asked Mech.

Saria . . . I had almost forgotten about her.

"Isn't she somewhere around here?" I asked

_Shadow the Hedgehog music - __ENDING - SAD_

"**I didn't see her, but I may have overlooked her.**" Mech replied.

"Hey guys . . ." started Shadow.

He was pointing over to where the rest of the group was standing.

"I'm going to guess that she is over there, but I only see Rouge, Cream, and Amy . . . oh, and your 'team' is over there too." Shadow finished.

We all walked over to where the rest of the group was.

Cream and Amy looked up from the ground to see us approaching.

"Mech, you're ok!" said Cream. "I was worried for you."

"**I'm ok, but what about Saria? I didn't see her anywhere.**" said Mech.

Cream dropped her head slightly.

"She is still unconscious." she said gravely.

I interjected at this point.

"How is that possible? Those attacks I used should have restored everyone's energies."

"Mr., I really don't know why. These friends of yours seem to be trying to figure out what's wrong with her as well." Cream responded.

"Hmm . . . can I get down there and take a look?" I asked.

Cream didn't respond, but she moved over some to let me in.

I stepped into the area where Saria was.

I noticed my team was looking over her upper body.

Riolu, in particular, had his eyes closed as if searching for something using Aura.

I closed my eyes to connect to him.

"_Find anything?"_

Riolu was slightly startled, but he regained his composure.

_(music stops)_

"_**Only thing I am picking up is the same thing that Umbreon and Eevee can smell. She has a scent reeking of electricity, but I can't confirm its origin."**_ he said.

"_Thanks Riolu. I'll try and find out what happened while I was away."_ I said as I ended the link.

Standing back up, I started to ask my questions.

_Jungle Zone Classic__ - Sonic Generations Remix_

"Ok. It appears that there is some form of electricity that is preventing her from recovering, but I don't how it originated. Do any of you know?" I asked the group.

Sonic was the first to speak up.

"She jumped into an electrified blast that was meant for your friend Mech." he said.

Now I was getting somewhere. I looked to Mech.

"What? Oh yeah. I was going to redirect a powerful attack at Mecha Sonic, but . . . she jumped into it like she was trying to protect me." Mech said.

Shadow told me the rest.

"After she was hit, there was a lot of screaming like she had just had the worst experience in her life, but I wouldn't doubt that it was just that. After that, she fell unconscious and Sonic got enraged." Shadow said.

"When Sonic got like that we all started to get out of there, because we knew what was coming." said Tails. "Saria's body was still sparking; from the electrical shock she received, up until when Eggman attacked us. After that, I didn't see any trace of her wounds from the attack."

I was coming up with a conclusion now, but I just wanted to be sure.

"Hmm . . . I think that might be everything I need to know." I said.

I knelt down next to Saria again and pulled down my glove to unbuckle my 'Computer Watch'.

"What is that thing?" asked Tails.

"That is my computer. It's designed to fit onto a watch, but it has multiple components that give me access to almost any info I need. I got this when I was a part of the government organization known at the time as 'LGS' which stood for 'League for Gifted Students'." I said in response.

"Wow. That's really cool." said Tails.

"Anyways . . . Computer, terminate Hibernation status." I said to the device.

**[A/N: Blaze put the watch/computer in Hibernation in chapter 4.]**

It whirred to life as the screen became digital and popped out of the watch itself.

"**Reactivating . . . Welcome Blaze."** it said.

"How . . ." Tails was speechless.

"Computer, I need a full status summary of Saria." I said giving out instructions.

"**Confirmed . . . Beginning outer and inner body scans."**

A flat, red light emitted from the watch and began to run itself over the surface of Saria in a sweeping motion.

"**100% complete . . . Generating results . . . now."**

On the digital screen multiple stats were coming up for Saria.

"Computer, read off the results." I said.

"**Confirmed . . . Saria Masters . . . Species: Raccoon . . . Age: 19 . . . No more basic data in system. Proceeding to stats readings . . ."**

"_I'm going to need to update some of Saria's basic data."_ I thought to myself.

"**Stats . . . Level: 30 . . . HP: 850 . . . Chaos Points: 0 . . . Attack: Attack Sphere lvl. 4 . . . Defense: Reaction Barrier . . . Speed: Speed Sphere lvl. 3 . . . Stamina: 50 . . . Secondary Abilities: Aura and Healing Touch . . . Current Status: KO'd and Paralyzed . . . Analysis completed."**

"Wait, did you say Paralyzed?" I asked the computer.

" **. . . Yes . . ."**

"Computer, display details on Saria's Paralyzed status ailment." I said.

"**Confirmed . . . The type of paralyzing Saria has been inflicted with is similar to how it affects certain Pokémon. Based on the readings, Saria has received some unknown energy that is registering a certain Pokémon DNA mixed in with her Mobian DNA. Possible registered types are Normal or Flying type Pokémon. That is all info available."**

I did a quick check in my head to see if everything balanced out . . . it did.

"How is it possible for her to get that type of DNA mixed into her own?" I asked myself. "I'll have to find that out later."

I turned to Riolu who had opened his eyes.

"Riolu, from your inventory, I need two things: a 'Cheri Berry' and a 'Revival Herb' if you could please." I asked him.

Riolu nodded and walked over to me. I gave him his Ultra Ball and he opened it letting himself in with a flash of light.

Moments later, the ball opened up and Riolu walked back out carrying a brown, leather satchel in his hands.

He brought it to me and dug threw it until he found me a 'Cheri Berry' and a 'Revival Herb'.

"Thanks Riolu." I said as he gave me the items.

I stood back up for a second to get a good look at Saria.

"Okay everyone. Let's get Saria back on her feet." I said as I went to work.

I knelt back down again and opened Saria's mouth to feed her the 'Cheri Berry'.

"This berry will help to heal the electrical wounds that Mecha Sonic inflicted on her." I said as I made Saria chew the berry.

I grabbed the 'Revival Herb' and fed that to Saria, after she finished eating the berry, as well.

"The Herb I fed her is what will restore her energy and wake her up." I said. "Now . . . we wait."

Everyone watched Saria waiting for her to make some form of movement.

Suddenly her eyes shot open, and she began hacking and coughing like she had just ate something that didn't agree with her stomach.

"Eew yuck! What in the world did I just eat? It tastes awful!" said Saria who was over exaggerating.

Everyone sweat dropped at her reaction.

"Well . . . welcome back to you too." I said sarcastically. "Enjoy your nap?"

She looked at me and then everything came out.

_(music fades out)_

_Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - music - __Friend_

"BLAZE!?" she screamed at me. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

('-_-) "I have been back for the last say . . . oh I don't know . . . hour. You should be thanking me for healing you." I said keeping my cool despite the fact she was yelling at me.

"WAIT . . . **YOU'RE** THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THAT DISGUSTING TASTE THAT'S IN MY MOUTH RIGHT NOW!?" she yelled.

"That 'disgusting taste', as you put it, was the only way to revive you." I said. "It's called a 'Revival Herb'.

"Why didn't you just use one of your restoration moves to revive me instead of poisoning me?!" she yelled.

"I tried that at first, but the attack Mecha Sonic hit you with gave you an extra side effect that was blocking the chaos energy; and I did **not** poison you. That herb was the only method that I could use." I retorted. "The only reason that the herb was effective on you was because of some type of foreign DNA, which resembles Pokémon, being in your system."

"Pokémon? What does a video game have to do with me and foreign DNA?!" she said.

She didn't notice Eevee who had moved up and sat down next to her.

"You think **this** is a game?" I said holding out one of my Pokéballs for her to see.

"What? That can't be a real-" she stopped and looked down at her leg.

Eevee was rubbing her head against Saria's leg.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**" she screamed. "What is that thing?!"

Saria's sudden scream caused Eevee to jump almost as tall as Saria was.

Once again everyone sweat dropped at Saria.

"**Excuse me but was that really called for?"** asked Eevee to Saria.

Saria stopped screaming suddenly and went wide-eyed. She looked down at Eevee.

"Umm . . . are you talking to me?" she asked.

(0_0) Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Wait . . . Saria, did you . . . understand what Eevee just said word for word?" I asked her.

"I thought I heard that creature say 'Was that really called for?'." she said.

"**Who are you calling a creature raccoon?"** said Eevee.

"What did you say?" Saria asked; her right eye twitching slightly. "Did you just call me a raccoon?"

Saria had understood Eevee.

_(insert _**_record scratch_**_ here)_

"Saria, you can understand Pokespeech!" I said stunned at this revelation.

Sonic walked up to me.

"Blaze, sorry to burst your bubble, but I understood the creature too." he said.

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack - __On the Beach at Dusk_

"Wait . . . how is that possible?" I asked not really looking for an answer. "Okay show of hands. Who understood what Eevee said to Saria?"

The entire group raised their hands.

"Okay . . . how is that possible?" I asked myself.

Riolu and Umbreon came to my side.

"**I think I can answer that."** said Riolu

I looked at him.

"Riolu, you're talking without Aura for once?" I said.

"**Humph . . . I don't see why not. Seeing that your friends here can understand 'our' language, I don't have a reason to hide my voice behind Aura."** he replied.

"Well then what's your best guess?" I asked him.

"**It's actually quite simple really, and I'm surprised you didn't think of it before."** said Riolu. **"Seeing that Pokémon are technically animals and that you and your friends are anthro animals (Everyone: Mobians!), I think that the 'language barrier' has translated 'our' language to your ears by some unknown means. How it was done though is the real question."**

Yeah . . . I never actually thought about that possibility, because it seemed too obvious.

"Or . . . we can say Tikal made this possible." I said jokingly.

"Yeah sure we **could** say that, but I think your friend there has a point. It definitely would make sense." said Sonic.

I didn't want to admit it but I did think Riolu was right.

"Eh . . . maybe, but I still think there is another explanation." I said.

"Like what exactly?" asked Sonic. "I think your friend hit it right on the head, but **you** don't want to be wrong Blaze."

I had nothing to counter that with.

I frowned in an attempt to hide what I was really thinking.

"Humph! If I didn't know any better . . . I would think that you actually do agree but don't want to show it." said Shadow butting into the conversation.

He was right, but I wasn't about to admit it.

_(music fades out)_

Suddenly something started beeping.

"**Omega to Rouge and Shadow . . . Omega to Rouge and Shadow. Do you copy?"** said an electronic voice on a device in Rouge's hand.

"This is Rouge. I hear you loud and clear." said Rouge talking into what appeared to be a communication device. "What's up?"

"**Now is not the time to explain. I have communicated to commander of G.U.N. and he wants you and Shadow to meet me in Soleanna. There is something important in the temple."** said Omega.

"Copy that. We will meet you there." said Rouge.

"**The commander would also like for Blaze the Ninja, if he is there, to come as well. Reason is unknown. Ending Call . . ."** said Omega ending the connection.

G.U.N.'s commander wants me to go with Shadow and Rouge?

"Blaze, would you please come with me and Shadow to Soleanna?" asked Rouge. "It must be important if the commander wanted you to come along."

I thought about this and was wondering what it was that was so important that I would need to be there.

"Hmm . . . I guess I could go." I said.

Sonic butted in.

"Hey! Blaze is supposed to help us with collecting the Chaos Emeralds, so if he's going then . . . **everyone** is going whether you like it or not Rouge." said Sonic.

"Humph! Whatever! I don't really care!" said Rouge.

"Alright then. We'll meet you guys in Soleanna. I haven't been there in years, so it should give me something a bit newer to explore." said Sonic.

The whole group nodded in agreement.

Shadow took out his Chaos Emerald.

"Let's go Rouge. Blaze will meet us there." said Shadow.

After Shadow and Rouge left, our grouped decided to go back to Emerald Town to discuss our current objectives. All called back my 'team' and we went on our way.

* * *

**5 minutes later:**

**Emerald Town**

_Sonic Battle music - __Emerald Town_

"So Sonic, why did you want to come with me to Soleanna?" I asked after we got off the Monorail.

"I'm not sure for certain Blaze, but the last time I was there I thought something odd happened and I couldn't remember anything that happened after the festival. It was weird." said Sonic.

Was he referring to the events that 'never happened'?

**[A/N: The events that never happened can be seen in Sonic Next Gen. / Sonic 2006.]**

"Probably just a bad memory." I said. "It sounds similar to how I thought you grew up in a forest called Knothole in a place called the Great Forest. I can't believe I actually thought that as a kid."

Sonic didn't say anything back.

"Sonic?" I said.

"I **did** grow up in knothole, but I have lived in Emerald Town ever since I first found Station Square." he said.

"Wait, so that means the 'Freedom Fighters' . . ."

"Yes. I was a part of the original Freedom Fighters, but that was many years ago."

"So then why did you leave her?" I asked.

Sonic gave me a look that said 'Don't you dare say it.'

"It's a long story Blaze. I'll tell you later." he said as he continued walking.

Saria and Mech came along side of me as we walked.

"What's up with Sonic?" Saria asked "I don't think I've seen him like this before."

"Sonic is remembering things that happened in the past, and he doesn't want to talk about them right." I said. "Let's just wait until we reach our location. I need to think about something."

I walked a little faster to separate myself from Saria and Mech.

Soon we were at Tails' Lab, but the whole time I was wondering why I was asked to go to Soleanna by Rouge and G.U.N.

**Tails' Lab**

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle music – __Event 8_

Sonic started off right away.

"Ok here is the plan. The majority of us are going to Soleanna while the other half will be getting supplies and other things we will need for the space voyage coming up." he said.

"Ok how are the groups going to be divided?" asked Saria.

Sonic continued.

"The group that is staying here will consist of Cream, Saria, and Amy. Me, Tails, Blaze and Mech will travel to Soleanna." he finished.

Saria was not happy with the pairings.

"Wait! I want to go to Soleanna!" she whined. "Why can't I go too?"

"Sorry Saria. Maybe next time." I said.

"Oooooh . . ." she said back irritated.

"Umm Sonic," started Amy "since Saria is still new to the area, maybe she should stay with Cream's mom and help her out instead of getting in the way."

Amy should not have said that.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'm not going to get in anyone's way no matter what the problem is." said Saria in a harsh tone at Amy.

I decided to end the argument before things got ugly.

"So . . . you'll stay here and help get things ready for the trip on the Blue Typhoon?"

"Yes." Saria snapped.

"Good, then we'll see you girls some time tomorrow." I said as me, Tails, Mech, and Sonic walked out of the building headed for our transportation to Soleanna.

Amy, Cream and Saria waved goodbye as we left.

"Wait . . . What?" said Saria as we were just out of ear shot.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**10 minutes later:**

**Mobius Skies**

**X-Tornado 2**

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed] OST -  Tornado Defense (1st battle )_

"Remind me again why you wanted to ride on the wings Blaze?" said Sonic.

We had taken off only a few minutes ago and were flying high in the sky now. I had insisted on riding on the wings because . . . well . . . okay I don't have a reason. I just wanted to.

"Does it really matter?" I said back. "Let's just focus on getting to Soleanna."

Sonic shrugged.

"It was just a question. I always ride on the wings just in case something happens and I have to jump into action." Sonic replied.

So that was why he prefers to ride on the wings. I had always wondered why.

"**Perhaps when you ride on the wings you draw attention to enemies and they attack you.**" said Mech from inside the plane.

Me and Sonic looked at him and shrugged.

"Nah. I don't think that is likely." said Sonic. "Besides, I don't think anyone is going to bother us up here."

"I don't think that is entirely true Sonic." said Tails.

"What could possibly-"

"Remember last time? We were flying to Spagonia?" said Tails.

Sonic thought about that for a second.

"Heh heh. ('-_-) Yeah I remember that. Egg-Cauldron, what a joke of a robot." said Sonic.

**[A/N: This happened in Sonic Unleashed on the way to Spagonia.]**

"Yeah I remember something similar to that when my dark counterpart, Nega, took control of Dark Gaia only about one month after you sealed him up. Man talk about an annoying time that was." I said

**[A/N: This is something that will be explained later.]**

"Yeah I remember." said Tails.

"Me too." chimed in Sonic. "Let's hope that nothing comes and attacks."

Suddenly all of us heard the sound of another ship approaching from somewhere.

"**OH HOHOHOHO! Looks like I get to have my revenge sooner than I expected."**

"Sonic, please tell me that you were impersonating Eggman just now." said Tails.

Sonic shook his head.

"Looks like we've got company." he said.

_(music fades out)_

_Super Mario Galaxy music - __Tension_

From out of the clouds appears a giant flying fortress with the 'Eggman' insignia on it. On one of ship's platforms, Metal Sonic is watching us, waiting for a command or something.

"You little pests. I'll make sure to wipe you clean out of the sky. All weapons engage!" yells Eggman through a loud speaker.

The fortress fires multiple different weapons at us preparing to takes us down.

"Everyone, get ready!" yelled Sonic. "Eggman is not fooling around anymore! We're going to have to fight to get through!"

We were about to engage in what I hope would be an epic sky battle.

**. . .**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

**Next time: **

Eggman wants revenge for his earlier defeat against Blaze and the other fighters. The group has split into two teams; each with its own objective. While one group takes on Eggman, the others are busy preparing for a journey into space.

Shadow and Rouge will meet up with Omega and discover secrets of the Soleanna Temple. Once Blaze's group gets to the Temple, the secret hidden there is not what anyone expected to see. Will this secret change everything or will it open the door for trouble?

Find out next time in **Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 12: Taking on the Fortress / Soleanna: Year 2006.**

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**Now entering the Mind Lounge.**

_Sonic Generations music - __Mission #3 (Emerald Beach)_

**Guyro: Well that completes another chapter. I think I had to hold back on a few things, but it looks good right?**

**Blaze: Yeah it looks good. For your first time, I think you did a pretty good job on the Pokémon battle, but that is just from my perspective. The readers are the ones who decide if or if it does not work.**

**Saria: I agree with Blaze on that one. Seeing as I'm the clueless one when it comes to Pokémon, I'll have to learn about them more as the story progresses right?**

**Both: Yes.**

**Blaze: Question, what happened to Silver?**

**Guyro: Like I'm going to tell you Blaze. You and the readers will just have to wait and see. Silver is far from 'done and away' for the story. He'll be coming back later on.**

**Blaze: Okay. I was just curious. As always, you continue to make the music work.**

**Saria: I second that.**

**Guyro: Thanks. I do have some quick questions too. **

**These were my own problems I was considering when it comes to crossing over Sonic and Pokémon.**

**Saria: What was the problem?**

**Guyro: Let me ask the questions here please. Anyways . . . how was my explanation of how Mobians can understand Pokespeech?**

**Blaze: To me, it made sense, but 'how' is the question that I hope will be solved later on.**

**Guyro: I'm going to figure that out once the group meets Ar- . . . Oops I almost gave out a spoiler. (^_^)**

**Saria: How is that- . . . oh now I know why . . . That was a close call Guyro.**

**Guyro: Next issue, Talking with Aura can lead to confusion for the other members who have no clue what is going on. How do I fix this without making the chapters drag?**

**Blaze: Use time intervals and recap what was discussed. That's at least the basic idea.**

**Saria: Don't worry about it until the time the info or discussion is needed.**

**Guyro: Blaze that might help. Saria, I'm not even sure what you meant by that. **

**I'm just going to experiment on how to make it work.**

**Both: Ok.**

**Guyro: Next issue, What should happen if any of the Sonic characters fight a Pokémon in a battle?**

**Blaze: Hmm . . . that **_**is**_** a tough one. I would have to say just go with it and have them fight. Who knows . . . it might actually turn out okay.**

**Saria: I've got no input on this one. Sorry.**

**Guyro: Well . . . I'll see what happens. **

**Last issue, what happens if I have Sonic characters use Pokémon attacks?**

**Both: DON'T DO IT!**

**Guyro: ('0_0) [speechless]**

**Blaze: *ahem* What I mean is that it is not such a good idea to give Sonic characters Pokémon based attacks. It-it just wouldn't work. Trust me.**

**Guyro: (-_-) [still speechless]**

**Blaze: ('0_0) Uh . . . we seem to be having some technical difficulties here. Guyro is . . . uh I think he's passed out.**

**Saria: Can you blame him? You yelled at him.**

**Blaze: Me? You yelled at him!**

**Saria: I don't remember me shouting at the top of my voice at him, so it had to of been you!**

**Blaze: I DIDN'T YELL AT HIM! YOU DID!**

**Saria: *sigh* **_**YOU DID YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR AN OC CHARACTER!**_

**Blaze: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? I THINK YOU WERE REFERING TO YOURSELF!**

**Saria: WHY YOU LITTLE!"**

**[Saria jumps on Blaze as Riolu, Eevee and Umbreon come onto the scene.]**

**[They see Saria and Blaze rolling around the floor throwing each other off and then jumping right back into a constant brawl.]**

**[All three Pokémon sweatdrop.]**

**Eevee: What are those two going at now?**

**Umbreon: Wouldn't surprise me if it was over something that they both did, but won't admit to it.**

**Riolu: ('-_-) Typical. Well I guess that means we're going to have to finish things up here.**

**Eevee and Umbreon: It looks that way.**

**Riolu: Hello readers and sorry for the behaviors of some of our members here.**

**Eevee: You'll be seeing us in this story as things progress. After all . . . this is now a crossover story.**

**Umbreon: Unfortunately it seems that all the questions that Guyro had had have been read, and it seems no readers asked any questions in regards to the story, so there is nothing else left to do but close this segment out.**

**[A sound of broken glass is heard as yelling is heard.]**

**Outside the Mind Lounge**

**Saria: YOU BROKE MY WINDOW! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!**

**Blaze: THOSE ARE THE MIND LOUNGE WINDOWS YOU DUMMY!**

**Saria: NOW I'M GONNA HURT YOU . . . YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

**Blaze: LOOK WHO'S CALLING WHO A BRAT!**

**[More sounds of crashing and objects breaking are heard mixed with other voices.]**

**Amy: HEY! Watch it you two!**

**Cream: Amy, what are those two fighting over this time?**

**Amy: I don't know Cream, but-. Sonic, LOOK OUT!**

**Sonic: Huh?! Oof!**

**[Sonic is bowled over by the two out of control OCs]**

**Sonic: Hey! What's your problem?**

**Sonic: Shadow, Silver, LOOK OUT! SARIA AND BLAZE ARE FIGHTING AGAIN!**

**Shadow and Silver: HUH?!**

**Silver: LOOK OUT!**

**Shadow: WHAT THE?!**

**[Blaze and Saria crash into the two hedgehogs knocking them out.]**

**Inside the Mind Lounge**

**[Riolu, Eevee, and Umbreon look out the window and sweatdrop at the scene going on outside]**

**Umbreon: This is embarrassing.**

**Eevee: ('-_-)Those two are behaving so immaturely.**

**Riolu: And to top it all off, the only one who can control them is passed out.**

**[Outside (Everyone: Tikal, M-)]**

**Umbreon: Shut the window before anymore spoilers are let loose!**

**[Riolu shuts the window and breathes a sigh of relief.]**

**Riolu: We'd best end this segment before things get really out of hand.**

**Eevee: I agree. Guyro would like to once again thank "Senil-888" for his first review and for letting him use his OCs for future episodes. On behalf of Guyro, Thanks Senil!**

**Umbreon: Sonic and Pokémon are owned by their respective owners, and Guyro's OCs are his. Thanks for reading.**

**Riolu: Let's end this now.**

**Eevee: Bye!**

**Umbreon: Goodbye.**

**Riolu: Everyone take care . . . and hope that we can stop Blaze and Saria from trashing everything in sight. Later!**

**[The three dash out the door.]**

**Riolu: Ok everyone. Guyro is knocked out right now, so everyone is going to have to pitch in to pull those two apart.**

**Everyone: Oh brother . . .**

**Now leaving Mind Lounge**

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**. . .**


	12. Taking on the Fortress

**Author Moment:**

* * *

_October 22, 2012_

**Guyro: Well the chapter is at last complete. It turned out a lot longer than I expected. (17,000+)**

**Blaze: No hard feelings about the last Mind Lounge?**

**Saria: Yeah I would hate for something bad to happen.**

**Guyro: Don't worry. Your punishment is in the story.**

**Both: Ok . . . Wait, what!?**

**Guyro: That's all the time I have right now. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 12: Taking on the Fortress / Soleanna: Year 2006**

* * *

**Mobius Skies (Day)**

**X Tornado 2**

_Sky Fortress Act 1 Remastered__ - Sonic 4_

_Blaze's PoV:_

"Hang on!" yelled Tails. "Eggman means business now!"

Me and Sonic, who were on the outside of the plane, did hang on. Good thing too.

Tails accelerated right into the swarms of robots, aircrafts, and just about everything that Eggman had launched at us.

"GO! FIRE ALL WEAPONS! GET OUT THERE METAL SONIC!" yelled Eggman inside the Sky Fortress.

Everyone watched as hundreds of projectiles came hurtling at the plane.

"Tornado shields . . . ACTIVATE!" said Tails inside the cockpit.

A blue field surrounded the Tornado.

"OH HOHOHOHO! That shield won't be able to stop my 'Override Missiles' they'll eat right through it!" said Eggman sounding very confident for some reason.

Wait . . .

"OVERRIDE?!" I said. "Tails, an Override is a special type of virus that will take all control of the plane away from you. Don't let it hit the shield!"

"Got it! Sonic, we need to get rid of those missiles. I'm sure some power rings should help do the trick." said Tails.

"Alright then . . . let's do it!" said Sonic.

Tails pressed a yellow button on the control panel and under the ship a hatch opened up releasing a small missile.

"Here it comes Sonic." said Tails.

The missile fell apart revealing a small glowing ring.

Sonic reached out and grabbed it.

As soon as he had the ring, it shined with a bright light.

When the light dimmed, Sonic was hurtling at the projectiles in his signature spindash attack, but the attack was powered up by the power ring he had.

**[N/A: This is the same type of power ring that Sonic uses in Sonic X.]**

"Humph. Looks like I need to get into this too." I said.

I unleashed a flurry of small Aura Spheres at the projectiles that Sonic didn't hit. The attacks hit and destroyed their targets.

"Yes! That should help." said Tails.

"Rrrrrrgh! METAL SONIC, TAKE OUT THAT PLANE!" said Eggman.

Metal Sonic suddenly appeared right in front of the shield and began charging a blast of energy to take down the shield.

"**Tails, open the cockpit.**" said Mech.

"What, why?" asked Tails.

Mech replied with a small glint in his eye, "**I've got a score to settle with that faker.**"

Me and Tails sweatdropped at that statement.

"Okay, but don't get yourself killed." said Tails as he opened the cockpit.

Mech jumped out, and rocketed strait into Metal Sonic.

"**Hey tin can, let's see how you like being blasted into a wall!**" yelled Mech as he slammed Metal into the side of the Sky Fortress.

The two robots then flew at each other and started a fight of their own. This took Metal Sonic's attention away from us leaving the air fleet wide open for attack.

"Sonic!" I yelled. "Can you give me a lift?"

Sonic got within range of the plane, and I jumped, grabbing on to Sonic's hand as I began to spin very rapidly around his spindash.

When I had gained enough speed, I released my grip and was sent flying in the direction of a large group of small aircrafts.

I curled up into a ball and slammed into the group, ricocheting off of them till I landed on a floating platform surrounded by more of the aircrafts, but these had rapid fire turrets.

"OH HOHOHOHO! Fire at Blaze! Blast him out of the sky!" yelled Eggman.

He was enjoying this **way** too much.

All the aircrafts shot multiple blasts at me.

"Now . . . BARRIER!" I yelled as I was surrounded by my 'Defense Barrier'.

The attacks were absorbed by my defense as I started concentrating energy.

"Chaos . . . BLAST!" I yelled wiping out the all the aircrafts within a 65 foot radius of me.

"CURSES! Metal Sonic, quit playing around with your new friend and take down that plane!" said Eggman.

"**Will you please pull yourself together Eggman! We don't need a repeat of earlier!"** said another voice on the fortress.

"Don't lecture me Eggman-Nega! I have every right to get mad if something isn't going my way." said Eggman apparently talking to Eggman-Nega.

While the two were arguing, I had managed to take out more of his fleet by using Aura Spheres on them.

"Hey guys, I think we should be able to get onto the fortress now." said Tails from the X-Tornado 2. "Eggman has nothing else defending him."

I gave him a quick thumbs up as I ran and jumped off the edge of the platform. I landed on the X-Tornado as it passed where I was.

Sonic was already there.

"*whistle* Impressive landing Blaze. When did you learn how to do that?" asked Sonic when I landed.

"I don't know. Is it really important right now?" I asked as I tried to keep him focused on the mission at hand.

"Eh not really, so . . . let's get back to business. Tails, think you can make a hole to enter Eggman's Sky Fortress?" asked Sonic

"Sure thing! Firing missile!" said Tails as he pressed a red button in the cockpit.

The missile began its set path to the Sky Fortress after it was fired.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

We could have all sworn that we heard a scream coming off the missile.

"Uh . . . Tails . . . does that missile scream?" I asked.

Tails shook his head no.

"Great." I said as I jumped, with a lot of force, to a piece of falling debris.

I maneuvered around the falling debris making my way to the missile.

"_I thought I told here to stay there."_ I thought as I continued my path to the missile.

I was now only a few feet from it, but the side of the Sky Fortress was coming up just as fast.

With one quick and swift move I jumped.

I landed on the missile, scooped up the person who was on it, and jumped off of it just as it hit the side of the Sky Fortress.

"Ugh!"

The blast knocked me back, and into the hole created by the missile.

_(music fades out)_

The person I was holding was unharmed by the blast, I was looking at _her_ with a glare that said it all.

* * *

**Meanwhile . . .**

**Mystic Ruins**

**Tails' Workshop: Blue Typhoon hangar**

_Sonic Adventure OST - __Mystic Ruins_

_Unknown PoV:_

"Amy, have you seen Saria? I can't find her." says Cream walking into the hangar.

"Nope. Sorry, but I think she left a note or something." said Amy.

"A note? You mean that piece of paper that was inside of Tails' toolbox?" asked Cream.

"Huh? No I'm talking about this . . . uh . . ."

Amy feels around the inside of a pocket on her dress top.

"Uh . . . it's not in there, so where did I . . ."

"I bet you left it in the toolbox. I saw it there only moments ago." says Cream.

Amy steps over to the toolbox and sees a crumpled piece of paper.

"I must have." Amy says; rubbing the back of her head in slight embarrassment.

They look at the note. It reads:

"_Dear Amy and Cream, I have left to Station Square to pick up a list of items that I know we will need for the journey into space. Don't worry about me. I'll be back once I'm done with the list." signed, Saria Masters._

"Cream, wouldn't it have made more sense for her just to tell us she was going to Station Square instead of writing out a note?"

"It would have taken less time. Why didn't we see the note earlier?" asked Cream.

"I found the note on the door of Tails' Laboratory, in Emerald Town, just before we left for Mystic Ruins."

Cream sweatdropped.

"So you're telling me that you just now read the note?"

"Eh . . . heh heh . . ."

"*sigh* Well we can't worry about it right now. She'll be back when she's done, so we might as well finish things up here." said Cream.

"Yeah. Once we're done with the small repairs, we have to go to Angel Island and see if we can '**borrow'** the Master Emerald for the power source of the Blue Typhoon."

"Okay."

The two girls continue with what they doing.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Back in the Sky . . .**

**Sky Fortress: Docking Bay**

_Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - music - __Friend_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SARIA!?" says Blaze in an extremely ticked off manner.

The person on the receiving end is Blaze's wife Saria.

"I-I-I wanted to come, but you wouldn't let me, s-so I snuck on board through the ammo hold. The next thing I know, the missile I'm sitting on is fired and I'm left riding it to my possible doom. Thank you for saving me." she says trying to own up to Blaze.

He doesn't buy it.

"Don't you try and butter me up Saria. This wouldn't have happened if you had stayed put with the girls like I told you to." he says still trying to control his anger.

Moments later, Sonic jumps through the hole.

"Man. Are you ever going to stop showing of-"

Sonic stops short when he sees Saria.

('-_-) "Let me guess; Saria was on the missile we fired and you had to rescue her?" said Sonic putting two and two together.

Blaze nods.

"Leave it to her to get into yet **another** mess." said Sonic

Saria was quick to retaliate.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"she says. "I have never once gotten myself into a mess that I couldn't get out of."

Both Blaze and Sonic stifle a chuckle.

"Sure sure. I guess you forget about when we first met you and we had to save you from the-"

"DON'T bring that up!" says Saria cutting off Sonic. "I had no experience then."

"Yes, but you **still** lack experience **and **judgment in fighting and making decisions." said Blaze. "I'm not going to argue about this anymore. I'm teleporting you back."

"No! I want to stay here and help!" said Saria in defense.

"Tough luck. Now let me just . . ."

Blaze reaches into his hammerspace, but he doesn't find anything.

"Uh Blaze . . ." says Sonic. "Anytime now would be good."

"Umm . . . this is weird, but I can't find anything that I've collected in my inventory." says Blaze in a monotone voice.

"What does that mean . . . that you lost all your items?" asked Sonic. "How?"

"It must have happened after I was hit in the aftermath of the explosion off the missile, but if I had dropped my items shouldn't they be somewhere around here?"

"Maybe you lost your items when you were still on the outside of the ship." said Sonic.

"Uh . . . Sonic . . . if my items did fall down to the surface . . . where would they land judging by the location of where we're flying?" I asked.

_(music stops)_

"Most likely either in the ocean, somewhere in Apotos, Soleanna, or Spagonia." Sonic said.

Blaze's right eye started to twitch.

* * *

**On the surface . . .**

**?**

**?**

_Sonic Colors OST- __Planet Wisp Area [Hub World]_

"**Look at what I found mom!" **said a young Mobian girl showing off a jewel that had its own energy shining in it.

The mother looks at what her daughter has brought to her.

"**Is-isn't this one of the Chaos Emeralds?" **she says.

Another voice comes from behind her.

"**What's that?" **the voice asks.

"**Oh nothing hon. It's just something our daughter found, but I could swear that it looks like one of the 7 Chaos Emeralds."**

The father looks at the Emerald that his daughter found and inspects it.

"**It's not a Chaos Emerald, but it is very close in resemblance to the 7. Where did it come from?" **he asks.

The young girl takes this opportunity to tell them.

"**It fell from the sky out of nowhere. When it hit the ground, I saw its coloring and just had to show you it, and before I left the place it landed, seven more stones resembling it landed on the ground. I picked those up and tucked them away on me for safe keeping." **the young girl said with a smile.

The mother and father smiled back.

"**Well . . . I guess you found yourself a little treasure. I would recommend keeping those safe." **said the father.

"**Yes dad. I will keep these safe." **said the girl.

"**Did you make reservations for 'Mama Maria's Italian Cuisine' for dinner tonight?"** asked the mother.

He smiles with a small grin.

"**Yes, yes I did. Our reservation is for 7:00pm on the outside terrace like you like it."** the father says.

"**Yes! I can't wait to have my favorite dish of pasta!"**

"**Well then we should be ready to leave in only a couple of hours. Let's go do something to kill the time."**

The three walk off into the city out of sight.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Back in the sky . . .**

**Sky Fortress: Docking Bay**

"GREAT! THAT MEANS I'M POWERLESS!" yelled Blaze in a very angered and sarcastic tone.

He was fuming at the fact that all this had occurred because of Saria.

"Blaze calm down! We'll get your items back." said Sonic trying to calm the enraged ninja.

"I'm not upset about the items as much as I'm upset about Saria causing me this problem!" Blaze yelled again.

Saria wasn't taking any more of this abuse.

"Humph! Well then if you don't want me to stick around . . . I'll just leave!" she says as she walks out the Docking Bay.

It hit Blaze like a rock.

"Uh . . . Sonic, aren't we in the air?" asked Blaze as both look in the direction Saria headed.

She wasn't visible. _Metal Gear Solid - __Discovered Ring tone / Sound Clip_

"**SARIA!"** yelled Sonic and Blaze as they rushed to the edge.

Saria was nowhere in sight.

"Is-is-is she . . ." started Sonic.

"**I'm right here you two."**

Saria is standing by the wall just beyond the spot that they were looking over.

_Planetary Pieces - __Cutscene - Same as Ever_

(0_0) Sonic and Blaze had a look of disbelief as they sweatdropped.

"What? Did you two really think that I was just going to walk right off the edge of the ship?" she asked with a devious grin.

(0_0) Both nodded slowly.

Saria stares for a moment and then . . . she starts to giggle until she is bursting out laughing on the floor.

"You *breathe* guys are *breathe* so silly! *breathe* You thought *breathe* that I was *breathe* just gonna walk off *breathe* the edge like an idiot!?" she says still laughing with tears in her eyes.

(0_0) Sonic and Blaze are just speechless at the fact they were just basically tricked by a girl in the most humiliating way possible.

Saria finally regains control of herself as she turns back to the two who are still just staring at her.

"*clears throat* Well? Are we going to sink this fortress or what?" she asks.

Her question snaps them out of their previous state.

"You need to let us handle that Saria." said Blaze.

_(music stops)_

Behind the group, outside near the hangar, Tails was flying in as close as he could.

_Sky Fortress Act 2 Remastered__ - Sonic 4_

"SONIC!" he yelled. "Mech beat Metal Sonic and is flying ahead to Soleanna! I see that you rescued Saria! I'll take her off your hands and get her to Soleanna for you guys!"

Sonic and Blaze nodded in response.

"TAILS, get underneath the ship so we can drop her down to you!" said Sonic.

Tails got low enough so Blaze and Sonic could drop Saria down to the plane.

"Hey! I said I wanted to go!" yelled Saria frantically trying to stay with the two.

"Sorry Saria, but you're still in trouble and this is **still** too dangerous for you." said Blaze. "Me and Sonic will handle this and meet the rest of the group in Soleanna."

With those parting words, Blaze and Sonic let Saria free fall into the plane's cockpit. She landed in the passenger seat behind Tails.

Tails gave the two a 'thumbs up'.

"Good luck you guys!" he says as he pulls away from the ship.

As he pulls away, a beaten and battered Metal Sonic flies in the direction of the Sky Fortress' Command Bridge.

"Look Sonic. There's Metal. Looks like Mech got the better of him this time around." said Blaze.

Sonic nods and tells Blaze to stay on guard as they make their way up the Sky Fortress.

The two make a dash upwards and out of the hangar.

"They're on the fortress! We have to stop them from reaching the control room!" said Eggman-Nega over a loudspeaker.

The PA system set off an alarm.

"**Attention all personnel! Sonic is on board the Sky Fortress with that annoying Ninja, Blaze! Repel them at all cost. This is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill!"** said Eggman over the PA.

From the doors, on the sides of the interior of the Sky Fortress, filed out multiple upon multiple Egg Pawn robots.

Soon Blaze and Sonic were surrounded and immensely outnumbered by the robots.

"Rrrrgh . . . We don't have time for this!" said Blaze.

"Well what do you want to do then?" asked Sonic. "I don't think we have a choice but to fight.

Blaze doesn't answer, but opens one of the pockets on his 'ninja tool belt'. He pulls out what looks to be a sword hilt.

Sonic looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What is that? A sword hilt? Where is the blade at?"

_(music fades)_

Blaze again doesn't answer. He begins to focus as he hears the word of someone's teaching.

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed] OST - __Gaia Gate_

'_**First, focus your Aura into the hilt. When you have full grasp of the energy, release it to shape the blade of the sword. Now you have to choose the attack you want to use. Your Aura fused with the blade is like an extension of your body. It will bend and move with your will as you guide it. If you focus more Aura into the blade, you can unleash a powerful wave of Aura by slicing the sword either vertically, horizontally, or diagonally, but . . . if you focus too much energy into the blade, you will cause it to shatter and not only damage yourself, but drain your Aura energy to dangerously low levels. If that happens, you will need to regain your Aura by letting your body rest. Remember my words when you practice this technique. They are key to unlocking the true power of the 'Aura Blade'.'**_

As Blaze remembers this teaching, he releases a burst of Aura into the hilt and a blue sword blade forms out of Aura.

"What the!?" started Sonic.

As if in a small trance, Blaze begins to chant.

"Focus the Aura into the Blade . . . and let it flow naturally." he says. "Let the energy build and then . . ."

As Blaze says this, he shifts his position as his eyes close. The blade is now angled vertically.

". . . RELEASE IT!" he yells opening his eyes and swinging the Blade across his body.

As the blade crosses in front of him, a powerful wave of energy is released at the oncoming robots.

The energy slices right through all the robots destroying them.

Sonic looks at Blaze stunned.

"Ok . . . I know your powerful and all, but . . . WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" burst out Sonic.

Blaze let the blade's energy die down and out until only the hilt was left. He puts it back in the pocket he got it from.

"That . . . was the Aura Blade. I don't know much about it, but it is apparently from an older time period of weapons. It is very powerful, but also very dangerous if not used correctly." said Blaze.

_(music fades)_

"Well I'm not going to question its power. Based on the performance you just gave, I'd say that the Aura Blade is more powerful than my Super form." said Sonic.

"Sonic, there are a few things more powerful than your Super form. If I recall, the Metarex armor was able to resist it, Dark Gaia was able to damage you, and so did Solar-" Blaze cut himself off.

"Who?" asked Sonic.

"I-It's nothing Sonic. Never mind." said Blaze playing innocent. "Come on. I cleared the way to the command bridge, so let's get Eggman already."

Sonic shrugged off Blaze's cover up and nodded with a smirk.

"Come on. Let's you and me show them Eggmans a thing or two." said Sonic breaking into a dash with Blaze close behind him.

**A few minutes later . . .**

**Sky Fortress: Command Bridge**

_Sonic's PoV:_

"Doctor Robotnik, long time no see." I said as me and Blaze burst through the doors into the command bridge.

_Shadow the Hedgehog music - __E.G.G.M.A.N. Doc. ROBEATNIX MIX_

Eggman turned around to look at us with one of his evil grins.

"Why hello Sonic! It's such a displeasure to see you right now!" he said.

"Ok Eggman, I want answers **right** **now**." I started. "How did you escape the warp in time and space? I trapped you there with your younger version."

**[A/N: This happened at the end of Sonic Generations.]**

"Oh so you want to know how I escaped. Is that it!?" said Eggman. "I was able to escape with the help of Eggman-Nega. As you know he comes from the Sol World as does Princess Blaze."

"Eggman-Nega!? How did **he** find **you** there?" I asked in response.

"How do you think!? With the power of a Sol Emerald, he was able to open a rift into that white space and free me!

"The Sol Emerald did that? But Blaze had possession of all seven when I left her world, and she told me before she left, after my birthday celebration, that she hadn't seen Eggman-Nega since you were last there." I said.

"Well then you were played the fool weren't you hedgehog!" said Eggman.

"I don't believe that you're telling me everything Eggman! What's the whole story?"

"Something doesn't sit right with this conversation Sonic." Blaze said to me.

"Oh come now I'm not plotting anything . . . yet." said Eggman. "I have to first figure out a way to regather the Chaos Emeralds, because Blaze just **had** to teleport them to remote locations in space!"

"Heh. Then I guess I did the job right Eggman." said Blaze.

"Quiet you! This is between me and Sonic." said Eggman. "This war is far from over and it's only the beginning. **OH** is it only the beginning of your impending doom! OH HO HO HO HO HO!"

"Sorry Eggman, but you've lost the war. You lost it from the beginning in Robotropolis, and nothing will ever change that!" I said.

"You're wrong Sonic. You only delayed the inevitable. Soon everything on Mobius will be within my grasp . . . even **you** Sonic." said Eggman.

"Never! I've defeated you many times in the past. What will make this time any different?" I said.

Eggman grinned again.

"You'll find out soon enough you spikey little fiend. Let's just say I'm getting . . . extra . . . help this time around." said Eggman.

"Extra help? Who is this extra help?" I asked. "If it's another monster to sick on me . . ."

"No it's not anything like Dark Gaia. I have **better** things to use. One of those wonderful things is **hostages**." said Eggman.

"Hostages? You have hostages?" I asked.

"Oh it's **more** than just **a** hostage. Look on the screen and see who it is for yourself." said Eggman pressing a button.

Me and Blaze look at the screen. It was . . .

"WHERE IS SHE YOU CREEP!? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!?" I yelled as I spindashed at Eggman.

"Gotcha!" he said.

_Blaze's PoV:_

I couldn't believe it. The person on the screen was . . .

"WHERE IS SHE YOU CREEP!? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!?" yelled Sonic as he spindashed at Eggman.

Next thing I knew Sonic was knocked back by a wall of electricity, but the wall was behind him too. It enclosed him.

"Sonic!" I said.

Sonic looked up at me and then he stared at Eggman with a look that said 'You're dead.'.

"Awe . . . did I strike a nerve hedgehog?" said Eggman with sarcasm. "I thought you would be thrilled to see your childhood love. That is . . . if she has forgiven you."

Sonic dragged out his sentence to emphasize his anger.

"**Where** . . . **IS** . . . **SALLY!?**" said Sonic.

"Sorry, but I'm not telling you. Instead . . . HERE IS A LITTLE PRESENT!" yelled Eggman as he pressed a button on the control pad behind him.

Blue lighting began to arch around the inside of Sonic's 'cage' and it then it all struck him at once.

"AAAAUGH! AUGH! AAAAAARAGH!" Sonic screamed as his body was forced to absorb all the electricity.

When it had ended, the field of electricity vanished.

Sonic collapsed in a charred and burned heap. He didn't stay down long though.

_(music stops)_

_Bak.R - Sonic The Hedgehog 1 - __Final Boss - Voice from the hell ( Orchestral )_

"You'll-You'll pay for that Eggman." said Sonic.

"Try and attack me then rodent!" said Eggman.

Sonic started to speed up and rushed at Eggman, but just as he was about to strike Eggman . . .

"AUGH!" yelled Sonic.

"SONIC!" I yelled.

Sonic dropped to the ground. Sparks of electricity were coming off his fur.

"Looks like the 'fastest thing alive' has finally met his match!" said Eggman.

"W-Wha-What did you do to me Eggman?" said Sonic. He sounded like he was drained.

"What did I do? Why I've put a stop to your running Sonic!" said Eggman with glee.

"**WHAT?!"** me and Sonic said at the same time.

"I've turned you Sonic, into a living shock absorber. Do you know how static electricity works Sonic?" asked Eggman.

Sonic didn't say anything.

"To put it simply, so you can understand it, static electricity is a buildup of energy. It happens mainly after building up friction on certain materials such as this rug here." said Eggman.

Eggman started to build up friction on the rug and walked back over to Sonic who was still on the ground.

"Now mostly this charge will result in a small shock after touching metal and or another object with electricity in it. If the giver of the electricity is wearing rubber gloves, the shock will not affect them, but the receiver will still feel it." said Eggman.

Eggman drew a single finger down to one of Sonic's spines.

"Now if the receiver is charged with a lot of electricity . . . **this** will happen." said Eggman.

Eggman was about to touch the spine when a very distinct *ZAP* was heard and a spark of energy jumped from Eggman to Sonic.

"AUGH!" yelled Sonic again.

The spark caused a reaction that caused Sonic's entire body to jump and spark with electricity causing him lots of pain.

"So you see Sonic, when you run at your super-fast speeds **you** build up lots of friction. Now when you reach that high level of friction, you'll get zapped by hundreds of volts of electricity!" said Eggman. "Now I think a better title for **you** is . . . the living shock absorber. OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Enjoy your **new** life Sonic!"

I had had enough. I jumped over to the control panel and slammed my fist down on the button that said '**Self-Destruct**'.

"No! Not now!" yelled Eggman as he began working on the control pad to deactivate the 'Self-Destruct' sequence.

I picked up Sonic and began running down to the Docking Bay. Sonic passed out.

I heard the countdown hit 10.

"I haven't used this in a long time, but I think I don't have a choice at the moment."

"**. . . 9 . . ."**

I reached in one of the pockets on my ninja tool belt.

"**. . . 8 . . ."**

I pulled out a small device and pressed a button on it.

_Sound - __Nuclear bomb countdown_

"**. . . 7 . . ."**

The device enlarged and I jumped on it.

"**. . . 6 . . ."**

"Alright 'Extreme Gear' . . . let's get out of here."

"**. . . 5 . . ."**

I rode the hover-board to the Docking Bay.

"**. . . 4 . . ."**

I launched off the edge and turned on a hover rocket.

"**. . . 3 . . ."**

I looked back to watch the impending explosion.

"**. . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Self-Destruct overridden."**

"Dang." I said.

I turned back around and began the flight to Soleanna.

"There's always next time . . ." I said

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**Meanwhile . . .**

**Soleanna: Castle Town**

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Original Soundtrack - __Soleanna Castle Town_

_Shadow's PoV:_

"I'm getting tired of waiting for them to get here. Where are they?"

"Shadow, will you be patient for once?" said Rouge.

Me and Rouge had arrived in Soleanna about an hour, or so, ago. We were told to come here to help Omega with a discovery he found, but the Commander insisted that Blaze tag along. Sonic basically told me that he was coming too, so instead of arguing, I just used Chaos Control to teleport me and Rouge.

Now we're just waiting for the others to get here.

"I have the right to be impatient. Sonic and them should have already been here."

Suddenly I heard the sound of a plane pass overhead.

Me, Rouge, and Omega looked up.

"About time. It's the X-Tornado 2." I said.

The plane circled back around and landed in the middle of the street.

"You know . . . it's a good thing that no cars travel in this town, but still . . . why are you guys so late?"

Tails and Saria hopped out of the plane. I didn't see Sonic anywhere or Blaze for that fact.

"Sorry Shadow, but we were on schedule and then Eggman attacked us in another one of his flying fortresses. This one was called the Sky Fortress." said Tails.

"See Shadow. I told you they would have a good reason for not being here earlier." said Rouge. "So . . . where's Sonic and Blaze?"

"They infiltrated the Sky Fortress to confront Eggman." said Tails

I would have facepalmed if it had been the appropriate time, but I resigned from doing it.

"So we have to wait even longer now?" I asked.

"I don't think we will have to wait for too long." said Tails. "Oh yeah, have you guys seen Mech by any chance? He told me that he was going down to Soleanna."

"You mean the Metal Sonic robot? Nope haven't seen him." said Rouge.

"**That's because I'm behind you guys.**"

Everyone looked to see Mech walking up from behind the plane.

He looked slightly dented, and he had a tree branch stuck in his turbine. I wasn't sure why, but it looked like he had a bird nest on his head.

"Mech . . . uh why do you look like that?" asked Saria.

"**Why do you think? I crashed into the middle of a tree, because one of my rocket jets went out causing me to lose stability and crash in the forest. I think I scared some birds when I crashed.**" Mech said slightly irritated at his predicament.

Saria started to laugh out loud at what Mech had told us.

"Well that explains the sudden stirring of birds that decided to fly over the town." said Rouge.

"**Ha ha . . . very funny. Tails, do you have any ring boxes by chance?**" asked Mech as he swept the bird nest off his head and pulled the branch out of his turbine.

"Yeah I have a good supply of them. Why?" asked Tails.

"**Blaze told me that I can repair myself by absorbing Power Rings.**" said Mech.

Tails gave him a '? Ring Box'.

Mech broke it on himself and received 40 rings.

"**Ah . . . much better.**" he said.

I could see the dents leave his body as he absorbed the rings.

So now we wait . . . yet again . . .

_(music stops)_

**5 - 10 minutes later . . .**

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - __"Accordion Song"__ music_

"HOW MUCH LONGER DO WE HAVE TO WAIT!?" I yelled getting frustrated rather quickly.

During the time we had been waiting, Mech had started chatting with Omega while Rouge was talking about gems with Saria.

Tails, I think, was making some repairs to his plane.

That left me doing nothing, but standing around. I don't really have anything in common with any of them, so I choose not to converse with them.

"Shadow . . . they'll get here when they get here." said Rouge. "Have some patience."

"Rrrrrrrgh . . ." I grumbled.

It would really help if we weren't standing so close to a man who was just standing there playing an accordion.

The tune was catchy, but it was starting to annoy me.

"_Would it kill him to change the tune or something? I think he's repeated the same tune all day, but I wouldn't know that."_ I thought to myself.

I decided to walk over to the man and ask him to stop or change the tune.

"Excuse me, but do you think you could play a different tune on that accordion? That tune you're playing right now is starting to bug me." I said.

The man continued to play as he spoke.

"**Sorry buddy, but this is the only tune I know right now, and on top of that, this is the theme of the city's princess. I like playing it."** said the man.

"Oh? Who is this 'princess' you speak of?" I asked.

"**The Princess of Soleanna, Princess Elise. This is the tune that many have said she hums when she comes to the town, so out of respect of her I play it."** said the man.

"Hmm . . . I haven't been here before, but that name sounds familiar for some reason." I said.

I decided not to waste my time trying to argue with the man.

I walked back over to the group, and the man continued to play.

"*He couldn't attempt to play something else . . . seriously?*"

"Shadow . . . what did you just do?" asked Rouge.

"Nothing. Do you remember the name Princess Elise at all?" I asked back.

"Elise? No, but according to G.U.N.'s files, that is the ruler of Soleanna." said Rouge. "Why do you ask Shadow?"

"No reason. I just thought I recognized that name from somewhere before, but . . . it's a blur to me." I said.

"I don't know Shadow, but if you say that you think you remember that princess . . . I won't argue it." said Rouge.

"*sigh* Do you think we could move to a different location? That music is starting to bug me." I said pointing at the accordion player.

As I spoke . . . a small Shadow began to form in front of me.

"What . . . is . . . that?" I said.

Rouge looked down at what I was staring at.

"Shadow, it's a shadow. There is nothing special about it unless you count the fact it keeps getting bigger." said Rouge.

"Wait . . . did you say bigger?" I asked.

"Yeah . . . why?"

"Doesn't that mean something is coming down from up high?" I asked.

She didn't respond. Instead, we both looked up.

Something was falling from the sky.

"Rouge . . . that shadow . . . is heading straight for us." I said.

It got bigger.

_(music fades out)_

Next thing we know.

**CRASH!** Blaze and Sonic crash into the ground at a fast speed.

"Ugh!" said Blaze.

When the others heard the crash, they came over rather quickly.

Also, the man with the accordion stopped playing and jumped at the sound of the crash.

"_Seriously? He stopped because of a crash in front of him . . ."_

I was ticked.

"Hey, that's a piece of 'Extreme Gear'!" said Tails. "Was Blaze riding it?"

"Who do you think was Tails?" said Blaze getting up from the ground.

He was helping Sonic stand up. Then I noticed that Sonic's eyes were closed.

Tails noticed it too.

"Hey . . . is Sonic . . . ok?" he asked.

I couldn't help but notice that the weather had turned stormy like we were about to have a rain storm.

_Skies of Arcadia OST - __Valua City_

Blaze hung his head in despair.

"Sonic . . . **is** alive if that is what you're asking, but Sonic is not actually ok." said Blaze.

Everyone, including me, looked at Blaze.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" I asked

"It means . . . Eggman was able to manipulate Sonic right into his trap and then . . ." Blaze stopped.

"Yes? Go on." I said.

Blaze took a deep breath then finished his thought.

". . . and then put a stop to Sonic's running . . . **forever**." said Blaze sullenly.

Everyone, except for Omega, gasped at this. Sonic's running taken from him?

"Sonic can't run anymore?" asked Tails in disbelief.

Blaze looked back up with a stern look on his face.

"**Listen**, if Sonic runs now he will hurt himself!" said Blaze somewhat agitated.

"What!? How would he hurt himself by running?" asked Tails.

I was curious as to how this was possible as well.

"Because Sonic has been charged with static electricity by Eggman! The static won't leave his body!" said Blaze in a harsh tone.

Tails was drawn back by this.

"But that doesn't make sense . . . how would Sonic be hurt by static electricity?" asked Tails.

No one was able to figure out what Blaze was getting at.

"RRRGH! SONIC BUILDS UP FRICTION WHEN HE RUNS, AND IF HE IS CHARGED WITH ELECTRICITY, WHERE IS IT GOING TO GO?" Blaze yelled out.

Everyone figured it out now. We were all shocked by this.

"Eggman . . . has turned Sonic into an electrical outlet?" said Tails.

"More like a living shock absorber." said Blaze. "If **any** of us touch Sonic, with a buildup of static in our body, Sonic **will **get electrocuted! Every time he gets electrocuted, Sonic gets fatigued and unable to move without having trouble doing so."

I still couldn't believe it.

"H-h-has Eggman . . . finally w-w-won?" asked Tails too afraid to even consider the thought.

"It would look that way, but this is only an obstacle that we will have to help Sonic overcome. To be totally honest, I don't even think Sonic could touch a Chaos Emerald without getting shocked. It's that bad." said Blaze.

"What exactly happened after me and Saria left?" asked Tails wanting answers.

Blaze took a deep breath and gave us a brief summary.

"Eggman and Sonic began an argument of words, and I stood back and listened. Then Eggman pulled the dirtiest trick ever. He told us he had a hostage, but he wasn't going to tell us where the hostage was. Instead he showed us who it was on his computer screen. I didn't recognize the person at first, but Sonic did and he jumped at Eggman in a moment of rage. He fell right into Eggman's trap and was knocked back by blue electricity that had encircled him." said Blaze.

Tails decided to interrupt him.

"Wow! Who could Eggman have hostage that Sonic would get into a fit of rage?" asked Tails.

"I'm getting to that. Anyways . . . Sonic revealed 'her' name with clenched fist and teeth gritted at Eggman: 'Where . . . is . . . SALLY?!' I was shocked by his tone of voice, but Eggman just grinned at Sonic. Then Eggman pressed a button on his control panel and the 'cage' Sonic was in became alive with blue electricity. All of that electricity absorbed into Sonic's body and then Eggman laughed at him. Sonic was angered even more now and rushed at the doctor, but before he could hurt him, he was stopped and electrocuted by his own body. Eggman then went on to tell Sonic he took away his speed by charging Sonic's body with volts of electricity. Next thing I knew, Sonic was being taught about how static electricity worked, and then Sonic collapsed. I had had enough and smashed my fist down on the Self-Destruct button, but Eggman was able to abort the Self-Destruct in the nick-of-time just after I had cleared the area. And then . . . you know what happened next . . ." said Blaze.

Now it was raining, and it was almost like the rain was setting the mood.

_(music stops)_

_Next Generation ST: Shenmue - Daily Agony with Rainfall sound effect _

Everyone just stared in total shock. Eggman . . . **finally** stopped Sonic.

"I-I-It can't be so . . . there has to be . . ." Tails couldn't finish. He was trying to except the truth of the matter.

Blaze hung his head again.

"I wish there was something I could do . . . but I feel like I failed my own team. Why is it everyone I care about is hurt because of me or my actions?" said Blaze. It sounded like he was moping.

"Blaze, what do you mean by that?" asked Saria.

"I mean that I've failed the team by letting Eggman hurt Sonic. But this is so much more different. Eggman didn't just hurt Sonic . . . he took away Sonic's most prized ability, and **I'm** responsible for it being taken away." said Blaze.

Tails walked over to him.

"Hey, you can't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault." said Tails trying to make Blaze feel better.

I couldn't help but notice that Blaze was not showing any emotion despite what he had seen. How was he able to remain so calm and collected?

"Well we should do what we can to make the best of things." said Blaze trying to hide whatever emotion he was feeling. "I except full responsibility of what happened, so out of respect . . . I should just . . . leave."

We all looked at Blaze as he tried to walk out on the group.

Blaze began walking away from us.

"Wait!" said Saria.

Blaze stopped and looked at her as she stood there with a stern look on her face.

You could see Blaze's expression, but you couldn't say he was depressed.

"What?" he asked with almost no feeling in his voice.

"Are you just going to walk away and run from your life again? You have to face life as it comes Blaze. No more running. I still remember the words you spoke when this whole story began you know!" she said.

"And **what** exactly do you mean?" asked Blaze.

"You said you wanted to escape from your past and the pain it brings you, but what is the pain you spoke of?" she asked.

**[N/A: What Saria is referring to is found in The Chosen: Chapter 1. If you haven't read that story . . . well . . . you could say you missed the intro or prologue.]**

Blaze looked shocked.

_Blaze's PoV:_

How did she know about my dream? Was I talking in my sleep and she heard me?

"Rrgh! It's none of your business!" I yelled at her. "You can't even begin to understand me Saria, so please don't try to dig into my past. What's done is done."

"I don't think so Blaze. You're hiding something from me. Is there something that you can't bring yourself to accept?" she asked.

I wasn't about to tell her anything. I turned back around preparing to leave.

"No. My life is fine. I just won't let anyone else get hurt because of me, so I'm leaving the group." I said.

"**Why are you blaming yourself Blaze?"** said another voice.

I turned back around to see Sonic on his feet walking towards me.

"Sonic . . . I . . ." I trailed off.

_(music fades out)_

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to me. It was my fault for falling into his track not yours." he said trying to convince me to quit blaming myself for what happened to him.

"Does that truly mean anything Sonic? I could have stopped you from trying to attack Eggman, but I didn't." I said trying to keep the blame on myself.

"Even if you had tried, you wouldn't have been able to hold me back." he said. "And if your still blaming yourself for what happened to me . . . **don't** . . . I'm forgiving you for it."

I looked at Sonic.

"What good does that do? You still won't be able to run again." I said.

"Eh . . . I'll manage . . . for now." he said. "Forgiven?"

Sonic held out his hand.

I chuckled to myself.

"**Forgiven**." I said. "But, you don't want me to shake your hand . . . that is unless you **want** **to** get shocked."

Sonic chuckled back at that.

"Heh heh . . . yeah. I almost forgot." he said.

Sonic turned to the group as I walked back to everyone.

The rain had mysteriously stopped too.

"Alright, now that we're all here . . . Omega . . . lead the way if you would." said Sonic.

He was acting slightly humble for the most part. I wonder if it had to do with what happened on the Sky Fortress? I'll have to ask him later.

"Next stop . . . the Soleanna Temple." said Sonic.

Our group followed suit as Omega leads the way.

* * *

**10 minutes later . . .**

**Soleanna Forest:**

**Entrance to Kingdom Valley**

_White World - __Kingdom Valley_

"**Entrance to Soleanna's Temple is through here. We must follow a secret path to reach it." **said Omega.

"Through this place?" asked Rouge. "Why does this place seem familiar?"

I wasn't going to say anything. I was hoping that she wasn't thinking about a past that all of the group should have forgotten.

"Why don't we just use Chaos Control to bypass the area?" said Shadow.

"**Because Shadow, do you know where the temple is located?**" asked Omega.

"How hard could it be to find a temple in a valley?" asked Shadow.

"**Well Shadow, how well can you swim if you fall off the path? The valley is covered by water and the path is dangerous to reach the temple. The castle that had once been there is falling apart. I happened to stumble upon the path by accident.**" said Omega.

Sonic was starting to freak.

"There's water in the area? I can't run and water does not mix well with electricity." said Sonic trying to back out.

Omega resolved this issue.

"**Do not worry Sonic. I will assist you by taking you there. My body is able to generate a barrier to protect you from the electricity in your body.**" said Omega.

Before Sonic knew it, he was scooped up by Omega.

"Hey! I'm not a baby Omega! Put me down!" said Sonic rather upset.

"**Request denied . . .**"

Some of us were laughing at Sonic's predicament.

"**If there are no further problems, let us go into the valley.**" Omega said. "**Keep up with me to guarantee you don't get lost. Split up into groups and follow me.**"

We got our groups together and were ready to go in.

Shadow was with Rouge, Tails was with Mech, and I was ***unfortunately*** stuck with Saria.

This was going to be fun.

_(music fades out)_

**Kingdom Valley**

_**Objective:**_

_**Find the secret temple.**_

_**. . .**_

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - __Kingdom Valley (Lakeside)__ - music_

_**Challenge:**_

_**Don't fall behind! Keep up with Omega!**_

Blaze: **Let's** do this . . .

Saria: Blaze . . . I-I'll do my best!

_**Are you ready?**_

**. . .**

We walked out of the tunnel to see a vast expanse of land and below the area was nothing but water.

"**Word of advice . . . don't stay in one place for too long. Your weight will cause the ground to collapse.**" said Omega.

Omega took off down the path carrying Sonic in his arms.

"We had better get moving." I said

"Don't fall behind." said Shadow.

"Good luck guys." said Tails.

I looked at Saria.

"You ready for this?" I asked her.

"I'll follow you and stay close." she said.

"Fair enough." I said. "If the path starts to crumble, grab on to me and hold on tight."

She nodded slightly startled by my response. Now I could put her training to the test.

"Let's get moving then." I said.

We started moving forward to run, building up our speed.

"Don't go too fast or you'll have no control," I warned.

"Ok."

We started running faster taking off down the path. I could just barely see Omega. He was way ahead of the group using some type of hovering device to move around the area.

"We better get moving!" I said.

As soon as I had said that, the ruins around us were beginning to crumble. Thankfully we were not in the path of them at the moment.

"Blaze, were not gonna make it!"

"Yes we will!"

We increased our speed more as the path was narrowing. I could see that there was a bridge directly in front of us.

"We have to cross this bridge!" I said pointing at said object.

"That structure does not look very stable." Saria said.

"It won't just collapse on us. Keep moving!" I said.

I wasn't sure about it, but something didn't sit right with this situation.

"Take extreme caution when we hit the bridge." I said.

"A-Alright. Let's keep- WWWHOA!" she suddenly said.

I looked back. My worst fear had happened. Saria had tripped and was on the ground trying to force herself up.

"Oh no . . ." I said.

A giant, ruined pillar was falling, and it was heading straight for Saria.

"**OH** **NO**!" I yelled as I dove at Saria and scooped her up the best I could.

I was too late. The pillar was already upon us.

It hit the ground and everything began falling to the water below.

Saria screamed and clutched my chest.

_(music stops)_

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - __Kingdom Valley (Water__) - Music_

Without a moment of hesitation I started to use any and all falling debris to make my way around to the nearest platform.

"Hold on tight Saria!" I yelled over the drowning noises of falling debris and rushing water.

I felt her grab me even tighter and I saw that she had closed her eyes. She was scared. I could tell.

I looked around for anything solid to jump to, but there was nothing to use.

"Looks like I'm going to have to 'wall jump' out of this mess." I said to myself.

This was not going to be an easy task since everything was falling.

I would have to use extreme caution and precise aiming to get out of this mess.

"_Where to start?"_

I was looking for a good platform above my current position. I spotted a chunk of the bridge. It was long and narrow.

"_That might work, but it's still quite a distance away. I'll have to get closer."_

With all the momentum I had in me, I charged up all my energy to make my speed boost powerful enough to give me a good jump to the falling bridge.

"Ready . . . set . . . GO!" I said as I took off from my spot at a blinding speed.

When I reached the edge, I jumped and got so much distant that I nearly broke the platform I was aiming at.

"Yes!"

I used the bridge as leverage and started to scale it.

The next platform was in range and I jumped.

I ricocheted off the one platform to the next, and so on, till I finally landed on solid ground.

The only problem was that I was further down under the place we came from.

"_Now what?"_

Saria was still clinging to me with her eyes shut, so she wasn't going to be much help.

I noticed a door in the side of the cliff we were under.

As I looked inside, I saw what looked to be a ruined path with water rising up on both sides. It looked like a tunnel.

The path was going upwards.

"_Maybe I can make up time this way . . ."_

I didn't waste any time. I took off down the path at full speed.

Following the path was difficult mainly because I would have to 'Quickstep' just before colliding with an object, and with hardly any time to react too.

I could still see when a drop off was coming, and 'wall jumps' were a plenty too, but I find it weird that at one point the path took me along the wall of water.

Soon enough, I had reached the end of this path and had also collected about 200 power rings which I split with Saria.

Walking up and out of the path was a stone stair case. At the end of the stair case was another door that moved out of the way when I got close.

Walking out, I saw the rest of the group coming up the path.

"You . . . beat us? How." was all that was said by Shadow.

_(music stops)_

"Saria, you can open your eyes now." I said in a calm and gentle tone.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Yes. We're safe now." I said.

Then **it** happened . . .

_Sonic Unleashed Soundtrack - __The World Adventure (Title Screen)_

**Objective met!**

**Time Clear - 03:46:61**

_**Challenge: **_

_**Don't fall behind! Keep up with Omega!**_

**. . .**

**Status: Complete!**

"YEAH! I did it!" yelled Saria as she jumped out of my arms.

She suddenly decided to do a little air trick before landing. She stood waiting for something to happen.

**Rank: S-Rank!**

"AWESOME!" she yelled again.

We all looked at her and sweatdropped. She was totally humiliating herself.

Shadow suddenly nudged me.

"I find it hard to believe that she did anything. Why are you letting her take the spotlight?" he asked.

"Simple. I'll let her have her moment, and . . . what spotlight are you talking about?" I asked.

Shadow sighed.

"You know what I mean."

I decide to just sit back and watch her antics.

"You done yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet!" she said. "Why don't you join me?"

"Because . . . I don't feel like making a total fool of myself." I said.

"Blaze . . . lighten up." she said.

She did another trick and was trying to break dance.

"_Yep. Total fool of herself . . ."_ I thought.

She was going at it again. I decided it was time to step in and take command.

I walked up to her and grabbed her ear pinching it.

"Ow ow ow! Let go Blaze it hurts!" she whined.

"Enough fooling around." I said dragging her by the ear. "We have no time for your games right now."

"No fair! Your ear isn't visible for me to grab, so why should you be allowed to grab mine?"

"Because I'm the leader. That's why." I said. "And besides, I don't need to reveal my species to everyone."

"That's just a bad excuse!" she said as we walked off.

I was still dragging her along.

_(music fades out)_

**Minutes later . . .**

Omega led us deeper into the ancient and run down castle. I completely overlooked the fact that we were actually **in** the catacombs of the ancient castle that once stood here.

"How big was this palace?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer, but I didn't really need one.

"**The temple is just ahead. I discovered it after destroying the broken walls that had collapsed around it.**" said Omega.

As we neared the end of a stair way we were walking on, everyone was able to notice how this area was not in ruins.

"How is it that this area is not ruined like the rest of the castle grounds?" asked Shadow.

Again no answer was given. We headed into what Omega told us was the Ancient Soleanna Temple.

* * *

**Kingdom Valley: Soleanna Temple**

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed] OST - __Gaia Gate_

"Whoa . . ." was the only thing I could say.

The temple was adorned with many different objects and decorations of past civilizations. Some relics had encryptions, but I had not the knowledge to decode them.

"The Soleanna Temple . . . what a gem." said Rouge. She was eying everything that looked like a valuable jewel.

"Who knew a place like this existed." said Tails. "This is probably one of the greatest finds to date!"

"*whistle* I knew that Mobius had ancient temples, but this sure beats the Gaia Temples by a whole lot." said Sonic. Omega released him from his grip.

"**This place . . . I don't have the words to describe it.**" said Mech.

"Blaze . . . this place is . . . so beautiful." said Saria with wide eyes. "I don't think we have anything on Earth as grand as this!"

I could tell that the place was ancient, but it sure didn't look like it was.

"Omega, you said that you had something to show us. Is this it?" said Shadow.

"**No Shadow. This is only the temple. The treasure within is the **_**true**_** discovery.**" said Omega.

Omega started walking again and we all followed him.

We passed by more rooms that were filled with ancient treasure and relics.

We passed through another corridor, and then Omega stopped.

"**Welcome to the heart of the temple. This is where it was found.**" Omega said as he extended his arm out to point at something.

We all looked in the direction of where he pointed.

What we saw was a pedestal carved out of stone. Sitting on top was a blue shimmering crystal. It looked like a mirror.

Embedded inside of the pedestal was a chalice that had a very disturbing aura. Hanging from the ceiling was another pedestal, but this one acted like a cradle to a blue object.

I wasn't able to make out the object, but I figured it wasn't important.

We all walked forward till we could see the surface of the crystal.

The silence was broken suddenly.

"THAT'S THE CRYSTAL OF REFLECTION!" yelled out Tails taking everyone by surprise.

"The what? What did you call it?" I said shaking my head to try and get my nerves back.

"The Crystal of Reflection." said Tails as he reached out and touched it. "Watch . . ."

The crystal began to glow and we all had our eyes glued to the picture developing.

_(music fades out)_

_**. . .**_

_(Watch or Read)_

_Sonic Unleashed - __Cutscene #4 - Tails in danger! (HQ)_

I saw Tails being surrounded by dark monster looking things in the picture. He is whimpering as the monsters close in.

"Whoa, hey! Settle down guys! C'mon!" he says as the monsters continue to close in.

"H-heeelp!" Tails yelled as he flies off a short distance to the roof. He peeks over the edge to watch and see if anything happens.

**. . .**

The scene ended.

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed] OST - __Gaia Gate_

We all just stared until Sonic finally said something.

"Hey I remember that! I showed up and beat up those monsters that were bullying Tails. I was a *shivers* Werehog then." said Sonic.

"Right!" said Tails.

I was speechless.

"H-how is that possible?" I said in shock at what I had just witnessed.

Tails explained what he could to us.

"From what I've heard, this is the Crystal of Reflection. It has the power to store everything that has happened on Mobius all the way back to the beginning of the planet." said Tails.

"Whoa! How can something like this even exist then?" I asked. "Does it have a limitation or something?"

"The only limitation that the crystal has is that it can only reveal the past of the one(s) who touch(es) it." said Tails. "I have also read that it would choose the most important memories first over the cherished and the like."

"Wow." said Saria.

"**That's pretty cool.**" said Mech.

"I wonder if it could help me understand the missing pieces of my past?" said Shadow.

Tails was thinking about this.

"I'm not sure Shadow, but in all fairness . . . It wouldn't hurt to try." said Rouge.

Everyone started to argue about the potential of this find. I decided to think about something else.

"_If that crystal has the power to reveal the past . . . could it actually be able to reveal '__**that**__' event?"_ I wondered in my thoughts.

"Settle down everyone!" said Tails. "We should take turns looking into the past and see if there is anything to learn. The crystal can also be overridden by the person's strongest thought if it is important to the person."

"I want to try this." said Sonic as he touched the crystal and everything repeated.

_(music fades out)_

**. . .**

The picture reveals the edge of a forest.

A younger Sonic is seen walking out of the forest getting ready to go somewhere.

"**Sonic, where are you going now?"**

Sonic looked over his shoulder at Princess Sally who was walking out of the forest.

"To Never Lake." he said.

"Why Never Lake?"

Sonic walked over to her to explain. "Ever heard of the Little Planet?"

"Isn't that the tiny world that orbits around Mobius?" Princess Sally asked. "The one with the special stones that alter time and change everything around them? I heard that the planet's full of places that are completely ignored by the passage of time!"

"Yeah. On the last month of every year, the Little Planet appears over Never Lake. It's that time now, and I'm going to check it out. I bet space travel will be exciting!"

"With all those Time Stones, I bet you'll try to outrun time itself!" said Princess Sally.

Sonic didn't reply. He just smiled, eyes gleaming.

Princess Sally sighed.

"I hope you have fun. Now that Robotnik is gone . . ."

"Yeah. I'll come back and give you a full report of my adventure." said Sonic ready to leave.

"Just be safe Sonic."

Sonic winked at her. He began pedaling his legs in a 'figure-eight' preparing to dash.

"Going . . . going . . . going . . . and **gone**!" yelled Sonic as he blasted off.

_(Watch or Read)_

_Sonic CD - __Opening_

A lush field is seen as a dust cloud begins coming from the right and then comes right at us.

Sonic appears again from an overhead view running at top speed. Zooming right under the view as the picture rights itself. Sonic begins to disappear as the view tries to keep up with his speed trail.

Sonic runs across a stream spraying up water that arcs and looks like a rainbow. He dashes into a small forest rounding the trees, using them to jump around, and jumps across a chasm as he continues forward.

He curls into a ball and rolls around the valley rebounding off the rocks and heads straight through a hollow tree.

Sonic continues moving with a determined look on his face as the view goes overhead again. Sonic does a 'Super Peel Out' as he runs through the valley, leaping off rocks as he moves forward.

With agility and speed, he rebounds off the rocks, but suddenly stops on a rock with one hand to look at something in the distance. Done looking he flips off the rock as he speeds forward again right into the view

Sonic starts hopping across water, without falling in, and rounds a rocky wall as he gets up higher and higher, jumping from rock to rock as he nears his destination. He boosts again as he reappears through the trees in his 'super peel out' dash. He stops on a dime and looks up.

He sees a giant chain as a rock spire falls apart; the pieces heading straight for him. He hops from the falling rocks as he gets higher and higher. He pushes off the last rock as he builds up speed and curls into a ball, drilling through the biggest rock, breaking it apart as he jumps off and runs along the rock spire getting hire as he approaches the top. He reaches the very top and stops to take a look at the Little Planet tethered to a rock with a huge chain. The planet is covered in metal.

"_Robotnik perhaps?"_

The view spins around the area getting a good view of Sonic as it zooms out further and further to see the entire scene.

Sonic jumps off the spire as he curls into a ball rolling on the smooth surface gaining speed, launching himself off the edge of the spire like a ramp. He gets a great deal of distance as he passes through the clouds.

He lands on the chain hopping over the breaks and suddenly boosts across the chain up and out of sight onto the Little Planet's surface.

**. . .**

The scene ended.

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed] OST - __Gaia Gate_

"So that's where you went." said Tails. "I was trying to find you to tag along, but you were nowhere to be found."

"Yeah and now that I recall that day, that was when Eggma-er . . . Dr. Robotnik returned, and then I began my journey, beyond the forest, into the islands of the Central Sea chasing him down and destroying his robots." said Sonic.

Tails hung his head.

"Yes . . . but you **left** without saying anything. You never came back to Knothole, Sonic. Sally was **soooo** worried that you had been injured or worse . . . killed." said Tails. "She was mad at you then, but now . . . would it even be wise to try and talk to her? You abandoned her."

I looked at Sonic.

"Is that true?" I asked.

Now Sonic hung his head.

"Yes . . . I never returned to give my report. I had an advantage and seized it without thinking." said Sonic. "I made the worst decision ever."

I went back over to where I had been thinking earlier.

"Maybe we should move on then." said Shadow. "I do believe the answers, about my past, are in the crystal."

"**Shadow . . . would this be a bad time to tell you that I'm getting a report from G.U.N. that they are under attack?**" said Omega.

"What! Are you serious!?" said Shadow upset.

"Hey. We can always take the crystal out of this place so that we can access it whenever. Right Tails?" said Rouge to the fox.

Tails twiddled with his thumbs.

"Um . . . exactly how would you expect to do that? That piece of crystal is likely to be very heavy." said Tails.

I walked over again.

"I think I can lift it." I said as I headed for the crystal's pedestal.

I was about to get to the pedestal when I caught my foot in a crack in the floor.

"Whoooooa!" I yelled as I fell, face first, on the crystal.

Everyone ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" asked Tails.

I was rubbing my head.

"Ugh . . . my head hurts a little, but I'll be fine. Man . . . that is one hard piece of crystal!" I said.

Suddenly a white flash emanated from the crystal.

"Oh no! Did I touch the crystal!?" I asked not realizing I touched the crystal. It must have been with my head.

Everyone nodded as a new picture appeared on the scene.

"**Who's that?"** everyone but me asked aloud.

I looked at the image as it all came back to me.

"Me . . ."

_(music fades out)_

**. . .**

_**Flashback:**_

**Angel Island: Master Emerald Shrine**

**?**

_Kanjika - __The Secluded Stronghold (Hidden Palace)_

I was walking down a dark and gloomy tunnel. I was following the light that was coming from the end of the tunnel.

"I know the path branched off, but why haven't I found Sonic or the others yet?" I said as I continued moving forward.

The tunnel led into a big chamber that looked like it was designed for something.

"What is this place? I never knew **this** was here before."

I looked around the area glancing at carvings of different things etched in the walls of this chamber. I saw pictures of things I had never before seen.

"I wonder what this place is designed for; I've never seen **anything** like this."

Suddenly the carvings began to glow as an ethereal light began to manifest the chamber.

I shielded my eyes from the light.

"What is going on!?" I yelled into the nothingness.

The walls had disappeared and now the images were floating in the air. I was in a void of nothingness from what I could see.

"Where am I?!"

Suddenly, small lights began surrounding me.

I heard the voices saying, "Welcome Chosen One. Welcome to the Chaos Chamber."

"Is that what this place is!?"

**Chaos Chamber**

The lights were still surrounding me as I began trying to move away from them.

"We have waited for you to grow and mature and now . . . your guardian is ready to reveal to you everything about yourself." one of the lights said.

I was stunned at what it said.

"Guardian? What are you talking about?"

"Your guardian . . . she approaches. Go to her." said the light.

All the lights suddenly lined up in a row on both sides of me.

"Follow the lights to the path you now seek." the light said.

I began walking down the path the lights made for me.

Soon I was moving faster and faster as I ran through the nothingness hoping to find someone who could tell me what was going on.

As I went, the images changed shapes reflecting things that happened in my past.

"_The first time I met Sonic . . . the day I left the government organization, LGS . . ."_

I moved on again. The images were changing as I pressed on.

"_My Aura Training days . . . Arceus' gift of power . . ."_

More images flashed by me as I ran.

"_The day I met Kai . . . The lab accident. Why am I seeing these things?"_

More images made their way to my sight.

"_The day I joined the LGS . . ."_

The next to appear confused me.

"_The day I was born? Why am I . . ?"_

The path became harder as it began to curve and go up and down, making the journey more difficult.

Where was I going?

Another image appeared that was not like the others. I saw two Mobians, who I assumed were warriors, holding a small baby Mobian in their arms.

I saw their lips moving, but I couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"What are they saying?"

"**These are the memories you know, but are not aware of, because they are foreign to your mind Chosen One."**

I stopped.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I said into the nothingness hoping to hear the voice say something again.

"**Continue forward young one and you shall soon see."** it said.

I continued forward and suddenly the chamber appeared again as the door I had come from sealed shut.

"**You have just taken a trip through the chain of your memories."** said the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

A glowing red orb appeared in front of me as it began to take form.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I'm Tikal, and you are the Chosen One."

I was speechless, but still managed to say something.

"Why do you keep calling me the Chosen One?" I asked confused.

She put a finger to her lips telling me to be quiet.

"For years now I have watched you grow and mature. From your birth, I was assigned to protect you from harm and watch over you as a guardian." she said.

"Now the time has come for you to see the missing piece of your past, and accept your duty as the Chosen One." she said as the image from earlier appeared again.

. . .

The two Mobians began talking and I could hear the words now.

"**What do we do? Our son is not ready for such a task now. The guardian has told us of an impending doom to our people."** said the male.

"**We must do what is best for our child, Blade. He will grow and become strong as a ninja and warrior to succeed where we have failed."** said the female.

"**Yes, but now is not that time, the child will have to remain a mystery to the world and the universe for the time."** said the male.

Suddenly, a light appeared and a voice came forth.

"**Have you made a decision? There is nothing more you can do for the child in this present time. He must live in a time in the future of another world. When he is old enough, I will reveal everything to him, and return him to his true form."**

The two nodded in agreement.

"**Yes. We have decided that our child will be in the hands of the guardians. Take good care of him Tikal."** said the male handing over the child.

. . .

The image vanished.

I was wide-eyed and unable to speak at what I had heard spoken.

"Was t-that m-my parents?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Why are you afraid? Today is the day you stop hiding yourself behind a mask and become who you truly are, Chosen One."

Suddenly seven lights appeared in the chamber and a bright green light appeared from overhead shining down on me.

"What? Are those the Chaos Emeralds?"

Tikal didn't answer.

The emeralds began to spin around me as my body glowed in a similar ethereal light. The green light was sprinkling energy on me as I felt my body begin to change.

"Augh!"

I felt things in my body shift as my body began to morph into a form I had once been, but this was different. I could feel all my changes from the morphing of my body, to the growth of other body parts that my human form did not have, and the sprouting of a dark brown fur.

I felt another sensation that felt like I was absorbing energy. Was this Chaos Energy?

Soon everything stopped.

"The rebirth of Blaze has happened at long last!" said Tikal in acclamation. "May the guardians rejoice at the return of the 'True' Chosen One!"

From outside of the realm, I could make out voices cheering.

I finally gave into the fatigue of my transformation and collapsed.

"The future is now in your hands Blaze. Don't be lead astray by the darkness. Let the power of Aura reveal the truth to you, and never give up hope no matter what!" said Tikal as my vision blurred and I blacked-out.

"_The next step of your journey is to gather the Aura Orbs."_ she said in my mind.

_(music stops)_

_**End of Flashback.**_

**. . .**

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Original Soundtrack - __Event - Never Cry No Matter What_

The scene ended just as my flashback ended.

The whole group was staring at me, speechless.

Sonic was the first to say something.

"What was that we just saw Blaze!?" said Sonic upset. "What was it!?"

I hung my head. I had hoped never to tell them anything that had happened to me in the past, **but** the crystal . . . revealed something that I still did not accept as truth.

"Well!?" said Sonic. "Explain what that was!?"

No one had the nerve to tell Sonic to stop or layoff of me, because I **did** deserve his harsh treatment.

"That . . . is when I was transformed, and the first time I met Tikal as **my **guardian." I said in a low tone.

"That's not what I meant Blaze! I'm talking about those Mobians and your question to Tikal after you saw that image!" said Sonic still angry at me, but I wasn't sure why.

"What's there to know? I don't even know what to believe nowadays." I said.

Saria broke in.

"Those aren't your parents. I-I met your mom and dad on Earth. That image was a lie!" she said upset.

"Saria, the people you met were my _foster_ parents. My real parents died when I was around 7 or 8 years old, but I don't know how they died." I said unsure of my own words.

Saria stopped.

"You see . . . Blaze doesn't even know _who_ he is or rather _what_ he is." said Sonic.

Shadow broke in now.

"Sonic, that's enough! How can you even act like this because of something you see that doesn't even concern you?" said Shadow.

Sonic stared at Shadow.

"Because . . . I never even new about this happening, and why it happened. I remember finding Blaze down there unconscious, but none of us could figure out what happened, and he never told us anything about it!" said Sonic.

I looked up and I couldn't even answer back, because it _was_ the truth.

"You shouldn't even be here, so just who are you Blaze?" said Sonic.

I felt like I had been hit by a rock.

"I-I-I . . . I DON'T KNOW SONIC!" I yelled in frustration as I ran out of the chamber frustrated, angry, and confused. _"Who are you?"_

That question kept echoing in my mind as I left.

_(music stops)_

_Saria's PoV:_

"I-I-I . . . I DON'T KNOW SONIC!" yelled Blaze.

Blaze ran out of the chamber after those words.

"Blaze! Come Back!" I yelled, but it was no use.

I looked at Sonic.

"What did you do that for!?" I yelled.

Sonic looked at me, but didn't say anything back.

Shadow was quick to intervene.

"I think we shouldn't worry about Blaze's problem. He has decided for himself what to believe, and none of us can influence that decision." said Shadow.

I had to agree, but it didn't mean I was concerned.

"I think we should focus on moving the crystal for now." said Shadow.

We all nodded in agreement.

Shadow grabbed the bottom of the crystal and began to pull it from the pedestal.

No one was paying much attention to the image on it at first, but once the crystal was in Omega's arms . . .

**. . .**

_(Watch or Read)_

_SONIC the Hedgehog (2006) - __Shadow's Story - #24: "Sealing Mephiles"_

A giant puddle of dark, ominous slime was slowly moving down a corridor.

Shadow walked up from behind.

"Chaos Control!" he yelled. He was holding the green Chaos Emerald.

The slime grunted.

"Urgh!" it said as it was frozen by Shadow.

"…**What? …Stop!"** said the slime. It couldn't move.

Shadow moved forward and spread his arms apart to reveal a scepter. The scepter was suddenly covered in light and it rose into the air with the power of Chaos Energy.

"**Who . . . Who are … You?"** the slime asked Shadow as the scepter flashed.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." said Shadow with his arms spread wide as if performing a ceremony.

"**Shadow… Your face… Your form… I will remember."** said the slime as it was being drawn into the scepter.

The scepter was sealing the ominous slime.

"**Your death… Certain… You… will die!"** said the slime as the scepter finished sealing it inside.

The scepter glowed and then fell to the ground with a clink sound.

An ominous Aura now resided on the scepter.

When the scepter stopped moving, Shadow walked forward and picked the scepter up.

He looks at it as if inspecting it.

The view zooms out as the scene fades.

**. . .**

The scene ended.

No one had anything to say to that.

"Shadow . . . do you remember that memory?" asked Rouge.

"No. I don't recall anything like that happening."

***Rumble***

We all stopped.

"Ok. I could have sworn I heard a rumble noise." I said.

***RUMble!***

What is that noise? Where was it coming from.

Next thing we heard scared most of us half to death.

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Original Soundtrack - __Event - The Resurrection of Mephiles_

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHA . . . At long last I have been freed!"** said a dark voice.

"Something spoke from behind us!" I said alarmed.

Everyone looked at the pedestal.

"**I have waited years to finally be released from this prison. I will make sure to thank each of you **_**personally**_** . . . especially you, Shadow."** said the voice.

It was coming from the pedestal.

"W-Who are you, and . . . how do you know my name?" said Shadow.

The voice was silent.

***RUMBLE!*** The place began to shake as the chalice, which was embedded in the pedestal, shook violently.

"**All your answers will be revealed momentarily Shadow."** said the voice as another quake shook the pedestal. It caused the chalice to fall free from the pedestal.

It shook violently as it rose into the air.

Suddenly . . .

*crack*

The chalice was breaking apart.

"Everyone get down!" yelled Tails. "It's going to explode!"

And explode it did.

The chalice burst into tiny fragments of light, glass, and dark energy; chunking the pieces all across the chamber.

"**Ahh . . . how good it feels to be back after all these years of being sealed away. I wonder how my master is doing now?"** said the voice.

We all felt a chill in the air from the darkness that was spreading through the chamber.

"**Why are you hiding? You should be glad that I have returned."** said the voice. **"Come out and greet me in person."**

None of us were prepared for what happened next.

The wall was suddenly destroyed by the thing that was freed. What is it?

Without any protection now, we all turned around and faced the thing before us.

"**Hello. I . . . am Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark."** the dark figure said.

_(music stops)_

If I could describe the creature, it looked very much like a hedgehog, but its spines were jagged and crystal like. It looked like Shadow, but very crystal-like. Its eyes were red in color with yellow-green pupils, and it had no nose or mouth. It was scary looking to say the least.

"What are you!?" said Sonic.

_Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) music - __EVENT - THE BLACK SHADOW_

Mephiles looked at Sonic.

"**Ah Sonic . . . you don't recognize me? How could I forget that you destroyed my plans to end the worlds."** said Mephiles. **"But . . . you weren't alone. Shadow and Silver helped you defeat me and Iblis. You destroyed Iblis!"**

"What are you talking about? I have never met you!" said Sonic.

"Nor have I." said Shadow.

Mephiles was most likely amused, but I couldn't say for sure, because he had no expression.

"**You mean to say that you have forgotten what happened in this very city almost 6 years ago? Then I shall enlighten you . . ."** said Mephiles as his arm stretched out and touched the crystal in Omega's arms.

_(music stops)_

**. . .**

_(Watch or Read)_

_SONIC the Hedgehog (2006) - __Last Story - #2 "Elise's Tears" (Sonic Dies!")_

The picture started off with showing Sonic walking with some girl. They kept looking at each other.

Suddenly, they stop and turned to look at something behind them.

They both shield their eyes from a bright light, coming from a Chaos Emerald, as the view zooms out to something behind them

A dark cloud formed on the ground and a shadowy figure appears from the ground.

The shadow is Mephiles. Mephiles clenches his fist and opens it, firing a blast of energy out.

"Ugh!" said Sonic. The blast of energy hits him directly in the chest.

The beam has a dark Aura surrounding it.

The girl looks at Sonic, but doesn't do anything to help him.

"Ahh!" the girl yells suddenly realizing what had happened.

Mephiles withdrew the beam and stood watching, waiting.

Sonic, with mouth agape, suddenly collapses to his knees, clutching his chest. He then falls in a heap on the ground as his eyes and mouth close. He lays motionless.

"Sonic? Sonic!" said the girl shaking Sonic's body. It's was no use.

The view returns to Mephiles.

"…**Heh Heh Ha Ha Ha Ha! …Eh Heh Heh Heh Heh Ha Ha Ha Ha! …EH HEH HEH HEH HEH HA HA HA! …AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA!"** said Mephiles maniacally.

The girl continues to shake Sonic to no avail. She turns Sonic over.

The hand covering Sonic's chest falls to the ground, motionless and limp.

"Sonic?" said the girl again.

The girl closes her eyes as a memory unfolds.

A younger version of the girl hears a voice, _"Yes, Elise… Don't cry … no matter what happens."_ said a male voice in the darkness as the view zooms out slowly.

The image fades into black.

"Oh . . . NO." said the girl. "*gasps* Nooooooooo!"

An explosion of fire erupts as the girl is overwhelmed by sadness.

Mephiles slightly jumps at the sudden burst.

A swirl of fire appears as it takes the form of a sphere of fire circling above the girl.

"…**Heh heh heh Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! …Finally, the seal is broken!"** said Mephiles staring up at the fire.

"**At long last, I'll be able to join with you!"** said Mephiles. **"Iblis!"**

The view zooms in on the sphere of raging fire.

Mephiles pulls out the purple Chaos Emerald.

"**Now, Chaos Emerald!"** said Mephiles. **"It's time for the final curtain call!"**

The Chaos Emerald rises into the air as the image fades.

**. . .**

The scene ended.

Sonic couldn't believe what he had seen.

"LIES! You couldn't have killed me! I don't even know who you are!" yelled Sonic.

"**Hmm . . . very well then . . ."** said Mephiles. **"I'll just **_**give**_** you back the memories that you don't remember. I remember all for I see all."**

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Original Soundtrack - __The Resurrection of Solaris_

Mephiles suddenly glowed with a dark Aura that engulfed him.

"**Rouge . . . Touch the crystal for me if you would?"** said Mephiles.

Before she could answer, a powerful gust pushed her into the crystal causing her hand to touch the surface.

"Rouge!" yelled Shadow as he helped her up.

"**Now for the memories to be released!"** said Mephiles.

Everyone was watching him.

"**To all who witnessed the events of the Festival of the Sun six years ago, I grant you the memories you have lost!"** said Mephiles as small shadows escaped from his body and began moving about the floor.

Most of the shadows fled from the area, all except for five that went to Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega.

"**Aah!"** they all yelled out as their eyes glowed white.

Me and Mech weren't affected.

"**How do you feel now? Do you . . . remember?"** said Mephiles evilly.

_(music stops)_

. . .

* * *

**Meanwhile . . .**

_Blaze's PoV:_

"Why did Sonic have to act like that? It wasn't called for." I said as I walked through the arch leading out of the temple.

I sat down to think about something.

"_Should I just leave them . . . just because of what Sonic said?"_ I thought.

"**Aah!"**

I heard someone yell.

I turned to look into the temple.

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Original Soundtrack - __Event - Mephiles Smile_

"It came from inside, but . . ."

I looked down to see something slithering across the ground. It looked like a shadow.

I took no mind to it, but then three more came out of the cave. Then I heard it.

I heard maniacal laughter.

I put the pieces together and . . .

"Oh no! Mephiles!? That can't be possible . . . could it?"

I didn't second guess it. I took off; back from where I came from.

_(music stops)_

. . .

* * *

_Saria's PoV:_

"**Ahh such a pity that two of the targets are not within my reach, but I'll find them and make them remember."** said Mephiles.

"Stop!" I yelled. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

Mephiles looked at me and laughed.

"**What could you possibly do to stop me? I could kill you now, but . . ."**

I didn't wait.

_Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Soundtrack - __Event - Confirming the Future_

I jumped at him, but he swatted me away as if I was nothing compared to him.

"***sigh***** I told you you couldn't do anything to me."** said Mephiles as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, my body was hardening as dark energy flowed from him into me.

"**I hope being turned into a crystal will teach you a lesson girl!"** he said as my body hardened and then crystalized.

I blacked out.

_Mech's PoV:_

I had never seen anything like Mephiles before, and we had only gotten a taste of his power.

"_**He crystalized Saria without so much as a thought!**__"_ I thought in my mind.

Saria's crystalized body was flowing with the same dark Aura that Mephiles had now.

"**W-W-What did you do to her!?**" I said.

Mephiles looked at me.

"**I crystalized her body with my power. Now . . . I have a new slave!"** he said. **"Crystal Saria . . . rise!"**

As if out of a horror movie, the crystal that was Saria began to move and right itself. The crystal's eyes glowed yellow and _that_ was scary to look at.

Mephiles had taken over Saria, and she was now similar to him except for her form being more raccoon than hedgehog.

"**What is your wish 'Master'?"** said Crystal Saria with a mystic tone added to Saria's voice.

"**I want you to **_**play**_** with these Mobian life forms. I have other matters to attend to."** said Mephiles.

The others were finally coming back to their senses and looked at Crystal Saria.

"**Who is that!?"** they all said at once.

"**That would be Saria, but she's under the control of Mephiles!**" I said to the group.

Crystal Saria began moving forward preparing for an attack.

"…**Heh heh heh heh ha ha! I leave them to you Crystal Saria!"** said Mephiles as he began to disappear into the ground, but not before she attacked.

She came at us with impressive speed and tried to deliver a very heavy punch at me with the crystal energy.

I blocked, because I was about to be hit.

_(music stops)_

Suddenly . . .

"**Aura Sphere!"** said a voice.

An Aura Sphere slammed into Crystal Saria as she turned to look at the owner of the voice. She was knocked back and into Mephiles.

"**Urgh! What the-"**

Mephiles looked at the figure standing in the doorway.

"**Oh . . . a challenger! You know what to do!"** said Mephiles to Crystal Saria.

We all looked back to the figure as well.

"**It looks liked I missed quite a bit."** said the voice.

"**Blaze!**" I said.

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Original Soundtrack - __Event - Tension The Scepter of Darkness_

"Hey Mech, what's up?" Blaze said. "Looks like Mephiles _does_ still exist."

Mephiles stopped again.

"**You-You know who I am? I've never met you, so how do you know who I am? Ugh . . . Never mind! Crystal Saria, destroy him!"** yelled Mephiles.

"**Understood! Prepare . . . to . . . die!"** said Crystal Saria.

Blaze looked at me.

"I see everyone here except for Saria. Where is she?"

I didn't say anything, but pointed at Crystal Saria as did the others.

"What!? How is that-"

"**Mephiles crystalized her body after she tried to attack him. Then he commanded her crystalized body to rise, and now . . . well you get the picture.**" I said.

Crystal Saria got ready to assault Blaze.

Blaze, regrettably, did the same.

This was not going to be pretty.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Meanwhile . . .**

**Mobius 2012**

**The Barren Wasteland**

**?**

_Unknown PoV:_

_Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Soundtrack - __Outskirt Stand_

It was the barren wasteland for a reason. It was just that, a wasteland. Nothing but sand and a small town in the middle of nowhere.

We find ourselves a saloon and it's as if every day there is a fight happening here, but thanks to the bouncer, the fights are taken care of rather quickly.

Here come two fighters now. They get the boot.

"**Don't come back here unless you're going to not start fights!"** yells the bouncer.

Let's go in.

"***sigh***** What a day. That's the third time today that that has happened, and it's only noon . . . or at least I think its noon."**

The bouncer walks over to the bar and sits down on one of the stools.

"**What can I do for ya?"** says the bartender.

"**Nothing fancy. Just an ice-cream soda please."** says the bouncer.

"**Boy . . . is something botherin ya?"** asked the bartender as he makes not one, but two ice-cream sodas.

He slides one to the bouncer and keeps the other for himself.

"**Well . . . not really, but . . . do you remember when I first came here?"** the bouncer asks.

"**Hold that thought . . ."**

_(music stops)_

The bartender goes over to the piano in the corner and sets it up for something.

"**That should do it . . ."** he says as he pushes a button.

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed] OST - __The World Adventure (Piano Version)_

He walks back over to the bar.

"**Back to your question . . . yes I do remember when you came here. How could I forget when I hired my best bouncer? You make the fighters look pathetic compared to your power."**

"**Yeah, but I still miss **_**them**_**."** said the bouncer.

"**Didn't you tell me that they fired you or something like that?"** asked the bartender.

"**Yeah but . . . I . . . well . . . okay I don't know why I was fired. I wonder if it would even be an idea to visit them or something?"** said the bouncer thinking out loud.

"**Well why don't ya? You're not the only bouncer here, and you deserve a good break, and if they want you to stay . . . well give me a call and I'll support ya my boy."**

The bouncer looked stunned.

"**You-You mean I could have some time off?"**

"**Sure! I don't see why not."**

"**Thank you sir. I'll start making plans after work today. I'm finally going to visit them!"** said the bouncer in excitement.

"**Better get back to . . . oh a customer!"** said the bartender walking over to help the customer make a purchase.

"**I'll turn off the player."** said the bouncer.

_(music stops)_

_Cutscene 4 - Sonic Generations Music _

"**Well . . . what will it be for ya?"** said the bartender.

The figure is wearing a dark cloak that covers its entire body.

"**I want your bouncer."** said the figure.

"**Sorry but he's not for sale."** said the bartender.

"**Who said anything about purchasing him? I want him and I'm taking him!"** said the figure

He is suddenly punched off the stool into the wall.

"**Sorry pal, but I'm not going anywhere!"** said the bouncer.

The figure brushes himself off.

"**You're still just as powerful as ever. You could interfere with my plans so . . ."**

"**What? What are you going to do?"**

"**. . . I curse you to the Forbidden Zone!"** said the figure.

A white void appears and starts pulling the bouncer inside.

"**Urgh! I-I can't fight its pull! Aaaaaah . . ."** the bouncer's voice trailed off as the void closed.

The cloaked figure walks out as if nothing happened leaving a poor bartender speechless.

"**My work is never done, but I do enjoy my job."** said the cloaked figure as he disappears from sight.

_(music stops)_

**. . .**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

**Next time:**

Blaze has arrived back on the scene just a little too late as Mephiles has already taken over Saria with a creation he called Crystal Saria. Blaze has already fought Saria during training, but with Saria under Mephiles' control, this is going to be a whole different situation. Will Blaze be able to free Saria before Mephiles makes her his pemanent slave?

What else is in store for our heroes?

Find out next time on **Sonic Universe: The Next Generation!**

**Chapter 13: Shadows of Evil / A Pickle in Spagonia**

* * *

**Now entering the Mind Lounge.**

_Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - __"Extras Menu"_

**Guyro: Hello! I'm back. I hope you enjoyed the punishment I gave my OC's for their behavior last lime.**

**Crystal Saria: Why did you have to turn me into this!? I feel all rocky and it's hard to move in this form.**

**Guyro: Well maybe next time you and Blaze will behave, and I won't have to do anything like that again.**

**Blaze: It wasn't cool for you to use that particular scene for punishment. And you do realize people are going to hate you for bringing Sonic 06 back into the timeline right?**

**Guyro: Blaze, I've told you that I have a plan for bringing back that time that was forgotten. And I've seen playthroughs for Sonic 06. The good players know how to avoid the glitches and play the game well. The only nit-picks I have about that game, from what I've seen, is the loading times and the physics. Sonic should not have that much hang-time. That's all I have to say on that.**

**Blaze: Ooookay . . . moving on.**

**Guyro: Good. Now let's give a warm welcome to Riolu, Umbreon, and Eevee. They will now try to make it to all the Mind Lounge talks we have.**

***fanfare plays in back***

**Riolu: Thanks Guyro. It's good to see I'm finally in here.**

**Unbreon: Same goes for me.**

**Eevee: Glad to finally be a part of the family.**

**Guyro: Alright then. Let's talk about the story in terms of 'story'. How do you think everything is going so far?**

**Blaze: I might be wrong, but I think it's still too early to tell how the story is progressing.**

**Everyone: *Nods* Agreed.**

**Guyro: ('-_-) Let's move on . . . the music. What do you think of the music?**

**Blaze: Just like we rehearsed people.**

**Guyro: ?**

**Blaze: Good!**

**Crystal Saria: Great!**

**Eevee: Awesome!**

**Unbreon: Outstanding!**

**Riolu: Amazing!**

**Guyro: (o_0) Ooooookay . . . Well the last thing . . . um.**

******I want to know if any of you out there can guess the species of Blaze. I haven't told you yet, but I wanna see how close you can get.**

**Oh yeah. Who can guess the name of the bouncer in the story? Props to anyone who leaves their answers in a review. If you have a question you want answered, leave it in a review and I'll try to answer it.**

**Blaze: You're ending already?**

**Guyro: Well . . . yeah. I don't have any other questions to ask.**

**Blaze: Well what about telling the viewers to write a review if they like the story. And what about your Facebook page for the story? Don't you think you need to mention those things?**

**Guyro: Oh yeah! *ahem* ****If you like this story, Please R&R I would like to see more reviews. It helps me as a writer to critique my work. **

**Lastly, I now have an entire Facebook page devoted to this story and the Saga that is still yet to be completed. I'm still far away from that though. Help me get '30 likes' and leave a comment. I would be grateful for that. You can join by following the link on my profile page. I would put it on the page here, but the URL gets messed up.**

**Blaze: Now what?**

**Guyro: Oh yeah, I don't own any of the music, characters (except for my OC's), or Pokémon. I own the story and my OC's and that's it!**

**Well take care!**

**Blaze: See ya.**

**Crystal Saria: B-bye!**

**Riolu: See ya later.**

**Umbreon: I'm out. Later.**

**Eevee: Bye! See ya next time!**

_(music stops)_

**Now leaving Mind Lounge.**

* * *

**. . .**


	13. A Pickle in Spagonia

**. . .**

* * *

**Author Minute**

**(November 22, 2012)**

**Guyro: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Today is going to be special. Stick around after the chapter for the Mind Lounge to find out what's happening.**

**Blaze: You didn't run this by me. What's going on?**

**Guyro: You'll see Blaze . . . you'll see . . .**

**By the way . . . due to me realizing I have a lot of mistakes in some of the older chapters, I have decided to go back and fix some stuff. I'm also going to try to make the Prologue a little more understandable. Seeing as it was first time writing . . . I need to go back and fix it.**

**Expect to be fixed between the next two chapter postings. Okay now I'm done.**

**Blaze: *sweat drops***

**Guyro: Anyways . . . let's get on with the chapter!**

**. . .**

* * *

_Dragonball Z American soundtrack - __the saga continues_

**Last Time:** Sonic and his group went after Eggman after being attacked by his new battleship, the Sky Fortress. Blaze and Sonic wasted no time in attacking the oncoming fleet, but just as the two were ready to board; Blaze had to save the stowaway Saria from destruction.

Because of Blaze's risky move, he lost all of the power stones he had and they fell somewhere below. Where is unknown.

After dealing with his moment, Blaze and Sonic finally confronted Eggman, but Eggman played Sonic right into his trap and pumped Sonic's body with electricity disabling him for the time being!

When the dust settled, Blaze and the group followed Omega to the secret temple. What was found was used to see events that happened in the past on Mobius, but Blaze had an unfortunate encounter with the object and it revealed a secret memory that Blaze didn't want seen.

Sonic wasn't expecting what he saw, and chewed out Blaze causing him to retreat.

The group moved the object off its resting place only to have another problem form that goes by the name of Mephiles. Mephiles used his dark power to make the group remember events that had been erased from their minds while Saria, in a ditch effort, tried to harm Mephiles, but he was too strong and encased her in crystal energy.

Things got worse though after Mephiles caused the petrified Saria to take on its own power and defeat the heroes, but Blaze showed up and launched an Aura Sphere to throw the creature off.

Now Blaze has to fight Saria again, but this time . . . this isn't training. Will he succeed or fail to free Saria?

Find out now on **Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**!

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 13: Shadows of Evil / A Pickle in Spagonia**

_Blaze's PoV:_

_Danger Ahead - Tension__ ~ Super Mario Galaxy 2 Soundtrack_

I didn't ask for this. I was hoping for something not so serious, but that wasn't the case.

"Mech, how did this happen?" I asked Mech who was standing next to me.

I was in a fighting stance ready to fight Saria. I **still** can't believe it.

"**She tried to attack Mephiles, but he swatted her away, and then proceeded to encase her in crystal energy that came from him.**" said Mech. "**When I asked what he was doing, he all of a sudden made her crystalized body come to life, calling her Crystal Saria, and made her attack us. I don't even think she has control of her own body. I'm scared of this battle Blaze.**"

I looked at him.

"I'm the only one who will fight this time. You look pretty banged up and so do the others." I said pointing at Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega.

"**!**" "**WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE!? SHE NEARLY CREAMED THE ENTIRE TEAM BY HERSELF!**" said Mech sharply.

"What does that have to do with anything? If anyone can beat her, I can." I said matter-a-factly.

"**I THINK YOU'RE CRAZY, but it's your decision. I should mention that we didn't even get to see all her new powers that she has been given. She beat us down with her fists not wasting any time or energy.**" said Mech.

I wasn't quite sure I heard that correctly.

"Wait . . . did you say she beat all of you with only her fists? Then how did I knock her back with only one attack?" I asked.

"**Simple. You used Aura.**"

"Aura? Is that the only thing that can damage her then?" I wondered out loud.

"**Like I know?**" he said.

_(music stops)_

"Excuse, but were here too." said Sonic from behind me.

Then it happened.

"**Urgh! Enough of this foolishness! Crystal Saria?!"** yelled out Mephiles.

Saria moved to face me.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

_Kingdom Hearts - OST - __Night of Fate_

"**Prepare to meet your end!"** yelled out Saria's possessed form.

"Everyone, get out of here!" I yelled. "Even if I can't beat her, I can by you guys time to escape!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, and they wouldn't be too far from correct.

"**I'm not leaving you here to face that-that thing!**" said Mech sharply.

I didn't have time to waste on this.

"Mech, if you won't leave . . . I'll **make** you leave!" I said forming a small Aura Sphere in my hand.

Mech backed off slightly, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Mech! We can't argue with him! He's made up his mind." said Sonic from behind Mech.

"Sonic's right. We have to go!" said Tails.

"**Rrrgh! Fine! Get your but handed to you! See if I care Blaze!**" yelled Mech as he stormed out.

Was it right for me to be so harsh to him?

"**Shadow, Rouge, G.U.N. has just sent me an urgent request for back up. Something is attacking the base. It has already broken through most of the defense units and is in the Prison Island base. We must leave now!**" said Omega suddenly.

"Who would have the guts or power to take on the entire base?" Shadow said.

"Like we know? Come on! Blaze can handle this! We'll drop the crystal off at Tail's Workshop and head to Prison Island." said Rouge.

"Right." Shadow said as he pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "Ready then?"

Rouge and Omega gathered close to Shadow.

"Chaos CONTROL!"

***Voip!*** Now only Sonic and Tails were left.

"Are you absolutely sure you can do this Blaze?" asked Sonic.

"Yes Sonic, now hurry! Head to the town! I'll meet you at the plane." I said.

Sonic and Tails nodded with stern looks.

"Alright then . . . good luck!" said Sonic.

I nodded in response.

Tails looked at me.

"Blaze . . . We're counting on you! Good luck!" said Tails as he flew out of the room.

Now there was me, Saria, and Mephiles left.

"**I'll be on my way now . . ."** said Mephiles as he sank into the floor. **"Crystal Saria will **_**deal**_** with you . . ."**

Now it was just me and Saria.

"**Prepare yourself . . ." **said Crystal Saria. **"You will not live to escape, and once I'm done with you . . ."**

"What will you do?"

She gave me a look of pure evil I had never before seen from Saria.

"**I'll take out everyone that you love and care for in the same manner as how I kill you!"** she said with an evil cackle.

"You'll have to give it your best shot then. You'll soon see that I don't **fall** easily."

The battle was on.

_(music stops)_

_**Rival Battle!**_

**Blaze vs. Crystal Saria**

_**(lvl. 80) vs. (lvl. ?)**_

_**Challenge:**_

_**Defeat Crystal Saria before Mephiles' Mind seal completes!**_

**Ready?**

_Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix - __The 13th Reflection__ (Music)_

**. . .**

I readied myself knowing the fight ahead. This battle was going to be all me, because I had none of my power stones to help.

No healing, recovery, or even Chaos Attacks.

The only weapons I had are my ninja tools and Aura to fight.

**FIGHT!**

"**I thought I should just let you know that if you don't defeat me by the time I ready my 'Final Seal Strike', you will **_**never**_** free the person who is locked within me!"**

"What!?" I was taken back. "I will **NEVER** let that happen!"

"**Then come!"** she yelled as she launched at me with speed that could rival Sonic.

I had little time to react and had to settle for dodging.

"**Rapid assaults!"** she yelled as she began to attack me with every part of her body in rapid succession.

I could dodge one or two attacks, but what I was attacked by was a barrage of fists, kicks, and even attacks from the head and her tail.

I lost rhythm for two seconds and that was all it took for me to get pummeled by her barrage. With one more attack I was swept off of my feet and punched directly in the stomach.

The impact was so hard, I was sent spiraling into the wall, but that wasn't all I went through. The wall shattered and I noticed that there was nothing beneath me.

Before I even had the chance to fall, Crystal Saria had snagged me and slammed me into the side of the wall parallel to the drop off that I had almost fallen into. She grabbed me again with her arms and threw me upwards, following up by coming down on me with double fists, and knocking me down into the gorge spinning out of control.

**?**

I landed somewhere in the gorge completely disoriented.

"**Pathetic . . . and here I thought you would be a challenge. You disappoint me."**

I got up groggily from my dizziness. I looked at the shadow that was Crystal Saria.

"Y-you can't defeat me so easily." I said holding my shoulder. "I haven't even begun to fight yet."

"**Then quit clowning around and fight me. You have only about 2 minutes left before my seal attack is ready."**

I shook my head to ease my dizziness and got back into a fighting stance.

"**Are you ready now?"**

"Ready. No holding back!" I said as I jumped at her.

She followed suit and rushed at me again.

We collided exchanging blow for blow, but her attacks were faster and stronger.

"_Just how strong is she?"_

I managed to grab hold of her wrists.

She looked at me and then I did it.

I went into a full powered spindash and she was sent spinning about me being dragged about and around my spin.

I released her at the last second and she was sent flying into the air.

"Now's my chance! Hyah!"

I jumped into the air preparing to start a mid-air combo.

She saw me coming and . . .

"**Chaos Pulse!"**

A pulse of energy came from her and knocked me backwards. The attack also sliced through the rocks that were imbedded into the walls, shaking them loose.

The rocks were falling at me. I had little time to react, but managed to fire small Aura Spheres at the rocks, splitting them apart; however, I was suddenly grabbed and yanked back down into the gorge.

I managed to fight my way out of her grasp and jumped to the side of the wall. She did the same to the other side.

As I slid down the wall, I pulled out two Kunai knives and gripped them in a fashion of offense and defense. As an extra effect, I infused my Aura making the knives have a reddish glow.

"**This will end it! Chaos Spears!"**

With the concentrated Chaos Energy coming at me, I jumped to the side of the wall where she was.

Not an easy task.

"Hah . . . hyah . . . huraugh!" I yelled as I deflected the Chaos Spears with my Kunai.

Crystal Saria looked on at my performance.

"**Impressive use of Aura and ninja techniques."** she said.

You haven't seen nothin yet." I said as I threw another Kunai at her.

She ducked and laughed as it pierced the rock wall.

"**You missed."** she said in a sassy tone similar to Saria's.

"Did I?" I said.

. . . She looked back at the Kunai in the rock.

"**!"**

**BOOM!** The Kunai exploded sending rock, earth, and Crystal Saria in my direction.

"Now I'll finish this!" I yelled as I drove both Aura infused Kunai into her chest.

They broke through to the other side.

"What!?"

The attack didn't do anything to her.

With a fluid motion she threw me away from her and landed back on the ground.

I spun through the air and righted myself, skidding to a stop on the ground. Our eyes were glued on each other.

"**Times up. The final attack is ready. Looks like your game and 'her' game are **_**over**_** now."** she said.

I looked at here with fixed gaze.

"As I said before . . . I'll _**never**_ let that happen!"

I pulled my hands back as a small orb of Aura began forming in between them.

"**You're too late to stop me now!"**

_(music fades out)_

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Music - __Event 12_

Suddenly Crystal Saria glowed with a red darkness.

"_What in the world is she about to do? Ugh . . . I need to focus. I'm only going to get one shot at this."_

The wind began to pick up as time itself seemed to come to a standstill.

Symbols started to appear on her body as more of these symbols wrapped around here hands and feet.

"**Now **_**you**_** shall perish . . . and lose the one within me **_**forever**_**!"** she said heartlessly.

"Do I have to repeat myself?!" I said through clenched fangs. "I'LL_**NEVER**_** . . . **LET** . . . **THAT HAPPEN!"

The attack was ready and I rushed at her. I was surprised she came at me as well.

"**FINAL . . ."**

"FORCE . . ."

"**SEAL . . ."**

"SPHERE!"

"**STRIKE!"**

We collided in the middle with our attacks. The two energies and symbols caused a massive explosion of light coming off of our bodies.

Everything seemed as if it was fading out of existence as our bodies were consumed in the light.

. . .

"_Did-did I do it?"_

"_**Blaze . . . so that is your name. You have . . . such a . . . nice . . . name . . ."**_

"_**Blaze, help me. I'm trapped and . . . what is this light it's consuming m-"**_

. . .

_What just happened? Didn't this happen . . . in that future I saved . . ?_

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**Meanwhile . . . a short time ago . . .**

**United Federations**

**Prison Island G.U.N. Base**

_Unknown PoV:_

_Show No Tears__ - NemesisTheory_

**Command Room**

*alarms blaring*

"**What is that thing? It has broken through our first line of defense and it's *crzzt* OH MY GO-*crzzt*."** the line goes dead.

"**What is it sir?"** says a G.U.N soldier to his official.

"**I have no idea what were up against, but this-this . . . thing has penetrated our first line of defense. Have we contacted Shadow?"** said the Commander.

"**Yes sir, but we don't know if he got the message or not."**

"**Then continue contacting him until you get through! There is only so much we can do to stop this threat! We need Team Dark here!"** said the Commander.

Suddenly, a massive explosion echoed through the Base as the security cameras went in and out of focus and the lights flickered all over the building.

"**What in the-"**

One of the screens came back into focus.

On the screen was a shadowy figure standing in front of a destroyed wall, the whole area was covered with flames and in front of the figure were G.U.N. soldiers who were knocked out. The creature had glowing yellow eyes.

"**What are we up against?"** asked one of the soldiers.

The creature suddenly vanished from sight and another explosion rocked the Command Room.

*alarms blaring*

"**Sir, we are taking heavy damage to the main security frame! If that creature isn't stopped it will cause all our life support systems to fail, including the hydro preservation chamber's life support!"**

"**Take all available troops to the front lines and do what you can to halt that creature's progress! It must not destroy the life support systems!"** yelled the commander giving out orders.

"**YES SIR!"** said the soldiers.

All the soldiers grabbed weapons and headed out the doors.

"**Sir, it's broken through the second line of our defenses! We need back up NOW! *crzzt*"** said another soldier on the intercom.

The commander looked at the main screen as he watched the creature progress through the base.

"**The creature is heading for our weapons warehouse . . . PUT THE BASE ON HIGH ALERT! The creature will not reach the Life Support Systems! That is a direct order! Send out an urgent response message to Omega!"** yelled the commander barking out orders.

**Weapons Warehouse**

Another explosion rocked the building as the creature blasted the doors off the hinges that lead into the warehouse.

"**So . . . where can I find that intel at?" **said the shady figure.

***Voip!***

"**Hmm . . . what's this?"** said the figure.

"**That should be my question to you, whoever you are."** said another figure from behind.

"**Hmm . . . Shadow I presume?"** said the figure identifying Shadow. **"Maybe you know where they keep the intel files."**

_(music stops)_

"Humph! If I did, I wouldn't tell you." said Shadow. "If you are wise . . . you'll leave now before I make you leave. Your choice."

The creature turned around to face Shadow directly.

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 soundtrack - __Crisis City ~ Whirlwind (Audacity Mix)_

"**Is that a threat?"** said the figure with an evil smirk as if challenging Shadow's words.

"No . . . **that's** a **promise**." said Shadow.

The figure tightened his stance in defiance.

"**I'm sorry but . . . I don't take orders from no one!"** said the figure as it rushed Shadow.

Shadow did the same and rushed the figure.

"I guess you give me no choice . . ." said Shadow. "Now you'll face the **ultimate** power!"

The two rushed at each other preparing an attack.

"Chaos Spears!"

"**Dark Blast!"**

The two attacks collided creating a mild explosion as a cloud of dust rose up. Both jumped into the dust cloud exchanging blow for blow.

They were equally matched.

"Not bad for an imposter . . . but this ends now! Chaos . . . BLAST!" yelled Shadow as he glowed red and released a massive wave of energy that hit the figure dead on.

When the dust had settled again, the figure was nowhere to be seen.

"Humph. Guess he wasn't as strong as I thought." said Shadow as he started to walk away when suddenly . . .

The figure blasts through the floor with an uppercut that connected directly with Shadow's chin.

"Ugh!"

"**You really thought that you could beat me with a puny move like Chaos Blast? That barely left a scratch on me."** said the figure.

"I'm glad that you survived . . . because I want to make sure to defeat you soundly." said Shadow with a smirk.

"**Really? Then maybe I should show you just how outclassed you truly are against me . . ."** said the figure as it tightened up its body.

A powerful energy started to push Shadow back as the figure concentrated.

"_What is it doing? I should be able to counter that attack with 'Chaos Rift'."_ thought Shadow.

Shadow concentrated on the energy inside himself as it began to pool into a sphere above his head.

"Chaos . . . Rift!" yelled Shadow as he threw the sphere of energy.

"**Unleashed Darkness!"** yelled the figure as a black energy surrounded it.

The Chaos Rift landed on the figure, but the attack did nothing; instead it was sucked into the energy of the figure.

"No way!? How did it- just what is this thing?" said Shadow unsure what to think now.

"**Mwahahahahaha . . . behold . . . the power of **_**pure**_** darkness!"** said the figure. **"Haa!"**

Black spheres of energy started to form around Shadow preparing to strike him on every side.

"Uh oh . . ."

The spheres launched at Shadow.

***voip!*** An explosion rocked the building as a giant hole was left where Shadow was just standing. ***voip!***

"**I knew you would teleport to escape it, but why would you cut it so close . . . unless you weren't almost fast enough to react . . ."**

"I'm through playing games!" said Shadow as he removed his inhibitor rings. "Looks like I'll have to go all out on you!"

"**Then show me what you're made of ultimate life form!"** said the figure as it disappeared from sight.

"Wha!? Where did it- Ugh!"

The figure appeared above Shadow and drove two fists directly into his head. The floor gave way because of the immense pressure the attack used.

One floor wasn't enough as Shadow was driven all the way through to the 14th Sub-Level floor.

**Sub-Level 14: The Hall of Records**

"Ugh!" said Shadow as he slammed into the floor.

Only seconds later, the figure smashed into the ground.

"**So this is where they keep the records and that info . . . I bet I can find what I'm looking for here."** said the figure.

"You . . . you won't get anything as long as I'm standing. *cough*" said Shadow getting up slowly.

The figure threw its body at Shadow, pinning him to the wall.

"**I'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME WITH YOU!"** yelled the figure.

The figure slashed Shadow with attack after attack leaving no room for a counter strike.

With Shadow badly beaten, bruised, bloody, and broken, the figure let his body fall limp and collapse in a heap.

"**Time to finish you!"** said the figure.

It grabbed Shadow by the neck and threw back its other arm charging a powerful attack.

"**Goodbye Shadow . . . MACH PUNCH!"** yelled the figure.

The attack was ready and the punch was thrown directly into Shadow's chest.

In only seconds, Shadow had cleared the base and landed somewhere on the other side of Prison Island unconscious.

_(music fades out)_

"**Pathetic . . ."** said the figure as it powered down.

The figure began searching through the files for something . . .

_Shadow the Hedgehog music - __ENDING - ANDROID_

"**No . . . no . . . ugh! No! Where is that blasted file at!?"** said the figure fingering through file after file of information.

What is he searching for exactly?

"**If I don't find the right file . . . how will I be able to recruit another member for the Dark Legion?"**

The figure continues to search, but is still having no luck finding what it came for.

"**UUUUUUURAUGH!"** yells the figure in annoyance.

He throws a handful of the files across the room where the contents are sent everywhere. If that wasn't enough, it picked up a filing cabinet, full of files and papers, and chucks it across the room shattering it with a loud crash of twisted metal.

One of the files flies out of the destroyed cabinet and spins through the air until it lands on a desk near the figure.

The figure reaches for the desk to throw it, but stops when it sees the file sitting there.

"**Ah there it is! Well I guess the saying still stands true, when you can't find what you're looking for . . . demolish everything until it appears."**

The figure opens the file and reads the contents.

"**Alright . . . it's time to recruit a new member for the Dark Legion."**

The figure tosses the file into the air and it a falls to the floor unharmed. The label read: **Senil** **(Ex-G.U.N. Soldier)**.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Meanwhile . . . back with Blaze . . .**

**Soleanna?**

**?**

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Original Soundtrack - __Soleanna New City_

_Blaze's PoV:_

I was stirring . . . trying to gain ground as to what had just happened.

"_**Blaze?"**_

I heard a voice.

"_**Blaze?"**_

I stirred more and opened one eye to see . . . a red and white striped sneaker.

"SONIC!" I yelled.

I startled him and he jumped back.

"Dude, don't do that! You could have given me a heart attack!" said Sonic regaining his composure.

"_Does he even know what that is?_ Sorry, I was passed out after . . ." I looked around trying to find Saria. "Where's Saria?!"

Sonic pointed to Tails who was inspecting Saria. She wasn't crystalized anymore. I did it!

Now taking in my surroundings I realized we were back in the town.

"How did I get back here?" I asked Sonic.

Sonic had a confused look.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"I know only **one** thing . . . a bright light flashed and then you and Saria appeared from the flash of light." said Sonic.

I was surprised at this.

"You mean we just appeared . . . out of nowhere?"

Sonic nodded.

"Hmm . . . that's odd. I remember me and Crystal Saria attacking each other with one final attack and then a white flash. I don't remember if anything else happened after that." I said.

Sonic shrugged as if to say "eh . . . whatever."

"So where are we now?" I asked.

"We're in the Soleanna City." said Sonic.

**Soleanna**

**New City**

"Okay . . . that answers that question. Now . . . I wonder what happened to Crystal Saria? Did she shatter or something?" I wondered out loud.

"Eh . . . who knows." said Sonic. "Well . . . at least she's gone now right?"

"I guess." I said.

I had to stifle a chuckle.

"And Mech thought I couldn't beat heeeeeer-"

Then it hit me.

"Hey . . . where's Mech? I haven't seen him yet." I said.

Sonic looked around for the said robot.

"He left just before you reappeared." said Sonic.

"What? He left?" I said. "Did he say where he was going or anything like that?"

"No he didn't. I think he was mad at you or something and then he took off . . . but I honestly don't know **where** he went." said Sonic.

"He was mad at me? Was it because of what I said earlier?" I wondered out loud.

"I couldn't say. I'm sure he'll turn up though." said Sonic. "He probably just wants to blow off some steam."

"Yeah, but I still have to wonder if I hurt his feelings . . ."

**5 or so minutes later of random conversations . . .**

"I forgot to mention Blaze, Tails received a communication from an old friend of ours." said Sonic.

"Huh? Who?" I asked.

"You never met him, but his name is Professor Pickles. He wants to meet with us about something. I don't know what though." said Sonic.

"Well then I guess this means were heading to . . . uhh Sonic . . ." I said.

"What?"

"Where does this Pickles fellow live?" I asked.

"Not too far from here. He teaches in Spagonia at the University there." said Sonic.

_(music stops)_

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle music - __Event 6_

Suddenly . . .

"**GUYS . . . SARIA IS WAKING UP!"** said Tails.

Me and Sonic were over where Tails was in seconds.

We all watched as Saria shifted her body; stirring awake. She opened one eye and saw me.

"**Bl-bl-blaze?"**

Her voiced sounded odd like it wasn't just her voice, but two voices.

"Saria . . . are-are you okay?" I asked unsure of the response.

"**I-I think so . . ."** she said shakily.

She started to stand and she was almost losing her balance.

"**I feel funny . . . it feels like I'm not real or something . . . I can't explain it."**

This struck me as odd. I did defeat Crystal Saria right?

"What do you mean by that Saria?" I asked.

"**It's weird, but I feel as if I am-"** her voice cut off as she froze suddenly.

"Saria?" I said.

No response.

"SARIA!?" I yelled unsure what was happening.

"What's going on? Why did she stop?" said Sonic.

"This is **way** too weird." said Tails.

Saria remained frozen.

"What is going on!?" I yelled in frustration. "Why is she not responding, or is it her body that's not responding?"

Suddenly her body was outlined in a strange, eerie glow.

"What the?" I said.

Suddenly her whole body was covered in the glow as a flash of light emanated from it.

We had to shield our eyes from the light.

"Ugh! What is going on!?" I yelled again.

The light was blinding me, Sonic, and Tails until we heard a sound.

"**AUGH!** (AUGH!)"

It was Saria.

"Saria!?" I yelled into the light.

We all looked up to see black and white silhouettes pulling apart from each other. The yells of pain were coming from the silhouettes.

We looked on as the light began to fade and the silhouettes were split apart from each other.

As the light finally faded, we watched in utter bewilderment as two Sarias were sent in the opposite direction of each other.

Another flash emanated and then everything stopped.

I didn't have the words to describe it.

_(music stops)_

_Kingdom Hearts 2 - __Organization XIII Theme_

On one side was Saria who was regaining her composure from her little 'shake up' just now, but on the other side . . .

"Am I seeing things?" I said. "I stopped you . . . didn't I?"

Standing parallel to Saria was Crystal Saria checking over herself.

"**I-I'm alive? How can this be? I saw a light. Didn't-didn't I . . . die?"** she said.

Me, Sonic, and Tails stared in disbelief. Crystal Saria and Saria were now two separate beings.

"Who . . . who are you?" said Saria staring at the shadow.

Crystal Saria hesitated, but then said . . .

"**I . . . am you."** she said with an uneasy voice that said she couldn't believe it.

Saria gasped at this sudden development.

"What!? Th-that's impossible! **I'm** me!" said Saria pointing at herself. "Y-you look like a crystal too. How can you claim to be me?"

"**You may not think it, but I have all of your memories and knowledge, but I . . . have no . . . heart."** said Crystal Saria.

Suddenly her body started to sink into the floor.

"**It was nice to meet you **_**other**_** me, but . . . **(she paused) **goodbye . . ."**

Crystal Saria disappeared from sight.

"Wait!" yelled Saria to no avail.

_(music fades out)_

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Original Soundtrack - __Event - Is it Right?_

Saria fell to her knees in defeat.

"I-I just wanted answers . . . but now it or she is gone." said Saria

I wasn't sure what to do at this point, because I wasn't expecting something like this to happen.

"Saria . . ." I started, "Crystal Saria **is** you, but a _different_ you. She was a creation of Mephiles. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this."

She looked at me with a downcast look in her eyes.

"Blaze . . . you have _another_ you. You know . . . Nega? Wasn't he a part of you?" she asked.

I wasn't expecting this question.

"Similar to how Crystal Saria was a part of you . . . yes, but I'd rather not try to explain it right now. You should cheer up. It does you no good to be depressed about this." I said trying to get off of the topic.

Saria slowly got back to her feet, and walked over to me, but her expression was still downcast.

She grabbed me in a hug catching me completely off guard.

"Now I'm starting to know how you feel about having another _you_ Blaze. It must be difficult having to feel the way I feel right now." she said holding me tight.

"_If only she really knew how I felt about my other half. Would she believe me or think I'm lying? Maybe it's best to leave that unanswered for now."_ I thought.

_(music stops)_

"Hey . . . not to interrupt here, but it's going to be nightfall in about 2 hours." said Tails. "If we're going to talk to Professor Pickles . . . we need to leave now."

Saria let go of me and backed off slightly.

"I can't let this event sour my mood. Let's go." said Saria as she started walking to the Tornado.

I stood there for a second; thinking.

"_Wow . . . she changed her mood quite fast. I hope it doesn't affect her later._Let's go then." I said.

Sonic followed me and Tails was somewhere up ahead of us.

"Looks like we're going to Spagonia." said Sonic.

* * *

**One and a half hours later . . . **

**Spagonia (Late-Afternoon)**

**6:00 P.M.**

_Sonic Unleashed OST mix - __Spagonia Hub (day to night transition)_

The flight to Spagonia wasn't all that thrilling. We weren't attacked and we had a nice view of the sun starting to go down.

I still had something I wanted to know, so I decided to ask Tails instead of Sonic.

"Hey Tails, how do you and Sonic know this Professor Pickles guy?" I asked.

"Huh . . . oh that? Well you see a few years ago he helped me and Sonic put the planet back together. I met him here in Spagonia after everyone got back from the Twilight Cage alive. We were attacked by Eggman, and Sonic went into space to take down Eggman's space fleet that attacked our group." he said.

"The planet was split apart? Care to explain more?" I said.

Tails proceeded to tell me all about the events of the Autumn of 2008.

"So you're telling me that Knuckles is not the only Echidna left, and that a creature called Dark Gaia was released from the planet when it was split apart from a beam that Eggman used?" I asked making sure I was still following him correctly.

"Yep, and on another note . . . Sonic was also affected. He turned into a more monstrous form that we called the Werehog." said Tails.

Him mentioning that made me remember Sonic Unleashed. I never played it, but there was mixed emotions about the Werehog transformation.

"Sounds like he helped you guys find the temples in a quick amount of time if you say that it only took you 8 days to do it." I said.

"He **was** a big help, because he had the 'Gaia Manuscripts' for the most part, but it was Sonic and Chip who were able to finish the job in the end." said Tails.

"Hey guys . . . are you going to yack all day or are we going to talk to the Professor?" said Sonic cutting into the conversation.

"Yes . . . but I was just explaining some stuff to Blaze about your world adventure in '08." said Tails in defense.

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently.

"It's bad enough I can't run right now; I don't want to slow down much more, so let get moving alright?" said Sonic.

"Ugh! Why are you so impatient right now?" I asked somewhat irritated.

"Because . . . well . . . I don't know." said Sonic. "Could we just get going already? I feel like if we stay here any longer my body is going to have an urge to run and I'll get zapped."

There was no logic to his statement.

"Sonic . . . **you** are the one who decides if you run or not. I don't think your body can make that decision on its own." I said.

Sonic crossed his arms and frowned.

"You wanna bet?" he said. "If you really think I can control my body, let's stay here for about 5 more minutes and see. Loser has to buy the winner dinner, and it has to be **whatever** the winner wants."

*sweat drop* Was he _really_ serious?

"You're on." I said.

**5 minutes later . . .**

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT SONIC IS 'OCD' (**Obsessive Compulsive Disorder**)?!" I said upset at losing the bet.

Sonic was walking next to me with his fur blackened from static shock. Tails and Saria were a safe distance from us in case we decided to have another dispute.

"I told you you shouldn't have betted." said Tails from behind.

I gave him a look that said "Be quiet now."

"Well it looks like you'll be paying the bill for my 50 Brainiac Chili Dogs at '**Mama Maria's**' tonight." said Sonic rubbing his stomach.

"_50!? Why in the world- how can he eat that many?_ I thought to myself.

We continued walking to the Spagonia University.

* * *

**Elsewhere . . .**

_Unknown PoV:_

Inside of a house somewhere in the city . . .

"**You two ready yet? We're going to 'Mama Maria's' soon."** said a male voice.

We see a yellow hedgehog looking in the direction of another room. He is wearing a dark blue jacket with jeans, blue and white sneakers, and a 'top hat'.

"**We'll be ready soon Senil. I just can't decide what to wear."** said a female voice in the other room.

Another voice is heard, but it's just a childish giggle.

Senil sighs.

"Wear what you usually wear Symphony. It's not like you have to dress up or anything. It's just dinner." says Senil. "I'm sure Coffee isn't concerning herself with how she looks."

"That's because she is a child Senil. It's different for us adults." said Symphony. "We want to look presentable when we go out to eat at a fancy restaurant."

"I'm not dressing up, so why should you?" asked Senil.

"This is coming from the guy who likes to wear a 'top hat' 24/7?" said Symphony. "At least let me put on a necklace, bracelet, or something jewelry related."

"*sigh* Fine. Go ahead, but I'm telling you it doesn't matter that much."

Unknowing to Senil . . . a dark figure is watching from the roof of a building just out of view.

"**I found you . . . Senil Ardatchiva."** says the figure.

* * *

**Back with the group . . .**

_Blaze's PoV:_

"We're here at last." said Tails walking up the steps to the Spagonia University. "This is where Professor Pickles teaches."

The rest of us trudged up the steps.

Tails knocked on the door.

"**Who-who's there?"** said a nasally voice on the other side of the door.

"I'm Tails and I'm here to see the professor." said Tails. "Will you let us in?"

There was no answer. Suddenly . . .

"**Uh-uh sure. Hold on a second."** said the voice.

There was a noise of different locks being undone and then the door opened.

"**C-c-come on in."** said a middle aged man.** "I'm the professor's assistant."**

We all walked in to be greeted by a deep, male voice.

"**Ah! You came as expected. Come in come in. We have much to discuss."** said the Professor ushering us in.

_(music fades out)_

**Professor Pickles Laboratory**

_Sonic Unleashed OST - Planetary Pieces - __"Professor Pickle's lab"_

"**I'm glad you were all able to come on such short notice, but I couldn't wait."** said the Professor.

"What did you want exactly?" asked Sonic. "Does it have to do with the Gaia Manuscripts?"

Professor Pickles laughed heartily.

"**Oh ho! . . . Oh no my boy. I called you and Tails here because of . . . this."**

The professor brought out a fairly large tapestry.

"What is it exactly?" asked Tails.

"**This . . . my boy, is the puzzle of the century . . . the Arceus Prophecy."**

When I heard that, my eyes widened.

_(music stops)_

"Did you say Arceus?" I asked suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at me. I was all tense waiting to hear it again.

"**Hmm? . . . why yes, but I don't believe we've met."** said the professor.

"I'm Blaze, but that's not important right now. Did you say Arceus?" I asked more directly now.

"**Yes my boy I did. Why? Do you know more about this?"**

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed] OST – __Gaia Manuscripts_

I took a quick breath and then continued.

"If you want to know who Arceus is . . . he's the creator of another galaxy far beyond the reach of this galaxy. I've been to a planet in that galaxy known as Arseus in honor of its creator Arceus. It is home to many legendary figures that are similar to Arceus and they were all created by him, but three stand out in particular because they exist in different alternate realities that they govern. Dialga, the being of Time, Palkia, the being of Space, and, Giratina the being of Distortion, are the names of the three."

The group looked at me and then at the professor.

"**Ahh . . . it would seem you have knowledge of the 'Orbs' then right?"**

I was taken aback by this.

"Orbs? What orbs are you referring to?" I asked.

The professor pointed to the tapestry.

"**I'm referring to these orbs depicted on this picture here." **said the professor pointing at the glowing dots on the tapestry.** "There appears to be a chart depicting what each orb represents. After deciphering the ancient texts, the orbs appear to have a connection to what are referred to as types."**

"Types?" said everyone.

"**This doesn't tell me what 'Types' is supposed to mean, but the orbs are as follows: Normal, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice, Fight, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, and Steel."** said the Professor.

"Wait . . . why did you stop there?" I asked. "I still see 4 more on that list."

"**Really? I don't see anything else."** said the professor.** "I do know that there is more information missing, but I can't currently decipher more except for these words: 'The truth is only revealed when you see with more than your eyes."**

Everyone had no idea what that meant.

"Well . . . that's a strange riddle." said Tails. "'The truth is only revealed when you see with more than your eyes.' Huh."

_(music stops)_

"I'm not usually very good at riddles." I said. "How can you see with more than your eyes?"

Suddenly, something fell off of my ninja belt.

***Fwash*** A face was looking up at me.

"**Isn't it obvious Blaze?"** said Riolu. "I can't believe you couldn't figure this out on your own. Remember what your master taught you? You taught me the same lesson."

I thought back on my training . . .

* * *

_Sonic Colors Original Soundtrack - __Planet Wisp Map_

_**Flashback:**_

"_Master, how come you always know who you can and cannot trust. Is it like a sixth sense?"_

"_**You've trained with me long enough now to know that Aura can reveal what is hidden correct?"**_

I nodded.

"_Yes, but what does that have to do with knowing who you can and cannot trust?"_

"_**Think about this . . . it will help you when you can't find the truth."**_

I waited for my master to continue.

"_**Seeing with only your eyes can lead you astray, but seeing with more than your eyes will guide your way. Always be open and see with your heart, but with your Aura you'll see through the dark."**_

I looked at him puzzled.

"_What exactly does that mean?"_

"_***sigh* So much you still have to learn if you are to eventually become a channeler of Aura. The meaning is . . . seeing the truth with just your eyes will not always give you the direction you seek, because it may not be the right path, but . . . if you use your Aura to see the truth . . . you'll always find your way. Never forget this teaching, because this may be the most important lesson you ever learn. Seeing with Aura will reveal more than you can see normally. Eventually you will be able to see everything that I can see . . . even the true nature of another individual's heart."**_

I nodded in understanding.

"_I promise to never forget this teaching. I will train my Aura and eventually . . . I may pass the level you have reached in Aura."_

"_**I'm glad to hear you say that . . . now let us get back to your training. I want to see how stable your Aura Sphere has become since you began."**_

The scene faded out . . .

_**End of Flashback . . .**_

* * *

I won't ever forget that teaching. I made a promise I intend to always keep.

I closed my eyes.

"If you can't see it with your eyes . . . see it with Aura."

Everyone looked at me.

"**I beg your pardon?"** said the professor.

I cupped my hands together and pulled them back.

A small sphere of Aura appeared there.

Everyone gasped as I let the small, weak Aura Sphere fly from my hands and hit the tapestry.

"Blaze! What are you doing!?" yelled Saria.

I opened my eyes and said . . .

"Revealing the truth for everyone."

Everyone watched as the small, blue flame grew until it had covered the entire tapestry.

Suddenly the Aura vanished and the tapestry glowed with the power of Aura.

"**I say . . . you figured out the riddle! Bravo! Now I can see four more words on that 'Type' list." **said the Professor.

The professor pulled out a list and started to decode the letters.

**Short time later . . .**

"**Ah! Here we are. The last three are not actually in the list of 'Types, but they are a part of the list. They are: Light, Time, Space, and Destiny. These orbs are only obtainable after passing a specific test by the guardian of that orb."** said the professor.

"Hey look. The orbs are different looking now too." said Tails pointing to the orbs that were shown next to the 'Type' list.

Indeed they were. Originally the orbs were all the same looking, but now each was unique and different from each other.

"**Here is another word I have been able to decipher. The word is 'Aura'. The word appears next to 'orbs' so I think that these orbs are actually called 'Aura Orbs'."** said the professor.

All of us stopped when we heard that name.

"That was the same name Mecha Sonic used." said Sonic.

"It was also what the Dark Legion was after." I said.

Tails was taking another look at the list and noticed something strange.

"Hey Sonic! Come take a look at the Dragon Aura Orb." said Tails.

Sonic went to see what the fuss was, when his eyes lit up after seeing what Tails was looking at.

"Isn't that the Chun-nan Artifact?" said Sonic.

Everyone was looking at the Dragon Orb's picture.

The orb had a golden colored dragon wrapped around a shimmering orb.

_(music fades out)_

"**My my . . . I say it **_**is**_** the Chun-nan Artifact."** said Professor Pickles. **"Hold on one moment."**

The professor ran into a back room and came back with a covered cloth.

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - __Mystifying Forest__ - music_

"**Behold . . ."** said the professor pulling off the cloth. **"Ta-daa!"**

Underneath the cloth was . . .

"**THE CHUN-NAN ARTIFACT!"** everyone exclaimed.

"**Actually, we should really call it by its name . . . the Dragon Aura Orb."** said the professor.

"So the treasure of Chun-nan is really more than just the gate key for the Gaia temple then." said Sonic.

While everyone is admiring the Orb, I was looking at the tapestry again.

"Hmm?"

I noticed that the Dragon Aura Orb was glowing on the tapestry, or it was really flashing.

"_I wonder . . ."_

I closed my eyes and used my Aura to see. What I heard alarmed me slightly.

"Gah!?" I said out loud causing everyone to turn and look at me.

I was shaking my head to get rid of the ringing in my ears.

"**What's wrong my boy?"** asked the professor.

"It was funny but I swear that this cloth was making a weird sound." I said.

"Blaze . . . I don't think a cloth can make noise." said Sonic.

"Well that's because I was using my Aura to see it. Maybe I should light it up again?" I said reacting quickly and making the cloth ignite with Aura again.

There was a very loud pinging noise now.

"Ugh! What did you do!?" asked Sonic.

Then everyone noticed the flashing coming off of the Dragon Aura Orb.

I thought about it again and I came to a conclusion.

"Is it possible that the tapestry is some type of tracking device, and it's reacting to the Aura Orb in front of us?"

Everyone thought about this.

"**Well if that's the case . . . then the noise will get softer and louder depending on how far away the orb is. I'm going to go down the hall and you tell me if the noise gets louder or softer."** said the professor.

Professor Pickles walked down to the end of the hall and, low and behold, the noise got softer and softer until it stopped; and the glow of the Orb on the tapestry grew fainter until it went out.

"**Well?"**

"It got softer the further you went back!" said Tails yelling to the professor down the hall.

He repeated the same test, but instead got closer to the tapestry.

The result was it got louder and the flashing was faster as he got closer.

Finally, the Aura cloak fade away and the noise stopped, but the Orb was still glowing on the cloth.

"**Hmm . . . I have come to a conclusion."** said the professor.** "Sonic, I want you and your friends to take the tapestry with you on your adventure, and take the Aura Orb too."**

"But what about your research? Isn't there more to decipher?" asked Sonic.

"**My boy . . . I have deciphered everything I can on that tapestry." **said the professor. **"If you want to learn more . . . I suggest finding this Arceus and ask him about the Orbs. I have a feeling they are on a list for a reason, but I don't know for what reason."**

Sonic nodded and the professor handed him the Orb and I was given the tapestry.

_(music stops)_

_Sonic Adventure - __Unused Jingle_

**[**_**You got the Dragon Aura Orb: There are a total of 21 Aura Orbs to find, but before you go collecting them, shouldn't you first find out what they're for?**_**]**

_(repeat)_

**[**_**You got a Fine Tapestry: What it is used for is unknown. Find the maker of the tapestry to learn the full use of this item.**_**]**

**. . .**

"Well it looks like we'll have to travel to the planet Blaze mentioned and ask what these Aura Orbs are used for." said Tails.

"Yeah . . . and since we have to go into space to find the Chaos Emeralds . . . I bet that at least one of them is on that very planet." said Sonic.

After small discussion, it was decided.

"**Goodbye my friends and good luck in your quest!"** said the professor as we left.

**Spagonia (City)**

**6:50 P.M. (Night)**

_Sonic Unleashed Soundtrack - __Spagonia (Night)_

"Well . . . that was . . . interesting." I said as we walked out of the professor's lab.

"Yeah, I didn't think that I would be starting another adventure already, but if I'm thinking correctly . . . I bet this is going to be a universal adventure." said Sonic. "I've been in space at least umm . . . 15 times I think?"

"Umm . . . Sonic that's Multiverse and yes you have been into space at least 15 different times in the past." said Tails.

"Does it matter what it's called?" asked Sonic.

I wasn't going to sit here and listen to this.

"This is going to take forever . . . why don't I go ahead and get us a reservation for dinner? You said the name of the place is '**Mama Maria's**' right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's the name." said Sonic. "They already know who I am, so I shouldn't have any problem getting us in. Just tell them 'Party of 4 under Sonic the Hedgehog'. Got it Blaze?"

"Yeah I got it." I said. "I'll see you guys there then."

I jumped to the roof and hopped off the other side out of sight.

_Saria's PoV:_

There he goes again . . .

"Sonic . . . why do you have a grudge against Blaze?" I asked.

Sonic stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Who ever said I did?"

"Well the way you talk to Blaze, and your reaction when Shadow told you that Blaze was here, spoke loudly to me that you didn't like him being around." I said. "Do you have something against him?"

Sonic sighed.

"Well let's just say, on more than one occasion . . . he's tried to steal my thunder, if you know what I mean, but that doesn't mean I hold a grudge against him. It's really more of a . . . rivalry; just like me and Shadow, Silver, or Blaze (**Sol World**). It's nothing to take personally Saria." said Sonic.

"Oh . . . well I just thought . . . that you didn't like us being around since we're not . . . uhh . . . _natural _Mobians?" I said unsure of how I put that.

This time instead of stopping, Sonic slowed down and got along side of me. He looked over at me.

"Listen kid . . ." started Sonic.

His tone was calm and gentle.

"Blaze has already told me that he doesn't know what his roots are, and I don't even know his species. He said that Tikal told him he was originally a Mobian, but was made human to protect him from something." said Sonic. "As far as I know . . . **you** are the only _unnatural_ Mobian that I know of, but I like you. You are very fortunate to have someone like Blaze to protect you. I wish that I had someone I could protect, but . . ."

"You wish you could see Sally again . . . right?" I asked.

"!"

"Who told you- how did you- umm . . ." said Sonic in incomplete and broken phrases.

Sonic was turning red in the face now. What did I say?

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No . . . it's nothing . . . nothing at all." said Sonic. "Come on . . . let's get going."

The rest of the time was silent.

Did I say something wrong to Sonic? I had never seen him act like that before.

**About 10 minutes later . . .**

**Outside Mama Maria's**

**7:05 P.M.**

"We're here." said Tails walking into the restaurant first. "Come on guys!"

Sonic followed without saying much of anything.

I looked at the doors, but didn't go in yet. I wanted to think about something.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Sonic or Blaze for that matter, all tense and uneasy. I wish I knew what was wrong, but would I be able to help?" I asked to myself.

_(music stops)_

"**Maybe you should look at the **_**bigger**_** picture."**

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle music - __Event 7_

My head shot up at the new voice, but I didn't see anyone there.

"Wh-who's there?" I called out.

"**Someone . . . someone you don't need to see."** said the voice.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked into the night.

"**That . . . is none of your concern . . ."** said the figure.

I was scared now, but I wasn't about to let this figure know that.

"**You're scared. Why . . . are you frightened?"** the voice said. **"Are you scared of me even though you can't . . . **_**see**_** me?"**

"I'm more or less scared of what you might be and if you wish to hurt me."

"**You are wise to be distrustful . . . but are you really being true to yourself?"**

What was that supposed to mean?

"I'm unsure as to what you're saying."

"**There is someone close to you who is hiding a very dark secret that he wishes to never share with anyone. He has locked it deep within his sub-conscience so as never to be reminded of it again."**

"What does that mean? Who are you referring to?"

"**Does the name Blaze ring a bell? He hides more than one dark secret from you. In fact . . . he may be hiding a lot more than you think."**

"My husband . . . h-he'd never hide anything from me . . . would he?"

"**You're unsure . . . you second guess him . . . what does he hide? What could be hidden that he wishes to hide it even from you his own wife."**

"How do you know all this? Where did you learn of this information?"

"**I **_**know**_** this information . . . just as I know all about **_**your**_** dark secrets Saria."**

"H-h-how d-do y-you k-know my n-n-name?"

I was very frightened now.

I reached for the door handle of the restaurant.

"**You may be able to run now, but you will eventually not be able escape . . . and that is when . . . you will be forced . . . to make a decision."**

I threw open the door and ran inside, but not before I heard him say these words . . .

"**Farewell Saria, but I will eventually take you, so . . . running . . . is . . . really . . . quite useless . . . now . . ."**

**Inside Mama Maria's**

I ran in in such a rush that I almost knocked down Tails.

"Saria? . . . you look terrible. You look as if you've just seen a ghost." said Tails.

"*pant, pant, pant* I'd rather not *pant* talk about it right *pant* now."

Tails looked at me.

"Well Sonic already sat down and Blaze is here too, but he's with three other people." said Tails. "We should go meet them."

I nodded in response because I was still out of breath.

When we got to the table, I saw Sonic stuffing his face with a Chili Dog, Blaze who was holding a female Mobian (a gray wolf to be precise), next to Blaze was a yellow hedgehog, and at his feet was a young rabbit with coffee colored fur.

"Saria . . . you look terrible." said Blaze.

I was still trying to catch my breath.

"She is trying to catch her breath Blaze, because apparently she saw something outside that scared her greatly." said Tails.

I nodded in agreement.

"Well you didn't pass out unlike this young lady here." said Blaze.

"What exactly happened?" asked Tails.

"I met these three when I was on my way here using the rooftops." said Blaze. "I think it's best if I just tell you what happened."

_(music stops)_

_Metroid Fusion OST #26 - __Environmental Sound (Intrigue)_

What happened would be the same thing I would have to explain after I got my breath back . . . or should I not tell them?

I decided then to keep it a secret.

"I hope you're ready to learn of another Dark Legion General." said Blaze. "He calls himself . . . **The Shadow**."

**. . .**

**. . . TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Next time:**

After having a rather odd encounter of her own, Saria will now have a chance to learn the name of her mysterious speaker by listening to Blaze's story.

Three new faces have appeared on the scene, so what's their story? Are they friend or foe?

And what has happened to Mech? Why did he leave and when does he plan to return?

All this and more will be answered . . .

Next time on **Sonic Universe: The Next Generation!**

**Chapter 14: The Lurking Shadow / The First Attack!**

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Now entering the Mind Lounge.**

_Sonic Unleashed - __"Apotos Hub Day"__ music_

**Guyro: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Welcome to the special Mind Lounge segment for today. Seeing as that it is Thanksgiving today, I have invited all of the members who live around the lounge to come in and hang out. (Hopefully nothing goes wrong.)**

**Blaze: What about the story? Don't we have to talk about that?**

**Saria: Blaze, don't be so rude. After all it is a holiday and we should have a nice time with everyone from the story.**

**Riolu: I have to agree with Saria on this one. So how many people are we expecting?**

**Guyro: Well let's see here . . . you've got me, Blaze, Saria, you, Umbreon, Eevee, Tikal, Mech, Baby Kaya (Saria and Blaze: WHAT!?), Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Blaze, Marine, Silver and 4 others if they decide to show up. So were looking at about 27 people in here if everyone shows up.**

**Blaze, Saria, and Riolu: WHAT!?**

**Blaze: Did you think this through before you decided to do this!? I mean this lounge isn't exactly the biggest place around you know.**

**Saria: What are you thinking Guyro?**

**Guyro: ('-_-) I'm expecting you to trust me . . . I have it all figured out.**

**Blaze: *sweat drops* I don't believe you.**

***ding dong! knock, knock, knock!***

**Guyro: Well it looks like our first guests have arrived. Come on in guys!**

**Sonic: Hey guys! It's good to be back. I brought Chili Dogs for the meal!**

**[Newcomer] Tails: Sonic . . . did you really have to make over 200 Chili dogs for this event?**

**[Newcomer] Knuckles: I bet he plans on eating all of them by himself!**

**[Newcomer] Amy: Oh Sonic . . . you better have a good reason as to why you wanted me to help make Chili Dogs!**

**[Newcomer] Cream (and Cheese): Amy . . . it was fun making those Chili Dogs. I hope to do some more cooking in the future.**

**Guyro: Welcome to the lounge guys! **

**Amy: Oh wow! This is my first time in here. So . . . why am I here again?**

**Cream: Amy, didn't you receive an invite from Guyro?**

**Amy: Huh? What invite?**

**Guyro: ('-_-) Blaze . . . you were in charge of mailing out the invites . . . did Amy get one?**

**Blaze: Uhh . . . heh heh. I guess I forgot . . .**

**Saria: (-_-) Liar . . . you didn't want to invite her, so you hid her invite.**

**Blaze: *crosses arms* Tattle tail . . .**

**Amy: What!? You didn't want me here? Why not!? *reaches for her Piko-Piko hammer***

**Blaze: *sweats bullets* Uhh . . . *dashes down the hall with Amy hot on his heels* don't kill meeeeee!**

**Everyone: *sweat drops***

***knock, knock, knock!***

**Guyro: Oh! More guests have arrived!**

**[Newcomer] Charmy: Where's the party where's the party where's the PARTY!**

**[Newcomer] Vector: Charmy, settle down already! You need to behave!**

**[Newcomer] Espio: I still think it was a waste to bring him along.**

**[Newcomer] Blaze (Sol World): I would say that he can be quite a pain correct?**

**[Newcomer] Marine: What are we all standing around here for? Let's get inside blokes!**

**Silver: I think this will be very interesting. I wonder what Guyro has planned for the event?**

**Guyro: Welcome guys!**

**Marine: So this is where everything happens huh? Quite the set up you've got here mate.**

**Blaze (Sol World): It would seem to me that we're not all here by coincidence. **

**Cream: Blaze! Nice to see you again. *hugs Blaze and lets go again***

**Blaze (Sol World): Nice to see you too Cream.**

**Guyro: *ahem* If I may direct all of your attentions to the dining room . . . I have been working with Blaze, Saria, and Riolu to prepare a scrumptious meal for everyone to enjoy, so if you could all head that way . . . we'll begin once everyone gets here.**

**Everyone: *nods and goes to dining area***

**Guyro: Okay.**

**Saria: I better make sure that Amy doesn't kill Bla-**

**WHAM!**

**Saria: ('-_-) Never mind . . .**

**Riolu: Is it always like this around here?**

**Guyro and Saria: Yes . . .**

**Riolu: *sigh***

***Bang! Bang! Bang!***

**Guyro: ('-_-) Come in.**

**[Newcomer] Rouge: Shadow, why did you bang on the door like that? You could have broken it.**

**Shadow: I don't think I could break down that door even if I wanted to.**

**[Newcomer] Omega: I must disagree with that statement Shadow. You don't realize your own strength.**

**Tikal: I know Guyro asked me to bring Kaya, but why did he not tell me how many people were coming?**

**Mech: I want to know why he invited people who haven't even appeared yet in the story.**

**Guyro: Hi guys . . . welcome.**

***coming out of another room***

**Eevee: *yawn* Hello Guyro. Where's Blaze?**

**Umbreon: Eevee wanted to take a nap before we began today. Where are we set up for everything?**

**Guyro: The dining room. I'll be in shortly.**

***the new groups walk into the dining room and take their seats***

**Guyro: Well it would appear that the 4 I invited aren't going to show up. Oh well . . .**

**[Newcomer] ?: Who said we wouldn't show up, but for spoiler reasons, we won't reveal our names. Okay?**

**Guyro: I'm just glad you guys made it. I'll keep you guys secret.**

**Riolu: Now we have 27 people here don't we?**

**Guyro: *nods* Yep. I guess we're ready then.**

***knock, knock, knock***

**Guyro and Riolu: ?**

**Guyro: Now who could that be?**

***Guyro goes to the front door and opens it.***

**[Newcomer]: You didn't expect to see us here did you?**

**Guyro: Senil!, Symphony!, and Coffee! Glad you could make it, but I didn't expect you guys to actually show up at all.**

**Senil: Well we're here, so that's proof we showed up.**

**[Newcomer] Symphony: I was the one who convinced Senil to come and Coffee was more than happy to attend this gathering.**

**[Newcomer] Coffee: (^_^) I'm so happy to finally meet you; the creator of Blaze and Saria.**

**Guyro: The pleasure is all mine and I'm glad to meet you too. Why don't you three head inside and take a seat at the dining table and I'll be in shortly.**

**Senil, Symphony, and Coffe: Okay. See you there!**

**Riolu: *walks up to Guyro and gives him a look***

**Guyro: What?**

**Riolu: You do realize that now there are 30 people here right?**

**Guyro: *sigh* I know . . . now we have to hope that nothing goes wrong.**

**Riolu: *nods* Saria has already taken her seat next to Blaze. The only seats left are at the end of the table for us. Ready?**

**Guyro: Yeah . . . let's get this show on the road.**

_(music fades out)_

**Mind Lounge**

**Dining Area**

_Sonic Colors OST - __Planet Wisp Area [Hub World]_

After having a nice meal, the group all begins thinking back on things from the past.

**Guyro: Seeing as how we are all reminiscing . . . I have to ask. What are you thankful for?**

The group all looked around at each other until someone finally said something.

**Sonic: I'm thankful for the launch of my first game in 1991. If it wasn't for that . . . none of us would exist now. Thanks SEGA.**

**Tails: If it wasn't for your sequel, I wouldn't exist, but I'm thankful for the many friends that I have. I'm glad I have friends who will be there when I need them.**

**Cream: I'm thankful for all of you and my mother for helping me grow through the years. Thanks everyone.**

**Coffee: I'm thankful for Symphony and Senil coming into my life. I wouldn't give you two up for anything because . . . you've given me a family again. I wouldn't trade that ever.**

**Senil and Symphony: And we would never give you up either Coffee. We're a family.**

**Silver: I'm thankful for still existing after the whole Solaris incident. But how is what I still don't know.**

**Blaze (Sol World): I'm thankful for having met Sonic. You changed my whole view of life. Thanks Sonic.**

**Marine: I'm thankful for the open seas for me to explore on my home world, and I'm also thankful for Sonic and Tails who taught me to never give up. Thanks me shipmates.**

**Amy: I'm thankful for Sonic. Sonic . . . you will always be **_**my**_** hero.**

**Rouge: I'm thankful for all the jewels in the world that I can keep.**

**Everyone: *sweat drops***

**Rouge: What?**

**Knuckles: I'm thankful for being the guardian of the Master Emerald. Without the Master Emerald . . . no one would be able to stabilize the Chaos Emeralds.**

**Vector: I'm thankful for all the music that I can listen to, and also for my team. By the way, Knuckles, the invitation is still open to rejoin the Chaotix team.**

**Knuckles: Thanks, but I have to pass.**

**Charmy: My turn my turn! I'm thankful for all my friends, flowers, cartoons, free time, flowers, joking around, did I mention flowers?**

**WHAM! **

**Vector: Shut up Charmy!**

**Charmy: *stars spinning around his head* Vector . . . it's not my turn to . . . clean the tolietsssssssss- *thump!***

Charmy fainted.

**Everyone: *sweat drops***

**Espio: I'm thankful for the ninja arts that have been passed down from generation to generation.**

**Tikal: I guess I'm thankful for you, Guyro. It's because of you I'm back in the Sonic timeline.**

**Saria: I'm thankful for Blaze and Kaya. I couldn't ask for a better family. I also want to thank you, Guyro. You created me and without you . . . I wouldn't exist.**

**Mech: I guess I'm thankful that I'm not a useless character in the series, or at least as far as I know I'm not.**

**(?): I'm thankful for the many friends that I have and I'm glad to have the chance to come out of nonexistence again.**

**[Newcomer] (?): I guess I'm thankful for my chance to be in this series seeing as I was an unused SEGA character. Thanks Guyro for this opportunity.**

**[Newcomer] (?): I'm thankful for all the food I can eat in this world! Yum!**

**[Newcomer] (?) I'm guess I'm thankful for you, Guyro, for reviving me from the forgotten and dead list of characters. I promise not to disappoint you.**

**Senil: I'm thankful for the opportunity to be a part of this fanfic. I'm sure Symphony feels the same way.**

**Symphony: That I do. (^_^)**

**Shadow: I guess I'm thankful for everyone who helped me regain my memories and help me realize who I am.**

**Eevee: I'm thankful for Blaze and his love and care for me.**

**Umbreon: I guess I'm thankful for Blaze too. You helped me when I had no one.**

**Riolu: I'm thankful for Blaze choosing me as his starter in his journey of Aura. I wouldn't ever want that to change.**

**Blaze: *sigh* I can't deny it. I'm thankful for you, Guyro. You are the one who made me who I am and I consider you as more than just my creator, but more as a friend and equal.**

**Guyro: *sniff* (^_^) I never expected this to go so well. I'm thankful for all of you, and that I have the opportunity to write these adventures for all of you to be in, and I'm also thankful for all the Viewers of this story. I can't complain, but I would love to see more reviews.**

**Blaze: Well guess that's it then?**

**Guyro: Basically . . . I would like to thank all of you who came today and for all the people who took the time to read this story. A small question though . . .**

**If you think you know who the Mystery characters . . . take a guess and leave your answers in a review.**

**Blaze: Sonic and co. are property of SEGA . . .**

**Riolu: And all Pokémon are property of Nintendo.**

**Guyro: That draws this chapter to a close. If you like this story . . . feel free to R&R. Now let's close this out with a last note. Ready.**

**Everyone: *nods***

**Everyone: HAPPY THANKGIVING! *cheers and hollers in background***

**Now leaving the Mind Lounge **

**(Have a good day.)**

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**. . .**


	14. The Lurking Shadow

**December 13/ 2012**

_**Log**_

**Guyro: Hey! Sorry for waiting so long . . . and with that . . . on to the chapter!**

* * *

_Dragonball Z American soundtrack - __the saga continues_

**Last time: **The defeat of Crystal Saria was short lived after she was reborn in her own body. Crystal Saria made a quick escape and vanished right under the heroes views.

Meanwhile . . . G.U.N. was attacked by an unidentified figure that was too much for the soldiers who stood no chance, and even after Shadow appeared, the creature was still too much to take on. The creature escaped after gathering intel.

Shortly after . . . we find our heroes on their way to Spagonia where they meet up with an old friend of Sonic and Tails, Professor Pickles. After small introductions, the professor shows the group a very old tapestry that has an ancient prophecy inscribed as a riddle. The prophecy's name causes Blaze to react and tell the group about Arceus the creator of the prophecy.

When the professor saw what Blaze knew already, he asked the ninja if he knew about the Orbs that were associated with the prophecy as well. Blaze could not reveal anything, but did manage to help the group figure out part of the riddle by using Aura.

Seeing that the heroes could not figure out the rest of the prophecy's riddle, the professor suggested that they take the tapestry with them and see if they can find the person who made it.

The group decides to get a bite to eat after leaving, but Blaze wants to make a reservation and heads off.

After the short walk to the place the reservation was made for, Saria decides to sit outside and think, but she was interrupted in her thoughts by a creature that claims to know all about her and Blaze and wants to 'collect' her for some unknown reason.

With wellbeing in mind, Saria rushed into the building, but stopped after noticing Blaze with three unidentified Mobians.

Blaze wants to tell the group what had just happened, and says that he knows the name of another Dark Legion general.

Who are these Mobians, are they friend or foe, and is this new General making way for war?

It's time to learn the truth . . . RIGHT NOW on **Sonic Universe: The Next Generation!**

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 14: The Lurking Shadow / The First Attack!**

* * *

**Spagonia**

**Inside Mama Maria's**

**7:10 P.M.**

_Shadow the Hedgehog music - __EVENT - FORTH INTO THE BLACK_

_Blaze's PoV:_

"What do you mean by another Dark Legion general Blaze?" said Sonic.

Apparently he didn't hear me the first time.

"What I'm saying is that another Dark Legion general has shown himself and I actually fought against him, but he wasn't after me. I'm not sure why since I'm the primary target of the Dark Legion." I said trying to get Sonic to understand what I was saying.

"Wait . . . so the Dark Legion generals we saw in Station Square were after you?" asked Sonic.

"*face palm* You know what, let me just tell you what happened." I said finally having enough of the nonsense.

I started by telling the group about my encounter with Senil, Symphony, and Coffee. These are the names of the three Mobians I met in a dark alley not too far from where we are now.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**15 minutes earlier . . .**

**Spagonia: Back Alley**

**6:55 P.M.**

_Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories soundtrack – __ Town_

_Unknown PoV:_

"It's not too far from here now. Hurry up Symphony!" said Senil.

Senil, his girlfriend Symphony, and their 'daughter' Coffee, were on their way to dinner, but when Senil realized they would be late, he said he knew of a short cut through the alley.

"Senil, this place is giving me the creeps. Are you sure it's safe to walk through an alley after the sun is down?" said Symphony with a worried expression.

"I have to agree with mommy, daddy. I'm scared of this place." said Coffee gripping tight to Symphony's hand.

"Will you two stop being such wusses? It's not like we're going to be ambushed or something . . ." said Senil.

At these words, Coffee hid her face against Symphony's fur.

"Senil Ardatchiva . . . you need to stop right now before you scare Coffee more than she already is. She is just a child after all." said Symphony with a hard look directed at Senil.

Senil stopped and turned around with an angry glare.

"What have I told you about calling me that!? I really wish you would stop using my last name, Symphony Hertoyu." responded Senil with a smirk.

Now Symphony stopped and returned the angry glare.

"Don't you _dare_ use that name again Senil Ardatchiva! You know I don't like that name, so don't say it again!" said Symphony, eyes locked on Senil's; her eyes showing through the darkness with a soft glow.

"Now you know how I feel . . ." said Senil as he started walking again. _"That's the only problem with your girlfriend being a wolf . . . you never want to get those predator eyes locked on you."_

Symphony soon followed him. Neither said anything to each other for the time being.

_(music fades out)_

The three turned down another alley.

"M-m-mommy, are-are we l-l-lost?" said Coffee with a shiver.

"No dear . . . Senil is just looking for the place we are going." said Symphony in a low tone so Senil couldn't hear her.

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle music – __Event 7_

Suddenly . . .

"**Quite a place to be lost hmm?"**

Symphony and Coffee jumped at the new voice.

"**!**" Senil came running from his spot.

"I got your 'call'. What happened?" said Senil.

"I didn't mean to 'call' you, but I heard a voice somewhere in this alley. Me and Coffee jumped at the sound." said Symphony.

Senil clutched his fist and called out into the darkness.

"Alright . . . whoever you are . . . show yourself!" demanded Senil.

When the voice did not respond . . .

"Urgh! Sapphire Flame!" said Senil as a marking on each of his arms lit up with a soft blue glow.

A small ball of blue flames appeared and illuminated the alley he was standing in.

"**That's too bright for my liking . . . Shadow Ball!"**

A black ball flew from the darkness and struck the ball of light that Senil summoned, causing it to vanish.

"**Much better, but . . . maybe it could be just a **_**little**_** darker . . ."** said the voice with an evil chortle. **"Darkness Veil!"**

As soon as these words were spoken, a dark ominous cloud covered the entire area surrounding the alley.

"Mommy! I can't see anything! Where are you?" said Coffee into the darkness that surrounded her.

"I'm right here next to you. Don't let go of my hand and you'll never be apart from me." said Symphony trying to reassure the young Mobian.

"**My my . . . how touching. It would be such a shame if something were to happen to this little one."** said the voice.

Coffee shivered.

"M-m-m-m-mommy . . . something just touched my arm." said Coffee.

"Just don't let go of me no matter what Coffee!" said Symphony.

Senil couldn't see either and it was no good to try and summon that ball of light again.

"This darkness . . . it's not normal. It's shrouded in evil and . . . magic possibly?" said Senil.

Suddenly a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"**This is what is possible when you let darkness control you. You become one with its power."** said the voice.

Senil swatted at the thing on his shoulder but missed.

"**Quit trying to hide from it. Give in to your hate."** said the voice again.

Senil swatted at the air around him again, but to no avail.

"I don't know what hate you're talking about!" yelled Senil into the darkness.

"**You mean you don't remember the incident that got you removed from G.U.N.?"** said the voice.

Senil gasped at that remark.

"**You DO remember. You were falsely accused for something that happened at G.U.N. correct?"** asked the voice.

Senil nodded his head and dropped his guard.

"What does the past have to do with me? I've put that incident behind me and moved on with my life." said Senil. "I have no reason to be angry with them."

"**Wasn't it G.U.N. who was the cause of your . . . accident?"**

"No . . . that wasn't their fault. I did that to myself." said Senil.

"Senil? Senil, if you're out there . . . answer me!" yelled Symphony through the darkness.

"**This can all go away if you make the choice."** said the voice.

"Choice? What choice?" asked Senil.

"**Join me and the Dark Legion. We can give you power. We can give you the power to take revenge on those who falsely accused you. Join us Senil. Give into the darkness."** said the voice trying to coax Senil into accepting his offer.

Senil hesitated and then answered.

"No! I will never join a pathetic group of sadistic generals if that's what you're called! I would give up my life before I ever joined a group like yours!" yelled Senil into the darkness.

_(music stops)_

The voice was silent and then . . .

_SMBZ ST: __Fierce Battle – Metal Slug 5_

"**Then you've made your decision! If you are not willing to join us then you . . . will . . . DIE!"** said the voice.

Suddenly all the darkness fades and standing directly in front of Senil is someone a little taller than him in a black robe with a securely fastened hood.

"**DIE!"** yells the cloaked figure.

Senil just barely avoids the razor sharp claws by warping a short distance away.

"Symphony . . . you didn't by chance pack some rings with you?" asked Senil.

"No . . . why do you need- oh . . . the rings would be so you don't get hurt fighting this guy right?" asked Symphony.

Senil just nodded.

"Sorry but you're out of luck." said Symphony.

"**You're both out of luck . . . and time!"** yelled the figure coming at them.

Within a split second, Senil picked up Symphony and ran at sonic speed away from the evil figure.

"**You won't get away that easily!"** said the figure as it closed in on them. It was hovering above the ground and closing in on them quickly.

"CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?!"yelled Symphony. "HE'S GAINING ON US!"

"With the darkness, I'll be lucky if I don't run into the walls!" said Senil. "Who is this guy and why is he so powerful?!"

"**Because I control darkness!"** said the figure appearing in front of them.

Senil skidded to a stop just out of the range of another slash from the figure. He turned around and started heading in the opposite direction.

"**It's futile to think you can escape me! Dark Pulse!"** yelled the figure as a wall of black energy surrounded him; then he caused the dark energy to spread out.

"Brace yourself!" yelled Senil as he slammed directly into the wave of darkness unable to stop in time.

The attack launched him and Symphony into the adjacent wall with a thud.

"**Pathetic . . . you're lucky that I'll end your lives now!"** said the figure.

Coffee watched in horror as the figure continued to attack 'her parents'.

"Senil, I think we're about to die unless . . ." Symphony fell silent.

"**It seems that you have given up or are overwhelmed by my power. No matter. I will make your deaths slow and painful, and then the little one is next."** said the figure raising both clawed hands ready to strike them. **"Goodbye."**

Senil closed his eyes waiting for his doom, but it never came.

He opened one eye to see another figure holding back the clawed hands of his attacker.

The new figure pushed the clawed hands away and proceeded to land a direct kick on Senil's attacker that knocked him backwards into one of the walls.

"**You look like you could use a hand. Name's Blaze."** said Blaze as he rushed at the dark figure.

Senil and Symphony picked themselves up and watched the new figure, Blaze, attack the dark figure.

"You know you really shouldn't pick fights with defenseless citizens." said Blaze as he smashed his fist into the shoulder of the dark figure.

"**And you should learn to mind you own business!"** said the figure striking at Blaze, but all he hit was the covering for Blaze's head.

Senil and Symphony stared in shock at the realization of the species of their rescuer. Coffee had a similar expression.

"Dang! You tore my head cover!" yelled Blaze as he rushed the figure again.

"**I'll tear more than that this time you little punk!"** yelled the dark figure as it rushed at Blaze.

The dark figure was ready to land a powerful punch into Blaze, but just as the two were about to collide, Blaze slid under his foe and used whatever was hidden under his head cover to trip up his foe.

With the dark figure's defenses dropped Blaze picked him up and slammed into a wall holding him there.

"Symphony . . . use you power to give me a boost so I can land the final blow on that dark creep." said Senil.

"Okay." said Symphony as she focused on a power within her that caused two markings just like Senil's to light up and charge energy.

_(music stops)_

She grabbed his hand and the power flowed into him, but Symphony collapsed from the strain of her powers.

_Super Mario Galaxy OST – __Tension_

Senil tightened his fist and energy surrounded his hand.

"Time to finish this!" said Senil as he rushed at the figure who was suspended by Blaze.

Senil smashed his fist into the wall causing it to crack.

"Huh?" said Senil as he realized that he didn't even hit the figure, because he moved in a split second.

"**I must admit that I didn't expect that there was actually someone who could match my power, but my fight is not with you."** said the figure's voice to Blaze.

"I've had enough! Who are you!?" demanded Blaze.

"**What's the point of giving the enemy an identity? It makes us all seem like one if we keep our names secret. A strong force of bodies working together towards the same goal."** said the figure from behind them.** "I'll give you won last chance Senil, but if you refuse this time . . . well let's just say you'll regret it greatly."**

Senil and Blaze stood firm as Senil restated his original answer.

"I already told you . . . I'm not going to ever join a group as evil or dark minded as yours." said Senil.

"**Then you've made your choice."** said the figure as it moved with blinding speed to Coffee.

"Ahh!" yelled Coffee as the creature surrounded here pulling her into the shadows.

A pool of darkness appeared under her feet as she began to sink into the shadows.

"COFFEE! NO!" yelled out Senil.

Senil and Blaze tried to reach her, but were held back by some force of darkness.

_(music stops)_

"**I told you you'll regret your decision. Now this little one will be mine to change and manipulate to my will as I see fit for a Dark Legion novice."** said the voice in the pool of shadows.

Half of Coffee's body was already swallowed up.

"Please help me." cried Coffee as she continued to sink. She suddenly started to move her hand in a strange motion.

_LoZ: MM – Song of Healing (Remastered)__ – by ShadowOne333_

A melody began to play.

**. . .**

"**Ugh!? What-what is this!? I can't continue!?"** said the voice.

Blaze looked on at what was happening. A melody was playing to the movement of Coffee's hand and she was sinking slower now.

"What's that?" Blaze asked to Senil.

"That is Coffee's secondary ability called: '**Mystic Melody**'." said Senil. "She hasn't used it in a while. It allows her to create a flow of music by the simplest motion of her hand(s)."

Suddenly Coffee reached behind her and pulled out a shiny emerald.

"Father, catch!" said Coffee as the melody continued.

Blaze saw what was coming their way.

Senil caught the emerald.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" asked Senil.

Blaze reached his hand over.

"May I see that?" he asked.

Senil shrugged and handed the emerald to Blaze.

Blaze closed his eyes . . .

"_The aura is with me . . . what am I to do?"_

[**Tikal: Chaos Flash.]**

"_A new move . . . what will be the result?"_

Blaze opened his eyes again.

"**Chaos Flash**!" yelled Blaze holding the emerald above his head.

The emerald reacted by shining brightly and then a flash of light emitted, lighting up the entire alley and then some.

"**AAAAUGH! IT'S TOO BRIGHT!"** yelled the voice in the shadows. **"IT BURNS!"**

Senil had to shield his eyes because of the light, but now there was nothing holding him back from the pool of shadows.

"I'm coming Coffee!" yelled Senil as he rushed at his 'daughter' and snatched her up and out of the grasp of the shadows. "I'm here now . . ."

Senil embraced Coffee in his arms and she didn't let go.

The shadows turned back into the cloaked figure, as it tried to shield itself from the light.

"**Augh! Why do you interfere? Why do you create such trouble for us?"** asked the figure to Blaze. **"N-n-need d-d-darkness. M-m-must h-hide."**

The figure wandered around aimlessly trying to find some form of a shadow to hide in.

Blaze moved forward with emerald still shining brightly.

"That's the one thing you will never understand. What is hidden in the darkness is always revealed by the light."

"**Perhaps, but just as there is light to counter darkness . . ."**

The figure grabbed something off the ground.

"**. . . light will not shine when covered by a veil!"** said the figure as it threw a dark object that wrapped around the emerald and Blaze's hand sealing up the light.

"**!?**"

The light dimmed back to normal.

The figure took this opportunity to punch Blaze sending him backwards into a pile of trash cans.

"**HAHAHAHAHA . . . The Shadow lives to fight another day! Farewell lowlifes!"** said the figure as it vanished in a cloud of shadows. **"Hehehehehahaaaaaaa . . ."**

And then silence.

"Ugh . . . that's the last time I let my guard down like that." said Blaze pushing away a dented trash can he slammed into.

From the other side, Blaze could see Senil carrying the unconscious Symphony, and Coffee walking right by his side.

"I think I owe you a bit of thanks." said Senil. "Thank you for helping me and my family."

Blaze extended his hand out to Senil. He returned the gesture as the two shook on it.

"I was happy to help." said Blaze as he grabbed a 'ninja cloth wrap' and fixed up another covering for his head.

"I didn't expect to be saved by your particular species. How are you so powerful despite being a- mmmgh."

Blaze put a hand over Senil's mouth.

"Don't go around sharing that. It's not like it was my choice to choose my species." said Blaze removing his hand from Senil's mouth. "We need to get your friend there some help quickly."

_(music stops)_

Blaze was referring to Symphony in Senil's arms.

"She'll be okay. She just needs rest." said Senil.

"All the same let's go." said Blaze as the three of them walked down the alley illuminated by the emerald Blaze was holding.

* * *

**Now . . .**

**Mama Maria's**

**7:20 P.M.**

_Kingdom Hearts music - __Traverse Town_

_Blaze's PoV:_

"And after I got them to Mama Maria's . . . I asked Senil a few things, and then you guys walked in." I said as I finished recalling the recent events.

"So then you met these two and learned of another Dark Legion general. Correct?" asked Sonic.

"Yes Sonic, that's right." I said.

"I can't help but ask . . ." started Senil, "but is this **the** Sonic the Hedgehog the hero of Mobius?"

I nodded in response.

Senil stared for a second and then said . . .

"It's an honor to meet you Sonic." said Senil reaching for Sonic's hand.

"**NO!"** yelled me, Tails, and Saria at Senil, but he was already shaking Sonic's hand.

***ZAP!*** A few seconds later and both hedgehogs were blackened, crisped, and charred.

Both of them coughed out smoke.

"Uh . . . heh heh. I should probably tell you since you just experienced it first-hand." I said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Senil.

**One lengthy explanation later . . .**

"Ok . . . so Sonic is a living shock absorber for the time being. Correct?" asked Senil.

I nodded my head again.

"I have to make sure and give Eggman a good beat down for this." said Sonic punching his fist into his open hand. "If I hadn't of gone berserk and rushed him like that, I wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Tails walked up over to Sonic.

"Sonic, what exactly did Eggman say to get you so fired up that you acted recklessly?" asked Tails.

Sonic looked over at Tails and then over to me.

"You didn't tell him already?" asked Sonic.

"I told the group, but apparently Tails didn't hear me." I said with a shrug.

Sonic sighed and then continued.

"Ok ok . . . I'll tell you. Eggman said he had Sally, and . . ." Sonic stopped when he saw Tails expression changed instantly.

_(music stops)_

Everyone heard what Sonic said and I could've sworn that everyone looked at Sonic when he said it.

_Spirit Tracks Music - __Zelda in a Panic_

"W-w-w-w-w-w- . . . WHAT!?" yelled Tails at such a high volume that everyone including me had to cover their ears.

Sonic sweat dropped as Tails continued yelling.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT EGGMAN HAS SALLY AND **YOU** COULDN'T SAVE HER!? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS SONIC!? HOW COULD YOU-MMMMGH!?" yelled Tails being cut off by someone's hand.

Luckily for us, Saria grabbed Tails and put her hand over his mouth, but I wouldn't say he was willing to give up so easily.

"Jeeze Tails, simmer down!" said Sonic. "It's not like I can't rescue her."

The hand couldn't hold for long and . . .

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!? INSTEAD YOU GOT YOURSELF TRAPPED BY EGGMAN AND YOU LOST YOUR ABILITY TO RUN WITHOUT A CARE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO RUN FREELY WHEN YOU COULDN'T SAVE OUR CLOSEST FRIEND! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT HUH SONIC!?" yelled Tails uncontrolled.

Now it was Sonic who was fuming.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? IF I COULD HAVE SAVED HER, I WOULD'VE, BUT EGGMAN DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING MORE SO HOW WOULD I KNOW WHERE TO LOOK HMMMM?" yelled Sonic just as mad as Tails is currently.

Sonic and Tails started to have a shouting match and I knew that neither side would win.

I was starting to wonder how long these two would go at it.

Senil nudged me.

"Why are they yelling at each other and making a scene like this?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Friendship conflict? Neither of them has seen Sally in years from what Sonic told me." I said.

"*sigh* Well what should we do for now?" asked Senil.

"Well maybe you could tell me a bit more about yourself and your 'family'." I said making a suggestion.

"I'll be happy to tell you, but I would like to wait until Symphony is okay. If you want, to show my thanks for you helping me earlier that is, I can talk to the guy who runs the apartment complex I live in and see if he would loan out some rooms for you and your team." said Senil.

I thought about this.

"Ehh . . . I guess it would be alright, but I insist that I pay for my group. I don't want to intrude."

"It wouldn't be any trouble. I know the guy on a friend basis. I'm sure he'll be fine with letting you borrow some rooms." said Senil insisting.

Finally I gave in.

"Okay . . . deal." I said.

We shook hands on it.

"Now we just have to wait for Sonic and Tails to stop." I said.

Senil laughed.

"I don't think that will be very long." said Senil.

I sweat dropped.

"_You have now idea . . ."_

**. . .**

**Two hours later . . .**

Me, Saria, and Senil had had enough.

"**ALRIGHT YOU TWO! NOW JUST STOP!"** we all yelled.

Sonic and Tails looked at us.

"**HE STARTED IT!"** they both yelled pointing fingers at each other.

_(music fades out)_

I had had enough.

_KINGDOM HEARTS OST COMPLETE 3-22 - __Laughter and Merriment_

"That tears it! Saria?" I said.

Saria nodded and in only a few seconds, I was behind Sonic and locked his arms back so he couldn't move and Saria did the same to Tails.

"Now both of you make up and say you're sorry!" I said in a tone that said no nonsense.

"**NEVER!"** they both replied.

I nodded to Saria and we both pulled their arms causing some discomfort.

They both gritted their teeth.

"Apologize!" I said with more force in my voice.

Senil and Coffee were staring at us and I'm pretty sure the whole restaurant was too.

"Not until he takes back what he said!" said Sonic.

Tails basically said the same thing.

And here we go again . . .

**10 minutes later . . .**

Sonic and Tails were almost to the point where me and Saria could have possibly broken their arms from the way we had them locked up when they finally gave up.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" said Sonic with teeth gritted, sweat beading down his face, and tears streaming from the strain.

Tails was basically in the same shape, but their tone did not sound forgiving . . . yet.

"Let's try that again. And this time . . . MEAN IT!" I said still with my grip locked on Sonic.

Sonic took a deep breath and breathed out.

"*sigh* I'm sorry Tails for yelling at you. I didn't realize I would strike a nerve for telling you about Sally." said Sonic.

Tails followed up.

"*sigh* Sorry Sonic for getting mad with you about Sally . . . and I'm sorry for saying that you didn't deserve to run after what happened. I was just completely upset about Eggman having Sally. I probably would have done the same thing you did." said Tails.

I nodded at Saria and we let our grip go on them.

They fell to their knees.

Sonic looked up at Tails and smiled.

"Bros?" said Sonic.

Tails returned the smile.

"Bros." said Tails.

They exchanged a quick fist bump, but for some reason no electrical shock resulted from the touch.

Me and Saria breathed a sigh of relief and I bet that Senil and Coffee did the same.

"Well now that that's settled . . . let's eat!" said Sonic as he ordered up a whole bunch of Chili Dogs for everyone.

Everyone sweat dropped when Sonic brought back two full plates of 50 Chili Dogs each.

"Well?" he said.

We all sighed and then sat down to eat. We didn't even really mind that it was almost 10 by the time we got out of Mama Maria's.

We all went to where Senil lived and, like he said, we all got rooms for the night.

_(music fades out)_

**Apartment Complex**

**Blaze and Saria's Room**

**1:00 A.M.**

_Unknown PoV:_

Blaze and Saria are both in bed, but Blaze isn't asleep. Why is he not asleep?

"I know I don't belong in this world . . . or at least I shouldn't, but thanks to Tikal's 'blessing' . . . more like a curse if you ask me, I'm stuck in this world. I never thought that it would ever happen but still I have to wonder why it happened to me?" said Blaze in a low tone so as not disturb Saria.

He notices a shadow cross the wall.

"Hmm? _Is someone still up?_"

Blaze moves out of the bed with caution and takes a look around.

"Probably nothing. Maybe I should go to the roof and think . . ."

Blaze goes up to the roof of the complex to find someone already there.

"_Sonic? What's he doing up here?"_

Blaze decides to stand back and wait.

**The Roof**

_Kingdom Hearts 2 - __Friends in my Heart_

"Sally . . . will I ever see you . . . again? I've thought about what I did to you . . . I never told you I was going after Robotnik after I saw him again at the Little Planet. I was young and probably a little foolish too, but I don't expect you to **ever** forgive me . . . mainly because I left you and the Freedom Fighters to fight alone." said Sonic talking to himself.

Sonic is gazing out across the sky.

"Will I ever find home again? Will I ever find you . . . again?" Sonic asks himself. "Maybe . . . someday I'll . . . I'll . . . I'll find you again."

Sonic sheds a tear.

"I miss you and . . . I loved you Sally, but now . . . do I still love you as a friend or something more?" said Sonic. "Why do I feel so conflicted? I got angry at Eggman and that caused me to make a foolish decision that cost me, but now I'm wondering if it was really worth it or was I just played into a trap. Maybe he was lying just to make me . . . make me . . ."

Sonic hung his head in defeat.

"What do I care what happens . . . things will get better. I don't really care if I see you again or not." said Sonic sounding like he was irritated with himself.

"**Is that so?"** said another voice from behind him.

"Huh!?" said Sonic turning around to see Blaze walking up.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Blaze.

Sonic nodded and continued looking across the sky.

"You miss her . . . don't you?" said Blaze.

Sonic turned to face Blaze.

"I miss her, but . . . should I miss her?" asked Sonic.

Blaze looked out at the sky.

"That's not my decision Sonic. The question you should be asking yourself though is if you **still** miss her. I don't know enough about Sally to be the judge of your decision." said Blaze.

Sonic looked back out to the sky.

"For a while . . . I couldn't **stop** thinking about her, but now after it's been many years since I began chasing Eggman, I started to forget all about her. When Eggman showed that picture, those memories and feelings came flooding back. I wasn't able to stop myself." said Sonic.

"If I were to ever meet her . . . could you . . . tell me what she was like?" asked Blaze.

Sonic looked at Blaze with a smirk.

"She was a planner and the only person to ever make me stop and think. She was serious, but she still had time to make people feel better. I guess you could say I . . . I . . ."

"Fell in love with her?" finished Blaze.

"Yeah . . . I guess so." said Sonic. "Maybe things would be different if I hadn't just gone and went after Eggman the first chance I got."

Blaze shook his head.

"Sonic . . . if you hadn't gone and pursued Eggman . . . Mobius . . . might have been completely taken over. You made the right choice to pursue Eggman . . . and I'm sure that if you ever see her again . . . she'll understand." said Blaze.

Sonic thought about this.

"You really think so?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah . . . I don't have any doubt of that." said Blaze. "He would control your world, and you . . . would probably be defeated soon after that."

Sonic and Blaze both looked out at the sky again.

"So why'd you come up here Blaze?" asked Sonic.

Blaze sighed.

"To think about my destiny, the battles about to take place, what's at stake if I fail, and above all . . . why destiny chose me to take on such a task that I never asked for in the first place." said Blaze. "You never heard the full story behind my past, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" asked Sonic.

"My story had a very sad beginning and middle, and I can't help but think that the end of my story is going to be just as bad." said Blaze.

_(music fades out)_

Sonic looked stunned.

_Kingdom Hearts 2 - __Organization XIII Theme_

"How can you possibly say that you know what your outcome will be? Isn't it more about the legacy that you leave behind?" said Sonic. "Take me for example. I will most likely be forever remembered for being the Hero of Mobius."

Blaze just shrugged.

"And you . . . you Blaze will be remembered as the Hero of the Multiverse. Whatever worlds are out there . . . **you** will be the only one to stop the Dark Legion from taking them over. That's **your** destiny Blaze." said Sonic.

"But it was never what I wanted. If you could only know the things I've experienced . . . then you'd understand why I don't like this destiny not one bit. I'm going back to my room to get some shut eye." said Blaze as he left the stunned hedgehog.

"He doesn't like his destiny . . . because of something that happened to him?" said Sonic pondering this thought.

Sonic looked back out to the sky.

"Tikal . . . if you can hear me . . . please protect Blaze. Since you're his guardian, it most likely befalls you to make sure he's alright." said Sonic turning to go back to his own room. _"I wonder what will happen with Blaze?"_

_(music fades out)_

**. . .**

* * *

**Inside of Blaze's mind**

A dark and painful memory begins to unfold.

**?**

**?**

_Super Mario Galaxy OST - __Tension_

We find Blaze, or rather Justin, in his human form leaning on one knee and breathing deeply from fatigue.

All around him is destruction, and he has his eyes fixed on one individual in some type of hovercraft.

"**Pathetic . . . It's a good thing none of your friends are here to see your death. They would be disappointed in your futile fighting effort."**

Justin pounds his fist into the ground.

"Even if I fall . . . others will rise and be ready to stop you Nega!" said Justin.

Nega laughs as he begins preparing another attack.

"That's the only come back you have? Ha! You're about to die and I only have one shot at this." said Nega locking on to Justin with his weapon.

Justin grits his teeth in anger.

"Sayonara Justin. It was a great battle, but in the end . . . one of us had to fall." said Nega as he fired the death blast aimed for Justin.

Time seemed to slow down as the death blast moved towards Justin.

"**NO!"**

The blast struck right into the chest of a girl who jumped right in front of Justin at the last second.

Justin and Nega both watched, wide-eyed, as the girl falls and crashes into a wall off to the side.

_(music stops)_

"NO!" yells Justin as he starts to run with whatever energy is left in him to the girl.

Nega just stares for a moment, but then retreats as more people come.

Justin has reached the girl and is working to get the best grip he can manage on her with his current condition.

Others come running up and start examining the situation.

Two others show up and see Justin holding the girl the best he can manage.

"**What happened?"** asked one of them.

"Nega happened commander." said Justin. "He battled me and I lost. He was about to end me, but then . . ."

Justin couldn't finish the sentence.

_Kingdom Hearts 2 - __Missing You_

The girl was breathing heavily as she looked up at Justin. She was bleeding from her mouth as well.

"***cough* I-I told you I would save you . . . *cough* so now . . . *cough* we're even."** said the girl.

"E-everything will be okay. We'll get you fixed up and we'll all laugh about this someday." said Justin with tears flowing down his face. "Just **please** don't die!"

The two behind him just watch.

"***cough* Sorry, but it looks . . . *cough* like this is my last mission *cough* with you Justin."** said the girl.

Justin was trying to hold on to what little bit of happiness he had left, but it was useless. The tears in his eyes flowed freely as he continued to speak.

"No . . . no . . . *sniff* p-please don't d-die. You were the closest thing I had to a true friend. *sniff*" said Justin as he started losing his emotional battle.

The girl put a hand to his face and it glowed with a pink aura.

"***cough* You have a *cough* great task ahead of you Justin. *cough* You will need courage and . . . *cough* friends to help you in the journey ahead of you. *cough*"** said the girl as her breathing became harder. **"*cough* Now . . . promise me this . . . *cough* never give up the fight even if it's a losing battle. *cough* Never fight for selfish reasons. *cough* Always fight for the people that you care for. *cough* Only then will you . . . *cough* prevail. *cough* You have a great destiny ahead of you. *cough* Don't let it go to waste. *cough* Do you promise?"**

Justin fakes a smile.

"Did you see all that with **Future Sight**?" he asked.

The girl smiles and giggles.

"***cough, cough* Does it really matter? *cough* Do you promise to hold my words true? *cough*"** asked the girl again just barely breathing now.

With tears in his eyes and smile gone . . .

"*sniff* I-I promise you Cynthia." said Justin in response. "I promise."

Justin does his best to manage a hug and Cynthia does the same.

As the two hug each other, Cynthia's body goes limp and her body's weight falls on Justin.

Justin realizes what just happened, and begins sobbing so loudly that the entire area hears him.

The scene in Blaze's mind fades out.

_(music fades out)_

**[A/N: This event will be recorded in ****Sonic Universe: How Everything Began**** when I actually start writing that story.]**

* * *

**. . .**

As the scene fades, we see Blaze shedding a tear as he sleeps and reflects on the past.

**. . .**

**The next morning . . .**

**Senil's Apartment**

Everyone had gathered over for breakfast with Senil.

After breakfast was over, Blaze brought his previous question from the night before.

"Okay . . . since Symphony is doing alright and has recovered . . . now could you tell us everything?" asked Blaze.

Senil nodded.

"Yes. I think now would be a proper time to get **fully** acquainted." said Senil. "Now . . . where should I begin . . ."

Sonic interrupted.

_Gecko Yamori - __Elevator Music (Launch Base)_

"How about from the beginning?" said Sonic.

"Ah yes . . . that would be a good place to start. Well then I guess Coffee is up first." said Senil.

"Ok daddy." said Coffee. "Well to start . . . my full name is Coffee Soymu. As you already figured . . . I'm a rabbit."

Everyone said hi and Coffee continued.

"I was very young when it happened, but I do remember that I lived in what used to be Mobotropolis before it was taken over by an evil man who betrayed the crown." narrated Coffee.

"Wait a minute . . . so you lived in Mobotropolis? That's where I was born." said Sonic. "The evil man you're referring to . . . was he large and ugly looking?"

"I never actually saw him, but I was told he was rather fat." said Coffee. "Anyways . . . after the evil man took over, my parents escaped with me to another area of Mobius, but about two months after the initial takeover, my parents were seized by the evil man's robotic enforcers and taken away. I was only 2 years old when that happened. My last name is all I have left of my parents now and this . . ."

Coffee pulled out a small necklace out over the fold of her cream colored dress. On the chain was a small, crystal music note shaped charm.

"My **Mystic Melody** necklace . . . was given to me before my parents hid me away. I was later picked up by an orphanage. The only things I had were this necklace and a small picture I had of my real parents. I can't complain . . . The orphanage actually took very good care of me." narrated Coffee as she shed a tear remembering the events.

"Sounds like things were starting to look up for you then." said Tails.

Coffee continued.

"If only that was true . . . After I had been at the orphanage 5 years already, the orphanage was attacked by someone. I was the only one who survived its destruction. I still don't know who attacked it and why they would do something like that." said Coffee. "It was horrible for me. I had been caught by the tail end of the explosion that destroyed the building and I was trapped under some underbrush and wood that was flung from the destroyed building knocking me out. Several hours later, I dug myself free . . . and oh the horror. Everyone was dead. I ran from there without looking back. I only lost one possession in the explosion . . . the picture of my parents. Now I can hardly even remember what they look like. It's scary to think that you can forget the people you loved over time."

Senil put a hand up to stop Coffee.

"Thank you Coffee. That's quite enough. Let me and Symphony get our stories in." said Senil with a gentle tone.

Coffee nodded in response.

"Okay . . . I'll go next." said Senil. "My name is Senil and I'm a Hedgehog, but I also have Ocelot (a dwarf leopard) blood in me. I'll explain that in a minute."

Symphony interrupted.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

"Huh? What am I forgetting?" asked Senil.

"Your last name? Say it . . . I dare you to." said Symphony with a small, evil grin.

Now Sonic was curious.

"What's your last name?" he asked.

Senil sighed in defeat.

"Ardatchiva . . . the 12th; I'm the 12th Senil Ardatchiva." said Senil. "To be honest . . . I dislike my last name."

"What's wrong with your last name?" asked Blaze. "My last name is Master. I find it cool that you have a continued family name."

"You-you really think so? Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on myself then." said Senil. "Anyways . . . let me get on with it. I can't say my story is sad like Coffee's, but I've still had my share of hard times. Let me start from the beginning."

The group listened waiting to hear his story.

"I was like most other children in my area. I grew up for the most part in Apotos. I had a very care free life style, and I had many good friends." narrated Senil. "My parents loved, cared, and sometimes spoiled me greatly. My mother is an Ocelot and my father is a Hedgehog. I took on most of his traits, but I got stronger senses and my yellow with black spotted fur color from my mother."

None of the group had ever noticed Senil's spots because of his clothes covering them.

_(music stops)_

_Sonic Colors OST - __Save Screen_

"Anyways . . . because my father broke the species barrier, he was, in a way, shunned from the family line; but enough about that . . ;things turned bad for me when I was at a special event that we celebrated in Apotos every year." said Senil. "I was at the Bell Tower (Sacred Shrine) setting up for when the elder would attempt to open the gates using the Sun and Moon Tablets to bring out the two sacred treasures of Apotos that were given to the city many years ago. From what I'm told, these treasures are orbs that radiate their own energy."

Sonic interrupted.

"Orbs . . . do you think that they could be two more Aura Orbs?" asked Sonic to Blaze.

"Sonic, even if they are Aura Orbs . . . I think we should first find out more about the Orbs before we start collecting them." said Blaze.

Senil was confused by the conversation, but he shrugged it off and continued.

"Anyways . . . we were all set up for the event, but the area was hit by a mild earthquake before we could start. The earthquake caused lots of destruction, but I wasn't paying attention and was hit hard by a falling support beam. I was knocked unconscious and my arms and legs were pretty much bent out of shape, causing all of the bones in my arms and legs to become very fragile." said Senil. "Due to my condition, I was given the option to have mechanical bones implanted, but I would have to be taken to the United Federations for the surgery. I chose to have the surgery and I was flown out to the United Federations that same day. The operation was a success, and after my accident I decided to change my way of living and help people the best I could. That's how I became involved with G.U.N. When I was in the United Federations, I heard about G.U.N. and found out that they were the defense units for the nation."

Symphony interrupted.

"Senil, should I tell my part yet? Or is there a bit more to cover?" she asked.

"I'm just about done Symph. Just hold on." said Senil. "I was a fine soldier, and my 'gift' helped the military a lot."

Senil paused.

_(music stops)_

_Sonic Adventure 2 - __System Screen Story Select (Cut & Looped)_

"Oh! I forgot to mention what my 'gift' is. After my surgery, these strange blue markings appeared on the back of my spines, and on my wrists. They help me concentrate on a strange energy called 'Sapphire Power' that is similar to Chaos Power, but it's not as powerful. The Sapphire Power can be enhanced, but only by someone who is an Enhancer." said Senil "I had no idea how these markings appeared, and the doctors didn't have an answer either. It's because of these markings that I was involved in an incident at G.U.N. which caused them to lose trust in me. I will argue that I had nothing to do with the issue I was involved in, but so as to keep my record clean I withdrew from G.U.N. and lived in Station Square for about a month. I met someone during that time."

Senil looked over at Symphony.

"You're up Symph." he said.

Symphony nodded in response.

"Okay . . . well I guess I'm up." said Symphony. "To start . . . I'm Symphony, my last name is Hertoyu, and I'm a wolf. I was born in Chun-nan, but when I was 5, me and my parents moved to the United Federations, or more specifically, Empire City."

"You're a wolf? I never noticed." said Sonic. "Usually wolves are very hostile and territorial, but you're not like that."

Symphony giggled from his comment.

"Thank you Sonic. I was taught hedgehogs were stuck up snobs, but you . . . aren't quite that bad." she said.

This remark caused the whole group to laugh at how the table turned on Sonic.

"Well . . . now that introductions are out of the way . . . let me begin." said Symphony. "I had a nice childhood growing up. My mother and father loved me greatly and I had good friends. I was also a child prodigy able to play the violin without a problem. But one day, only a week after my 5th birthday, my mother was killed and we still to this day don't know what, or who killed her and why; she was just found dead in the middle of a forest."

There was a tear in Symphony's eye, but she wiped it away.

"Wow . . . that must have been terrible for you." said Tails. "Me and Sonic don't even know who our parents are, or if they are alive. It's a sad thought to think that you grew up with no parents."

"I lost my mother, but my father was fine." said Symphony. "Her being gone wasn't good for him mentally though. My father sought help to find a way to ease his pain of loss. I don't know how it started, but one day when I got back from doing some errands, I found my father with some type of liquor beverage. Next thing I knew . . . my father was abusing me and was always drunk. I put up with it for a good ten years. I did my best to ignore it by focusing on my music and other things, but one day he went too far and that was when I left. I ran away from there. I only took about a month's worth of food, a change of clothes, and my violin. I became nonexistent and lived off the streets. It was slightly better, but it wasn't home. When the days turned into months, I had managed to travel all the way to Station Square."

Symphony stopped.

"Well now it's time to connect the dots." said Senil. "After Symphony had reached Station Square, she collapsed in one of the alleys. She looked pretty bad when I found her, and I took it upon myself to nurse her back to health. It took about a whole month before she was finally able to be active again. When she was finally back on her feet, I asked a few questions and got some answers. I told her that I was preparing to head back to the continent that is home to Spagonia, and asked if she would like to come with me. She said yes and we haven't parted since. Since then, we have traveled the world."

"I'm glad he rescued me. He let me see the world. We traveled to many places, but I'm sure we both remember the day of the explosion the most. Right Senil?" asked Symphony.

"Yeah that's right. Coffee, I think it's your turn now." said Senil.

"Okay. As I said before, I ran away from that place. I didn't look back, and I had no idea where I was heading. The next day, I had managed to find a little town. The people there called it Chun-nan. I was still suffering from witnessing the explosion, so I hid myself in the dark corner of an alley completely out of sight and began to cry again." said Coffee.

"Me and Symphony had been in Chun-nan that same day and I heard something buried in the very back of an alley there. After investigating, I found Coffee deep in the shadows of the alley with her back to me. I wasn't sure what to do, so I slowly backed up. I really wish I had paid more attention, because I tripped over something causing Coffee to jump and turn to see me. She balled up her fists and told me not to come any closer. I didn't see her as intimidating so I walked up to her, and she punched me on the nose with a lot more force than I would have thought possible." said Senil.

"Oh . . . so that's why you were knocked out when I found you." said Symphony. "I saw Coffee and I was able to talk to her like a mother would to her own child. She accepted me in only a matter of minutes. Senil woke up at about that point, and asked me what happened. I got right to the point and told him that I wanted to take 'this little girl with us'. He didn't argue and agreed." said Symphony.

"Now . . . we are a family. After they found me, we all settled down here in Spagonia, and we haven't left since. I guess you could say that were a family of misfits now." said Coffee with a giggle.

**. . .**

"Wow. It looks like it turned out to be a good ending after all." said Saria wiping a tear from her eye.

"If only that were so . . . now with this guy called **The Shadow** after Senil, I feel that it's not safe. I'm getting a bad omen just thinking about that-that thing that nearly took Coffee." said Symphony with a shudder.

_(music stops)_

_Blaze's PoV:_

_Sonic Colors Original Soundtrack - __Options Screen_

"Hmm . . . then maybe . . . we should drive out that shadow guy and take him down." I said coming up with a plan.

Everyone turned to me.

"What do you mean? Are you saying we should hunt this guy down and stop him from interfering with these three?" asked Sonic.

"That's what I'm saying." I said.

"Do you really think we can find this guy? He's probably already left for who knows where." said Tails.

I shook my head.

"I doubt that. If this guy is after Senil, he's not leaving until he is either driven out, or gets Senil." I said.

"I think it's worth a shot." said Saria. "We're here to protect. Right now these three need our help and I think it's a good idea don't you?"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and then back at Saria.

"Eh . . . I guess we could help out, but if we do find this guy . . . how are we supposed to fight him? I can't use speed to my advantage right now . . . so how?" asked Sonic.

"That's not a problem . . . I have super speed too." said Senil. "I can help Blaze search the town for that guy, while the rest of you try to find out anything you can about him. Sound good?"

After some arguments about how to divide the teams it was decided. Me and Senil would search for **The Shadow** and take him down, while Sonic, Tails, Saria, Symphony, and Coffee, would gather any info they could about **The Shadow**.

"We have our plan then?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then . . . let's get to it then." I said as we all exited Senil's house and went around the town.

I had my focus and I was determined to help my new friends out.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Meanwhile . . . about 2 hours earlier . . .**

**?**

**?**

_Mech's PoV:_

"**I'm lost!**" I yelled in anger.

After Blaze had been rude to me, I left Soleanna and went as far as I could . . . well as far as I could until my rockets gave out.

Now I'm in a barren wasteland with nothing for miles, and to top it off, my ring energy will be depleted within 2 hours.

Once my ring counter hit's zero, I'll shut down completely and be vulnerable to anyone who finds me.

"**Why couldn't this design have been equipped with a GPS? There are so many disadvantages to being robotic.**" I said into the air.

That was when I noticed a small speck in the distance.

"**Could it be a town? Maybe they have power rings.**"

I moved as quickly as I could to the area of the speck.

As I got closer, it got bigger and bigger.

I was close enough now to see it was some type of theme park.

By the time I was in front of the door to this theme park, my ring energy was dangerously low.

I had at most 10 minutes before I would shut down.

"**I best conserve my energy.**" I said as I passed through the doors.

That was when I heard the PA system.

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed] OST - __Eggmanland Entrance_

"**Welcome to Eggmanland! Please wait at the front and our workers will be with you momentarily."**

I froze.

"**Uh oh . . . this is not good.**" I said as I began backing up to leave, but then the gates locked up trapping me inside.

"**Leaving so soon . . . I wouldn't hear of it! Now wait for the workers to **_**escort**_** you. OH HOHOHOHOHO!"**

I was trapped with no way out.

Next thing I knew . . . I was surrounded by not one, but three Metal Sonic robots.

"**This is not good . . .**"

There was no way I could fight them all and win. I was drained and my rings would be depleted by the time I finished off the first two.

I made a decision that I just knew I would regret later.

"**Looks like I have no choice but to surrender . . .**" I said as I threw up my hands in surrender.

I was quickly apprehended and was led deeper into the theme park that was one of Eggman's bases.

**Eggmanland**

**Command Central**

I could hear voices in another room.

"Splendid splendid! That's what I like. Good job catching him." said Eggman praising the robots.

The place the robots led me was through a giant factory that was making Metal Sonic duplicates. I could say that there were enough being made to start a war.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Ahh . . . Mech I presume?" said Eggman.

"**I have no business with you Eggman.**" I said aggravated.

He lifted me off the ground and brought me straight up to his face very quickly, irritated, but for some reason pleasured.

"You're a _robot_ boy. You **are** my business especially since I created you." said Eggman with an evil grin.

"**You created the glove. I was the one who put it on! There's a difference!**" I yelled.

He dropped me and I hit the floor with a loud clank.

"But that is where you are wrong! You are nothing more than a machine now boy. If you think that you're still human because of your memories . . . well . . . your memories are now nothing more than a chip of data that can easily be removed." said Eggman holding a pair of metal pliers and a welding torch.

I was shocked at that thought, but then I realized . . .

"**You wouldn't . . . you wouldn't do something **_**that**_** heartless?**" I said.

Eggman smiled with his evil grin.

"I can be reasonable, but only if you cooperate. Of course . . . you'll cooperate anyhow. You're a robot, so you have no say in the matter. I will do what I want with you." said Eggman.

I smirked.

"**But you can't control me. Blaze made sure of that.**"

"Oh . . . but I can fix that problem quickly . . . LIKE THIS!" said Eggman as he used the pliers to rip off my back panel. "Ah ha! Here's the culprit . . . a signal jammer. Out you go!"

He walked around to my front and showed me something on the tip of the pliers.

I could see a small little antenna on a black object.

_(music fades out)_

"This is a signal jammer. Bye bye!" said Eggman as he squeezed the pliers shut, crushing the signal jammer.

"**AUGH!**" I yelled as I felt something happening in my head.

I was lost.

"Gotcha!"

**. . .**

* * *

**Back in Spagonia . . .**

**Spagonia (day)**

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed]OST - __Spagonia (Day)_

_Saria's PoV:_

"Well I guess taking a walk through the town would be a good idea if we want to find out anything." I said as I walked ahead of the group. "Maybe we'll get some answers, _and maybe I'll find out who spoke to me last night_."

"If you don't mind me asking . . . why are you leading us?" asked Tails. "You don't even know the area very well like me and Sonic do."

I turned around.

"Because, I'm leading and that's that." I said.

"Well you're one to talk." said Sonic. "Last I checked . . . you haven't been the best of leaders."

"Sonic is right Saria." said Tails.

"Well then who would be a better leader then?" I asked.

Symphony butted in at this point.

"Um . . . excuse me but I know this area very well. Maybe I could lead." she said.

Me, Sonic, and Tails looked at her.

I gave up.

"*sigh* Well since you do live here . . . I guess it would make sense." I said.

"Yeah . . . I guess that's okay." said Sonic.

"Okay . . . I know the best place to go for gossip info. Let's go to the town square." said Symphony, and Coffee followed right behind her.

We followed suit.

**Town Square**

The square was the center of the town.

There were merchants and shop keepers, salesmen and con-artists, and the entire square was flooded with tons of people talking to each other.

"We should first ask the merchants. They meet many people every day. They should be able to at least give us some info." said Symphony as she ran into the crowd of people holding Coffee's hand.

We all started to push our way through the crowd.

"Okay this wasn't what I expected. Symphony?" I yelled out, but my voice was drowned out by the crowd. "I guess I just keep walking then."

After a few moments, I was on the other side and noticed that Sonic and Tails were nowhere to be seen.

"Where exactly is Sympho-"

**Slam! "EOUWCH!"** yelled a high pitch voice.

What was that?

"**Don't you check before you slam a door!? My tail was there!"**

"**I-I-I'm sorry I didn't see it there. Can't you let it slide?"**

I heard the sound of a musical instrument smashing against something.

_(insert __**guitar smash - sound effect**__ here)_

Next thing I know I see someone get sent flying out of one of the shops.

"_What exactly was that?"_ I pondered as I went to the shop where it had happened.

When I got inside, I saw Coffee hiding behind a shelf and Symphony was holding a violin like a baseball bat or club.

"Symphony, did you see what happened . . ." I trailed off when I saw the dent in the violin. "Uhh . . . nevermind. Did you learn anything?"

"Huh? Oh . . . no sorry." said Symphony putting away her violin. "Let's got to the 'Festive Merchant' he has seen a lot of people."

"The 'Festive Merchant'? Who is that?" I asked.

"Oh he's the guy who sells all over the area. I've also heard rumors that he sells stuff you won't find anywhere else." said Symphony.

I wasn't sure now if she wanted to shop or if she was still gathering info.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Symphony as she pulled Coffee along.

It looked like this was going to be an interesting adventure.

_(music stops)_

**Festival Merchant's Booth**

_Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded OST 06 - __Destiny Islands_

"**Step-a right up ladies and-a gentlemen. This is-a where the festival is and you can-a always find the best here and-a nowhere else."** said the man behind the booth.

"I'll do the talking." said Symphony. "Watch and learn."

I wasn't too pleased with how she said that.

"What makes you think I need to be taught?" I asked.

"Oh? So you know how to smooth talk merchants then?" she said.

"Smooth talk? Why are we smooth talking?" I asked rather confused.

"I'll only tell you this once . . . merchants will not say two words about gossip, unless you bribe them, buy something from them, or smooth talk the info out of them." said Symphony.

"So then why don't we just talk to the merchant? Maybe if we're nice, he'll give us no problems." I said.

Symphony sighed.

"Be my guest . . . not like it will help in any way." said Symphony.

I walked right up to the merchant.

"Good day sir . . . do you think you could answer some questions about a mysterious robed figure that was lurking around town last night?" I asked in the politest tone I could make.

The merchant turned to look at me.

"**Well-a aren't-a you the sweetest thing a've seen. I've-a got some info, but it doesn't come-a cheap." ** said the merchant in what I was hoping was his Italian accent.

I looked at Symphony and shrugged.

Symphony crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at me.

"You wanted to talk, so now you have to do what he says." she said.

I turned back to the merchant.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"**You . . . my little lady have to-a play a game for-a me. It's-a what you might-a call a 'Mission'."** said the merchant.

"A mission? What does this mission require?" I asked.

The merchant put a hand to his chin to think.

"**Well-a . . . let's-a say there is a special event today . . . but no one-a has attended and I-a need to make a profit, so . . . I would-a like you to-a pop 20 balloons in the sky around this-a square."**

I looked at him funny and then I looked in the sky. Sure enough there were 20 balloons scattered around the sky.

I looked around for anything to get me up to the balloons . . . nothing.

"Excuse me, but how am I supposed to reach them? I can't jump that high." I said.

"**Hmm . . . well I suppose I can give you something to help you."** said the merchant as he dug through a chest.

_(repeat music)_

**A few seconds later . . .**

"**AHH! Here it-a is!"** said the merchant holding up some object that was floating in his hand.** "This is the 'Rocket Accel Jump Skill'."**

What I was looking at was a transparent sphere with a pulse of energy surrounding it shooting upwards.

"The 'Rocket Accel Jump'?" How does it work?" I asked.

"**I would-a say that you have to absorb it. From what I've-a heard . . . this-a gives you a second jump called a 'Jump Strike'."**

"A jump strike? You mean like an attack?" I asked.

"**I-a think that's-a right. There is-a one for Up, Down, Left, Right, and Neutral from what I'm told. You can only have-a five at a time apparently. Something called-a the 'Equip System' is how-a you change the attack skill if-a you find a better one to replace it."**

"Interesting. So what's the catch?" I asked.

"**No-a catch. This is a-a gift from me to-a you for taking the time to talk to this simple man and-a help him out. Thank you."** said the merchant. **"No with that out of the way . . . why don't you equip this skill so you can take care of those balloons."**

He threw the skill off to the side of me and it sustained itself in the air as a green aura field surrounded it.

"Okay . . . I'm still new to this whole 'glowing circle' thing, but whatever." I said as I stepped into the circle.

_(music stops)_

As I stepped in and reached for the object, I was covered by a red glow and then it was gone; and I felt the same, but different somehow.

_(insert __**Sonic Adventure - (SFX) Upgrade Light**__ here)_

**[Tikal: You got the Rocket Accel Jump. While in the air you can now perform a Jump Strike! Use this technique by facing the sky to accelerate yourself into the air for a short time. But be warned, this attack requires 10 rings with each use. If you have no rings, the attack will hurt you. Be careful. If you upgrade to the next level, the 'Rocket Boost Jump', you won't have to worry about your ring count. Try to find many uses for this technique.]**

_Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded OST 06 - __Destiny Islands_

"This technique can hurt me?! You didn't bother to mention that?!" I said upset. "I have to have 10 rings to use it!"

"**Whoa whoa! Calm-a down! If rings is-a what you need I can-a supply them on the field for the mission!"** said the merchant as he flung ring bundles around the square. **"There we go. I only put 22 ten ring bundles on the field. You can only miss twice. You will have about 3.5 minutes to complete the mission. Are you ready then?"**

". . . I guess I'm ready, but shouldn't I test out the attack? 3.5 minutes isn't much time to complete the mission." I said.

"**Well if you-a don't complete the-a mission, you can try again, but-a . . . you will have to-a pay me 50 rings to-a try again."** said the merchant.

"What!? Why do I have to . . . oh never mind. Let's just get this going.

"**Are-a you ready then?"** asked the merchant.

Symphony rolled her eyes at me.

"Have fun." she scoffed.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm ready."

"**Okay then!"**

_(music stops)_

**. . .**

_Sonic Adventure DX Music: __Mission Start_

_**Mission: Balloon Popping 101**_

Pop all 20 balloons within the time limit.

**Ready?**

_Sonic Generations Soundtrack Blue Blur – __Rooftop Run Act 1-(HD)_

**. . . . . **

**START!**

"Okay let's take it slow. I better start by getting some rings. It's too bad that the crowd is still around or this would be a **tad** bit easier."

I found the first ring bundle right under the first balloon's location.

"Okay now grab these . . . and now let's try out this attack."

I looked up at the balloon floating there. I jumped into the air and focused on attacking the balloon.

I felt a surge of energy and I was launched upwards right into the balloon.

**POP!** The balloon released confetti and the pop sound drew the attention of some of the people towards the balloon; and they went over to the merchant's booth.

_**(19 left)**_

"Whoa! What a rush!" I said when I landed back on the ground.

I repeated this process finding the ring bundles fairly close to the floating balloons.

_**(7 left)**_

The next one I found was a few feet higher than the others. I saw one of '**Tikal's Lights**' and found out what this balloon was.

**[Tikal: This is a Trick Balloon. A Trick Balloon is harder to hit and it requires a bit of skill to make it pop. Each Trick Balloon is unique, so don't try the same thing twice.]**

"Of course . . . well this one appears to just be higher up."

After finding a ring bundle, I used the Rocket Accel Jump and popped it.

I located the next one, but this time it was moving up and down. When it was at the highest point I couldn't reach it.

Waiting for the right moment I followed the same pattern and popped it.

"You would think it would be harder to pop these things."

I would regret saying that in a few short minutes.

_**(3 left)**_

"Moving up and down, left and right, and diagonal is all those balloons can do?"

I found the next one, but it wasn't moving at all. What was even more odd was that there were **two** ring bundles near it.

I grabbed them both and attacked the balloon, but just as I hit it . . .

**BOOM!** The balloon exploded and knocked me backwards causing me to faceplant the ground while the extra rings I collected were sent flying out of me and bounced around the ground before disappearing.

_**(2 left)**_

"Owwww . . . was it really necessary for it to explode like that?" I said as I pulled my head out of the dirt.

I shook my head to get the dirt off.

"The last two are on the other side of the square. That's a bit far, so maybe I should boost over there. I have ring energy so I'll get over there with time to spare."

I got in a ready stance

"Here . . . I . . . GO!"

I dashed off the spot zipping through the crowd of people as I made my way to the other side of the square.

"COMING THROUGH!"

I was at the other side of the square and caught my breath for a few seconds.

"Woohoo! Let's get back to work. That should give me some extra time now." I said as I headed for the next balloon.

The next balloon was larger and looked like it was swelling.

"That balloon has two ring bundles near it too. I bet it's going to explode like last time. Well this time I'm ready!"

I gathered up the two ring bundles and performed my attack.

Nothing happened when I hit the balloon.

"?"

"Nothing happened. Why didn't it explode?"

Now the balloon was losing altitude.

"What is this thing made of . . . lead?"

I didn't waste any time and performed my attack again. Thankfully the balloon popped this time.

_**(1 left)**_

"Whew. That was unexpected." I said as I looked for the last balloon. "Ahh . . . the last balloon."

I looked across the way from where I was and saw the last balloon just floating there not doing anything to take note of.

"It's just going to make this too easy for me." I said as I walked towards the balloon.

As soon as I got close to it, I didn't notice a ring bundle anywhere.

"That's odd." I said. "Why is there no ring bundle?"

I moved closer to the balloon . . . and that's when it happened.

"**Run away!"**

I stopped.

The balloon had just moved further away from me and left me standing there dumbstruck.

"Duh-does that thing have a mind of its own or something?"

I tried to get closer to it, but the faster I went the more it moved away, and I could have sworn the balloon was yelling to itself to run from me.

I located the last ring bundle near the merchant's booth.

"Alright you smart-aleck little balloon . . . I'm going to pop you and you're not going to stop me! _I can't believe I'm yelling at a balloon._"

The balloon moved again.

"Looks like its playing keep away. Perhaps I can corner it and then pop it."

I chased that one balloon all over the square trying to corner it.

Finally I trapped it in an alley, and I could have sworn the balloon was shaking from fright or something.

"Don't worry . . . it will be over in seconds." I said as I moved closer.

The balloon was now backed against the wall.

I moved in closer.

The balloon flinched.

"Now I've gotcha!"

I jumped and performed the attack just as the balloon tried to escape over my head.

**POP!** The last balloon was finally popped.

_(music stops)_

_Sonic Adventure DX Music: __Mission Clear_

_**Mission Cleared!**_

**Time: 3:28:19**

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed] OST - __Result Screen (E Rank)_

**Rank: E**

"NO! E-rank?! I-I-I'm ashamed of t-t-t-that performance." I whined as I collapsed in an exaggerated fashion.

I stayed there until a hand tapped my shoulder.

"**First time getting an E-rank? I've been there before."** said a voice that I recognized.

I looked up to see Sonic and Tails standing over me.

"Need a hand?" asked Sonic.

I took his hand and stood up.

"Sorry about that. I've never failed like that before." I said as we walked back to the merchant's booth.

"Hey . . . you live and learn. That's how it is in life." said Sonic. "So you got an E-rank. It's not like it's the end of the world."

I had to agree with that.

"You're right Sonic. I shouldn't make such a big deal over it. It's just a rank. It doesn't define me." I said as we continued walking.

_(music stops)_

**Festival Merchant's Booth**

_Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded OST 06 - __Destiny Islands_

"**Congratulations! You-a put on quite the-a show and attracted many customers for-a me today. Sorry about-a your E-rank, but I-a still say you passed with-a no problem, and to-a show my-a thanks . . . I would-a like to give you another item from my-a wares."** said the merchant.

"Really? Thank you and you'll also give us the info right?" I asked.

"**But of course! Why would I lie to-a you?"** said the merchant.

"I can name two reasons." said Symphony with her arms still crossed.

"Why aren't you all light hearted and happy like you were earlier today?" I asked.

"Because I'm mad . . ." said Symphony.

"Really? Mad at what?" I asked.

"Humph. Doors that shut on my tail." she said.

Sonic and Tails both snickered at her response, but she didn't notice it.

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"That's not really your concern." said Symphony. "Why don't we get the info and leave already?"

_(music stops)_

I was about to answer, but I suddenly felt a chill.

"Did it get cold all of a sudden?" I asked.

Symphony didn't say anything, but then . . .

"*gasp* Look out!" she yelled as she grabbed me and Coffee and threw all three of us out of the way of someone's attack.

_Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music: __EVENT - MEPHILES' SMILE_

The attack struck the merchan'ts booth, freezing the entire booth, merchant, and Sonic and Tails into one big ice cube.

"Sonic! Tails!" I yelled.

"**That's quite enough of that."**

It couldn't be.

Me, Symphony, and Coffee all turned around.

"**Hello again girls. HAHAHAHAHA!"**

Me, Symphony, and Coffee screamed.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Meanwhile . . .**

**Spagonia**

_Blaze's PoV:_

"We've looked all over the town and we still can't find him." said Senil who was starting to get frustrated.

I couldn't help, but feel the same way.

"How long have we been at this?" I asked.

Senil looked at me with arms crossed.

"Too long. Maybe we should-"

_Shadow the Hedgehog - __Break You Down_

He stopped.

"Should what?" I asked.

"No time for that . . ."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I just got a signal from Symphony. She's in trouble!" said Senil.

"Signal?" I asked.

"It's called Train Call. It's a special ability Symphony has that allows her to send me non-verbal messages to let me know that she's in trouble."

"Oh . . . well okay then. Who knows what it could be." I said sarcastic.

I stopped. Me and Senil just figure it out.

"**The Shadow!"** we both said.

We didn't waste any time and took off for the town's square.

"I hope we're not too late!" said Senil.

**A few minutes later . . .**

**Town Square**

"Symphony! Coffee!" yelled Senil when he saw Symphony tied up with Coffee and Saria.

Suddenly . . . the air turned dark and The Shadow appeared right next to the girls who were all tied up.

"**I told you you would regret your decision Senil. This is the last time you'll see your family now."** said The Shadow as he swallowed up himself and the girls into total darkness.

I knew it and Senil was probably feeling it.

"We were too late." I said slamming my fist into the ground.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Meanwhile . . .**

**Earth (2018)**

**Dark Legion Base**

**Command Room**

_Unknown PoV:_

_Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep OST - __Xehanort_

"**Master 'X' . . . the mission was a success."** said a robed figure as he tossed three girls who were tied up onto the floor in front his leader.

'X' looks over the three on the floor.

"**Perfect . . . this is only Phase 1 of the plan and its already turning out better than I expected."**

One of the girls shouts out at 'X'.

"**You'll never get away with this! Blaze **_**will**_** stop you!"** said the girl who is identified as Saria.

'X' doesn't say anything, but faster than you can blink, he back hands Saria knocking her into an adjacent wall.

Saria grits her teeth in pain as 'X' walks over to her and lifts her up off the ground by the front of her shirt.

He brings her to his eye level.

"**You would learn not speak out of turn . . . it would be most **_**unfortunate**_** if something **_**bad**_** were to happen to you . . . again."** said 'X' in an unsettling tone.

"*cough* You can't do anything worse than what you've already to me." said Saria.

'X' suddenly tightens his grip on her and then he hurls her across the room and she is sent flying through a window hitting a metal container on the other side of the adjacent room.

"**You'll regret saying that . . ."** said 'X'. **"Get Nega in here now . . . I would like him to **_**personally**_** deal with Saria's punishment."**

The robed figure went and did as ordered.

"**As for these two . . . Hyper Mecha should be able to take these two to the dungeon."** said 'X'.

A pair of glowing, red eyes appeared out of the darkness.

"**What is your wish Master 'X'?**" said a robot from the shadows.

"**Take these two to the dungeon, but don't hurt them . . . we need them for the trap."** said 'X'.

"**Understood Master.**" said the robot cold and unfeeling.

As the robot drags the two out of the room, Nega walks in.

"You wanted to see me 'X'?" he asked.

"**Yes . . . Nega. I want you to take the girl over there to the testing chamber and . . . **_**experiment**_** on her with your Dark Emerald."**

"Sir . . . experimenting on a fragile body like that can cause the subject to be corrupted by darkness or worse . . . it could turn the subject into an unstable form of dark matter." said Nega.

"**Yes . . . which is exactly what I want her to be . . . an unstable specimen that will never be the same again after this experience. It is by far the most painful and long lasting torment imaginable. Do it and **_**ruin**_** her life . . . **_**FOREVER.**_**"** said 'X' in a sadistic tone.

Nega nods in agreement.

"I will enjoy delivering this torment to the girl. May her life never be the same afterwards." said Nega as he left.

_(music stops)_

_Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack - __Strange Whispers_

After Nega leaves, 'X' goes to a monitor in the command room.

On the monitor pops up images of hundreds of Metal Sonic robots, all shutdown currently, a chained up individual who is being harassed by Avenull, multiple weapons of mass destruction, an entire flank of legion soldiers, and Dark Legion military strong holds stationed all around the world.

"**We are ready . . . this planet . . . will fall to us by this weeks end. We shall conquer all!" **said 'X'. **"Phase 2 is ready . . . and this time . . . **_**nothing**_** is going to stand in my way!"**

As 'X' says this, he pulls out the Blue Chaos Emerald from under his robe.

"**Now . . . to set the bait . . ."**

It looks like the Dark Legion is ready for a full scale war.

Is Blaze ready?

_(music stops)_

**. . .**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

_Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance OST - __Xehanort ~The Early Years~_

**Next Time:**

It seems as if the heroes thought they were always one step ahead of the Dark Legion, but they are about to find out how far behind they've been this whole time.

The Dark Legion is set up for what will be their One Week War against the planet Earth. And with a Chaos Emerald in their grasp and Hostages at their mercy, what will be the outcome?

Mech has fallen to Dr. Eggman, so where does that leave him?

The Multiverse is now at the mercy of the Dark Legion unless the heroes come up with a counter attack and fast.

The balance of power is about to shift in the Dark Legion's favor unless Blaze takes action now.

The fate of the world is in the balance and it's the point of no return for our heroes.

Will Blaze make a decisive counter attack and pursue **The Shadow** to the Dark Legion stronghold, or will the Dark Legion make the first move? And what is this trap they have set up?

Find out next time on **Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**!

**Chapter 15: Infiltrate or Betrayal? / The Chaos Quest Begins!**

**. . .**

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**Mind Lounge (****Welcome****)**

_Gecko Yamori - __Elevator Music (Launch Base)_

**Guyro: Well another chapter done. Sorry it took so long. I don't have too much to say this time around.**

**Blaze: Well what do you want to say then?**

**Saria: Yeah . . . what's going on?**

**Guyro: Well next chapter is the end of the Spagonia Arc and the group will begin the voyage into the Multiverse. If Senil doesn't mind . . . I want to have his three OC's here to talk about the chapter next time.**

**Blaze: You hear that Senil-888? Guyro wants to invite Senil, Symphony, and Coffee to speak at the next Mind Lounge.**

**Saria: If you hear this then leave a comment with your answer and Guyro will keep you informed by PMs.**

**Riolu: Hey! Don't leave me out of the conversation. Guyro would like to answer your questions, you the readers, about the story. Please comment, review, or PM if you have a question you'd like answered on the next Mind Lounge.**

**Blaze: . . . Where's the rest of my team?**

**Riolu: Asleep . . . again. I can't blame Umbreon, but Eevee follows his every move.**

**Everyone: *sweatdrops***

**Blaze: ('-_-) She's still young even if she is a high level.**

**Saria: I'm curious as to what happened to Mech and I'm not ready for what might happen to me next time. *shiver* Speaking of joking around with me . . . WHY DID YOU USE AN EXPLODING BALLOON!? That thing hurt!**

**Blaze and Guyro: *snicker***

**Blaze: Nice touch man.**

**Guyro: I couldn't help it.**

**Riolu: Wait . . . you did what?! Why?**

**Guyro: Like you wouldn't have done that? It was for comic relief.**

**Saria: Well I still don't approve.**

**Blaze: Deal with it.**

**Saria: What did you say!?**

**Guyro and Riolu: That's enough you guys!**

**Saria and Blaze: *cough***

**Guyro: Alright well let's end this on a good note then.**

**Blaze: All Sonic related characters are property of SEGA and Sonic Team . . .**

**Riolu: And Pokémon is property of Nintendo.**

**Guyro: If you like this story and want to see me put up chapters more frequently, leave a Review, Comment, PM me, or add this story to your favorites. Another thing you can do is like my Facebook Page: Sonic Universe Saga. I update sooner on there and I also post other stuff related to the story series.**

**That's all from me then.**

**Blaze: I'll see you later.**

**Saria: Bye now.**

**Riolu: Take care.**

**Guyro: See ya!**

**Leaving Mind Lounge**

_(music stops)_

* * *

**. . .**


End file.
